Love's The Only Rule
by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan
Summary: Glee was cut at McKinley and to escape the bullying Kurt has transferred the Dalton Academy in Westerville where he meets the most interesting group of boys including Blaine Anderson and finds that when one door closes, another one always opens. Rated T for language, suggestive themes, violence
1. Dalton Academy

**One: Dalton Academy**

**Hey everyone. This isn't my first Glee story that I've written but it is the first I've put for anybody else to read because, hey, my computer decided to chuck a fit and die so I lost ALL my stories (cries softly) however I had this one saved elsewhere so I think I shall share it, I quite like though it's not my favourite. It's Klaine since they are the greatest couple in television history and yeah... basically Figgins didn't let Glee Club continue for another year so Kurt transferred to Dalton at the start of his Junior year. Read on and please feel free to leave a review, I'd appreciate it ^.^  
**

* * *

Kurt stood looking around his brand new dorm room, taking in the sight of his boxes and suitcase full of clothes that his father had helped him lug in there an hour beforehand. It was kind of sad but relieving at the same time. He was now at Dalton and although it was scary to consider not knowing anybody and traversing a whole new sea, it was a lot better than the alternative: returning to McKinley.

After Glee had been cut the previous year the bullying had gotten worse, for all of them, and the cheerleaders and jocks turned against them to preserve their lives at school and without the safe harbour of Glee to go to, Kurt had nothing and nobody. He'd been miserable and frightened and he hated being in that place. So his dad, his wonderful, amazing dad had researched Dalton Academy in Westerville and discovered they had a 'zero tolerance, no bullying' policy that was strictly enforced. He then did some calculations and discovered that if they could get Kurt in on a scholarship and made some adjustments to their budget they could afford to send him there.

Kurt had applied and gotten a scholarship and bam, it was September and he was starting at Dalton.

He loved the uniform and what he'd seen of the school so far. He didn't know anybody yet and he had been informed that their Glee Club met that afternoon and he would be welcome to go along and request to join. Kurt didn't want to go without knowing anyone and he couldn't ask who was in the Glee Club because his roommate was nowhere to be seen. He'd been told his name but couldn't exactly remember it. He could tell that he might get along with him since his side of the room was impeccably tidy with some photos on the bedside table with a Harry Potter book that Kurt was too afraid to go over and look at. All he hoped was that the guy would not turn out to be a homophobe… or a germophobe for that matter.

It wasn't long until his first class started so he had no time to unpack and, not wanting to get lost, he thought it would be best if he set off to find the room early, he might even meet someone nice on the way. So he grabbed his messenger bag and exited the dorm building and went over to the main school, looking around in awe at everything.

Dalton was HUGE! Like, really, huge. And everything looked expensive… even the ceiling. Kurt was looking up at it as he walked down the stairs (probably not the best idea if he stopped to think about it) and wasn't paying attention. He ended up walking into someone stopped by the banister, speaking into a cell phone. Kurt fell backwards, his books falling out of his bag and the guy he walked into gasped in shock and hurriedly hung up his phone call with "I have to go, I think I killed somebody" before crouching to help.

"Damn it, I have really got to stop taking calls on the stairs," the guy muttered, grabbing Kurt's books up.

Kurt shook his head, flushing red from embarrassment, refusing to look at the boy and picking up his own phone which had jumped out of his blazer.

"No, I wasn't even watching where I was going, my fault," Kurt said, finally looking up as the boy tried to pass his books back. He froze as he finally caught sight of the boy's face.

He met a pair of glittering honey-green eyes, which were filled with sincere apology and no mocking. They were without a doubt the prettiest, sexiest and kindest eyes Kurt had even seen, no pun intended of course. They were in the tanned face of who had to be the most gorgeous boy in the entire country, or world for that matter, he was even better looking than Hugh Jackman. He had gelled back, dark brown hair styled into a perfect wave. That hair looked like it rocked some pretty wild curls when it was free and Kurt tried to imagine that on the boy's head instead (curls were hot!). He was smiling tentatively at Kurt, worried that he'd annoyed him, and Kurt was grateful he was sitting because he thought his legs had turned to jelly at the smile.

"It's okay," the boy said as Kurt finally took the books, still ogling the demi-god before him. Seriously, it was not possible to look _that_ good in this uniform but somehow this guy managed it.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled.

"Judging from the fact that you weren't watching where you were going I'm going to say you're new here and are astounded by the amazingness that is Dalton Academy?"

Kurt blushed and nodded. "I just transferred.

"Junior?" Something about the way the boy quirked an eyebrow made Kurt frown.

"Yes…"

"Is your name Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt stood up and the boy followed suit, he angled his body away slightly, freaked out.

"How on earth do you know my name? That is _so_ creepy," Kurt said. The boy's eyes widened and he rushed to speak.

"Oh god, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. My name is Blaine Anderson, I'm your roommate."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. Blaine was the name he'd been told earlier, he remembered now. "That's less creepy, I guess."

Blaine cracked a smile and Kurt's heart jumped. "They told me there would be a new junior called Kurt Hummel and they were going to room him with me so I could be his guide since I transferred last year and know what it's like to try and get your bearings in this place."

Kurt smiled at that. "That's just what I need."

Blaine nodded. "But I wasn't even around when you got here. I'm a terrible guide. I'm sorry for that, it's just that Wes called a Warblers' meeting and ordered me to be there, no exceptions, so I had to go. I wanted to be at the room when you arrived."

Kurt was confused. "Warblers?"

Blaine ran a hand over his forehead. "I honestly have no idea where my head is this morning. It's our Glee Club, we call ourselves The Warblers. We're kind of a big deal."

Kurt's eyes lit up excitedly and Blaine studied him curiously.

"I was in the Glee Club at McKinley! They told me you guys meet after classes finish," Kurt explained. Blaine smiled again and Kurt looked at the ground to stop himself blushing.

"You should totally join. Are you any good?"

Kurt shrugged one shoulder. "I guess." He was shocked at himself. Normally he would burst out into a self-absorbed rant about his own awesomeness but he felt really self-conscious around Blaine. And no, it had nothing to do with the fact that he was hot and gorgeous and kind and dear god, it should be illegal for someone's smile to be so captivating.

"I think we're late for class… what do you have first?" Blaine said, steering away from Kurt's embarrassment.

"World History with Mr Collins," Kurt replied immediately, having memorised his timetable that morning so he wouldn't look like an idiot with it under his nose all day.

"Me too. Come on, I know a short cut that will stop us getting totally chewed out." Blaine took Kurt's hand without hesitation and a burst of heat shot up his arm at the gentle touch of Blaine's slightly calloused hand on his. Kurt wondered what kind of activity he did to end up with the slightly rough fingers and palm he had.

Blaine dragged him down the stairs and through corridors, telling him about Mr Collins and the class as they went (he'd had him the previous year too). Kurt tried to pay attention to Blaine's sexy-as voice but all he could think of was the feel of Blaine's hand and how it was sending tremors through his heart and making his stomach try out some serious gymnastics routines.

_Blaine's still holding my hand!_ Kurt thought as the other boy announced they were at the room. _Oh… it's gone…_ Blaine dropped his hand to open the door to the room and introduced Kurt to Mr Collins, apologising for being late because Kurt had gotten lost.

Mr Collins seemed nice enough and Kurt's mood flipped into an overdrive of happiness when he realised that the only spare seats in the room were right next to each other so he'd get to sit beside Blaine in this class.

Blaine stole his timetable as Mr Collins began introducing the course and Kurt was delighted when Blaine informed him that they would only have two classes apart which happened to be languages, since Kurt took French and Blaine took Spanish, and gym so Kurt was secretly glad. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself in gym in front of his new friend. His new friend who was actually the most gorgeous anything in the whole universe.

"So… I'm sorry for interrupting your phone call," Kurt said to Blaine as they exited class and headed off towards AP English together.

"No problem, it was actually quite welcome," Blaine chuckled. Kurt frowned, confused. "I was talking to my Dad but we don't need to get into that right now. You just started, I don't need to weigh you down with all the crap in my life."

Kurt blinked, shocked at that. He had the sudden urge to hug Blaine as a flash of sadness went through his eyes but then he brightened and smiled at Kurt.

"Why did you choose to transfer to Dalton?" he questioned.

It was Kurt's turn to feel sad. "We don't have to get into that right now. I don't want to load you down with my stuff either."

Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him but didn't look up. He didn't want to explain it to Blaine yet until he gauged his attitude towards homosexuality. If Blaine hates gays then he didn't want to tell him since they'd be rooming together.

"My Dad and I don't have a very good relationship," Blaine said softly. Kurt looked up at him. "You see, I'm gay and my dad doesn't exactly approve…"

Kurt's heart stuttered. "You're gay?" he whispered.

Blaine nodded, smiling a little. "You are too, aren't you?"

Kurt returned is smile shyly. "Yeah… I am. That obvious?"

"Takes one to know one," Blaine explained teasingly. Kurt blushed. "Anyway, ever since I came out he sort of made it his mission to de-gay me. When I got bashed Mum said I had to go to a new school so he chose here. He wanted an all boys school to man me up. Being around all these boys is supposed to turn me straight." Blaine chuckled. "He didn't exactly think that through, I guess."

Kurt laughed. "No, he didn't."

"So yeah… I don't enjoy talking to him. I mean, I love him and he loves me, he just wishes I was different."

Kurt gave him a sympathetic look. He couldn't even imagine what his life would have been like had his father not been so accepting and loving.

"I transferred because I was getting bullied for being gay," Kurt explained. "I was the only out kid at McKinley. I mean… nothing bad happened to me like with you." Kurt cringed at the idea of getting bashed up. "I just got shoved into lockers, had about a thousand slushie facials… and of course, the names."

Blaine winced. He remembered the names.

"It's good you came here," he decided. "You'll be safe here and I'm glad because I have a feeling we're going to be really good friends."

Kurt smiled at that. "Me too."

He ignored the fluttering in his stomach when Blaine returned the smile and just enjoyed getting to know his roommate and new friend. Blaine went to his classes with him and at lunch he introduced him to a group of boys who were also Warblers. Kurt tried to memorise their names: Nick, Jeff, Wes, David and Thad.

Wes, David and Thad were the Warblers' council, as Blaine explained to Kurt, and all three of them quizzed him on his past experiences in the show choir world, lighting up excitedly when he told them they'd went to Regionals the year before.

"It sucks you guys lost and your club got cut," Nick said sincerely. "But at least we get you now. What kind of singer are you?"

"I'm a countertenor," Kurt explained.

The boys' faces lit up excitedly.

"The Warblers haven't had one of those since Samuel Riches graduated eleven years ago," Wes said, eyes glittering. "I certainly look forward to hearing you sing this afternoon. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Uh…" Kurt hadn't been able to think about that all day when his mind was filled with Blaine, Blaine and more Blaine. Who was currently sitting beside him and nudged their legs together when he noticed Kurt's hesitance.

"Don't be nervous," he said softly. "Just pick something you sound good at singing, doesn't have to be amazing."

Kurt smiled a little and was grateful when Jeff provided a distraction by poking Nick in the side suddenly, causing him to jump in surprise and start choking on his pasta. David thumped him on the back with a fist and as soon as he had his breath back Nick shoved Jeff off his seat and all the other boys smothered their laughter into their plates.

Kurt smiled around at them thinking, for the first time in a long time, that he might be able to be happy. He caught Blaine's sparkling honey-green eyes and smiled automatically. Yes, he might definitely be able to be happy here.


	2. The Warblers

**Two: The Warblers  
**

**YAY! I am so happy about the response this received (despite the lack of reviews) so here's the second chapter. Still Kurt's first day because I wanted to write some Blaine, I love being in Blaine's head cos I adore him soooooo much ^.^ Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Blaine was in gym class stretching slightly and for once not feeling the need to vent his day out on a punching bag during class. He liked having gym last since it gave him the chance to get rid of any frustrations of the day but today, first day of Junior year, he had none. In fact he was relaxed and cheerful.

"What's on your mind, Blainers?"

Blaine looked at Nick who was smiling at him pleasantly.

"Nothing," Blaine replied.

"Come on. I know you B, what's on your mind?"

Blaine studied him for a moment and then dropped on the floor to stretch his legs properly.

"I was thinking about Kurt," Blaine admitted.

"Ooh. What about the gorgeous pale boy who you're sharing a room with?" Nick waggled his eyebrows. "He's gay, isn't he? I'm sure he is."

Blaine chuckled. "Yes, he's gay, Nick."

"You didn't deny he's gorgeous."

Blaine blushed. _That's because it's true… and you'd know I was lying if I argued._ "I was hoping he had a good first day and that you guys didn't scare him off joining the Warblers with your antics at lunch."

Nick grinned. "He seemed to be enjoying himself laughing at my expense."

Blaine tilted his head in agreement.

"I can't wait to hear him sing," Nick continued. "I bet he has an amazing voice judging from his talking voice."

Blaine nodded again, not really wanting to talk. It was weird but he sort of wanted to think about Kurt not discuss him. He wanted to wonder all those things in the privacy of his mind, not in a conversation with Nick. He couldn't seem to get the chestnut-haired, glass-eyed boy out of his head and he was excited for gym to finish so he could meet Kurt outside his French class and they could walk back to their dorm together.

Their dorm.

It was safe to say he was nervous about sharing a room with Kurt. Sure he'd shared a room with Jeff last year but this was different. He couldn't help the feeling of _connection_ that he felt as soon as he'd met Kurt's eyes on the staircase. It was scary and nerve wracking. But exciting too. It was so good to think he finally had someone he could talk to, someone who understood and someone he could understand.

"Blaine?" Nick was poking his shoulder and Blaine shook, his head realising he'd been quiet for a while.

"Sorry, zoned out," he said.

Nick grinned evilly. "You _like_ him, don't you Blainey?"

"I met him this morning, Nick! Don't be stupid."

"Then why can't you stop thinking about him? Answer me that."

"Why don't you ever stop talking about Jeff since you're so _not_ in love with him? Huh Nick?" Blaine countered and Nick's cheeks flushed pink.

"Shut up," he muttered and Blaine recoiled, confused. Normally Nick would get into a playful argument about how he was straight and even though Jeff was cute boys just didn't 'do it for him'.

"Nick?" Blaine questioned. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it. I was just-"

"It's alright. No big." Nick shrugged one shoulder. "I'm an idiot Blaine… Look, I won't bug you about Kurt if you don't bug me about Jeff."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Okay then, deal."

Coach Brown called them over to begin a game of dodge ball and Blaine watched Nick worriedly. He seemed chipper and cheerful now but there was still something off about the way he was acting. What had he meant before? 'I'm an idiot, Blaine'. What does that even mean?

Blaine continued to worry about his friend until the bell sounded and his heart picked up as he hurried to change back into his uniform so he could meet Kurt as his French classroom. Nick gave him a knowing look but kept his mouth shut as promised when Blaine darted past him, hurriedly calling goodbye over his shoulder.

Kurt was waiting for him, chatting amiably to Jeff who smiled brightly when Blaine approached.

"Hey, Blaine," he greeted. "Nick still in the change rooms?"

"Yeah. Hey, is he alright? He was acting weird," Blaine commented, trying to sound casual.

"Uh, yeah, I think so. He hasn't said anything to me," Jeff shrugged. "Want me to check?"

"If he'll talk to anyone, it'll be you." Blaine smiled as Jeff bid them goodbye and went to find Nick. Blaine turned his eyes onto Kurt who smiled, the sight causing Blaine's stomach to tighten in a weird way. "How was gym and French?"

"Gym sucked, I hate sport," Kurt complained. "French was good… it's so much better here than at McKinley. Nobody in my French class there could keep up with me but here there are actually a couple of people better than me. It's fantastic."

"Some people here lived in France," Blaine shrugged. Kurt's eyes lit up.

"I desperately want to go to France one day," he sighed dreamily. "How was your afternoon?"

"Slow," Blaine admitted. "I hate Spanish so much. But I feel pretty good. For once I didn't need to go and belt the…" He trailed off, blushing. He hadn't intended to tell Kurt about his need for stress relief at the end of every school day.

Kurt tilted his head, studying Blaine curiously.

"I hope you weren't about to say 'belt the hell out of someone'," Kurt teased. "Belting people up is not nice."

Blaine laughed embarrassedly. "No. I box. I took it up after I got bashed. It's good for stress relief after bad days. I normally need to do it just about every day but I feel really good for some reason today."

"I'm glad. Come on, I don't think I remember the way to our room properly." Kurt linked his arm through Blaine's and dragged him along. Blaine smiled. It felt so good to be able to easily be close to someone. It didn't seem like Kurt was even the least bit embarrassed or shy with him now like he had been that morning when they'd met.

"So, what are you going to sing this afternoon?" Blaine asked.

Kurt chewed his lip thoughtfully and Blaine found himself staring, before shaking his head and looking straight ahead, suddenly very aware of Kurt's body touching his as they walked. _Stop it, Blaine, you idiot, you met him this morning!_

"I was thinking something… good but not over the top, I don't want to seem self-obsessed," Kurt explained. "I don't know really… I haven't actually…" He trailed off and Blaine nudged him.

"Tell me," he urged.

"It's been a while since I've sung," Kurt whispered sadly. "I haven't felt like it for a long time… it was too hard to feel good enough about myself to sing."

Blaine's heart ached and he mentally slapped himself when he found himself staring at Kurt's mouth again. _He needs a friend right now, Blaine, nothing more than that! So stop staring at his mouth like it's the most kissable one you've ever seen!_

Blaine stopped them and hugged Kurt, knowing he might be crossing a line when Kurt stiffened but then his arms wound around Blaine's shoulders and he pressed his face against his neck. Blaine shivered at the contact but held him tighter. It was weird. Normally he would never be so forward with someone he only just met but Kurt looked so sad and so lonely that he knew he just needed comfort, someone to be there for him. He remembered feeling like that, just wishing someone who understood could come along and be there for him.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Blaine teased, pulling back from the longer-than-necessary hug. Kurt blushed and looked at the ground. "Hey, whenever you need to talk, I'll listen. I promise."

Kurt looked up, blue eyes sparkling for the first time that day. He actually looked almost happy.

"Thank you," he repeated. Blaine smiled and relinked their arms and continued towards the dorms as though nothing had happened. He secretly felt a little accomplished. Progress had been made!

They dumped their bags in their room and Kurt decided to pick his song by pressing shuffle on his iPod and using the first song that came on.

"Blackbird," he said, nodding happily.

"An excellent choice," Blaine agreed. "Sir Paul McCartney is a brilliant song writer."

Kurt nodded. "I sound good singing this song." He blushed. "I mean… you know…"

Blaine laughed. "Relax. You don't sound stuck-up. Come on, Wes will kill us if we're late."

* * *

Jeff found Nick still sitting in the change rooms, his tie in his hands as he stared at the ground, his eyebrows pulled together almost in frustration. Jeff took a moment to study him, ignoring the way his stomach tightened as it always did around his best friend. It was so hard to be in love with Nick. He was straight and they were best friends. It killed him inside every time Nick touched him casually and he wanted to cry every time Nick flirted with some girl.

Blaine was the only one he'd told his feelings too though the rest of the Warblers always had this teasing thing going on about how they were practically a couple anyway, even more so than the bromance between Wes and David.

"Nick," Jeff said and the black-haired boy jumped and looked up at him, a smile replacing the unhappiness on his face.

"Hey, Jeff, whatcha doing?" Nick asked.

"Looking for you. Blaine was worried about you," Jeff explained. "He asked me to talk to you."

Nick grimaced and winked. "Blaine's trying to distract attention from his crush on the new guy."

Jeff tilted his head. "No way."

"Yes way. He spent most of gym thinking about him."

"Hmm… interesting." Jeff shrugged. "Are you sure you're alright, Nick?"

"I'm fine, Jeff," Nick replied, smiling brightly at him. Something about the smile seemed off but Jeff shrugged it away. If Nick wanted to talk then he would.

"Alright then, hurry up and finish getting ready. Kurt's audition is this afternoon and you know Wes will flip out if you're late," Jeff said before leaving, Nick watching him leave with the frown returning to his face.

* * *

Kurt was chewing his thumb nail outside the doors to the Warblers' room. Blaine had told him to wait out there while Wes introduced him to the group before he could come in to audition. His nerves were sinking in greatly, even overpowering the happiness from Blaine's hug earlier.

He wasn't sure what it was exactly but there was something about Blaine. Something… good. It had been exactly what Kurt needed and Blaine had given him a hug without even knowing that. He'd felt all light and happy and had resisted the urge to skip back to their room. He'd also felt another electric thrill the same as when Blaine had grabbed his hand that morning. It was so weird.

"Kurt."

He jumped and looked up to see Blaine at the door. He tilted his head into the room.

"We're ready for you," Blaine explained. "Are you alright?"

"Nervous," Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled.

"Courage," he whispered as Kurt passed him. Kurt turned and returned the smile as he entered the room, very intimidated by the boys in their blazers staring at him as he went and stood by the council's table. He passed over his iPod with the music selected.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing 'Blackbird'."

"Very good, when you're ready," Wes said. Kurt nodded and took a deep breath as the music started.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night…_"

As he sang he felt his old confidence returning. It was true when he told Blaine he didn't feel good enough about himself to sing but as his eyes trailed over to the hazel-eyed teen he felt some of his confidence returning. Being in this room with these boys was making him feel like himself again.

He was surprised and pleased when they started harmonising with him and his confidence grew further. He finished and the Warblers burst into applause. Kurt's eyes sought Blaine who grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"That was magnificent, Kurt," David complimented.

"If you'd step outside while we vote, thank you," Thad requested. Kurt grinned happily and went outside, dropping into one of the armchairs in the corridor with a sigh of relief. That was better than he though. And singing again! Wow. He missed singing so much. He was so happy to do it again.

He was keyed up and excited, encouraged by the reaction of the Warblers so the wait felt like forever. Blaine came and got him, his expression giving nothing away and they went inside. Wes informed him, with a bright smile, that the result was unanimous: he was in.

"Thank you, so much!" Kurt bubbled happily. "This is amazing! I won't let you down, I promise!"

"Thanks, Kurt," David laughed. "Take a seat, if you don't mind. We were working on a number this morning and we would like your opinion as a new member and a former member of the New Directions."

Kurt nodded, still excited, and sat down, trying to keep still. The other moved furniture out of the way to clear a bigger space in the middle of the room and Blaine stepped to the front of the boys, surprising Kurt. Blaine was a soloist?

The music started and Kurt almost groaned. He _hated_ Katy Perry.

"_Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kind of heavy  
You brought me to life now every February  
You'll be my valentine… Valentine!_"

Blaine's eyes met Kurt's as he sang and he nodded at him. Kurt felt his heart accelerate as Blaine's eyes met his. Maybe Katy Perry wasn't so bad…

Blaine kept watching him all through the number and Kurt couldn't stop staring. Blaine was voice was ah-maz-ing! It was dreamy and the way he was sing-flirting with Kurt right now was oh-so distracting.

In fact all of the boys were good. The song was brilliant and it was a definite contender for Sectionals. The other show choirs would have a real hard time reaching the same level of talent and dreaminess that these boys had. Especially with their gorgeous lead soloist.

Kurt clapped hard when they finished and Blaine smiled.

"That was great!" Kurt bubbled excitedly. "That was really amazing! You guys are so, so good!"

The boys beamed at each other and pulled Kurt up to join them with an impromptu performance where they danced and taught him some of their _a Capella _harmonies. Kurt hadn't had that much fun in a long time and he was still bouncing with happiness as Blaine and he went up to their dorm to do homework before dinner started.

"You seem really happy," Blaine commented, amused by Kurt as he sat on his bed, bouncing up and down slightly.

"I am," Kurt explained. "I've never felt so accepted before. The Warblers are amazing and this school is amazing and y- I love being here already." His cheeks burned as he almost said 'you're amazing' but Blaine didn't seem to notice.

"I'm glad. I felt the same when I first transferred here. The acceptance is something weird, isn't it?" Blaine agreed. He undid his tie and put it with his blazer on his bed as he went to his desk. Kurt decided to take this time to unpack instead of doing the readings that most of their teachers had set on their first day back.

Blaine watched as he hung clothes up in his wardrobe.

"Do you want a hand?" he asked, idly flipping through his history text book.

"Not with my clothes, I'm the only one I trust to touch them," Kurt teased. "But my books, CDs and DVDs need unpacking if you don't mind."

"Good." Blaine went over and started unpacking boxes for Kurt, gently putting a photo of Kurt and his mother on his bedside table for him. "Your mum is beautiful."

"She was beautiful," Kurt corrected. Blaine looked up at him curiously. "She died when I was eight. Car accident."

Blaine winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, it was a long time ago." Kurt shrugged.

"You look like her."

"I do," Kurt agreed, trying not to think about how Blaine had said she was beautiful just beforehand and so he was almost saying Kurt was beautiful too. "Thanks for helping, Blaine."

He shrugged. "I hate homework. I'll read this stuff before bed."

Kurt smiled and wandered over to Blaine's side of the room to examine the books and movies on his shelf. Blaine let him with a small smile. He had, after all, just unpacked Kurt' stuff so he knew what he was interested in.

"Is that your brother?" Kurt wondered at a photo tacked to the wall next to Blaine's desk. Blaine nodded.

"Cooper. He's an actor in LA. He dropped out of Law School to do it."

"Cool." Kurt approved of defying expectations to follow your dreams. "Is he as talented as you?"

Blaine made a funny sound and Kurt gave him a worried look before continuing to examine his possessions.

"You're a Potterhead, aren't you?" Kurt teased, running a hand over the collection missing the fourth one which was on Blaine's bedside table. The movies were also on the shelf in order.

"I am," Blaine replied nervously. "I'm a teensy bit of a nerd. I love books and Harry Potter is just awesome. Cooper read the first one to me when I was little and I was hooked."

Kurt smiled. "Cute."

Blaine rolled his eyes and went over to join Kurt as he finished his assessment.

"Done?" he asked.

"Sure." Kurt perched on Blaine's desk. "I think I could stand to live with you. Just. It's your musicals and Broadway soundtracks that save you."

Blaine poked his tongue out. "Oh haha. Get out of my side of the room if you're going to be mean."

Kurt laughed. How was it this easy already? He supposed it was a good thing since they were roommates but it was odd. He'd never connected this well with someone this quickly before. It was weird but good at the same time.

"I should do my reading for history anyway," Kurt told him and they both started on their homework in silence, Kurt occasionally glancing over at Blaine as he concentrated on his text books. After an hour and bit Blaine stretched and checked the time.

"Six-thirty, do you want dinner now?" he questioned.

Kurt nodded and pushed his books away, jumping up as Blaine put his tie and blazer back on and they went to dinner together, sitting with some of the other Warblers again. Kurt felt very content as he looked around the table of boys laughing at a joke Thad had just made.

No regrets, he realised. He would have no regrets about this move.


	3. Home

**Three: Home  
**

**This one is a lot longer than the other chapters, I couldn't seem to stop writing this one, it was fun! I just love Puck, I really do, so I blame him :) It jumps forward a lot because I'm too lazy to write the whole Kurt settling in to Dalton scenario so I'm jumping around a bit, sorry if it's annoying ^.^  
**

**Thanks to my reviews that I got, so happy! Yay! And thanks to everyone who has favourited and alerted this story. I write this while watching the "Sexy" episode of Glee and laughing during the _Animal_ number, hehe, love Blaine's face when he looks at Kurt :) Okay, enjoy! ^.^  
**

* * *

One month into the year Kurt felt he was settling in really well to Dalton. He spent every day with Blaine and the other Warblers and for the first time in his life he felt one hundred percent accepted. He loved all of them, their quirks, their flaws- the lot. He loved the dynamics of the group and the way they were together. They worked as a real team while still allowing everyone to be themselves. It was so different to the New Directions. The way they used their individuality to become a team unit rather than outshine each other.

There were beat boxers. Break dancers. Every kind of male voice imaginable (Kurt was pleased to find that they all treated his countertenor voice as some kind of blessing). And they brought them all together as one perfect sound.

Blaine got most of the solos, Kurt noticed, but he wasn't jumping up demanding them or anything like Rachel, it just seemed like the group seemed most comfortable featuring Blaine's gorgeous vocals. Blaine was very modest about it and always turned to compliment everyone once they finished singing a number.

Kurt found Blaine very interesting. He was often very reserved at time but when he was performing or hanging out with the Warblers he became cheeky, funny and boisterous. He often got flirty when he was singing and Kurt blushed every time he started singing to him during love songs.

It wasn't just Blaine who interest Kurt. He liked watching Wes and David's interactions. They were both straight and had girlfriends but they acted almost like a couple. Blaine told him it was a bromance when Kurt pointed this out. Blaine told him he should pay more attention to Nick and Jeff so Kurt did that.

Jeff was gay, he knew that and Kurt noticed the way he started at Nick who was his best friend. Jeff was clearly smitten with the boy and Nick didn't even notice. Nick was straight but something about the way he acted around Jeff confused Kurt so he decided to watch them very closely over the next few weeks and try to figure out what was going on. Blaine had confided he was worried about Nick and now that Kurt had gotten to know the loud, mischievous boy he was worried too.

Most of the Warblers were crazy and loud and they made Kurt's days fun. He also noticed that they were very caring to each other. Trent came to rehearsal one day visibly upset and confided that his mum called and told him his dog had died and they spent half of the meeting comforting him and finding a song for him to sing to help. Kurt was amazed that it was Wes who decided it because he sometimes wondered if the guy was crazy with his gavel and determination to treat the Warblers like the House of Representatives.

Kurt felt a little guilty. He hadn't gone home yet but he wanted to stick around Dalton to hang out with the Warblers and get used to being there. Also, he wasn't looking forward to seeing Finn or any of the other former New Directions. They hadn't known he was transferring until Finn found out towards the end of the summer over Friday Night Dinner and went ballistic about it. It had been a huge fight and he'd told the others and they were angry. He shouted that they had no right to be since none of them acted like his friends at the end of the year anyway.

He really didn't want to run the risk of seeing any of them.

"Dad is begging me to come home this weekend," Kurt sighed, tossing his phone down. It was Saturday morning and he and Blaine had slept in for a while. Blaine was sitting on his bed stretching.

"You should go visit," he suggested, running a hand through his wild curls. Kurt blushed and tried not to look at Blaine. His first night had been a nightmare…

_"I'm going to shower," Blaine announced, shutting his notebook. Kurt made a noncommittal noise and changed the song that was playing from his boom box. Blaine had told him they would take it in turns at night to play music and offered Kurt the first night. Their tastes were similar in some respects so it wasn't like it would cause either of them pain to listen to each other's music._

_Kurt went to his wardrobe to find pyjamas so he could shower when Blaine was done. He felt weird about sharing a bathroom with Blaine. Gorgeous, hot Blaine. How was he supposed to not think about the fact that Blaine was not wearing any clothes on the other side of that door?_

_Kurt shook his head._

_"Stop it," he scolded. "Don't make it weird."_

_He gathered everything for his night time skin-care regime as the water turned off. He was trying to find his shampoo in his toiletries bag when the door opened. He looked up and let out a squeak of surprise before blushing and turning around._

_"What?" Blaine questioned._

_"Nothing, stubbed my toe," Kurt replied, his voice higher than normal. He cursed himself._

_"Okay…"_

_Blaine didn't sound convinced and Kurt glanced around at him again, trying not to stare at Blaine's bare torso. He was wearing a pair of shorts and nothing else as he dried his hair with a towel. Kurt had guessed right – Blaine had some seriously wild curls and with them dripping water onto his tanned, muscled torso Kurt felt very hot all over so he tried to casually walk past Blaine into the bathroom and locked the door, leaning against it to steady himself._

_Blaine slept topless… and he was very, _very_ hot. Damn it. Kurt shook away the thoughts of running his hands over those perfect pecs and abs. Nights were going to be very difficult, he realised._

Blaine really did have a great body and those curls made him look even hotter.

"You should leave your hair gel-free today," Kurt suggested to counter Blaine's statement.

Blaine gave him a dry look. "Okay, I get it. You really don't want to."

"I want to see Dad and I even want to see Carole," Kurt explained. Carole and Finn had moved in with his dad when he left so that he wouldn't be alone and Kurt was so grateful. They'd gotten a new house and Kurt hadn't even seen it. "I just don't want to see Finn or any of the others. I'm still angry at them and I'm sure they're still angry at me."

Blaine frowned sadly. "You should talk to them. Don't they understand how bad it was?"

"No." Kurt scoffed at the thought. "They're too caught up with themselves. Why should they worry that their gay friend is getting his life threatened?"

Blaine's eyebrows pulled together. He hated thinking of people not caring about Kurt. How could anyone hurt him? He wondered. Kurt was so kind, moral and compassionate. Blaine had really enjoyed the last month of staying up late and getting to know each other before spending the day helping each other with school work and then singing together in Glee Club.

"I'll tell you what," Blaine said, turning to face Kurt. Kurt looked at him curiously. "You don't have to spend a lot of time. Why don't I drive you to Lima? We can visit your Dad and I can meet him, because I'd really like to, he sounds so cool, and if you have to face your friends then I can be there for moral support."

Kurt's heart swelled with affection for Blaine and he didn't even feel the need to ogle his chest.

"You'd do that?" he asked.

"Of course I would." Blaine smiled brightly. "Let's get ready and then we'll head off."

Kurt nodded, still nervous but feeling better about the whole situation if Blaine was going to be with him. While Blaine was gelling his hair in the bathroom Kurt called Burt.

"Hey kiddo! Did you get my texts?" Burt asked.

"I did. I'm going to come see you today," Kurt explained. "I'm not up to staying the night… Finn…"

Burt grunted understandingly. "It'll be good to see you either way, Kurt. I've missed you."

"I miss you too," Kurt replied. "Hey, I'm going to bring Blaine with me. Is that alright? I want you to meet him."

"Blaine… your roommate?" Burt questioned.

"Yes." Kurt was happy his dad remembered.

"Why?" Burt sounded suspicious. "He's just a friend, isn't he?"

"Yes, Dad, he's just a friend. But I want you to meet him. He's… so…" Kurt struggled to find a word that wouldn't give himself away, especially when Blaine could probably hear every word he was saying. "Blaine's the best person I've ever met, Dad, he's really helping me."

Burt was quiet for a while. "Sure, I'd love to meet him."

"Great! We'll be there in a few hours. We have to have breakfast first."

"See you around lunch time then."

"Bye!" Kurt hung up, blushing in case Blaine had heard him.

* * *

Blaine stopped in the process of crafting a wave at the front of his hair when he heard Kurt say his name. He waited with held breath to hear what Kurt said about him. He was curious as to what he thought of him and his heart jumped when he heard Kurt call him 'the best person he'd ever met'. He smiled softly.

He was trying very hard to be the friend Kurt needed around. Someone who he could relate to and talk to. It looked like he'd achieved that. He really liked being Kurt's friend. He felt connected to the sweet, pale boy who was in the next room.

The last month of knowing Kurt had surprised him. He'd never had a friend he felt so comfortable with before and he was so glad that he'd come to Dalton. He hadn't realised just how much _he_ needed someone like Kurt. Kurt was bright, cheerful and stubborn. He was a total diva at times and when grumpy turned into the scariest Queen Bitch Blaine had ever seen but he was also gentle-hearted and insecure. He blushed at compliments and was always surprised by how much the other Warblers genuinely liked him.

Last week Thad had invited Kurt to play X-Box in his room with some of the other guys and Kurt stared at him, not believing the invitation so Blaine had accepted for both of them and Kurt had confided that he'd never been invited to hang out with guys before. The admission hurt Blaine's heart and he was so happy when Kurt had actually smiled and joined in the games.

Now Kurt was more open and comfortable and when they hung out in their room he was chatty and they sang together all the time. Kurt was therapeutic for Blaine. His presence made Blaine feel like he didn't need to take his annoyance out on innocent punching bags every day and he'd only been to the gym after Warbler practise six times in the last month and then as soon as he got back to their room and Kurt greeted him cheerfully and began talking about something pointless and irrelevant he always felt so much better.

Helping Kurt was helping him and Blaine happier than he remembered being in a very long time.

Blaine exited the bathroom and got dressed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a dark blue bow-tie. Kurt was standing at his wardrobe and Blaine knew that it would take a long time for him to choose.

"I'm going to get us some breakfast and bring it up here for you," Blaine offered. Kurt nodded absently and he grinned before leaving the room and running into Wes immediately. "Morning."

"You seem chipper," Wes smiled by way of greeting.

"I'm taking Kurt to Lima to see his family," Blaine explained. "He didn't want to go but I said I'd go with him and he relented. I want to meet his Dad. It seems so foreign to me: an accepting father."

Wes gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm glad Kurt has that though, he was so sad when he came here. He seems to have warmed up to us though."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Especially after Thad's games night last week."

Wes laughed. They'd all had a lot of fun that night until the dorm supervisor had ordered them to go their own rooms and sleep.

"I'm just getting breakfast while Kurt chooses an outfit. Do you know he stands at his wardrobe for at least twenty minutes deciding what he feels like wearing then pulls out a bunch of clothes, lays them on his bed and spends another ten minutes matching them up and deciding on the outfit?" Blaine shook his head. "It's tiring just to watch."

Wes frowned at Blaine, amusement in his eyes.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused by the expression.

"Nothing," Wes assured him. "I don't think I've ever seen you so… I don't even really know how to explain your attitude at the moment."

Blaine tilted his head, thinking.

"It's Kurt," he admitted. "I like having someone I relate to so easily. I mean I know other gay guys but none of them are like Kurt. He gets me in this way that nobody else does."

"I'm offended!" a voice announced behind them. Jeff had appeared behind them from his room just before they got to the stairs. "I totally get you, Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes, you do, Jeff and I apologise."

Jeff snickered. "Nick's right, you do have it bad for Kurt."

"We're friends," he disagreed, looking away.

"Sure!" Jeff sang. "Nick!"

They had reached the bottom of the stairs and Nick was waiting for Jeff. Blaine shook his friends off and went to get breakfast, trying not to dwell on their suggestion that he liked Kurt as more than a friend.

* * *

Almost an hour later they were singing along to Lady Gaga on the way to Lima from Westerville.

"Your parents live in Lima, don't they?" Kurt questioned. Blaine nodded in response, still singing 'Bad Romance'. "Why don't we go see them too?"

"They aren't home," Blaine said, glancing at Kurt. "My Dad's a Federal Prosecutor and he spends a lot of time in courtrooms all over the country. He and Mum are in Seattle where he's working a triple-homicide."

Kurt blinked. "Wow…"

Blaine shrugged. "Mum works as a part of my Grandfather's company. She's the major shareholder now because he's semi-retired and since she's the boss she can go where she wants to work so long as she doesn't miss board meetings in New York."

"So that explains this car…" Kurt stroked the door of Blaine's mustang.

"Dad and I rebuilt the engine together last summer and the one before that we rebuilt a Chevy," Blaine told him. "One of his bonding activities that was really him trying to make me be a 'real man'." Blaine scowled unhappily. "But I love the car regardless."

"Maybe your Dad doesn't know of any other ways to be close to you," Kurt suggested. "It can't be easy for him. Think about it. If you were a straight man and your teenage son told you he was gay, would you know _exactly_ how to deal with it?"

Blaine made a noise that Kurt thought was reluctant agreement. "You dad doesn't seem to have any trouble."

"Our dads aren't the same person. Everyone is different." Kurt smiled. "You never know, maybe your dad just really wants to spend time with you and isn't sure what you would actually want to do so he defers to things he'd do with any straight teenage boy. Although, gay guys can like cars too, I mean I spend a lot of time working with Dad in the shop so I know cars as well as any straight boy does."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly and he looked at Kurt again, passing over the comment about being good with cars for another time and focusing on his dad. "I never thought of it like that."

"I mean, you said he didn't react very well when you came out but-"

"I did tell him the day after Cooper announced he was dropping out of Law School. I didn't know it at the time but still…" Blaine trailed off. "I mean, I understand if he's not comfortable with it, he was raised in a very Christian household but he's never actually acted like he hates me…"

"See?" Kurt smiled. "Just try talking to him about it. Maybe that's what he's waiting for." He shrugged, pleased by the smile on Blaine's face.

"So, tell me about Finn," Blaine encouraged. "If I'm going to meet him I want to be prepared."

Kurt rolled his eyes but filled Blaine in on his whole history with Finn, blushing profusely when Blaine actually laughed at his confession of being in love with him.

"Sorry," Blaine apologised.

"It's so embarrassing. I was crushing on a straight jock who was one of the people who used to toss me in the dumpster before he joined Glee," Kurt sighed. "And he was a total jerk to me about it too."

Blaine's eyes darkened. "How?"

Kurt frowned. He shouldn't have said that. Blaine would get angry if he explained what had happened and he didn't need any animosity radiating from Blaine in the house or else his dad wouldn't like him.

"It doesn't matter," he said waving his hand, trying to be cheery. "I took a slushie for him once and he came back to the Glee Club afterwards."

"What did he say?" Blaine demanded, eyes on the road.

Kurt knew he wasn't going to let it go. "He called me a 'fag'."

Blaine swore and Kurt stared at him in shock, concerned that Blaine wasn't concentrating on his driving.

"Do you want to pull over?" Kurt suggested and Blaine ignored it.

"I don't think I want to meet him," Blaine growled. "He called you that and then got angry when you said you wanted to go somewhere safer? How dare he?"

Kurt was incredibly shocked at the expression on Blaine's face. He'd seen happy Blaine, sad Blaine, flirty Blaine, frustrated Blaine, mischievous Blaine, stressed Blaine and quite a number of other Blaines over the last month but he'd never seen angry Blaine and it was a little scary. So _this_ was why Blaine wouldn't let him come to the gym with him when he'd had a bad day.

"It's okay, Blaine, we made up about it," Kurt assured him. "We were fighting when he said it and he felt terrible. He apologised to me."

"And that makes it okay?" Blaine looked at him sadly. "Do you think that little of yourself?"

Kurt frowned. "Why would you ask that?"

"Why would you let people treat you like that and say 'it's okay'?" Blaine questioned. "You _matter_, Kurt. You're worth something. You shouldn't allow people to treat you like that."

He felt tears spring into his eyes and Blaine glanced at him again and did a double-take.

"Shit! Kurt, I'm so sorry for getting angry," Blaine said quickly, his eyes wide. "Please, don't cry. I'll calm down."

Kurt shook his head. "That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me… and you actually mean it." Kurt could tell. Blaine never lied and the look on his face showed how serious he was.

Blaine's eyes softened and his anger faded away completely. He didn't say anything and Kurt discretely wiped his eyes. They went back to singing along to the radio and Kurt kept sliding looks at Blaine. He'd never had someone get so protective of him before and Blaine's voice when he'd said 'you matter' was too much for Kurt.

He couldn't help it. He was falling for this guy. Hard.

They reached Lima soon and Kurt directed Blaine to the house he'd never been to either, it would be hilarious if they got lost. On the way they stopped at the Lima Bean because Blaine insisted he needed a caffeine fix in order not to punch Finn in the face the moment he met him. Kurt secretly wondered if he'd enjoy seeing that.

Eventually they arrived and Kurt knew they had the right house when he spotted Finn's truck parked by the garage. Kurt and Blaine got out, Kurt surveying his new house.

"I miss my dorm room," Kurt muttered. Blaine chuckled.

"Feels more like home?" he questioned.

"The person I live with is nicer." Kurt smiled at Blaine who returned it as they walked up the front door. Kurt wasn't sure if he should knock or go in but he was saved the trouble when the door opened and Carole stepped out and pulled him into a hug.

"I saw you pull up and needed to say hello immediately," she explained. Kurt laughed and hugged her back, realising just how much he actually had missed her.

"It's so good to see you, Carole," he told her, smiling brightly. He pulled away and gestured to Blaine. "This is Blaine Anderson. Blaine this is my dad's girlfriend Carole."

"It's so good to meet you," Carole said, holding out her hand to shake Blaine's. He accepted it and flashed his most charming smile at Carole.

"It's good to meet you too. Kurt's told me a lot about you," Blaine said.

"Come on in, boys. Burt's fixing some stuff up at the shop but he'll be home room. Finn and Puck are in the living room. I'm just fixing lunch." Carole smiled at them as they followed her into the house. She left them as Kurt looked around. It was a really nice house and he supposed he'd enjoy living in it but like Blaine had suggested, Dalton felt more like home.

He could hear voices and supposed that the door down from them went into the living room. Kurt exchanged a wary glance with Blaine and they walked down to the doorway.

"Come on, man! Seriously?" Finn was saying.

"I win again, Hudson!" Puck crowed proudly. Kurt frowned. He hadn't realised that Puck and Finn had made up about the whole Quinn thing. Blaine gave him a questioning look.

"I'll explain back at Dalton," he whispered. His voice was heard however and Finn and Puck looked up to see he and Blaine in the doorway. Finn looked shocked and Puck torn between happy and wary.

"Dude!" Puck finally greeted. "It's been too long!"

Kurt shrugged one shoulder and noticed Puck staring at Blaine curiously.

"This is Blaine," he introduced. "A friend of mine from Dalton."

"Hi," Blaine greeted.

"That's Finn and Puck," Kurt explained.

"You want to join us?" Puck asked. Kurt looked at him in confusion. Sure Puck had been probably the least vocal about Kurt going to Dalton but he hadn't expected him to be so friendly. Kurt looked at Finn, who had yet to speak, and noticed he did not look happy but the unhappy look was directed at Blaine, not Kurt.

"No thanks," Kurt said with a pointed look at Finn.

"Oh come on, Finn, lighten up," Puck said, nudging him. "It's not like he was leaving us in the lurch or something. Glee doesn't even happen anymore so what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Finn muttered. Puck nodded approvingly and looked up at Kurt and Blaine, gesturing to the loveseat welcomingly. Kurt looked at Blaine who shrugged. Kurt noticed how he was trying not to look at Finn and almost laughed. He liked how protective Blaine got about his friends. It was adorable.

"What are you playing?" Blaine asked as they sat.

"Halo. We have a couple of other controllers, want to join in Pretty Boy?" Puck asked. Blaine raised his eyebrows at the comment but shrugged. Kurt watched him happily as he took the controller Puck offered and started playing. Blaine got into the game pretty quickly and he was winning very soon, he and Puck teasingly insulting each other as if they'd been friends forever.

That was another thing Kurt liked about Blaine: the ease with which he got along with people.

Finn was silent as he played, shooting looks at Kurt and Blaine on the loveseat.

"Yes!" Blaine cheered. "I think I won that round."

Puck grinned at him. "Not bad for a private school shmuck."

"Thanks." Blaine smiled back. Finn stood up and went to the kitchen without a word. Blaine watched him with slightly narrowed eyes and looked at Kurt. "He should be begging your forgiveness."

Kurt shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"It does," Puck disagreed. "Believe me when I say he's stubborn. I'm happy to see you at any rate. I actually miss you, Kurt and if you tell anyone I said that I'll dye all of your shirts some horrible shade of brown."

Kurt's eyes widened and he laughed. "Surprisingly, I miss you too. I bet you're the only one who misses me though."

"Not true," Puck disagreed. "It's better this year, you know. I've been hanging out with some of the others again and so far, so good."

Kurt smiled. "That's good."

"It is." Puck looked at Blaine then back at Kurt. "What's Dalton like?"

"Great," Kurt said enthusiastically and explained about the Warblers to Puck who listened attentively. Kurt was very confused by Puck's friendliness but decided not to worry about it. At least one of his old "friends" cared enough to speak to him even if Puck had totally ditched them after Glee was cut.

Blaine added his own stories to Kurt's and soon they heard a vehicle and Kurt knew his dad was home. He felt Blaine get a little fidgety and looked at him. Blaine just smiled nervously as the door opened.

"Dad!" Kurt called. Burt appeared in the living room doorway and Kurt bounced up to hug him tightly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, kid," he said, hugging Kurt back. "Hi Puck! Oh, you must be Blaine."

Kurt let go of his dad and Blaine stood up, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Blaine said formally and Kurt could see his dad was won over immediately when he shook Blaine's hand followed by Blaine asking him if he watched the football on Friday and they, plus Puck launched into a discussion.

"Dad, where's the bathroom?" Kurt asked. Burt gave him directions before giving his attention to Blaine who was explaining exactly why he was very unhappy with the outcome of the game. Kurt smiled brightly and disappeared. He met Finn on the stairs on his way back and they stood there for a moment.

"Hi," Kurt tried.

"Hi," Finn replied. He hesitated. "Having fun at Dalton?"

"Come on, Finn," Kurt complained. "Are you still angry at me? There was no way I was staying at McKinley! They might have killed me!"

Finn sighed. "I'm not still angry… I just… I miss Glee and I miss you and I miss how everything used to be. How we were all friends and it didn't matter that nobody liked us."

Kurt smiled a little. "I miss that too but we can't change the way things are."

Finn shrugged. "So… are you happy now?"

"Yes." Kurt smiled brightly. "I love it at Dalton. They accept me and I even saw two guys kiss in the middle of the hallway and nobody batted an eye."

Finn chuckled at that, smiling for the first time since Kurt had arrived.

"That's good, I think," he said.

"It's good."

"And your friend… is he just your friend?" Finn tilted his head curiously when his question made Kurt turn red. "You like him, don't you? Is he gay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes to both."

Finn smiled and they both went downstairs.

"Have you spoken to Rachel?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Finn and Rachel had decided to split when it got too hard and Finn had been too much of a coward to stick with her when the whole football team was bullying him.

Finn's silence was answer enough and Kurt sighed.

"I know you still love her," Kurt told him. "Puck says things are looking up. Maybe you should get back together with her."

"She's still furious at me for breaking up with her," Finn explained as they entered the living room. Puck and Blaine were in a heated discussion about the Buckeyes. Blaine bled red for the Buckeyes he'd told Kurt, and Kurt knew Puck was not a fan. Burt was in the kitchen with Carole.

"Hey, Puck, be nice!" Kurt chided when Puck told Blaine he was an idiot.

"I'm not being serious," Puck assured Kurt.

"Yeah, besides, I think you're the idiot," Blaine responded, his eyes playful. He patted the spot beside him and Kurt joined him. "I'd ask you to back me up but Puck wouldn't count your opinion even if you lied for me."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Another round?" Finn asked, retaking his spot and picking up a controller. "Blaine?"

Kurt smiled proudly and Blaine gave Finn a suspicious look.

"What?" Finn asked warily. "If this is about before I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood."

Blaine eyed him unhappily.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed. "I already told you, it's alright. Ancient history."

"What's ancient history?" Puck questioned. Nobody answered him. Finn seemed confused but Blaine studied Kurt for a moment, his pleading eyes and conceded, agreeing to another round with Finn and Puck until Carole called them in for lunch.

They ate and Kurt had fun catching his dad, Carole and his old friends about what had been happening and Blaine supplied details he forgot at times and they all listened and laughed along with the boys. Blaine was fitting in well and Kurt was very pleased and very grateful that Blaine had come with him.

There was a knock at the door after they'd eaten and Finn jumped up with a wary look at Kurt.

"That'll be Mike, Sam and Matt, are you ready to go Puck?" he asked.

"Sure. Bye everyone."

"Have fun," Burt said.

"Where are you going?" Kurt questioned.

"Arcade," Puck explained. He and Finn exchanged looks.

"Do you two want to come?" Finn asked. "Some of the others will be there though."

Kurt hesitated and looked to Blaine for help who simply gave him an encouraging smile that said he'd go along with whatever Kurt wanted.

"No thanks, Finn," Kurt sighed. "I'm not ready for that kind of confrontation."

Finn and Puck looked disappointed but didn't argue and they disappeared. Carole and Burt looked at Kurt worriedly but he just smiled at them and turned to Blaine.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure," Blaine replied, a little frown on his face. They went into the living room and dropped onto the couch arguing playfully about what movie to put on. They eventually agreed on _Moulin Rouge_ and Blaine watched Kurt worriedly but said nothing.

"I wonder who Sam is," Kurt said as he took his seat beside Blaine.

"Guy from the football team?" Blaine suggested.

"But going to hang out with the New Directions?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked just as perplexed so they concentrated on the movie. They stayed until dinner and then Burt shooed them off saying he didn't want Blaine driving too late.

Kurt hugged Burt and Carole tightly and Blaine gave them polite smiles as they told him he was welcome to come by with Kurt again. As they were getting in the car Finn returned home and waved to them from his truck.

Kurt looked more content when they pulled away.

"That wasn't so bad," he decided. Blaine laughed at that.

"It wasn't," he agreed. "I like Puck."

"Oh god," Kurt groaned. "Don't! He'll make you into some kind of bad-boy and I like dapper Blaine."

Blaine smiled. "Finn's not as much of a jerk as I thought. I don't know if I like him though. Your dad is just as awesome as you made him sound and Carole is amazing. I'm jealous, Kurt, your family is normal."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, "normal"."

"More normal than mine. I mean my mum is totally cool with me being gay but I don't see her a lot so we're not the closest mother and son. You know about my dad. And Cooper and I haven't had a conversation where he doesn't put me down since I was ten." Blaine shrugged. "Not to mention that I go to a boarding school because the house is almost always empty. At least you have a proper support unit."

Kurt frowned, saddened by Blaine's explanation of his family unit.

"I'm your support unit," Kurt whispered. "Me and the Warblers are your family."

"I know." The grateful smile on Blaine's face made Kurt's heart melt. "I am so glad you came to Dalton, you know that?"

Kurt smiled, glad it was dark to hide his blush. They didn't say anything else to each other except for 'goodnight' and Kurt fell asleep with a smile on his face. On the other side of the room Blaine did the same.


	4. Heart Attack

**Four: Heart Attack  
**

**Sad chapter :( But with a little bit of fluff mixed in because I cannot, absolutely cannot, help myself. I really like this chapter actually. I'm not sure why but I was just really, really happy with how it turned out ^.^ Enjoy and pretty please leave some reviews, I really like reviews :)  
**

* * *

Blaine was pleased to note that Kurt seemed better having had a talk with Finn. He still hadn't contacted anyone besides Finn and Puck but Kurt was now texting Finn a couple of times a day and it had him looking a little happier.

Kurt was telling Blaine about a story Finn had told him from football practise during AP English when they were supposed to be reading _Hamlet_ to each other as Hamlet and Horatio but Mrs Addison didn't seem to mind their distraction. Both of them had handed in spectacular essays a few weeks ago so she was lenient with them. Blaine was sure she was ten seconds away from telling them to get to work so he picked up his copy of the play and found the section they were supposed to be reading when the door opened. Kurt noticed too and continued his story.

"And so this football coach, who's a woman by the way, told them that the first six to throw up were cut," Kurt explained and Blaine couldn't hold back a laugh.

"That's hilarious, she sounds awesome," Blaine whispered back. "So what-"

"Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine and Kurt both looked up at one of the receptionists standing by the teacher's desk. Kurt frowned in confusion as she beckoned to him.

"I need to talk to you outside for a moment. Bring your things."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock and he looked at Blaine worriedly. Blaine shrugged, as unsure as Kurt was of what was going on. Kurt packed up his books and followed the receptionist out the door. Blaine inched his chair around slightly so he could see where they stopped just down the hall to talk.

Mrs Addison noticed him but said nothing as Blaine focused entirely on Kurt's face. As the receptionist talked to him, her face solemn, Kurt went from confused to shocked to afraid to devastated in a matter of five seconds. He started to shake and when the receptionist reached towards him his sank down to his knees. Blaine was out of his chair in a flash, ignoring the curious looks from his classmates, and running out to Kurt.

"What is it?" he demanded, kneeling in front of Kurt. He took Kurt's shoulders and blue eyes met his for only a moment before Kurt threw himself onto Blaine's chest and began sobbing. Blaine was shocked and rubbed Kurt's back. He looked up at the office lady who had her mouth covered with her hands as she gazed down at the boys.

"What happened?" Blaine asked her, desperate to understand Kurt's sadness.

"His father had a heart attack," she whispered to him. "He's in hospital."

Blaine gasped and tightened his arms around Kurt. He knew how important Burt was to his son, how important their relationship was to Kurt's life.

"Shh," Blaine crooned. "Shh, it's going to be alright. Shh." His voice faded off into indiscernible words but the sound of his voice and his mouth moving in Kurt's hair was enough to calm him down. Blaine hummed slightly, crooning out the words to the first song that popped into his head _Keep Holding On_ by AvrilLavigne. Probably not the best choice but it had a soft, slow melody and Kurt stopped crying before he'd gotten halfway through but he continued to clutch Blaine's blazer, his face pressed into his chest.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly. He didn't respond. The bell was going to go soon and people would be out in the corridor so Blaine wanted to get Kurt somewhere he could be afraid and upset in peace. "Come on, you have to get up sweetheart." The words slipped out without his consent and Kurt stirred at the pet name.

"I want to go to the hospital," Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded. "And I'll take you but we should go to our rooms and get changed first. You have to get up."

He eventually coaxed Kurt to his feet and dashed into the room to get his things, saying a quick apology before rejoining Kurt in the corridor and wrapping his arm around his waist tightly.

"I'll go and get the paperwork to sign you out during the school day," the receptionist said quietly before wandering off, clearly thinking it was best if she left Blaine to deal with the distraught Kurt. Kurt was drying his eyes and nose with a tissue and he gave Blaine a forced half-smile.

"Come on," Blaine said.

"Why did you call me 'sweetheart'?" Kurt questioned as they left the main building to head over to the dorms. Blaine blushed.

"It just came out, I don't know why," Blaine shrugged. "You were upset and it just came out."

Kurt leant his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm so glad I have you, Blaine. Promise you won't leave me alone?"

"I promise," Blaine replied, his voice thick with emotion even he didn't quite understand.

"If you get to call me sweetheart then I get to call you honey," Kurt said teasingly as Blaine unlocked their room. Blaine blushed but was pleased to heart Kurt sounding a little better.

"If you call me honey I think the Warblers might get the wrong idea. More than they already have that is."

Kurt pulled a face as he went and got changed. Blaine watched in horror as Kurt pulled out a pair of jeans, a white dress shirt and a vest without even looking and started to change. It was terrible. He'd never seen Kurt not care about his clothes before so he knew he was absolutely terrified. All Blaine wanted to do was wrap Kurt in his arms and never let him go.

"I swear, Nick and Jeff have no rights accusing us of being stupid," Kurt muttered. "If they don't start dating soon I might tear out my hair."

Blaine threw on a casual outfit and followed Kurt out of their room, locking it behind him and they left the dorm and went to the parking lot. Blaine drove around to the office and ran inside the sign the papers so they could leave.

Kurt was wringing his hands when he got back to the car. He'd also switched the radio off.

"It's going to be alright," Blaine whispered, leaning over and put his hands over Kurt's to still them. Kurt looked at him, tears glistening afresh in his glasz eyes.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked softly, fear in his tiny voice.

Blaine didn't have an answer to that so he just squeezed Kurt's hands and started the car to take them to Lima and the hospital. Blaine felt his phone vibrating and he groaned and asked Kurt to get his Bluetooth head set out of the glove box and answer the phone for him.

"It's your dad," Kurt said as he pressed accept and switched on Blaine's headset. "Hi Mr Anderson." Kurt gave Blaine the headset as it connected and he put it on his ear.

"He's driving so he's just putting his headset on," Kurt explained. It connected so Blaine nodded to Kurt.

"Hi Dad," he said.

"Why aren't you at school?" Nathan Anderson asked, confused.

"I'm taking Kurt to Lima," Blaine explained. "His dad had a heart attack and he's shaking too much to drive."

Kurt gave Blaine a harsh look that he ignored.

"Oh… Kurt is…?"

Blaine sighed. "The boy who transferred this year. My new roommate, remember?"

"Oh right, sorry."

Blaine rolled his eyes and refrained from accusing his dad of never paying attention. He'd promised Kurt he'd try and get along with his dad better.

"Why are you calling anyway?" Blaine questioned.

"The case wrapped up early so your mother and I will be home this weekend," Nathan explained. "We were hoping you might come home for the weekend."

Blaine hesitated. "I don't know, Dad," he said hesitantly. He was worried. What if Kurt's dad died? Kurt would need him.

"You don't want to?"

"No, I'd love to come home, it's been a while but…" Blaine trailed off. He didn't want to express his fears in front of Kurt. However his father was a very sharp man and seemed to catch on.

"You're worried about your friend," he realised.

"Yes."

Kurt was watching Blaine curiously.

"Well… you don't have to make a decision now then. Let us know later on if you're coming," Nathan decided. "I hope your friend's dad is alright."

"Me too…" Blaine knew he sounded afraid.

"I'll let you concentrate on driving," Nathan decided.

"Tell Mum I said hi and I love her," Blaine said. "Thanks for calling, Dad. I love you."

It had been a while since he'd actually said that to his father and he knew that the silence on the other end of the call meant he had surprised him.

"I love you, too, Blaine," Nathan said softly. Blaine's heart swelled and he actually felt tears sting his eyes but he held them back for Kurt. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

Blaine hung up but left the headset on.

"Can you text Wes? Let him know we'll be missing rehearsal?" Blaine requested, trying to control his voice from shuddering. Kurt nodded.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked him.

"Dad said he loves me," Blaine explained. "He hasn't said that for years."

Kurt smiled a little but it didn't reach his eyes. "That's great. I told you."

Blaine almost smiled.

They were silent for most of the drive until Blaine turned off the interstate into Lima. Kurt was clenching his hands so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"Before we get out of this car you are going to take a deep breath and calm down," Blaine ordered. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. His breathing had started getting short and sharp the closer they got. "I'm not going to let you go into the hospital in this state. You need to be calm and ready for _whatever_ they tell you. I'm here and I am not going to leave you alone but you still need to be calm, deal?"

Kurt nodded and concentrated on slowing his breathing, his knuckles still white though.

Blaine pulled into the hospital car park and got out of the car. Kurt joined him on his side and they walked to the hospital together. Blaine reached out and took one of Kurt's hands so he could stop trying to dislocate his fingers and held it between his own.

"You're okay," Blaine whispered, holding Kurt's hand to his heart. "I'm here."

Kurt inched closer to Blaine, his face paler than normal. Blaine went to the front desk and asked where they could find Burt Hummel. She gave him a room number and the name of the doctor seeing to him. Blaine took Kurt to the room and found Carole waiting outside.

Kurt threw himself into her arms and started crying again as Blaine watched him helplessly. She got Kurt to sit and went to get coffee. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into the seat beside his before curling up to his side, clutching his arm tightly.

Blaine reached over and stroked Kurt's hair, wishing more than anything that there was something he could do to help him. Carole returned and Blaine spent a few minutes coaxing him into drinking the coffee she'd gotten for him. Blaine didn't touch his until he was sure Kurt was drinking his. He almost regretted it. Awful, awful coffee.

"Have you heard anything?" Blaine asked Carole. She shook her head.

"The doctor said he'd be out soon," she explained. Kurt made a funny sound. He finished his coffee and curled back up to Blaine who stroked his hair again, not even thinking about the action. It seemed to calm Kurt down, oddly enough since he would normally kill anyone who touched his hair.

Carole watched them for a while, a kind of softness in her eyes until the doctor emerged from Burt's room.

"Are you with Mr Hummel?" he asked them. Kurt looked up expectantly as Carole nodded. Blaine held his breath. Kurt reached down and took his hand, squeezing tightly.

"Is he alive?" Kurt asked.

"Yes but that's the only good news I have for you," the doctor explained. "He suffered the heart attack due a sever arrhythmia which caused a lack of blood flow to his brain. He's comatose and we aren't sure when or if he will wake up."

Kurt froze and Blaine turned to him immediately, bundling him into his arms and rocking him slightly. Kurt just pressed close to Blaine, unable to cry or speak.

"Can we see him?" Carole asked numbly. The doctor nodded solemnly and Blaine squeezed Kurt once and stood, pulling him up too. Kurt clung to him as if he was a lifeline while they walked into the room. He let out a tiny sound of despair at the sight of his Dad, seemingly sleeping, hooked up to machines and an IV. A machine was counting his heartbeats and Blaine saw Kurt staring at it. He understood. That machine showed Burt was still alive. Kurt put a hand on his own heart and Blaine pulled him closer.

Carole pulled a chair up and sat down beside Burt, her face devastated.

"I should call Finn," she said softly. Kurt nodded and Blaine wasn't sure he even understood the words.

"Do you want to sit?" Blaine asked him quietly. Kurt nodded but wouldn't let go of Blaine and he felt a pang in his heart. "Let go for a moment, Kurt. I'll get you a chair and then I'll call Finn if you want me to."

Carole nodded gratefully and Kurt eventually let go of Blaine and stared at his dad as he sat. Blaine brushed his hand over Kurt's hair once more and stole Kurt's iPhone so he could call Finn, hoping he wasn't in class right now as he went into the hall.

Finn picked up after three rings.

"Hey, Kurt!" he greeted.

"This is Blaine, actually," Blaine informed him. "Kurt and I are at the hospital with your mum-"

"What happened? What's going on? Is he alright? Is she alright? Tell me what's going on Blaine!"

"Calm down, Finn," Blaine groaned. He wanted to go back to Kurt. "Burt had a heart attack. He's comatose in the hospital right now. I had to drive Kurt here because he couldn't be trusted behind the wheel of a vehicle. You should come down here…"

Blaine was feeling out of place but he couldn't leave Kurt. He'd promised.

"Thanks, dude, I'll be there," Finn said and hung up. Blaine returned to the room and passed Kurt his phone back and Kurt kept his hand, dragging Blaine close. Blaine looked at Carole who gave him a sad look.

"Kurt this is uncomfortable," Blaine protested. He thought for a moment. "Get up for a second." Kurt stood and Blaine took his seat, pulling Kurt onto his lap so he could hold him close. Kurt buried his face against Blaine's neck, peeking out at his dad with tears in his eyes.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Kurt whispered.

"He will," Blaine whispered back. "He'll wake up Kurt. You have to think that way."

Kurt shook his head and turned away from the sight of his unconscious father. He tried to hold back a sob but when Blaine rubbed his back he started crying again.

"I don't know what I'd do without him," Kurt murmured between sobs. Blaine nodded understandingly and continued to rub Kurt's back, holding back his own tears. He hated seeing Kurt so helpless and desperate. His phone started vibrating again and Blaine grumbled, pulling it out.

It was Wes.

"What?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I was wondering what's going on," Wes explained, he sounded surprised by Blaine's tone. "Kurt was pretty vague. Just 'Blaine and I won't be at rehearsal. Sorry'. What's happened?"

Blaine hesitated as Kurt tightened his hold on him.

"We're at the hospital," Blaine whispered, turning his head away. Kurt still heard him and made a tiny sound. "Kurt's dad had a heart attack."

"Oh god! I hope he's alright!"

"He's in a coma."

"Crap." Wes was silent. "Tell Kurt we're thinking of him. Are you two going to come back tonight?"

"I don't know what Kurt wants to do," Blaine admitted. "He refuses to let go of me so wherever he wants to go I'm sure I'll be there too."

Wes laughed but it sounded forced. "He trusts you so much."

Blaine smiled at that. "I'll call later, okay? Don't decide anything too drastic about Sectionals without us."

"We won't. Does he mind if I tell the Warblers what's going on? I'm sure they'd want to know."

Blaine poked Kurt's shoulder until he raised his head to look at him.

"Wes wants to tell the Warblers. Is that alright?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and returned to hiding his face against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine relayed the answer to Wes and said goodbye.

Finn arrived not long after and joined the vigil at Burt's bedside. He cast a small smile at the sight of Kurt snuggled against Blaine's chest before looking at Burt sadly. He took Carole's hand.

They sat in silence for god knows how long and Blaine felt his leg starting to fall asleep where Kurt was sitting on him and he absently tried to shift it. He wondered if Kurt had fallen asleep.

"Blaine," Kurt mumbled, finally raising his head. Everyone looked at him worriedly. Blaine pushed his hair off his forehead and smiled softly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can you take me back? I don't think I can take being here much longer," Kurt told him. He looked at Carole. "Is it okay if I go back to Dalton?"

"Of course it is, honey," Carole assured him. "We'll watch him, don't panic."

Kurt smiled gratefully and climbed off Blaine's lap. Blaine stood, subtly trying to shake feeling into his left leg. Kurt noticed and his face scrunched in apology.

"You should have said something," he chastised.

"It's alright," Blaine assured him. "You're not heavy, you just stayed in the one position for a while."

Kurt blushed. "Thank you."

Blaine just smiled and said goodbye to Carole and Finn, pulling out his phone as he went.

_We're coming back now_.

He sent the text to Wes and got a response immediately.

_Bring Kurt to the choir room, B, we have a surprise. You remember when we played around with 'Lean on me' last year?_

Blaine's face lit up. He'd loved performing that song with the Warblers. It looked like they wanted to sing it to Kurt and Blaine loved all his friends even more in that moment. Kurt was watching his feet miserably as they walked out of the hospital. This would cheer him up for sure.

_Sure I do. I think he'll appreciate that. You are awesome, Wes._

Blaine put his phone away and slid a foot closer to Kurt.

"Are you okay?" he asked then winced. "Sorry, stupid question."

"I'm scared," Kurt told him. "I can't imagine life without Dad."

Blaine didn't know what to say to him so he just took his hand as he had before and squeezed. Kurt squeezed back and the familiar electric rush went through Blaine's hand. He felt even closer to Kurt after today and the protective feeling he had was far stronger now.

He studied Kurt's dishevelled hair, red puffy eyes and watched as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Yet Blaine didn't think he knew anyone who was more beautiful than Kurt.

He frowned. Dear God… he was falling for him, wasn't he? But Kurt didn't need that. Kurt needed a friend, someone to be there for him, not a boyfriend. This dilemma consumed him all the way back to Dalton but Kurt didn't seem to mind the silence. He was staring out the window sadly and Blaine chewed his lip as the urge to wrap Kurt in his arms and protect him came up again.

Yes. Definitely falling for him.

This sucked.

They got back and instead of taking Kurt to the dorms Blaine dragged him to the main building and the choir room. Kurt looked at him curiously.

"I really just want to sleep, Blaine," he complained.

"I was told to bring you here, don't blame me," Blaine informed him. They reached the choir room and went in. The Warblers were sitting around quietly and jumped to their feet when the boys entered.

"Kurt!" Jeff cried and flung his arms around Kurt in a tight hug. "We're so sorry. This sucks big time."

Kurt mumbled something unintelligible but returned all the hugs he was given by the Warblers.

"You need to sit here," Nick informed him, pushing Kurt into an armchair and patting his head. "We wanted to do something for you but we weren't sure what so Jeff, the bright pickle he is, said we should sing something to you to let you know that we're here for you. Always."

Kurt looked up in surprise. Blaine knew what it was. Kurt hadn't had any of his friends be there for him when he needed them before but here were fifteen other boys telling him that they would be. Tears misted in Kurt's eyes as the Warblers got into formation.

Blaine locked onto Kurt's eyes as they started singing.

"_Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow,  
But if we are wise we know that there's always tomorrow."_

Blaine stepped forward for the chorus and leant down to look Kurt directly in the eyes, adoring the blush on his cheeks as he smiled.

"_Lean on me, when you're not strong,  
I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on,  
For it won't be long,  
'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on._"

They continued singing to Kurt and he smiled at them. He still looked devastated and lost but he knew now that he wasn't alone and he looked a bit better for that. He jumped up as they finished singing and wrapped his arms around Blaine tightly then turned to Wes and hugged him too, before continuing and giving hugs to each of the Warblers.

"Thank you all so much," Kurt said, wiping his eyes and smiling bravely. "This means more than you realise."

Blaine smiled softly and turned to Wes.

"Thanks," he said. Wes shrugged.

Blaine turned to Nick to see that he was watching Jeff with a strange expression on his face. Jeff was patting Kurt on the shoulder and smiling at him, saying something comforting. Blaine nudged Nick and he looked at him.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"I just… I can't take it anymore," Nick said with a frown. "Life is too short."

Wes and Blaine exchanged confused looks.

"Can't take what anymore?" Wes asked curiously.

Nick ignored him and walked over, grabbing Jeff's arm and leading him out of the choir room. Blaine's eyes lit up and he turned to Wes excitedly.

"I knew it!" Wes trilled. "Finally!"

Blaine laughed and turned to watch Kurt hugging Trent again. Wes's triumphant expression turned into a knowing smile.

"At least now I can focus on you," Wes said and walked off before Blaine could say anything. He shook his head and Kurt looked over and met his eyes. He gave Blaine a grateful smile and Blaine's heart tightened.

A friend, he reminded himself. Kurt needs a friend right now.

* * *

"What's up, Nick?" Jeff asked curiously, unsure what the mixture of nervous and serious meant on his best friend's face.

"Uh… let's go somewhere private," Nick suggested. They went down to the empty junior common and sat down on one of the leather couches together. Jeff studying Nick as Nick stared at his hands in his lap. "Jeff… we've been friends for a long time, right?"

"Since seventh grade," Jeff agreed. _I've also been in love with you that long…_

"You know… I always said I'm straight and all that stuff but sometimes that doesn't matter to me."

Jeff frowned, tilting his head, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… sometimes when I'm with you nobody else matters. Just you. And I… Lately I really just want to…" Nick was blushing and still refusing to look at him. Jeff thought he might understand what Nick was trying to say but didn't want to get his hopes up.

Nick didn't say anything else and Jeff bit his lip.

"You know I'm in love with you right?" Jeff asked, throwing caution to the wind. Nick looked up at him with a tiny smile.

"Yeah, I got that a while back," he teased. "I didn't mind. It's nice to know someone thinks that much of you, especially someone as wonderful as you. But that's when I started to think it would be great to have you tell me. To have you hold me. Jeff… I have no idea what this means for my sexuality, and I don't care to be honest, but I think I'm starting to fall for you… I really like you a whole lot more than as my best friend and I don't want to be afraid of that anymore."

Jeff smiled gently, resisting the urge to throw himself on Nick and hug him tightly. His heart felt like it might burst.

"What brought on your change of heart?" Jeff questioned.

"Kurt's dad. Life can be snatched away at any moment, you know? Why should I waste my time worrying about my sexuality when it doesn't actually matter? What matters is that I care for you and I want to be with you."

"You do?" Jeff held his breath, holding back his excitement as Nick nodded.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Jeff?" Nick asked. Not trusting himself to speak, Jeff just nodded ecstatically and Nick laughed, shifting closer and resting his forehead on Jeff's. "I'm going to kiss you now, alright?"

Jeff didn't have a chance to respond as Nick pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. It was everything and more than Jeff had ever imagined kissing Nick would be like. It was brief and sweet but Jeff was very happy when Nick pulled away, smiling at him.

"Was that okay?" Jeff asked. Nick grinned a little.

"That was more than okay," he replied, he seemed a little surprised but Jeff understood. Nick hadn't ever been attracted to another boy before and it was probably a little weird. Nick studied him for a moment and leant in to kiss him again. Jeff smiled against Nick's mouth and angled his head so he could kiss him easier.

This was something that had been missing in his life and he felt like he might explode from happiness. He felt a little guilty. He knew he should be sad for Kurt but he couldn't help being so happy when Nick was finally his.


	5. What Friends Do

**Five: What Friends Do  
**

**Again very pleased with this chapter. I love Blaine in this chapter, very much so. I want one! Where can I find a Blaine Anderson? Please! Anywho, thank you to everyone reading this (I have quite a lot of it written so I'll keep putting chapters up until I catch you all up to where I've written to) I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am. Happy reading ^.^  
**

* * *

For the rest of the week Kurt went straight to the hospital after school. Blaine offered to go with him but Kurt declined saying he didn't have to spend all his afternoons in a hospital. He seemed to notice Blaine was edgy within the hospital walls and despite Blaine saying he didn't mind he ordered him to remain at Dalton. Kurt would get back just before curfew, try to do his homework (Blaine stayed up to help him each night) and then collapsed asleep on his bed.

Blaine noticed the dark shadows under Kurt's eyes and that he hadn't done his skin-care routine in several days. He wanted to say something about Kurt taking care of himself but knew he probably wouldn't listen.

On Friday afternoon Blaine came back from dinner and was shocked to see Kurt already back in their room. It was only seven o'clock. He must have only stayed for a very short period of time if he was back. And he did not look happy.

"What's the matter?" Blaine questioned. Kurt looked up at him and threw his blazer angrily on his bed before standing up and kicking his desk chair. "Hey, calm down. What's the matter?"

"Who do they think they are?" Kurt demanded. "Who asked them to do it? Nobody, that's who! And why should they even think they can do anything of the sort after the way they treated me?"

"Okay, hang on, slow down." Blaine walked over and took Kurt by his shoulders, forcing him to sit on his bed. "Start at the beginning. What happened?"

"I went to Dad's hospital room to sit with him like usual and Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and some of the others from New Directions were there praying," Kurt explained furiously.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"That's it."

"That's… it?" Blaine felt like he was seriously missing something here.

"Well, there were some words thrown around. Mercedes told me I was being selfish when I told them I didn't want their prayers, especially after how they treated me." Kurt scowled and looked down.

"You were upset because they were praying?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Why?"

"God doesn't exist." Kurt looked up. "I mean according to Him, we're both going to hell and it's His fault anyway."

"Oh…" It made sense. Kurt didn't believe in God so other people's prayers weren't going to give him comfort and he already felt betrayed by his former friends anyway. It made sense to Blaine, oddly enough.

"I prefer what you guys did for me. That actually made me feel better," Kurt murmured. He tugged Blaine's hand and got him to sit down beside him so he could put his head on his shoulder. Normally Blaine wouldn't mind because he knew his presence made Kurt feel better but since he'd started to realise he had non-platonic feelings for him it was almost painful to have Kurt touch him so casually.

"Well… things are still tense with them anyway. You can't expect them to know how to deal with this situation. Finn's their friend too so they're probably doing it for him," Blaine suggested.

"But he's _my_ Dad…" Kurt sighed and Blaine gave him a look, poking his side. "That was thoughtless. He's sort of Finn's dad too I guess." Blaine chuckled and rubbed Kurt's arm. "Blaine, will you go with me tomorrow in case they're there?"

"Of course. I was going to anyway. You have no reason to chase me away this time."

Kurt smiled and tilted his head so he could look up at Blaine without raising his head. His eyes were more on the grey end of the colour scale today and Blaine missed the bright blue they were usually.

"I didn't chase you. I just didn't want you wearing yourself out taking care of me." Kurt lifted his head and smiled at Blaine. "You've been so good to me, Blaine. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you. I'm so lucky I met you."

Blaine smiled, ignoring the urge to kiss Kurt and settled for running his fingertips over the back of Kurt's hand as a response.

"I'm hungry, is dinner still going on?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "Come with me?" Blaine nodded again and Kurt fixed up his tie as they left the dorm and went to the cafeteria. It was Friday so a lot of people were out but some of the Warblers were hanging out.

Jeff and Nick were sitting together at a table talking earnestly.

Kurt got his dinner and stopped Blaine, gesturing to the boys.

"Oh," Blaine laughed. "You've been too preoccupied with your dad to notice haven't you? Not to mention missing rehearsal every afternoon this week." He smiled at him and Kurt blushed a little. "The afternoon your dad had his heart attack Nick had a little… revelation."

"Oh. That's great!" Kurt seemed genuinely happy about this and he made his way over to them, clearing his throat a little. "Mind if we join you? We aren't interrupting right?"

"Please, we miss seeing you!" Nick said, gesturing to the other two chairs.

"Congrats, by the way," Kurt said. Blaine sat beside him and smiled as he noticing Jeff and Nick holding hands under the table. He was a tiny bit jealous but mostly happy for them.

"We didn't want to tell you because it felt like we were being bad friends being so happy when you're sad," Nick explained. Kurt waved his hand.

"Don't be ridiculous. I needed some good news." He smiled. "I'm very happy for both of you."

"You should have seen the reaction during rehearsal when we told everyone," Jeff laughed. "It was honestly the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"Me too," Blaine agreed. "I don't think I've ever seen David rendered speechless before."

"I don't think I've ever seen Thad do a ridiculous happy dance like he did. Or Trent for that matter," Nick agreed. They all laughed and Kurt played with his chicken for a little while, listening to the three boys bantering. He'd missed this while he spent each day at the hospital.

Blaine noticed his silence and hooked his ankle around Kurt's for comfort. He knew it wasn't much but Kurt glanced at him quickly, blushed and looked down at his dinner with a tiny smile. That was enough for Blaine, knowing he was doing at least _something_ to help Kurt. That's what friends were supposed to do for each other, right?

Blaine ignored the tiny voice that was chastising him, telling him that wanted to be more than Kurt's friend.

"Are you okay, man?" Nick asked, staring at Blaine curiously. "You've gone really quiet all of a sudden."

"I'm great," Blaine assured them. He looked at Kurt who had only eaten half his dinner and seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes open. "You however seem tired. How much sleep have you gotten this week?"

"Not a lot," Kurt muttered. "You know, I'm going to head up to shower and go to bed."

"Okay then. I'll try not to wake you when I come back up," Blaine said, untangling their legs and letting Kurt get up and walk away. He watched him until he was out of sight and turned back to find Nick and Jeff smirking at him.

"Shut up," he mumbled, looking at the table top.

"Is that an admission?" Nick questioned.

"No," Blaine snapped, blushing.

"Ooh! I think it is," Jeff teased.

"Cut it out," Blaine sighed. "So what if I do like him? It's not like I can do anything about it."

"Why not?" Nick questioned.

"Yeah, he's gay, he's single and I'm pretty sure he's quite taken with you," Jeff agreed.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt's not used to being treated kindly. What he needs is a friend, not a boyfriend. Even if he thought he liked me it's probably just because I've been looking out for him."

"Maybe at first," Jeff disagreed. "But you've known him for a month now. He knows you as a person. You guys are close. I think it's safe to assume you two genuinely like each other for the people you really are."

Blaine sighed. "Like I said. He needs a friend right now."

"A boyfriend is a kind of friend," Nick pointed out and Blaine gave him a dry look. "Okay, okay, dropping it now. But Blaine, if you really like him, tell him."

Blaine ignored them and changed the subject. Later on he went up to his dorm and found Kurt fast asleep. He didn't even stir when Blaine went to shower and he was still fast asleep. Blaine shut off the lights and went to bed early too. He hoped Kurt would sleep in before they went to Lima and catch up on his missed hours.

* * *

Kurt woke up on Saturday realising it must have been late because sunlight was pouring in through the windows. He stretched and rolled over to see Blaine's bed. It was empty. Actually the dorm was empty. Kurt was a little annoyed. He had wanted to go and see his dad immediately and Blaine had let him sleep in and now wasn't even around when he was supposed to go too.

The annoyance dissipated when he realised he didn't feel as tired as he had the previous night. Blaine had been worried and had wanted him to sleep. This was just him being considerate and overprotective.

Kurt sat up and noticed a note on his bedside table. It was in Blaine's handwriting.

_I'm hanging out in the rec room with some of the guys. I wanted to let you sleep. I'm ready to go when you are so just come and get me and we'll head to Lima then – Blaine_

It was punctuated with a little drawing of a man in a top hat, smiling. Kurt laughed slightly at that. Everything Blaine did managed to raise his spirits. Kurt hurried to get ready, styling his hair in record time and picking an outfit as quickly as it was possible for him to do.

He was hungry but would ask Blaine to stop so he could get something on the way. He wanted to get going now.

Blaine was playing a game of Mario Cart with Wes and Thad when Kurt appeared. He was laughing and teasing Wes and Kurt hesitated, not wanting to disturb him. He looked so at ease and happy. Kurt loved that smile, the carefree one that often turned into laughter when Blaine was having fun. He deliberated for a moment and left the rec room before they noticed him and went to the cafeteria to get toast. He'd let Blaine have a little more fun before dragging him into the hospital to be edgy and depressed and possibly diffuse arguments with his old friends.

He returned half an hour later to the rec room and Blaine had given up his controller to David and was sitting, checking the time on his pocket watch. Kurt snuck to the couch where he was sitting and covered Blaine's hands with his eyes making him jump.

"Guess who!" Kurt sang childishly.

"I guess you're feeling better after a nice long sleep," Blaine mused, twisting to look at Kurt while the three boys in front of him traded smirks. Kurt smiled.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in. I needed it."

"I was about to come and make sure you hadn't died in your sleep."

"Sorry. I was getting breakfast. Are you ready to go?" Kurt was itching to go now that he'd eaten and he didn't feel like he was stealing Blaine from his fun. Blaine nodded and bid goodbye to the others, leaving with Kurt.

"I'll drive," Blaine said. Kurt went to protest. "You've been driving all week. I'll drive." They signed out and headed to the interstate to go to Lima. Blaine chatted to Kurt on the way there, telling him all about what he'd missed during rehearsals.

Kurt listened intently, enjoying the sound of Blaine's voice and watching his expressions as he relayed funny stories. He liked the way the sun turned Blaine's eyes into molten gold. His hair wasn't as tightly packed with gel today and some of the curls had sprung free at the nape of his neck and Kurt was tempted to run his fingers through them.

They arrived at the hospital almost too soon. Kurt hated the sight of his father not waking up and he knew Blaine hated the hospital because it reminded him of after he'd gotten bashed up. Kurt glanced at Blaine but he seemed unperturbed as they walked into the hospital together. He had his hands in his pockets and was humming softly.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said. "I know you hate it here."

"Kurt, that doesn't matter," Blaine replied, flashing one of those bright smiles that made everything seem alright. "I'm here because you need me so I'm not going to complain."

Kurt smiled, happy all over again that he'd met Blaine. The happiness began to fade when he heard voices coming from his dad's hospital room. Blaine and he exchanged looks.

"I apologise in advance if any arguments break out," Kurt whispered.

"I've got your back," Blaine informed him. They entered the room and silence fell. Most of Kurt's old friends were gathered in the room.

Finn and Puck smiled at he and Blaine, looking a little wary as they glanced at the others. Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Artie, Matt and a blond guy that Kurt didn't know were also there. Santana and Brittany were missing and Kurt wondered where they were.

"They're getting coffee," Finn said, seeming to understand. The others were all staring at Kurt with varying levels of hostility. "Dude, good to see you again." This was directed at Blaine.

"You too," Blaine smiled. The others seemed to notice him and they all did double takes, watching him warily.

"Who are you?" Rachel demanded rudely. "And what are you doing here?"

"Blaine is my _friend_," Kurt snapped. "Which gives him twice as much reason to be here as any of you except Finn and Puck. And you, I don't even know who you are." This was directed at the blond boy who Kurt noticed was really cute. And definitely a bottle-blond.

"I'm Sam Evans," he offered.

"Kurt Hummel. What are you all doing here?"

"Praying," Quinn snapped. "You can't stop us."

Kurt went to speak but felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder.

"A hospital room isn't the right place to have an argument about God and prayers, or any argument for that matter," Blaine said. His smile was friendly and his tone fairly warm but he angled his body slightly so that it was clear to the others he was here for Kurt and would support him. "Kurt's upset and Burt is his father. I think there are way too many people in here."

"True," Puck piped up. "What do you all say to getting ice cream and coming back later?"

There were grumbles and slowly everyone left. Sam stopped and offered his hand to Kurt who was surprised but smiled kindly at him.

"Finn talks about you sometimes," Sam explained. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Kurt said. He seemed nice. Blaine shot the guy a funny look that Kurt didn't understand. Finally only they, Finn and Puck were left.

"My dolphin!"

Kurt turned around and smiled to see Brittany beaming at him. She ran into the room and flung her arms around him. Blaine was staring at her in concern and confusion.

"Hey boo," Kurt smiled. Something stopped him from being angry at Brittany, no matter how furious he was with others in the group.

"I miss you, Kurt, McKinley's not as sparkly without you." Brittany gave him an earnest look and Kurt laughed.

"It's plenty sparkly with you there, Britt."

"Who's your friend?" Brittany whispered, glancing at Blaine.

"This is Blaine," Kurt explained, waving his hand towards him. Blaine smiled, still looking perplexed.

"He's so hot," Brittany giggled, winking at Kurt. "Is he a dolphin too?"

Kurt nodded and Brittany gave him one last hug before skipping out to link pinkies with Santana and walk off. Santana gave Kurt a sad smile as she went that confused him.

"Did she ask if I was a dolphin?" Blaine asked. Kurt laughed.

"She wanted to know if you're gay," Puck explained. "Dolphins are gay sharks, you see."

Blaine blinked and went to sit down, obviously finding Kurt's friends to be too much for him. Kurt laughed again, feeling happy. He turned and was surprised to get a hug from Finn.

"You can stay," Kurt said. "I just didn't want to fight in here."

"I know," Finn said. "But I'll give you some time. I'll come back later. Coming Puck?"

"Later dudes," Puck said, waving to Kurt and Blaine. Kurt collapsed into the chair beside Blaine and leant forward to take his dad's hand, fighting back tears.

"They all looked so angry," Kurt whispered. He was shaking and he felt awful. Those people once made him feel safe and accepted. Now he felt fearful and weak around them. The tears started in his eyes and he leant forward, resting his head on the bed next to his dad so that Blaine couldn't see his eyes.

"I miss you Dad," Kurt whispered. "I need you now. I need you to hold me and tell me how to fix this because I have no idea. I just… I need you. I miss you. Please… wake up…" He wasn't sure what made him beg now. Sure he'd talked to this dad this week, telling him he couldn't wait for him to wake up, reminding him of stories from when he was a kid but right now, now he desperately just wanted him to wake up. He wanted to be held by Burt's strong arms and be reassured by his loving voice.

Blaine rubbed his back and Kurt didn't find comfort in it like usual. He wanted his dad.

He continued to beg his dad to wake up and heard Blaine sigh softly and get up.

"I'll be back," he said quietly and Kurt nodded without raising his head, continuing his pleas, getting quieter and quieter. He fell silent, just crying into the sheets when something moved against his fingers. For a second he thought Blaine had returned but then the movement happened again… so soft and gentle.

Kurt's head snapped up and he stared intently at his father's fingers.

There!

They twitched, curling in around Kurt's own fingers.

Fresh tears in his eyes Kurt raised Burt's hand and kissed his fingers.

"I'm here, Dad, I'm right here," Kurt murmured. "Come on, wake up." He turned to the button by the bed and pressed it, eyes never leaving his father's face.

Nurses came in and made Kurt step away from the bed just as Blaine returned, eyes wide at all the activity. Kurt took one look at him and threw himself against Blaine's chest, hugging him tightly around the waist.

"He's waking up!" Kurt trilled loudly. He felt and heard Blaine's surprised laugh.

"You scared me for a second," he admitted. Kurt joined in his laughter as they sat down, watching as the doctor came in.

"I should call Carole," Kurt said suddenly, hunting for his phone.

"Would you like me to do that? You stay here," Blaine offered, taking Kurt's phone. Kurt didn't respond, he just let Blaine make the phone call.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Blaine watched Kurt and Carole cry into each other's shoulders, Finn collapsing into a chair and the doctors trying to convince Burt Hummel that yes, he had to stay in the hospital for quite some time.

Blaine got a phone call from his father asking if he wanted to come for dinner that night since he was in Lima anyway.

"Um… sure, I'd love to," Blaine replied. "I think I'll stay at home too. I'm kind of exhausted and don't feel like driving home." He then frowned. It would be a problem since he'd driven Kurt here. "Uh, just give me five minutes and I'll call you back. I just need to organise some things."

"Why don't you invite Kurt to come too?" Nathan suggested.

"Give me five minutes," Blaine repeated. He hung up and went back in to see the Hummels.

"Hey, Kurt, I'm going to stay with my parents tonight," Blaine explained. "I'll be able to drive you back to Dalton tomorrow. I figure you want to stay in Lima anyway and celebrate."

"Celebrate me being stuck in bed?" Burt scoffed. "No thanks."

Blaine smiled slightly at that.

"I wanted you to stick around with me," Kurt said with a smile. "I was going to cook for you and everything. You deserve an enormous thank you after everything you've done for me this week."

Blaine smiled at that. "Another time, Kurt. It's been a while since I sat down to dinner with my parents… but Dad invited you, if you would like to, I mean you probably want to have dinner with Carole and Finn and-"

"He'd love to," Carole answered for Kurt who rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. "I'm just going to stick around here and Burt won't let Kurt stay so he might as well go with you."

Blaine resisted the urge to fist pump in excitement. He wanted his parents to meet Kurt and he wanted to introduce Kurt to his dog. Although, on second thought, Kurt might not be so enthusiastic about a dog.

"Okay then, I'm going to call my dad back and find out when he wants us there." Blaine left again and Kurt shadowed him, casting a happy look over his shoulder at his very awake dad as Blaine made the call. Nathan picked up right away. "We're both on for dinner."

"Good," Nathan said. "Dinner at seven, arrive anytime before that."

"Okay, see you then." Blaine checked the time. It was just past five. "When do you want to go, Kurt?"

"Honestly? Now." Kurt looked as tired as he had the night before. "I've had enough of the hospital."

"Do you want to crash at my house tonight? We have a spare room."

"I'd love that. Just let me say goodbye." Blaine waited for Kurt, watching him hug and kiss his father, his eyes alight with happiness. He returned to Blaine and wiped a couple of happy tears off his face. "So, do you think any of your clothes will fit me?"

Blaine chuckled. "I might have some sweatpants and you're skinnier than I am so my shirts will definitely fit you. You'll have to forget about your skin-care for tonight and tomorrow morning I'm afraid."

"Who cares?" Kurt laughed and Blaine was shocked.

"Maybe you should stay at the hospital…"

Kurt flicked his arm. "I'm too happy to care at the moment, Blaine. My dad's awake. He's going to be alright."

They exited the hospital, chatting aimlessly and Kurt fell silent, eyes glued ahead. He stopped walking, frozen in place. Blaine stopped and looked back at him and turned, following his gaze to see a guy in a red varsity jacket lounging against a vehicle. He was really big and judging from the WM on his jacket he went to Kurt's old school.

"Who is that?" Blaine asked softly.

"Karofsky," Kurt whispered, his voice trembling a little. "Where did you park again?" He looked at Blaine like a deer caught in headlights and Blaine realised he'd parked close to where the jock was currently standing.

"It's okay," Blaine assured him. "I'm here."

Kurt nodded and Blaine held a hand to him but Kurt shook his head.

"Not with him around…" Kurt looked terrified and Blaine felt a little spurt of anger. This was one of the homophobic morons who had tormented Kurt. "He threatened to kill me if I kept walking around like a homo."

Blaine saw red at that and turned to glower in the direction of the boy who had frightened Kurt out of his school. He felt a strong desire to box at this moment, but not with a punching bag.

"Come on," Blaine said and took Kurt's hand before he could protest. He knew it was dumb but he secretly hoped this Karofsky guy would say something so he could throw a punch even though it would probably frighten Kurt even more. "Who cares what assholes like that think?"

"What if he says something?" Kurt whispered, drawing closer to Blaine as they approached.

"Then I'll deck him," Blaine replied and Kurt stared at him. "I've fought guys bigger than him before."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but they'd just caught Karofsky's attention and he leant into Blaine's side fearfully. Karofsky noticed and looked at their joined hands, a scowl appearing. Blaine hated the very sight of the large boy.

"Still spreading your fagginess everywhere Hummel?" Karofsky demanded spitefully. Blaine whipped around and shot him a dark look.

"What was that?" he asked in a quiet dangerous voice.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered anxiously, his eyes on Karofsky.

"What's the matter Pretty Boy?" Karofsky asked Blaine, sizing him up. "You got a problem?"

"You," Blaine growled, his free hand clenching into a fist. Karofsky noticed and he scoffed.

"Blaine, let's go," Kurt pleaded. "Your parents…"

"Listen to your boyfriend, fairy boy," Karofsky said, leaning back against the car, unconcerned by Blaine's bristling anger. Blaine wanted desperately to prove to him not to treat gay guys like they were wimps or something but Kurt's other hand reached up and touched his face, surprising him. He looked around into Kurt's wide, glasz eyes and sighed.

"He isn't worth it," Kurt whispered and Blaine nodded. He shot one last deadly look at the jock before nudging Kurt in the direction of his car. When they got in, Kurt collapsed against the passenger seat and Blaine looked at him worriedly as he started it.

"I thought he was going to go for you," Kurt explained as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"I wish he had," Blaine muttered. "It would have taught him to think twice about underestimating gay men."

Kurt raised his eyebrows curiously but didn't say anything. "Thank you, Blaine. He would have done something to me if you hadn't been there, I know he would have."

"Hey, it's what friends do, right?" Blaine asked, flashing Kurt a smile.

"Yeah."


	6. The Andersons

**Six: The Andersons**

**Shorter than the other chapters and just fluffy for the sake of being fluffy. I love the last section, I think it is unbelievably adorable and I had to brush my teeth a couple of times after I wrote it :P Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for reading, I'm so happy you all like it so far ^.^  
**

* * *

Kurt was actually nervous about meeting Blaine's parents. Even more nervous when they pulled up to the large gates of Blaine's house. He opened them with a little controller from his glove box and Kurt stared around in wonder as they drove up the driveway. Blaine smiled embarrassedly.

"It's a bit… big," he muttered.

"I knew you were loaded but… wow… it's amazing." Kurt turned to beam at Blaine. Karofsky was already forgotten as he soaked in the large garden and house they were driving up to. It was beautiful. Kurt couldn't imagine wanting to live at Dalton when he could live here. But like Blaine said, the house was empty a lot.

Blaine parked in the garage and led Kurt around to the front door, opening it and taking him inside.

"Welcome to the Anderson Estate, Mr Hummel," Blaine said, gesturing around impressively in the entrance room. They kicked off their shoes and Kurt jumped when a loud, booming bark met his ears. He slid behind Blaine when a huge Alsatian bound up to Blaine, wagging his tail with his tongue lolling out his mouth. He stopped when he saw Kurt and let out a tiny growl.

"Easy there, Max," Blaine chuckled. Kurt peeked over his shoulder. "Kurt's a friend. Kurt hold out your hand so he can smell it. In a fist."

"I'm not big on dogs, Blaine," Kurt muttered.

"Come on, don't be a baby." Kurt felt his stupid pride take over and stepped around Blaine and held out his hand as a fist just like Blaine instructed. Max smelt it then licked it. Kurt cringed at the slobber but was happy not to be growled at anymore.

"Blaine! Is that you?" a woman called.

"Yeah, Mum!" Blaine laughed as Kurt looked for something to wipe his fist on. "Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom in a second. Meet my mum first."

Kurt nodded, holding his hand away from his precious Marc Jacobs outfit. Blaine led him through some amazingly styled rooms and Kurt admired the colour scheme and furniture jealously. He wished his dad would let him decorate their house like this.

They walked into the living room where Blaine's parents were watching a movie and they both stood and welcomed the boys with smiles.

"It's so good to see you again!"

"You too, Mum." Blaine beckoned to Kurt. "This is Kurt Hummel. Kurt these are my parents, Jane and Nathan Anderson."

Smiling shyly, Kurt shook both their hands. Jane gave Blaine a searching look which he ignored.

"Come on, Kurt, I'll show you around. We'll be back, Kurt got attacked by Max," Blaine explained. Kurt shot an unhappy look at the Alsatian who was following them as they went upstairs. Blaine showed Kurt his room and produced a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that he could wear to bed that night before taking him to the guest room and leaving him to use the bathroom in peace.

"Come on, Max, Kurt doesn't want you in here," Blaine laughed snapping his fingers at his dog. Kurt watched them leave with a smile. He washed his hands and then went back downstairs into the living room, stopping at a glass case with trophies.

There were tonnes of them with all different names but an entire shelf seemed to be dedicated to Blaine and he noticed the boxing trophies.

"Oh!" Kurt said. The Andersons looked at him curiously. "You're a boxing champion. That's what you meant when you said you've fought bigger guys than Karofsky."

Blaine laughed. "Mid-West Regional Junior Boxing Champion. My opponent in that fight was twice the size of Karofsky."

"Only took you twelve punches though," Nathan chuckled. He frowned. "Who's Karofsky though?"

Blaine explained to his parents what had happened when they left the hospital and Jane looked at Kurt worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she questioned. Kurt nodded.

"It doesn't matter. I'm glad Blaine was with me though," he shrugged. "Karofsky's done a lot worse than call me names."

Jane and Nathan exchanged looks.

"Why don't we talk about something cheerful?" Blaine suggested. "How did the case wrap up, Dad?"

"That's cheerful?" Nathan shook his head and Blaine raised his eyebrows curiously. "It was a homicide case, Blaine, that means this isn't a cheerful topic."

Kurt laughed and went to join Blaine and his mother on the couch.

"My dad woke up today," Kurt said. "That is definitely something happy."

"That's wonderful," Jane agreed. "I hope we didn't drag you away from any celebrating."

"Nope. Dad wouldn't let me hang around the hospital anymore. He encouraged me to accept your invitation. Thank you for inviting me for dinner, by the way."

"It's our pleasure. I've been worrying about you all week, you see," Jane explained. "Blaine said you weren't sleeping well and spending a lot of time at the hospital."

Kurt blushed and shot Blaine a look and he just smiled innocently and changed the subject.

Kurt enjoyed the evening he spent with Blaine and his parents. Nathan was clearly trying very hard to continue the small progress that he was making with Blaine and Kurt could tell Blaine was ecstatic when his father asked them about Glee and sectionals. Dinner was great and Kurt complimented the food to Jane making her smile brightly at him. He even began chatting about cars with Nathan, explaining how he'd learnt to do an oil change when he was eight and Nathan suggested Blaine should let Kurt join them next time they found a car to fix up.

Kurt was smiling happily when he settled into bed in the guest room. Today had been a great day and he was afraid he was going to wake up sometime soon and find his dad was still in a coma and he hadn't even met somebody called Blaine.

Suddenly the room felt really lonely. Kurt knew that Blaine was probably asleep- he'd seemed really tired by the time Jane and Nathan had announced it was well past eleven and time for all of them to get some sleep- but he left the guest room and padded quietly down the hall to Blaine's door. There was light coming out from under it so he took the chance and opened it, peeking inside.

Blaine looked up from the book he was reading, a pair of glasses on his face. He smiled when he saw Kurt.

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and Kurt slipped in, shutting the door behind him. "I like your glasses. You should wear them more often instead of your contacts."

Blaine pulled a face at him and Kurt giggled. The nerdy looking glasses combined with Blaine's wild curls were the most adorable look he'd ever seen in his life.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to tickle you," Blaine teased. "What's up?"

"It's lonely being in a room on my own," Kurt mumbled, looking at the carpet with great interest. Blaine was quiet and Kurt risked looking up at him. He had a gentle smile on his face.

"Did you want to sleep in here with me?" Blaine offered. Kurt hesitated, wondering if he could stand sharing a bed with Blaine. "I'm sure there's an air mattress around here somewhere if you don't want to –"

"It's okay," Kurt said quickly, noticing Blaine's worried face. He walked over and Blaine shifted over so that Kurt could climb in beside him. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not as tired as you," Blaine replied. "But, like you, I find a single room lonely since I spend most of my time sharing with someone else. I roomed with Jeff last year and when I came home I couldn't get to sleep because he snores and my room was dead quiet. I ended up playing music every night I was here just so there was some form of sound in the room."

Kurt laughed quietly. "I don't snore do I?"

"No. Sometimes you mumble but that's it. Your breathing is quiet but I still notice it's missing in here."

Kurt smiled. "I feel more comfortable with you around at the moment."

"Do you want to sleep? I can turn the light off."

"You can read. I'll be able to sleep with the light on." Kurt snuggled down under the covers and turned his back to Blaine so he could subtly breathe in Blaine's smell from the pillow without him noticing. The clean, spicy smell that was so _Blaine_ filled Kurt's senses and he found it much, much easier to fall asleep.

Blaine looked at Kurt as his breathing evened out and smiled. It would be very difficult for him to fall asleep sharing a bed with Kurt but he'd take the risk. Having Kurt so close was amazing. He returned to reading _Les Miserables_. He continued reading for a good fifteen minutes until Kurt mumbled slightly and rolled over, wriggling closer to Blaine in his sleep, one of his hands resting on Blaine's thigh. Blaine looked down at him with a small smile. Kurt was so sweet when he was asleep and it was making his heart beat faster to have Kurt want to be closer to him in his unconscious state.

He looked at the time and saw it was almost midnight so he put his book and glasses on his bedside table and turned off the lamp, carefully sliding down to lay his head on the pillow. Kurt made another little noise and Blaine felt him curl up to his side, an arm wrapping around his waist. It made Blaine freeze up a little, his body heating up on the side where Kurt was touching him. Kurt's arm tightened around his waist and Blaine tried to relax but it was almost impossible.

Kurt mumbled again and Blaine caught the words 'Blaine' and 'thank you' in there and he felt like crying. Kurt was dreaming about him. He rolled onto his side and Kurt automatically snuggled up against his chest in his sleep, Blaine wrapping his arms around him. He would tell Kurt that it must have happened in their sleep, a little lie couldn't hurt, he just wanted to enjoy this.

And despite his belief to the contrary, Blaine fell asleep swiftly.

* * *

Jane Anderson walked past the guest room and noticed the door open and the bed empty. She wondered if Kurt was already up and about but didn't see him anywhere else. She frowned and went back upstairs to Blaine's room, quietly opening the door and looking in. Her heart melted at the sight of Blaine and Kurt curled up in the middle of the bed, arms wrapped around each other.

She shut the door quietly and left, deciding to let them sleep as long as they wanted. She had definitely noticed a change in her son in recent weeks. He'd been happier when they spoke on the phone, more open and he was getting along with his father better. She would never forget the tears in Nathan's eyes when he informed her that Blaine had said he loved him for the first time in years. She knew the cause of all this.

That beautiful porcelain boy wrapped in her son's arms.

She started cooking breakfast feeling light and happy and very, very glad that Kurt Hummel had come into her family's lives.

* * *

Kurt felt very warm and protected when he woke up, like he was wrapped in a warm blanket. He frowned and realised it wasn't a blanket he was wrapped up in. It was Blaine. He opened his eyes, feeling a blush creeping onto his face. He remembered falling asleep next to Blaine and guessed they must have cuddled up to each other in their sleep. He did dream about Blaine, nothing in particular, just Blaine and how wonderful he always felt around him. His subconscious had wanted more than dreams and had obviously decided to take hold of the real thing. He hoped Blaine wouldn't be too mortified when he woke up.

He took a moment to enjoy the sight of Blaine's torso up close and the feel of hard muscle under his smooth, tan skin. This was the first time he'd been this close to shirtless Blaine and he couldn't help the partially inappropriate thoughts in his head. He pushed them away and realised he needed to move his arm trapped under Blaine and wanted to get up.

Kurt poked Blaine's chest since he couldn't move with Blaine's warm, but strong, grip around him.

"Blaine," Kurt sang quietly when Blaine groaned.

"No," Blaine mumbled, hiding his face against Kurt's chest. Kurt giggled and tugged on one of his curls.

"Come on, sleepy head, wake up," he crooned. "My arm is falling asleep under you."

"Then move it," Blaine muttered. "I'm comfy."

"I can't unless you move," Kurt protested. He was grinning now. Blaine didn't seem to care that they were holding each other in their sleep. Blaine grumbled and pushed himself up onto his elbow, one hand still resting on Kurt's waist. Kurt removed his arm and stretched it as the blood flow returned. Blaine laid back down and pulled Kurt back into his arms.

Blushing, Kurt tried not to touch or look at Blaine's bare torso.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine pressed his face against his shoulder.

"Going back to sleep," Blaine muttered. "It's Sunday and I want to sleep. Plus you're warm."

Kurt laughed at that and then Blaine's stomach rumbled making the shorter boy blush. Kurt fluffed his hair affectionately. It was just a natural reaction and he was surprised at himself. It was so… couple-like. But they weren't a couple. He shouldn't be acting like this but… he couldn't help it, it was automatic.

Blaine didn't seem to mind anyway. He hummed contently.

"I'm hungry too, Blaine, we should go and make breakfast," Kurt suggested.

"But that feels nice. I'm happy here."

"You're adorable of a morning, did you know that?"

"Jeff said I was the most irritating morning person he'd ever met." Blaine looked up at Kurt, honey eyes dancing. "I just did it because he's grumpy of a morning."

Kurt laughed. "I think you're cute. Now come on bed-head, I want waffles."

"I love waffles." Blaine finally released Kurt and sat up, stretching. Kurt tried his hardest not to eye off Blaine's muscles but he failed miserably. Blaine jumped out of bed and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him along. "Let's go and convince Mum to make us some."

"I can cook," Kurt protested.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're the guest." Blaine dragged him downstairs and into the kitchen where Jane was washing dishes. "Mum!"

"Good morning, boys," she greeted, eyes flicking down to their hands and smiling. "How did you sleep?"

Kurt wondered if she somehow knew the way they'd ended up sleeping.

"Good," they both answered.

"Hey Mum, we want waffles," Blaine hinted.

"Do you now? Well go into the living room, I'll call you when they're ready."

"Thanks. Want to watch a movie?" Blaine turned to Kurt with a smile.

"Sure," Kurt agreed. "I'm just going to grab my phone. I want to call Carole and see how Dad is."

Blaine nodded and went to pick a movie while Kurt went to the guest room to retrieve his phone. He had a quick conversation with Carole, her voice full of happiness and was left feeling even better. Burt was going to be released later that day so Kurt could go and see him at home before going back to Dalton.

He told Blaine this as they settled in to watch _Titanic_, Blaine reacted happily and said he'd be glad to take Kurt to see his family before they went back to school.

Something felt different now. It wasn't bad and it wasn't exactly awkward but Kurt could feel something changing in the dynamics of their friendship. It was sort of scary but good too. The small space between them on the loveseat felt charged with energy and Kurt resisted the urge to inch over and cuddle up to Blaine again. He wanted to feel Blaine's arms around him again and he wanted to run his hands over his chest (he still hadn't put a shirt on and it was just _torturous!_) but knew it would freak Blaine out so he refrained.

Strangely enough though, Kurt thought Blaine wanted the contact back too because a little while after they'd eaten breakfast (Jane had given them blueberries and raspberries to go with their waffles and syrup and Kurt was in Sunday morning heaven thus too happy to complain or freak out) Blaine flopped down and put his head on Kurt's lap.

"Are you right there?" Kurt teased.

"Perfectly so," Blaine replied with a grin up at him before returning his attention to the television. Kurt looked down at Blaine studying his face and then tried to concentrate on the movie. Soon enough his hand found its way back into Blaine's curls, playing with them as he had in bed. Blaine shut his eyes and hummed again.

"Why do you gel it if you like people playing with it?" Kurt questioned.

"People were mean about it," Blaine explained quietly. "After I came out it became part of the gay joke. I distinctly remember one guy telling me it was good I had curly hair because it would make a good handhold when I was taking it up the ass."

Kurt's hand stopped and Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"I just ruined our nice morning, didn't I? Sorry."

"That's awful," Kurt sighed. "People are so cruel. Why can't they leave everyone else alone?"

Blaine shrugged and prodded Kurt's leg. "It's okay. Ancient history. I don't care anymore. I'm out and I'm proud and I couldn't give a hoot what anybody else thinks."

Kurt smiled. "I wish I could adopt an attitude like that."

"You will eventually. Your bullying experiences are a little fresher than mine. Now, continuing your petting."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Blaine chuckled as Kurt started playing with his hair again. Neither of them realised that Blaine's parents were watching them from the doorway, not wanting to ruin their moment by entering the room.

Kurt and Blaine just lost themselves in the easiness of being close, forgetting the rest of the world for a short time.


	7. Marry You

**Seven: Marry You**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews and to everyone who has faved and is following this story. I am so happy *does happy dance*. You all get virtual cookies. I like this chapter, there's some fluff and there's some angst and well, just read, it's the longest chapter so far (though it will be trumped by the Christmas/New Year's one that I'm working on right now) and I hope you all like it :)  
**

* * *

With his dad out of hospital and Carole and Finn taking care of him Kurt returned to his normal schedule happily. Lucky too because they had gotten their competition list for sectionals and Wes was turning into a drill sergeant, demanding they be ready.

"I don't see what he's so worried about," Kurt muttered to Blaine as they sat on Kurt's bed doing English homework. "I've been up against those girls before, they're really not that good and I highly doubt those old people will be anything compared to us."

Blaine laughed. "What are the juvie girls like?"

Kurt snickered. "You know they had to steal our set list to even be in the same league us and we beat them with a performance we came up with in less than an hour."

"Wow… kind of glad it isn't your old club we're going up against."

"Me too…" Kurt sighed sadly, a little pang in his heart as he remembered performing with the New Directions. Blaine seemed to notice and patted his leg comfortingly. Kurt smiled. Casual touching between them had become much more common since their weekend at Blaine's house and Kurt was enjoying it.

They returned to their essays, Kurt sneaking looks at Blaine, thinking he was totally adorable when he frowned at his notes and chewed the end of his pen thoughtfully. Blaine looked up and caught him staring and a smile started on his face. Kurt dropped his eyes, fighting back a smile too.

"You know what, I'm tired of this. I want to hang out with the others," Blaine announced. He grabbed for his phone and sent out a mass text before waiting for a reply. When he got it he jumped off the bed. "Come on."

"I've only got two hundred words to go," Kurt protested but Blaine shut his book over his work and smirked at him. "Blaine! Unlike you I'm not a flipping genius and I spent the last two years at McKinley, I'm not in the same league as you and the others and-" Blaine pressed a finger to Kurt's mouth to shut him up.

"We're going to hang out in Wes's room and watch a movie," Blaine said. "No arguments. Compulsory Warbler bonding experience."

Kurt glared. "You're making that up."

"Nope." Blaine popped the 'p' teasingly and beckoned to him. "Don't be a spoil sport, Kurt. Come on."

Kurt rolled his eyes but agreed and followed Blaine. They were joined by Nick and Jeff and they all went to the third floor where the seniors lived and within fifteen minutes all of the Warblers had gathered and were fighting over which movie to watch.

"Let's vote!" Thad decided. "Nominate choices."

"The Ring!"

"Four Weddings and a Funeral!"

"Star Wars!"

"Ariel!"

"Okay that's enough, let's vote." Thad asked each movie and the Warblers each voted. They ended up watching _The Ring_ and Kurt fidgeted.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I don't like scary movies," Kurt muttered quietly. Blaine chuckled and slid closer to Kurt where they were seated on the floor. The Warblers had brought pillows and blankets to make the floor more comfortable and Blaine threw a large fleece blanket around their shoulders and piled some pillows behind them to lean on.

"You can grab on to me if you get scared," Blaine offered with a smile. Kurt frowned, wondering why Blaine sounded a little hopeful. Kurt would have loved the excuse to cuddle with Blaine but didn't want to embarrass himself by getting frightened by the movie. It turned out he wasn't the only one and when he grabbed onto Blaine's arm Blaine quite happily pulled him into a hug and Kurt hid his face against Blaine's shoulder.

In the true spirit of horror movies and bad timing Kurt's phone rang loudly after the movie making everyone jump and some of the boys even let out shrieks of fright.

"Sorry," Kurt laughed, blushing since he was one of the ones to yell.

"You're adorable," Blaine teased and Kurt shot him a bitch-glare. "Ooh, I'm so scared."

"Hi Dad," Kurt greeted.

"Hey bud, how are you?" Burt asked.

"Good. I'm just hanging out with the Warblers. We're having a movie night. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you could make it to Lima tomorrow after your classes finish. I want to talk to you about something."

"Uh… sure, I can do that. I'll see you then." They said goodbye and Kurt hung up looking at Blaine. "He wants to see me tomorrow. I have no idea what about."

"Probably just checking up on you," Blaine suggested. The Warblers were fighting over the next movie.

"I demand _Hairspray!_" Jeff said. "Especially after that debacle."

Blaine chuckled. "Zac Efron was hot in that movie."

Kurt nodded agreement and the group conceded and they were watching the movie.

"You know, I think you should sing 'Ladies Choice' for Sectionals," Kurt teased. "Sell some sex appeal on the stage."

Blaine laughed loudly and the others turned and looked at him but he waved them away before pulling Kurt back into his arms. They were at the back so nobody was gawking at them and they both felt comfortable like that.

* * *

Blaine waved Kurt off after rehearsal the next day and decided to go to the gym and work out. He changed in the locker room and went into the gym, starting out with some slow punches on one of the bags, not really needing to let out any aggression, just wanting to exercise. He was far too happy to be doing this for stress relief.

He was afraid he was getting too touchy-feely with Kurt but he hadn't complained or shied away from any of their contact so Blaine felt positive about the direction they were heading in. He still thought Kurt needed him to be a friend for a bit longer but the way things we going neither of them would able to stop it from becoming something more.

That is, Blaine reminded himself, if Kurt even felt the same. But the way he blushed whenever Blaine touched him meant he felt _something_ right?

"You shouldn't wear a dopey smile like that when you're boxing, Blainers."

Blaine jumped and turned to smile at Wes.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in," he greeted.

"Yeah, you're too caught up thinking. About Kurt, I'd guess." Wes gave Blaine a knowing look and came to stand by him, tilting his head curiously. "Just admit it, Blaine, you're totally head over heels for him, aren't you?"

Blaine looked at the floor, fighting a smile. "Yeah… maybe a little."

"I saw you two cuddling last night during _Hairspray_. I was waiting for you to start making out."

"We're just friends."

"Friends who stare at each other all through Glee Club with longing puppy eyes." Wes rolled his eyes. "I'll kill you both if you don't get your act together. You're worse to watch than Nick and Jeff."

Blaine chuckled. "Sorry."

"Or less violently, I'll lock you in a closet until you can't take the sexual tension anymore."

Blaine rolled his eyes at that and went back to delivering jabs to the punching bag.

"If he wants to be something more then it's up to him," Blaine explained. "I'm not going to push him into something when maybe all he wants right now is a friend."

"He has plenty of friends."

"A friend who understands completely."

"Jeff understands."

"Jeff's life revolves around Nick."

"Stop making excuses, Blaine."

Blaine gave Wes and dry look and looked over at the weight bench. "Will you spot me?"

Wes sighed and nodded, following Blaine over. He put weights on the bar and lay on the bench, looking up and meeting Wes's exasperated eyes.

"Just drop it, Wesley," Blaine said. "I'm not changing my mind."

"I can tell how much you like him. I've never seen you this happy, Blaine, and I've never seen you look at someone the way you look at Kurt," Wes explained. "I want you to be happy."

Blaine smiled as he took the bench press in his hands and Wes helped him lift it up and down. He adjusted his grip as the weight settled over his chest and took a breath before lifting it. He didn't respond to Wes but his friend could tell that he appreciated it, he just didn't want to continue to subject.

They swapped a while later and Blaine spotted for Wes and then they put boxing mitts on and went through a mock-match, no punches landing too hard and they were both grinning and laughing by the end of it.

"Dinner?" Wes suggested.

Blaine nodded, using his teeth to undo one of his gloves and pull it off. He swiped his hand over his forehead. His hair had come loose in places and he was glad he had put a tub of gel in his bag that morning.

Blaine had a good time eating with the Warblers but he missed Kurt and it pained him to realise how attached he really was. He wasn't going to be able to hold back his feelings for much longer. He was pondering over this as he relaxed on his bed, flipping through the new Vogue and spotting a jacket that he knew Kurt would love and made a little mark next to it as a possible Christmas present.

He was just checking the time when the door burst open and Kurt rushed in, his face flushed and eyes sparkling excitedly.

"Blaine! Oh Blaine, I have the best news!" Kurt trilled, rushing over and flopping onto the bed next to Blaine. He quickly hid the Vogue issue so Kurt wouldn't see that he was planning to buy him a Marc Jacobs for Christmas and sat up expectantly.

"Okay, first take a deep breath, then tell me what this news is," Blaine suggested, enjoying Kurt's excitement. He looked so adorable.

Kurt took an exaggerated breath and held it.

"You should let that out," Blaine teased. Kurt breathed out and then bounced up and down, clapping his hands.

"Dad and Carole are engaged!" Kurt burst out.

"That's awesome!" Blaine replied, a smile spreading across his face automatically.

"They're letting me plan the wedding, too! I have so much work to do! They want to get married in a month so I have to start planning right now." Kurt was still bouncing up and down, unable to contain his excitement. He deflated a little and chewed his lip.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know if Wes will go for it since Sectionals would be the weekend after the date they picked for the wedding but I want the Warblers to be the entertainment," Kurt explained. "It would be good for us, we can test out some songs and see how people like them but the Council might not agree."

Blaine pondered over it. "We can sell it to him as a rehearsal."

"There is one other thing that might make them not want to." Kurt tilted his head guiltily. "Finn conned me into it even though I didn't want to but I agreed to let the New Directions perform with us." He hid his face in his hands and Blaine laughed, tugging them away.

"It's okay, they're not our competition," Blaine assured him. "They're not even a club anymore."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "We'll sell it that way to the group. I hope they want to. I don't want to be stuck with all of my old friends on my own."

"You won't be on your own," Blaine assured him. "Even if the Warblers don't want to do it as 'The Warblers' then I'll still help and I'm sure some of the others will too. Don't panic."

Kurt smiled brightly at that and jumped off Blaine's bed. "I have to start planning. I need bridal magazines and websites and fabric samples and flower arrangements and-"

"Hey! Slow down!" Blaine couldn't help laughing at Kurt's over excitement.

"I can't slow down! A month is not long enough to plan a wedding. When I eventually get married I'm going to need a whole year at least." Kurt continued babbling but Blaine didn't hear any of the words. At Kurt's 'when I eventually get married' an image of both of them in white tuxedos had popped into his head and freaked him out.

_Stop it, Blaine,_ he chastised himself. _That idea is crazy and you know it!_

"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt was snapping his fingers in front of Blaine's face and he shook his head and looked up at him. "I need you to go with me to Lima tomorrow after we talk to the Warblers."

"Uh… why?"

"I need to pick up bridal magazines and… I need to go to McKinley to talk to Mr Schue and the New Directions. They're going to meet with me in the choir room at five o'clock."

"Oh. Sure." Blaine smiled at him. "I'd be happy to. Why don't we bring Wes, David and Thad with us?"

Kurt nodded. "I'd appreciate that. Back-up. Good idea."

Blaine laughed and shook his head and Kurt went back to talking about his ideas for colours and flowers and musical numbers. Blaine listened and nodded at appropriate intervals, thinking about how adorable Kurt was and how much he really did like, possibly love, him. His excitement was infectious and by the time they went to sleep Blaine found himself looking forward to helping Kurt plan the wedding (Kurt had decided that as the only other fashionable gay teen he knew that Blaine had to be his assistant).

* * *

Kurt nervously waited for Wes to let him speak during Glee club the next day. Blaine gave his hand a squeeze.

"Courage," he whispered and Kurt poked his tongue out but appreciated the sentiment anyway.

"Warbler Kurt, you may have the floor," Wes said, waving to the space by the Council's desk.

"Thank you." Kurt hesitated, wondering how to start. "I have a request to make of the Warblers. My dad is getting married in one month…"

The Warblers burst out with their congratulations and Kurt smiled, feeling more confident.

"My Dad doesn't want to go all out with the wedding but he does want a really good band for the entertainment and I was hoping that the Warblers would like to perform at the wedding," Kurt explained. Every boy turned to look at Wes who was frowning thoughtfully. He exchanged glances with Thad and David.

"The Warblers don't normally do things like this," David started hesitantly and Kurt's face fell. Blaine jumped up to his side.

"If I may?" he asked and they nodded. "Kurt pointed out to me last night that this would be a good opportunity to test out some of our numbers and see how people like them. The wedding is the weekend before Sectionals, we can test out our set list there and it would be a lot of fun."

Kurt nodded in agreement. The Council exchanged more looks, thinking carefully.

"Uh… there is one more thing," Kurt said. Wes looked at him curiously. "The former New Directions will be singing too, my soon to be step brother wanted a chance for his friends to perform too."

"But they aren't our competition, they even a Glee Club anymore," Blaine added helpfully. "So it's not like they'd be using this as an advantage or anything."

"I would really, really appreciate this," Kurt finished.

"Why don't we vote?" Thad suggested and Wes shrugged in agreement.

"All those in favour of performing at the Hummel wedding?" Wes asked. All of the boys raised their hands, looking excited at the prospect. "Unanimous. Alright, we have a wedding to plan for."

"I think rehearsals should take place at McKinley," Blaine said and Kurt turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Why McKinley?" Kurt demanded before the Council could speak. "They can drive up here and rehearse at Dalton."

"We'll discuss that later," David said.

"We were wondering if you three would come with us to McKinley anyway," Blaine said. "Kurt and I are going to speak to the New Directions and I think having the Warbler Council with us would be a good idea."

"I think so too," Thad agreed. "I'm in."

"Me too," David agreed and Wes nodded.

Kurt clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Thank you all so much!" he trilled. "We can get to work right away once we've spoken to the New Directions. I can't wait."

Some of the boys laughed and exchanged affectionate smiles at Kurt's excitement. Blaine was one of them. He caught Wes's eye and frowned when he winked. Blaine glared at him as he and Kurt sat back down and they got to work on discussing possible numbers for Sectionals.

As soon as their rehearsal ended the five boys went out to Kurt's Navigator. He'd won the argument about driving since he was the only one who knew how to get to William McKinley High School. Blaine took shot gun with no arguments from the other three and they all chatted about songs for the wedding.

"Definitely 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars," Thad said. "It's perfect."

"Very cute and light," Kurt agreed, nodding. "Ooh, should we maybe use it for the bridal march?"

"Carole doesn't want to go traditional?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "She said she did that once and this time she wanted it to be fun and happy."

"I like the sound of this woman," David spoke up. They all laughed a little before bursting into song along with Kurt's iPod. They were all laughing and smiling when they arrived at McKinley a little bit before five.

"They'll be in the old choir room," Kurt explained. He felt nervous being around. He knew that a lot of people would probably still be around. Cheerio and football practise were still going on and people hung around for after school clubs. There were a lot of people he didn't want to run into.

Blaine, Wes, David and Thad stood by him, watching him worriedly and he felt braver as he met their eyes. They were his friends and they would defend him if anybody tried something, he felt sure of that. He felt even braver when Blaine nudged his arm comfortingly so he started into the school, looking around at the familiar walls without any feelings of homesickness. He really didn't miss this school much at all.

He thought of Dalton and the safety of its painted halls and the comfort of his bed with Blaine sleeping a few yards away from him. Dalton was home now, not McKinley.

Nostalgia hit him when he entered the choir room. All the fun times, all the bad times and all the in between hit him and he frowned. His feelings towards the room and the people watching him as he entered were rather detached but he couldn't deny that part of him missed this room and the experiences he'd had in there.

"Kurt!" Mr Schue greeted and gave him a hug. Kurt returned it. "When Finn came and asked me about a Glee Club reunion for your parents' wedding I was thrilled."

"Good," Kurt replied. "Uh these guys are Blaine, Wes, David and Thad. They're from the Warblers."

"Nice to meet you," Mr Schue said and shook all of their hands.

"You too," Blaine replied, smiling charmingly. Puck and Finn came up to say hi to Kurt and Blaine and shook the hands of the other three Dalton boys. Kurt was so happy Finn and he had made up and for the strange new friendship he had with Puck. The others remained seated and Kurt noticed that Sam, their new friend, was sitting in the chair beside Quinn, holding her hand.

"Can he sing?" Kurt asked Finn quietly.

Finn nodded. "He's really good, too."

"Excellent, the more the merrier," Wes said, clapping his hands once. "Hello everyone. I'm Wes, this is David and Thad. We're the Warbler's Council. We wanted to come and welcome your help in performing at the wedding."

"Help?" Santana demanded. "Okay, listen here prep boy-"

"Santana," Finn snapped. "Don't. The only reason you're all allowed to help out is because Kurt said so."

"You're all going to listen to what the Warblers have to say," Mr Schue added sternly. Santana sat back down, glaring at Wes who looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

"That's just how she is," Kurt shrugged. "Sorry."

"Hey everyone, I think I met all of you at the hospital… though I don't know all your names," Blaine said. He looked around at them, returning a smile he got from Sam and a wave he got from Brittany. "We're not trying to put all of you down or anything but Kurt did want the Warblers to be the entertainment and then amended it so that you could perform too. We want to be able to work together and enjoy ourselves. After all, weddings are supposed to be fun and happy, right?"

Kurt watched with interest as some of his old friends thawed out at Blaine's warm smile and convincing voice. Why couldn't he do that? It probably had something to do with Blaine being a total dreamboat. He noticed Rachel eyeing Blaine with interest and shot her a dark look, sliding a step closer to Blaine. Sure they weren't dating or anything but Blaine was gay and Kurt did see him first, as childish as that sounded. And sometimes it felt like there might be something… else between them.

"We wanted to discuss an appropriate place for rehearsing," Thad informed Mr Schue.

"Here, of course," Mercedes announced.

"Why should we have to make the trip here every day?" Kurt asked.

"We could split it," Mr Schue decided. "We can spend half the rehearsal time here and half at Dalton. Is that okay?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances and looked at the council members who nodded agreeably.

"Okay," Kurt said. "Let's work out a rehearsal schedule then we can meet up tomorrow and work out what songs we're going to use, my parents will need to be there for that."

They went into a relatively friendly discussion about rehearsals and Kurt sighed with relief. He could still feel dark looks being directed at him by Mercedes and Rachel but some of the others seemed to have warmed up a little. Tina even jumped up to give him a hug, dragging Mike with her. Kurt hadn't known they were dating and he congratulated them then introduced them to Blaine who Mike immediately clicked with.

Kurt leant on the wall and glanced to the side, freezing when he saw Karofsky standing in the hall watching him. He couldn't move and David glanced over and saw his discomfort, walking over to see if he was alright.

"Kurt?" he asked and looked out the door where Kurt was staring. David spotted Karofsky and his eyes narrowed. He took Kurt's arm and guided him away protectively, giving Karofsky a dark look which the jock didn't even seem fazed at. It must have been the private school blazer that made him think David wasn't a threat.

"What is it?" Wes asked.

"Some guy," David replied. They looked at Kurt.

"I'll explain later," Kurt whispered, shaking a little. He couldn't explain it but Karofsky terrified him. He always got the feeling that something was going on in the jock's head that he couldn't understand but knew it spelt danger for him.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, noticing his face. Kurt shook his head and Blaine's eyes widened.

"Alright, are we all agreed?" Mr Schue asked. Everyone nodded.

"I'd like to say something," Rachel announced, standing up. Kurt rolled his eyes, irritation overtaking his fear for the moment.

"Yes, Rachel?" Mr Schue asked warily.

"I just wanted to let the Warblers know that they better not plan on hogging the spot light. I can guarantee that none of you have the experience I do and-"

"Rachel, shut it," Kurt sighed and his request was agreed upon by the New Directions while Kurt's new friends laughed slightly. "We need to go, I have to get some magazines and then we need to go back to Dalton for dinner."

"It was good seeing you, Kurt," Mr Schue said and some of the New Directions agreed (Tina, Mike, Matt and Brittany as well as that Sam guy that Kurt hadn't spoken to properly yet, he made a note to get onto it).

"Nice meeting you all," Thad said.

"We look forward to working with you," Wes added. David nodded and then made to leave in front of Kurt, checking the hall for Karofsky.

"Okay, who was that guy?" David asked when he determined the coast was clear.

"What guy?" Blaine and Thad asked.

"Karofsky," Kurt said. Blaine growled quietly and the others looked confused. "My main tormentor. I don't know why but he just… terrifies me."

Blaine wrapped an arm around him and he instantly felt better. Nowhere felt as safe as Blaine's arms and he adored the protective attitude Blaine had adopted towards him. It seemed the other three were feeling the same because they were flanking Kurt and Blaine, looking around warily as if expecting Karofsky to jump out and try to attack Kurt.

It turned out he was waiting outside.

Blaine pushed Kurt behind him and the others stood in front of the pair, arms folded and eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" Wes demanded.

"I wanted to speak to Hummel," Karofsky said. "Alone."

Kurt shuddered at the thought and reached for Blaine's hand.

"We can't allow that," Thad informed him. "Whatever you have to say you can say it front of all of us or not at all."

Karofsky eyed them. Kurt knew he was probably wondering if he could take them all on. The others seemed to notice the same thing.

"I know kung-fu," Wes warned. "Black belt. I've been training since I was three. And we all know how to box."

Karofsky scowled and gave Kurt a look through the shoulders of the other boys before walking off. Kurt was mortified when he let out a tiny whimper of fear that made Blaine spin around swiftly and pull him into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled. "The look he gave me… I just…" He shivered and Blaine's arms tightened.

"We saw," David grumbled.

"But don't worry. He won't touch you. Every time we come here we'll have all of the Warblers with us and not a single one of us will let him touch you," Wes reminded him.

"We protect our own," Thad nodded.

"Thank you guys," Kurt said, smiling despite his fear. "I really appreciate it."

"You're safe," Blaine whispered in his ear. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Kurt pressed his nose against Blaine's neck, hugging him back despite the presence of the other boys.

"I know," Kurt whispered back. "Thank you."

They pulled apart and Kurt blushed at the intensity in Blaine's eyes. Nobody had ever looked at him like that and it sent another shiver through him but this time it was a pleasant one and he shifted slightly, not sure what to make of Blaine's recent cuddliness or extreme protectiveness.

"Right, to the Hummel household to pick up Kurt's magazines!" Thad decided. "Chop, chop!"

Blaine jumped slightly and shook his head, gathering himself before following the others, Kurt sticking close to his side in case Karofsky came back with some friends who were bigger than Kurt's friends. He watched Blaine's face with curiosity, noting that the intensity was still there and he was biting the inside of his cheek.

"It's okay," Kurt said and Blaine looked at him. "Really. It's okay."

"It's not that," Blaine admitted.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Uh… I…" Blaine hesitated. "Can you give me some time before I talk to you about it? I just need to think."

"Um… okay." Kurt smiled. "Whatever it is, I'll listen."

"Thanks, Kurt."

* * *

The next few weeks were tiring for Kurt. He was trying to keep up with the Dalton academics, rehearse for sectionals, rehearse for the wedding, plan the wedding and figure out why Blaine was being so distant with him.

They still stayed up late together to talk about whatever was on their minds but Blaine wasn't being as touchy-feely as he had been since the weekend at Blaine's house. Kurt was worried. Had Blaine figured out that Kurt liked him and was trying not to give him the wrong idea or… what? Kurt just couldn't figure it out.

But he didn't have time to ask Blaine, after all Blaine was still building up to whatever it was that he'd wanted to talk about at McKinley so Kurt just decided to give him space and focus on the wedding.

Next step was giving Burt and Finn dancing lessons. Burt had to leave early for a doctor's appointment and Blaine tried hard to teach Finn to waltz without looking like a zombie but it didn't work out so well so they decided to call it a day.

Blaine had to drop Finn at home before they went back to Dalton but as soon as Blaine started the car Finn burst out that he'd forgotten his phone in his gym locker.

"I'll get it," Kurt decided. "I'm faster than you. And I know your locker combo anyway."

Finn hesitated but then agreed and before Blaine could protest about Kurt going into the school on his own he was out of the car. Blaine stared after him worriedly, chewing his lip. He waited about a minute after Kurt disappeared into the building then nodded.

"I should go with him," Blaine decided, unlocking his seatbelt.

"Why?" Finn questioned.

"Karofsky." Blaine glanced back at him. "Make sure nobody steals my car."

"Sure… hey, dude, I need to talk to you about something later, without Kurt around. Is that alright? It's about Kurt and Rachel and there's something I want to do at the wedding and I'd like your help."

"Uh yeah, later. Right now I need to get to him before somebody else does." Blaine paused when he noticed Finn's smug smile. "Not you too."

"What do you mean?" Finn questioned.

"That's the same look Wes always gives me." Blaine shot him an unhappy look. "I'll deal with you later though." He got out of the car and jogged back into the school, worry gnawing at his gut. He had a really bad feeling.

* * *

Kurt walked calmly into the locker room, glad nobody else seemed to be around, and made his way to Finn's locker. He put in the combo, found the phone lying under Finn's gym shorts and put it in his pocket. He turned away to leave and found himself practically nose-to-nose with Karofsky.

"Finally," the bigger boy growled. "Every time I see you you're surrounded by those stupid prep school kids."

"They're called friends," Kurt snapped, trying to hide the fear he felt at being alone, in the locker room, with Karofsky. "You should try it some time."

Karofsky's eyes narrowed. "I'm just a little bit sick of that smart mouth of yours Hummel. In fact, I'm sick of you full stop. The way you used to prance around here in your ridiculous clothes with your stupid hair and annoying voice, thinking you're better than everyone because you're a fucking fag."

Kurt cringed at the word, wishing more than anything that he'd let Finn come to get his own stupid phone.

"I'm not afraid of you," Kurt lied, but his shaking voice gave him away.

Karofsky noticed and he smirked. "Really?"

Kurt was backed up against the lockers, his heart pounding faster than it beat even when he saw Blaine shirtless for the first time. He tried thinking of Blaine but not even that could make him feel better. Karofsky slammed his fist into the locker beside Kurt's head and he flinched, eyes darting around looking for an escape.

"Please, just leave me alone," Kurt whimpered, not really knowing what Karofsky was about to do but being terrified of whatever it was.

"I think I should teach you a lesson."

"…How?"

Kurt regretted the word as soon as it left his mouth because next second Karofsky was kissing him. Kurt made a strangled sound and tried to push him off but he held his face, his breath tasting like fast food and he smelt like Old Spice cologne.

"HEY!"

Karofsky pulled away at the shout and Kurt sank onto the ground, a hand over his mouth as Blaine darted over and shoved Karofsky away from him. He pulled Kurt to his feet and examined his face. Kurt felt tears in his eyes and Blaine turned to glower at Karofsky who looked half mortified and half furious as he looked back at Blaine.

"I guess I understand now," Blaine growled dangerously. He was even angrier than when Kurt told him about Finn being one of his bullies. "You're one of those closeted gays who's homophobic and thinks someone around them 'infected' you with the gay."

"Shut up," Karofsky growled. "You and him spreading your fairy dust around. You did this to me."

"It's not a choice," Blaine snapped. "You think we'd choose to be treated this way. Really? How dare you touch him? How dare you take your own confusion out on someone as gentle and kind as Kurt?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

Blaine stepped closer to him. "Touch him again and you will regret it. That is your only warning."

"Oh! You think you can take me?" Karofsky demanded his humiliation disappearing under his anger. "Come on, Buck Boy, take your best shot." He held his arms out, inviting Blaine to punch him with a smug smile.

Blaine turned and looked at Kurt, asking his permission. Kurt, still terrified just sighed and tilted his head in agreement and Blaine swung around landing a swift right cross onto Karofsky's nose. He felt the satisfying crunch under his fist. The large boy stumbled backwards and tripped over the bench onto his butt as blood streamed from his broken nose. He stared at Blaine dazedly who smiled at him.

"Mid-West Junior boxing champion," Blaine explained. "Think twice before you challenge me again. Come on Kurt."

Kurt immediately took Blaine's hand and let him pull him out of the locker room. As soon as they were in the hall Kurt stopped Blaine and threw his arms around him and started to cry. Blaine rubbed his back, crooning softly into his hair.

"Hey, it's alright, it's alright," Blaine murmured.

"I was… so scared… of what… he was going… to do," Kurt sobbed brokenly. "I-if you hadn't… sh-shown up. Oh, Blaine."

"Shh. It's alright." Blaine held him tighter and Kurt could feel him shaking.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, lifting his head, wiping his eyes to look at Blaine.

"No, actually, I'm not," Blaine replied. "Can we go before I go back in there and hit him again?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine kept his arms around him as they walked out of the school. Finn was shocked at Kurt's appearance but didn't ask when he noticed Blaine's expression. They dropped him off without going inside.

"Can I call you about that… thing?" Finn asked. Blaine nodded once, not trusting himself to speak. Finn nodded, looked worriedly at Kurt before going inside.

"Do you want me to drive?" Kurt offered.

"No. It's okay."

"Let's stop for coffee on the way back," Kurt suggested. "I need coffee."

"Me too. But I really want to go to the gym."

"I figured. It's alright then…" Kurt looked at Blaine worriedly and was surprised when he took them to the Lima Bean anyway. Kurt gave him a grateful smile and went to buy their coffee. Blaine was still furious when Kurt returned. He had shredded several napkins onto the table in front of him.

"Hey, stop," Kurt protested. He took a large gulp of coffee, trying to get rid of the taste of Karofsky in his mouth. Blaine seemed to realise what he was doing and made a disgusted face.

"I should have broken his jaw," Blaine growled.

Kurt shuddered.

"I should have gone with you, I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine sounded broken and Kurt looked at him in confusion.

"No, it's my own fault," Kurt sighed. "I just… I'm in shock. He was bullying me because he's gay too and he didn't know how to deal with it."

"It makes sense," Blaine shrugged. "Normally I'd be understanding but right now…" He shook his head, eyes dark.

"I'm just…" Kurt felt himself flush at the thought. He didn't want to tell Blaine. Right now he felt violated… Karofsky had stolen his first kiss and that was the last thing he wanted to tell Blaine. He'd be disgusted and he would never consider Kurt as boyfriend material then.

"What is it?" Blaine asked. He reached over and took Kurt's hand, running his thumb over his knuckles.

"That… that was my first kiss… that counted," Kurt whispered. "My first kiss from a boy, I mean."

Blaine's thumb froze mid stroke and Kurt looked up and saw that he looked twice as angry as he had when they'd left the locker room. His hazel eyes were frightening to look at.

"Blaine?"

"He… stole…" Blaine was shaking and seemed to be unable to get the words past his anger. He abruptly stood up, shoving his chair back violently and stormed out of the coffee shop. Kurt sat there, confused before jumping up to follow him, abandoning their coffee.

"Blaine! Wait! I'm sorry!" Kurt didn't understand why Blaine was so upset. He swung around at Kurt's words and looked at him in horror.

"Why are you apologising?" Blaine asked. "You don't need to apologise. _He's_ the one who should be sorry!"

"I… but you're angry…"

"Yes I am. I'm fucking furious!"

Kurt stared. Blaine only swore when he was really, truly angry. Tears stung Kurt's eyes again and Blaine looked at him, half-reached towards him and then sighed.

"I'm not angry at you, please, believe that," Blaine murmured. "I would never be mad at you. This whole thing is his fault. I just… I'm furious with him because… because that should have been me!" Blaine blushed and looked at the ground.

Kurt didn't really understand. "What should have been you?"

"Your first kiss. That should have been mine to give you. It shouldn't have been him." Blaine kicked at the ground and then looked up at Kurt shyly, worried by his lack of response.

Kurt was in shock. Did this mean Blaine had feelings for him? As in more-than-friends feelings? He didn't want to get his hopes up but it sure sounded like Blaine liked him. Why else would he want to be Kurt's first kiss?

"Why?" Kurt whispered.

"Because… I…" Blaine hesitated. "I'm not really good at this Kurt. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be yelling about this in the parking lot at a coffee shop. Can we… talk in the car?"

Kurt nodded, his heart rate accelerating and tried to stop his hands shaking as they went to Blaine's car.

"Let me drive," Kurt insisted when Blaine missed the keyhole in the door in the middle of his aggravation. He stole the keys and Blaine looked at him helplessly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Okay." Kurt took a deep breath, not wanting to say this but knowing that he had to. "You're obviously not ready to talk about this. I'll drive us back to Dalton, you go box and we can talk when you're ready to talk about whatever… _this_ is."

"But I-" Blaine stopped and chewed his bottom lip for a moment and Kurt resisted the urge to kiss him then and there and pretend the last half hour hadn't even happened. "Sure. I need to talk to Finn about something anyway."

Kurt raised his eyebrows but went along with it, hoping his heart would slow down soon.

* * *

Blaine made the most of his time in the gym, really ripping into the punching bag in a way he hadn't in a very long time. He pictured Karofsky's face each time, a feral smile growing in his face as he remembered the feeling of the jerk's nose breaking under his fist. He knew it was wrong to appreciate violence but his anger got the best of him sometimes. So he took it all out on the bag, sweat running down his chest and back. He paused and wiped an arm over his forehead, feeling that his curls had come loose from the gel cage during his vigorous workout.

Just as he was slipping back into a fighting stance his phone rang and he turned to where he'd left it with a towel on the weight bench. He could see Finn's name on the screen and contemplated leaving it but he and Finn were starting to get along really well and he didn't want to ruin that so he ripped off one of his gloves and answered it.

"Hey," he greeted, panting. "I suppose you're calling about that thing you mentioned in the car."

"Are you okay?" Finn asked, confused. "You're out of breath."

"You caught me in the middle of a boxing session. I'm good to talk though. What was this thing you wanted my help with?"

"I wanted to apologise to Kurt for not being there for him and also to Rachel for dumping her," Finn explained. "All of these rehearsals, singing with her again… I want to be with her but I need to apologise. I want to put together a song for both of them and thought it might be less weird for Kurt if you sang to him instead of me… after all I see all the eye-sex going on during rehearsal."

Blaine laughed, slightly embarrassed but smiled at the thought of Finn getting back with Rachel. Rachel had flirted with him during one session and Blaine had entertained it for a little while, enjoying the way Kurt was glowering at her from the other end of the room. She asked him if he wanted to go with coffee and he felt bad. He informed her he was gay and apologised for flirting back, flicking a glance at Kurt hoping Rachel would catch on, she did and gave him a sly smile and Blaine told her he thought Finn might still have feelings for her before going over to talk to Kurt, leaving her confused. He hoped Finn didn't screw this up.

"That sounds really nice, Finn." He frowned and then a smile grew on his face. "And it's perfect, actually. I nearly made a fool of myself and told him my feelings in a fit of jealousy today and I wanted it to be nicer than that. Singing to him would be great. The Warblers could help us out."

"Awesome! You're the best, man." Finn sounded excited. "I have the perfect song in mind too."

"Do tell."

"Later. Tomorrow I'll come to Dalton, get Kurt away so he can't see what we're doing and you and I can fix this whole thing up."

Blaine frowned, not liking being kept in the dark. "Okay then. I think Kurt was going shopping with Carole tomorrow afternoon anyway."

"Good. I'll see you after school then. I'll try to get there just after four."

"By speeding maybe."

"No, I don't have an afternoon class so I'll be able to cut out early."

Blaine smiled and said goodbye. The thought that he'd be able to, somewhat romantically, tell Kurt how he felt in the next few weeks had calmed him down better than the boxing had so he pushed the bag once with a fond smile before going into the locker room to change and then heading up to his dorm to shower, giving Kurt a smile as he passed to show him he was alright. The relief on Kurt's face warmed his heart and he contemplated kissing him right then but figured it wasn't such a good idea after the incident with Karofsky.

After his shower Kurt looked up expectantly and Blaine went and sat on his bed.

"I'm not going to talk about it right now," Blaine informed him and ignored the guilt when Kurt's expression fell.

"That's okay," he assured him.

"But soon," Blaine promised. "Soon, I will tell you exactly what I was about to rudely blurt out in front of those innocent bystanders in the Lima Bean car park."

Kurt smiled. "I believe you." He reached over and took Blaine's hand, smiling. "Thank you, for today. I feel like I'm always having to thank you for something."

"I should be thanking you," Blaine sighed. "You've done more for me than you can ever know. I can't even really explain it but thank you for coming to Dalton and coming into my life."

"My pleasure."

Blaine really believed those two words and looking at Kurt right now, he didn't feel any nerves about admitting his feelings through song in front of the boy's entire family at his dad's wedding.


	8. The Wedding

**Eight: The Wedding  
**

**Not a really long chapter but a very good one, I promise. You shall be very happy with this one I think ^.^ I am, I loved writing it. And I just realised I never put a disclaimer on so I shall do it now:  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kurt, Blaine, The Warblers, Dalton or anything to do with Glee. RIB does and I assure you that if I did own it there would be Klisses and just lots of Klaine every episode and much less clothing on both boys ^.^  
**

**Okay, enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Kurt tried not to get his hopes up for how soon Blaine would elaborate on wanting to be his first kiss. He focused on the wedding so he didn't think too much about it, rehearsing hard with the others and suspiciously watching Blaine and Finn as they whispered together during rehearsals, sometimes joined by Wes and Thad.

"What's going on?" Kurt finally demanded of Finn, knowing he'd be easier to crack than Blaine.

"I'm trying to put my tie on for the dress rehearsal," Finn replied, failing at his half-Windsor knot. Kurt sighed and did it for him.

"I mean with Blaine. You two are up to something."

"Are not. You're paranoid."

"It's not paranoid if I'm right. And when are you going to talk to Rachel? I see the way you stare at her during rehearsals. You're being a stubborn idiot."

Finn chuckled. "I'll think about it."

"Good or else you'll regret it."

"Hey, are you ready yet? Ooh, nice." Blaine walked in to join them, eyeing the sight of Kurt in a tuxedo for the first time. "Black looks good on you."

"It looks better on you," Kurt countered as Blaine came over and straightened his tie even though Kurt had already ensured it was impeccably straight.

"I'm going to find Puck," Finn mumbled and left.

"I hope he doesn't get lost," Kurt mused. He was glad they were doing this at Dalton. All of the rehearsals had been at Dalton ever since the incident. Blaine had gotten Kurt's permission to tell Wes and Wes only what had happened and he'd organised with Mr Schue that they only rehearse at the private school, for Kurt's safety. He didn't elaborate but the Spanish teacher got the gist.

The New Directions grumbled about going back on their established schedule but they were enjoying performing too much to really complain about it.

"You look great," Blaine said, not responding to Kurt's statement. Kurt flushed as he always did when Blaine complimented him and reached out to fiddle with the lapels of Blaine's jacket.

"So you do you," Kurt informed him. "The girls all look amazing."

"I'm sure they do." Blaine smiled at him and Kurt realised how close they were standing. "Are you excited about this weekend?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Don't you know me at all Blaine Anderson?"

"Sorry, my apologies." Blaine laughed. "Come on, we should head down to the choir room to practise one last time through 'Marry You'."

Kurt chuckled and let Blaine link their arms together and lead him down the hallways.

"So, how are you feeling?" Blaine asked and Kurt knew exactly what he was referring to.

"I'm not dreaming about it anymore," Kurt shrugged. "That's good right?"

"Absolutely." Blaine nudged Kurt's hip with his own. "It was great of Wes to get all the rehearsals moved here for you, even if Santana did threaten him because of it."

Kurt nodded. "I owe him one."

"We take care of our own."

"I've never felt like this. So accepted and loved and wanted." Kurt sighed. "I'm so lucky Dad found out about this place."

"So am I." Blaine's voice was so quiet Kurt wasn't even sure he'd actually heard him speak. They reached the choir room and Rachel jumped to her feet at the sight of them. They were the last to arrive.

"Let's get started," she ordered and Kurt laughed when he saw several of the Warblers exchange irritated looks. Rachel Berry took a lot of getting used to. They ran through the song and Wes finalised the song list and who was singing what for the reception.

"We still haven't gotten your duet," Thad said, looking at Blaine and Kurt. "You said you'd do one."

"Um… I forgot," Blaine mumbled. It was true, in working with Finn on the song for the wedding he hadn't really thought about it.

"We sang _Hummingbird Heartbeat_ together in the car that time," Kurt said. "Why don't we do it?"

Blaine nodded eagerly. "Sure. We'll do that one, Wes."

Wes noted it down and ran through the song list.

"Marry You for the opening sung by all of us, Sway sung by Mr Schue for the first dance, Finn have you got your speech down for after that?" Wes asked. Finn nodded, looking over at Blaine who smiled at him. He continued running through all of the songs for the reception and Kurt zoned out. He knew what he was singing and what Blaine was singing and that was all that mattered to him. They went and got changed and the New Directions left, saying they'd see them all on Saturday.

"Why Hummingbird Heartbeat?" Blaine asked Kurt. "You hate Katy Perry."

"Yes, but you love her and we sounded good singing it together," Kurt explained, swinging their linked hands between them as they walked to their dorm room. "We should probably practise it though."

"Let's do that now," Blaine suggested. "Stuff calculus."

Kurt agreed, watching Blaine finding the instrumental version of the song on his iPod.

"What are you and Finn planning?" Kurt asked suddenly and Blaine looked at him.

"Nothing as far as I know," Blaine replied. "I think you're paranoid."

"That's what Finn told me."

"It's true." Blaine laughed at his expression. "Come on, Kurt, what would we be planning?"

"I…" Kurt sighed. "I don't know."

"Exactly. Now, how shall we divide the song?" Blaine questioned. "Half and half for each verse and then split the bridge down the middle?"

Kurt pondered. "Play the worded version and we'll see."

They played it through and Kurt nodded. "You take the first half of each verse. But I want the first half of the bridge, you take the second half."

"Deal," Blaine agreed. "Let's practise."

They danced around the room singing loudly until their neighbours came and told them to keep it down, they were trying to study and both of them collapsed onto Blaine's bed laughing and Blaine turned the music down.

"It was a little loud," he agreed. Kurt turned onto his side and snuggled up to Blaine, surprising him but he went along with it.

"I think we sound good singing that," Kurt informed him and Blaine nodded. "We're ready for Saturday then."

"Yes, we're ready." Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment and smiled. _Definitely ready…_ And before they knew it they'd fallen asleep, still in their uniforms on top of the covers.

* * *

Blaine was incredibly nervous on Saturday morning as he waited with the boys from New Directions for the entrance to start. The Warblers didn't want to do the dancing so they were providing the backing harmonies from by the band while the New Directions, Kurt and Blaine danced up the aisle singing.

Kurt and Finn would go first followed by Blaine and Rachel, then Sam and Quinn, Mercedes and Matt, Artie and Britt, Santana and Puck and finally Mike and Tina then they'd all dance up the aisle together and wait for Burt and Carole to walk to the altar. He wasn't nervous about this part, about performing, he loved performing. He was just nervous about the reception, telling Kurt how he felt.

"You look like you're going to be sick," Puck commented, eyeing him with interest. "Are you okay, dude?"

"Yes?" Blaine thought he sounded like he was questioning himself. Puck just gave him a smile and went over to talk to Mike. Kurt was checking on the girls and Carole one last time so Blaine couldn't hold his hand for comfort and he really wanted to.

"Hey kid."

Blaine jumped and looked at Kurt's dad, wondering if he was somehow a mind reader and knew what Blaine was planning and had come to tell him to back off.

"Hi, Mr Hummel," Blaine greeted. "Excited?"

"You bet and call me Burt, Blaine," Burt said, smiling at him. "I wanted to speak with you."

"Uh… about what exactly?"

"Relax, I'm not going to shoot you. I wanted to thank you." Burt smiled when Blaine frowned in confusion. "You've been taking really good care of Kurt. He's so much like the kid I used to know ever since he went to Dalton and I'm not stupid, I know who's caused most of that for him."

"Kurt needed a friend," Blaine shrugged. "I know exactly what he was going through and I remember how much I wanted somebody to be there for me."

Burt nodded. "Thank you for that. Kurt smiles a lot more now and he's singing again which is relieving to say the least."

Blaine smiled at that.

"It's good to know I did something positive for him."

"More than that. Blaine, it actually pains me to say this, but you're the best thing to happen to my son in a long time and if you continue to take care of him and make him smile then you will forever have my gratitude," Burt said, giving Blaine a knowing smile.

"Oh, Mr Hummel, I mean Burt, I didn't- I mean I wasn't-"

"Relax, kid, Finn told me what you two are doing during the reception. He wanted to make sure Carole and I were okay with you two stealing the spotlight for a couple of minutes."

Blaine felt himself blush brightly. "I… I…"

"Blaine, it's alright, I don't mind. But remain aware because sooner or later I'll have to give you the 'I have a shotgun' talk." Burt winked at him and went to talk to Finn, leaving Blaine fumbling to grasp his words and remember the parts of the song he was supposed to be singing.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Kurt was back, with the girls in tow, and was eyeing Blaine apprehensively.

"If you're about to throw up please do it outside," Kurt requested. "And before the song."

Blaine laughed. "Don't worry Mr Wedding Planner, I'm fine. Your dad's scary."

"What did he do?" Kurt sent a suspicious look towards Burt and Blaine chuckled, reaching out to take his hands.

"I'm fine. Are you ready?"

"Of course." Kurt gave him an offended look. "I'm always ready to perform."

Blaine squeezed his hands as they were given the signal that everyone was seated. Kurt went to Finn and they walked through the doors as the music started.

Blaine moved up to the door and Rachel joined him, linking their arms together as they waited for their cue.

"Let's do this," Rachel whispered and Blaine felt himself slip into performance mode as Finn and Kurt sang the line '_I think I wanna marry you_'. They both burst into song together as they skipped out to join Finn and Kurt halfway down the aisle, the four of them dancing and singing to the front together.

Blaine caught Kurt's eyes as he sang and they both grinned at each other. Blaine found he was enjoying himself immensely as the guests clapped along with them. He looked over to the see the Warblers all grinning as they sang too.

Blaine's eyes widened as Carole came down the aisle and he turned to Kurt and nudged him, mouthing 'wow'. Kurt grinned proudly and nodded in agreement. Blaine fidgeted through the ceremony, unable to wipe the smile off his face at the love between Burt and Carole, but feeling increasingly nervous as the reception drew nearer.

"You look sick again," Kurt whispered as they walked down the aisle together after Burt and Carole.

"I'm fine," Blaine assured him. Kurt frowned but tilted his head in agreement, then they had to be separated so Kurt could sit at the main table while Blaine went to sit with the Warblers, his eyes never leaving Kurt even though he should have been watching Burt and Carole's first dance.

* * *

"Finn, please tell me what you and Blaine have been plotting," Kurt whispered, leaning across to Finn during the first dance after giving his dad a grin to show he was doing well. Finn just grinned at Kurt.

"We're just getting to know each other, Kurt, didn't you want us to be friends?" Finn replied and Kurt glared at him and sat back in his seat, still very annoyed about all of this. Burt and Carole finished their dance and returned to their seats.

"Now, one of the best men, Finn Hudson," Mr Schue introduced. Everyone clapped as Finn got up and was handed a glass of champagne.

"Okay, best man," Finn mused. "First, a toast to my mum who is just so amazing. Even without a man in the house you have managed to teach me so much about what it means to be a man, even more so recently. Burt is so great for you and I'm sorry for how against it I used to be because I'm so happy to have a family. I'm so happy to have Kurt."

Kurt blinked, surprised and looked at Finn in amazement.

"You are everything I ever wanted in a brother, and more. I mean I never imagined having a gay brother but I'm so glad I do because you've taught me how to be a better person and how to accept those around me for who they are." Finn met Kurt's eyes and smiled.

"Blaine and I have been talking a lot lately, Kurt and you knew something was up so now you can find out. He and I both wanted to thank you for just being who you are and show our appreciation for what you've brought into our lives." Finn beckoned to Blaine and the Warblers and Kurt's eyes trained immediately onto Blaine's face as he joined Finn, smiling nervously at Kurt, a light blush colouring his face.

"And you know what, you made a really good point to me Kurt," Finn added. "You told me I should stop being a stubborn idiot. And you know what, I'm going to. Blaine and I put this song together with the Warblers for you Kurt, and for you Rachel. I'm an idiot and I shouldn't have broken up with you. This song shows my thanks to Kurt and also reminds you how much I love you, Rach."

Kurt's smile grew as the song started to play, the Warblers harmonising beautifully, and Finn began singing first, his eyes on Rachel who was staring at him in disbelief.

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying.  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day._"

Finn looked at Blaine who stepped across so he could meet Kurt's eyes as he started singing.

"_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment him he won't believe me.  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that he don't see what I see.  
But every time he asks me 'do I look okay?' I say…_"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's pronoun changes but smiled regardless. Blaine returned to Finn and they, as well as the Warblers began to sing and dance for the chorus.

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,  
'Cause you're amazing! Just the way you are!  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,  
'Cause, girl/boy you're amazing! Just the way you are!_"

Kurt laughed, blushing as Blaine continued editing the pronouns of the song so that he could sing it to him. Finn wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders and they both looked at Rachel for the next verse and she was smiling happily, a little embarrassed but otherwise looking really pleased.

"_Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me,  
Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy!"_

"_She's so beautiful and I tell her every day,_" Blaine and Finn sang together before moving over to Kurt, Blaine stepped out of Finn's arm to point at Kurt as he sang.

"_Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change,  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same!_"

"_So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say…"_

As they sang the last line Blaine danced off and took Rachel's hand and Finn grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him up. Blaine and Finn offered their partners to each other as they started singing the chorus, the Warblers dancing around them, smirking at Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt blushed deeply as Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist, lacing their fingers together and twirling him around, still singing sweetly to him, eyes sparkling.

_"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,  
'Cause you're amazing! Just the way you are!  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,  
'Cause, girl/boy you're amazing! Just the way you are_."

Blaine beckoned to the others and eventually everybody was up dancing including Burt and Carole who were watching their sons with amazed eyes. Blaine didn't take his eyes off Kurt for the rest of the song and Kurt could just feel that he meant every word of it.

Suddenly Karofsky seemed like a bad dream. Blaine was what mattered. Blaine cared and while Kurt wasn't really sure where they stood now on the edge of friendship and something more, he was adoring every moment of the journey to find out. With Blaine holding him and singing to him he felt like he could do anything, take on the world if he had to.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered as the song finished. He looked over Blaine's shoulder and met Finn's eyes. He mouthed 'thank you' again and smiled at the tears on Rachel's face. He returned his eyes to Blaine's face and found him smiling. They'd stopped dancing even though Quinn and Sam had gotten on stage to sing 'Lucky' together.

"Can we go for a walk?" Blaine questioned. Kurt nodded and Blaine's arm dropped from his waist but he kept Kurt's hand in his and they walked off the dance floor hand-in-hand.

"I knew you two were plotting," Kurt teased.

"You are so nosy, you nearly ruined this." Blaine sighed and led Kurt out into the hallway then out of the building into the garden outside. He looked around and found a park bench. The sun was starting to set by this point and Blaine wondered at his timing. So cliché and so perfect.

"Am I about to finally hear that conversation we started in the Lima Bean car park?" Kurt asked excitedly, his eyes glittering and Blaine nodded.

"Promise to listen to me and not interrupt?" he asked and Kurt nodded. "Okay, let's sit here." He pulled Kurt down to sit next to him. He fumbled with his words for a moment and Kurt waited patiently, fighting a smile back.

"Okay, ever since I came to terms with the fact I was gay I sort of had this knowledge that I would never find anybody, or if I ever did it wouldn't be until I was older living in New York City or LA," Blaine began, feeling like this was the best way to explain how much Kurt meant to him. "Then after I got bashed I started closing myself off to everyone, not just the idea of love but the idea of friendship too. I didn't want people to get close, I didn't want to get hurt or hurt anybody else. In any way, physical or emotional. That's changed though, because of you."

Kurt's eyes softened. "Me?"

"What did I say about interrupting?" Blaine gave his hand a squeeze and smiled teasingly. "Yes, you. Since I met you I've been opening myself up to all of the good things in life. You make me want to experience everything and you make me want to be a better person. You… you move me, Kurt and I really want to be with you."

Kurt's eyes were wide and he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't really know how to articulate it. Blaine licked his lips and decided he couldn't resist any longer.

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine shifted closer to him and ducked his head in to press his lips to Kurt's gently, not wanting to awaken any reminders of Karofsky. Kurt shut his eyes and reached up to cup Blaine's face, tilting his head so he could kiss him better. What happened in the locker room didn't matter anymore. Blaine mattered. Blaine was kissing him. Actually kissing him. And it felt good. It filled him with warmth and butterflies and heat tingled from his lips throughout the rest of his body.

This was what kissing was meant to be like.

Blaine pulled away and smiled at Kurt, blushing and feeling happy. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, still sitting close together and Kurt giggled.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"If that kiss means we're dating then we have the same anniversary as my parents," Kurt explained. Blaine blinked and then joined him in his laughter and they ended up holding each other, laughing for a few good minutes.

"We're supposed to sing soon," Blaine murmured. "We should head back inside."

Kurt nodded and pulled himself reluctantly out of Blaine's arms, pulling him to stand.

"Wait," Blaine said and pulled Kurt back to him. He closed the gap between them and placed several very soft, tender kisses to Kurt's mouth and pulled back, straightening his jacket with a tiny smile. "That's what I would have given you for your first kiss."

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine back in for another hug.

"I wish it was you," he whispered. Blaine nodded and entwined their hands. "So… are we boyfriends now?"

"We better be," Blaine teased. "I don't kiss just anybody, Kurt."

Kurt stepped closer to him, unable to stop smiling and Blaine felt ecstatic that it had worked.

"You know, I'm crazy about you," Kurt whispered in his ear and Blaine grinned. "I knew I was from the moment I first saw your eyes on the stairs. Then of course it didn't help that you sleep shirtless… that boxing does wonders for you."

Blaine blushed. "So _that's_ what your funny squeak was about that first night at Dalton."

Blushing, Kurt nodded. "I wasn't expecting that sight."

Blaine laughed as they entered the reception again and were accosted immediately by some of Kurt's cousins who wanted to know who Blaine was. Kurt proudly introduced him as his boyfriend and they dragged Kurt off to gush and giggle about him. Blaine rolled his eyes and looked around before strolling over to Finn.

"Burt and Kurt don't have as much family here as you," Blaine commented.

"Uh yeah, some of them aren't so accepting of Kurt so Burt pretty much banished them from his life," Finn explained. Blaine's heart swelled at the love between Kurt and his father. "Hey, how did it go? Did he say yes?"

"Yeah he did." Blaine beamed at Finn.

"Whoa dude, bright smile."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Are you and Rachel back together?"

They watched Mercedes and Rachel dancing together and Finn smiled.

"We're both pretty happy guys today, aren't we?" Finn said, nudging Blaine who nodded in agreement as Kurt skipped back up to him and took his hands.

"We have to perform, come on!" He permitted Kurt to drag him onto stage and pass him a microphone so they could sing. He met Kurt's eyes during the performance and found himself unable to resist smiling.

Yes, today was a very, very good day.


	9. Sectionals

**Nine: Sectionals  
**

**I love you people, you're awesome. Thank you for reading this story. We have some drama coming up, yay! And also some fluff for the sake of fluff at the start of this chapter :) I hope you enjoy and leave some reviews because comments make me smile ^.^  
**

* * *

With Sectionals that Saturday Blaine and Kurt didn't have a lot of time to be boyfriends for the first week of their relationship but they were already so comfortable with each other that not much changed. Well except that instead of talking before they fell asleep they spent quite an amount of time kissing and cuddling between short conversations.

Kurt was given another present and surprise during their Tuesday rehearsal. He wasn't actually paying attention, being more entertained by Blaine whispering in his ear, making him blush with some of the comments he was making, also the soft kisses to his ear lobe and just behind his ear.

"Kurt! Blaine! Can you please pay attention?" Wes snapped, glowering at them.

"Oh come on, Wes," Blaine complained. "Nick and Jeff were practically making out for the first week after they finally got their act together. We're just talking."

"Yes, well I'm trying to talk to you." Wes glared at them until they separated so there was a good foot of space between them. "As I was saying, the wedding was a great place to rehearse all our possible songs for Sectionals and also gave me an idea. Blaine and Kurt, you two sang so wonderfully together and I was hoping you would be willing to do a duet this Saturday. Thad and David agree that your voices sound amazing together and Kurt is a very talented performer and featuring his vocals will give us a better chance of winning and moving on to Regionals."

Kurt's heart sped up and he looked at Blaine who grinned at him.

"We'd love to," Blaine answered since Kurt seemed incapable of speech.

"All those in favour?"

Everyone raised their hands and Wes banged his gavel.

"Unanimous." He smiled. "We look forward to it. I was hoping you two would sing Hummingbird Heartbeat again since you did it so well on the weekend."

"Sure," Kurt agreed, nodding excitedly, reaching over for Blaine's hand until Thad glared at him and he returned his hands to his own lap.

"And I was thinking for our closing number we'd do Hey Soul Sister, by Train. The guests at the wedding seemed to really love that number, what do you say Blaine?" David said.

Blaine nodded. "I'd love to. I had fun performing that one and it'll be a little more lively at Sectionals when I've got someone to sing to." He gave Kurt a wink who blushed while some of the boys feigned retching noises behind them.

"Shut up!" Blaine said, reaching over to punch Ryan's arm.

They sat through the rest of the meeting and when Wes finally let them go Kurt slid over and sat on Blaine's lap, both of them giving Wes innocent expressions as he rolled his eyes and left with David. Kurt turned and put his arms around Blaine's neck and smiled at him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi." Blaine tapped his hands on Kurt's hips. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"On a date?" Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Of course on a date, dummy."

"I'd love to but… that's not enough time to find an outfit if we're going tonight."

"Just throw on some jeans. I honestly don't mind."

"But I do." Kurt pouted adorably making Blaine lean forward and kiss him. "If I go now I might be able to throw something acceptable together. Just dinner right?"

"Maybe a movie, depends what's on." Blaine shrugged.

"Okay but you can't come up until I'm ready, deal?" Kurt gave him a look to prove he was deadly serious. Blaine nodded.

"One more kiss before you go?" he asked, eyes wide and pleading. Kurt smiled and pecked him quickly on the lips before jumping to his feet. "That wasn't a kiss!"

"Yes it was. Don't come up until I text you." Kurt walked off and Blaine slumped back, unable to keep the smile off his face at his boyfriend's (he would never get tired of saying that) adorableness. Every day he kept finding more things that he just adored about Kurt.

"Blainers! What are you doing?"

Nick dropped onto the couch next to Blaine and grinned at him.

"I'm not allowed in the dorm until Kurt's ready for our date," Blaine explained. "So I'm just going to chill out here."

"Cool." Nick shifted slightly, eyes sliding around to make sure they were alone.

"Something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Uh… it's kind of embarrassing and I don't want you to get the wrong idea…" Nick trailed off, chewing his lip worriedly.

"I can't get any idea if you don't explain yourself better than that." Blaine sat up properly. "Is this about Jeff?"

"Well yes and no. It's about me, too."

"You're not having second thoughts about dating him are you? It'd kill him if you broke up with him."

"No!" Nick stared at Blaine with wide eyes. "I'm crazy about him, Blaine, even if it took me a while to figure it out."

"Good." Blaine clasped his hands. "So what's bothering you?"

"I… I was straight until a couple of months ago," Nick muttered, avoiding Blaine's eyes. "You know I'm not a virgin but I only know about straight… sex…"

Blaine repressed a smile when he realised where this was going.

"Are you about to ask me for specific details about gay sex?" Blaine asked, amusement standing out in his voice quite clearly. Nick turned bright red and Blaine almost laughed but he held it back.

"I uh… I just don't know anything about it." Nick rubbed his arm, embarrassed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not asking because I want to have sex with Jeff now, I just want to know about it since one day we probably will take that step."

Blaine nodded. He was finding this conversation hilarious even though it wasn't, Nick was genuinely embarrassed and he shouldn't be a dick to him about it.

"What do you want to know?" Blaine asked and Nick looked at him in surprise. "Well, you came to ask, right? Ask away and I'll tell you what I know."

Nick hesitated but then muttered some soft questions that Blaine answered with as little awkwardness as possible and gave him a recommended website if he wanted to do his own research.

"So… what brought this on?" Blaine asked.

"Making out with Jeff," Nick replied with a shrug. Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Making out that got really, really hot."

"Oh… I see." Blaine smirked.

"Thanks for that Blaine," Nick said, standing up, still beet red. "You're a great friend to me. And thanks for not laughing even though I know you wanted to."

Blaine smiled. "Everything makes me want to laugh right now. I'm just so happy."

"I get that." Nick grinned. "Have fun on your date, tonight."

Blaine watched him leave and swallowed another laugh. Jeff and Nick hadn't been together long enough to take that step but Blaine thought it was cute that Nick wanted to know about it. Blaine checked the time and knew it would be a while before Kurt was ready so he got up and sat at the piano, hoping to pass the time with music.

Twenty minutes later Kurt texted him that he could come up and Blaine made his way to the dorms and up to their room.

Kurt jumped up when he walked inside and did a spin, showing off his outfit and Blaine's mouth dropped open. Kurt blushed when he caught Blaine's expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Blaine crossed the room in several steps and drew Kurt into a searing kiss, resisting the urge to trail his hands down to his boyfriend's ass.

"You look fu- hot, Kurt," Blaine informed him as he pulled back. Kurt smiled brightly, still blushing.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." Blaine stepped back and made Kurt turn again so he could rake his eyes over the outfit properly. He was wearing red skinny jeans that Blaine hadn't seen before. They were so tight it looked like Kurt had painted them on and he wondered if it was possible to even fit underwear underneath them. They had artful rips on the thighs and a smattering of black at the ankles that looked like paint splatters.

"Did you make those?" Blaine questioned and Kurt nodded. "They're awesome. I really, _really_ like them."

Kurt blushed deeper. "Thanks."

He had matched them with a white button up dress shirt and a black waistcoat over the top, the shirt untucked so the outfit looked a little casual. Blaine noticed Kurt's black boots by his bed and knew they'd be joining the ensemble once they left.

"Okay, let me get ready," Blaine said, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Kurt's incredibly attractive legs to go to his wardrobe. He pondered through his various coloured jeans and decided to go with black so he didn't clash with Kurt and a red button-up with a black bow-tie.

"You're purposely matching me, aren't you?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Maybe…" Blaine smiled over his shoulder at him. "Does it bother you?"

"No… but…" Kurt frowned and took the outfit from Blaine and examined his clothes. Blaine watched him with a smile.

"If I let you choose my clothes the others are going to say I'm whipped," Blaine informed him. Kurt shrugged. Kurt gave him a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt with a red cardigan and matching bowtie. Blaine tilted his head, admitting he loved the outfit. Kurt skipped back to his side of the room to let Blaine change and put on a red and black scarf that matched his jeans well.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked. Picking up a coat and grabbing Blaine's as well.

"Well it's early so why don't we see a movie first and then go out for dinner?" Blaine suggested, taking his coat from Kurt and putting it on, it was starting to get colder as they got closer to December. "We don't want to miss curfew."

Kurt agreed and linked his arm with Blaine's as they left the room.

"You know this is my first date," Kurt commented casually.

"Damn." Blaine chewed his lip.

"What?" Kurt frowned, confused.

"I should have planned something then instead of just suggesting this to you." Blaine looked at him worriedly but Kurt just leant his head on Blaine's shoulder and smiled.

"I don't mind," Kurt told him. "Being with you makes it perfect no matter what it is we do."

Blaine kissed his hair. "I'm glad."

They signed out of school and Blaine took them into Westerville and to the cinema, refusing to let Kurt pay for anything, which he found very old fashioned and adorable. They sat in the back row so nobody could shoot them disgusted looks for cuddling during the rom-com they'd decided to see.

"I've been wanting to see this," Blaine commented.

"You are such a dork," Kurt informed him quite seriously. Blaine laughed and reached over, tugging his shirt to pull Kurt into a gentle kiss before offering him some pop corn.

"You love my inner nerd," Blaine commented as the commercials started rolling.

"Maybe, it is a rather endearing trait. Although your secret stash of Marvel comics and sci-fi books is a total turn-off."

Blaine gave him a mock-offended look. "How dare you say that? Comic books and sci-fi are sexy."

Kurt snorted and someone in front of them turned to shush them. Blaine laughed and leant towards Kurt and kissed his ear softly.

"Well, they may not be very sexy… but those jeans certainly are."

Kurt coughed on his sip of diet coke and looked at Blaine and even in the dark cinema he could tell he'd made Kurt blush again. Blaine just smiled innocently at him and Kurt gave him an Eskimo kiss before settling back as the movie started and stealing more popcorn from Blaine.

Two hours later they were walking out laughing into each other's shoulder.

"What was that?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"I can't decide whether it was pure porn or actually cute," Blaine mused.

"There were a lot of sex scenes." Kurt frowned. "I don't even know what the plot was, especially since we missed twenty minutes in the middle when you became more interested in my neck than the screen."

"It was really boring and she was naked," Blaine complained. "Girls don't do it for me, Kurt."

"Clearly." Kurt smirked at him and Blaine reached out to adjust his scarf.

"Sorry, I think I left a couple of marks."

"I can feel them. We need to stop by the drug store so I can buy some concealer."

Blaine agreed and led Kurt to a restaurant that he particularly liked and asked for a private booth. The waitress took them, smiling flirtatiously at Blaine as she handed them menus and told them she'd be back to take their orders.

Kurt frowned as she walked off.

"She was flirting with you," he pouted.

"Was she?" Blaine looked up from his menu, genuinely surprised.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's obliviousness. "She tossed her hair and winked at you. How could you not notice?"

"I was watching you, not her," Blaine said simply and Kurt smiled. "Do you know what you want?"

Kurt examined the menu and then nodded so Blaine hailed their waitress.

"What can I get you?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at Blaine and this time he noticed the signs of flirting and it bothered him. Only Kurt was allowed to flirt with him.

"I'll get pesto fettuccini and an iced-tea," Blaine said. "Baby, what do you want?"

Kurt looked up, surprised by the name but then noticed the look on the waitress's face and Blaine's pleased expression and understood.

"I'll get the grilled chicken breast with salad and a diet coke," Kurt informed her, smiling cheekily and passing his menu back to her. Blaine also handed his over as she walked away with a stunned expression. Kurt giggled. "She had no idea you were gay and on a date."

"I walked in holding your hand, what did she think?" Blaine smiled. He reached over and placed his hand palm up on the table, wiggling his fingers until Kurt placed his hand on it and let Blaine squeeze his fingers.

"I like it when you call me baby," Kurt told him. "Just like when you called me sweetheart that time."

"Then I'll make sure I use pet names for you every day."

Their waitress returned with their drinks and Kurt thanked her without taking his eyes off Blaine. He took a sip of coke and sighed happily.

"You already drank a large one of those during the movie," Blaine commented with a frown. "It's not that good."

"Take that back or I'm breaking up with you," Kurt threatened.

"Diet coke is the greatest drink on the face of the planet."

"Good boy." Kurt patted Blaine's hand. "So what did you do for the forty or so minutes it took me to get ready?"

"Nick came to talk to me," Blaine responded immediately. He didn't feel _too_ guilty when he told Kurt what Nick had wanted to know because Kurt was his boyfriend and also Nick's friend so he wouldn't spread it around.

"That's…" Kurt frowned.

"I think it's cute," Blaine commented. "He was so embarrassed, it took everything I had not to laugh."

"You're horrible." Kurt was grinning. "And alright, it's a little adorable. Couldn't he do a google search though?"

"He said he was worried it would come up with porn."

Their meals were brought out, putting a stop to their conversation. The waitress was sufficiently sour faced as she eyed their clasped hands before stalking off to take somebody else's order. Blaine and Kurt met eyes and both started laughing as they started to eat.

Blaine made a little sound of contentment and Kurt gave him a funny look.

"That good, huh?" he teased.

"I love pesto," Blaine explained. He twirled a piece around his fork and held it up tantalisingly. "This place makes the _best_ pesto I've ever had. Wanna try some?"

Kurt eyed the fork and then sighed and leant across so Blaine could place the fork in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully and then nodded.

"That is pretty good," he acknowledged. Blaine grinned and returned to eating, making another little sound as he swallowed and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"The New Directions are going to watch us at Sectionals," Kurt commented. He played with his last tomato before eating it and pushing his plate away.

"Why?" Blaine asked. "I thought they were angry at us for stealing you away."

Kurt frowned. "I was hoping you'd be able to give me an explanation that I could believe. I can understand Finn, Tina and Mike coming. Hell, I can even understand Puck and Sam coming. But the rest of them? They still can't say two words to me without glaring. And they were so rude to you and the other Warblers."

Blaine frowned. "I honestly don't know Kurt."

Kurt sighed and leant back in his seat. "Neither do I."

Blaine watched his expression for a moment. "There's a great ice-cream place down the street from here and it's close to the drug store so we can get that make-up stuff for you to cover up those hickies I gave you."

Kurt rolled his eyes again and smiled. "Sure, let's go. I'm paying."

"You are not." Blaine trapped his wrists as he called for the check. "This is your first date, Kurt, you're not paying one cent."

Kurt eyed him and then smiled, lifting Blaine's hands to kiss them.

"I got lucky with you," he decided and Blaine grinned, slipping the money to the waitress with a generous tip because of them making fun of her. He took Kurt's hand, winding their fingers together and led him back out into the dark.

Kurt checked the time on his phone.

"We have over an hour until curfew," he commented.

"Good. Time for ice-cream and then we can make out in the back of the car," Blaine teased. Kurt blushed and leant closer to Blaine.

"That sounds like a good way to end the night," he decided. Blaine smirked. True, they'd only been officially dating since Saturday night but he'd spent several months trying to resist kissing Kurt and he wasn't going to give up any chances to do so now that he was allowed to.

They stopped for Kurt to buy his concealer and Blaine watched in wonder as he tried for ten minutes to find the right colour for his skin tone then he took Blaine's arm and looked for one for him. Blaine raised his eyebrows but Kurt just smirked at him.

"You think I'm going to let you get away scott free for marking my neck during a movie?" Kurt asked and Blaine shivered slightly, imagining Kurt sucking on his neck and let him buy a concealer for him too.

They decided to walk back to Blaine's car as they ate their ice-cream and Blaine watched Kurt and couldn't resist leaning over and dapping his ice-cream onto Kurt's nose. Kurt blinked in surprise and then gasped when Blaine pressed him against the wall of the building next to them to lick his nose.

"Blaine," Kurt complained through giggles. "What are you doing?"

"I don't think I want to wait until we get to the car, let me kiss you now," Blaine whined.

"We're two boys on a street in Ohio," Kurt reminded him quietly and Blaine sighed. "Come on, honey, let's just go to your car then you can kiss me all you want."

"Okay." Blaine took Kurt's hand and towed him towards the parking lot behind the cinema as they finished off their ice-creams. Kurt grabbed Blaine's coat lapels and dragged him into the backseat of the car and kissed him softly and tenderly.

Blaine smiled against his lips and pulled away.

"People can still see us, Kurt," he commented casually.

"I realise that," Kurt sighed sadly.

"However… Wes told me about this place where we can go." Blaine checked the time. "We'll be able to get back just before curfew."

Kurt frowned and then nodded, eyes glittering in a way that made Blaine want to kiss him again but he held off, climbing over the console into the driver's seat, Kurt following him and buckling in.

"How far away is this place, Blaine? I want to kiss my boyfriend soon." Kurt grinned at him and Blaine smiled.

"A couple of minutes, if I don't get lost. I've never been out there before since it's where couples go to make out and have car sex."

Kurt flushed at that and Blaine held back a laugh. Kurt's blushing was so adorable.

"Sex in the car would be uncomfortable," Kurt muttered. Blaine couldn't hold back a laugh that time and Kurt gave him an offended look. "What?"

"You. You always turn bright red the second someone brings up sex, even if it's you who brings it up. Your innocence is so adorable."

"Shut up." Kurt turned away from Blaine and folded his arms.

"It's cute."

Kurt didn't respond. Blaine glanced at him quickly and frowned at his stiff shoulders.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

No answer.

"I was just teasing you."

Again, no answer.

"Kurt?" Blaine glanced to see he was staring at the window, not even responding to Blaine's words. "Hey, come on, what did I say?"

Kurt mumbled something and Blaine frowned, looking back out the windscreen. They were almost at the lookout so he didn't say anything until he parked near a tree and turned off the engine and headlights and turned to face Kurt, studying his pale silhouette in the darkness.

"Kurt, what did I say that upset you?" Blaine asked worriedly. "I was only teasing you before, I don't even know how I offended you."

Kurt sighed and turned to face him. "I don't like being so innocent all the time."

Blaine laughed slightly and reached over to take Kurt's hands, squeezing them. "I like your adorableness."

"Yes, but…" Kurt frowned. "Nick's considered himself straight until a little while ago and now he knows more about… stuff than I do. I feel like such a… such a baby penguin."

Blaine laughed at that.

"I thought you told me that you prefer romance, anyway?" Blaine questioned. "When we watched some movie where the teenagers had sex and you said to me that you didn't want a relationship like theirs, where they jumped into bed together at the first opportunity."

Kurt smiled slightly, pleased Blaine remembered that.

_"Ew… I'm sick of female nudity in the movies we watch," Kurt complained. He shifted slightly and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. They were curled up together watching a movie on Blaine's laptop because it was Friday night and neither of them could sleep. It wasn't that long after Kurt's dad had gotten out of the hospital and he was still really cuddly with Blaine for the comfort he brought. Blaine on the other hand just liked having Kurt snuggle up to him so he wasn't complaining._

_"Me too," Blaine replied. "It's like, girls watch this stuff too and unless they're lesbians I'm sure they don't want to see boobs."_

_"I think there is always female nudity because they're directed by men."_

_"Probably." Blaine chuckled. "However if it was me directing this I'd rather it was the guy who was getting naked."_

_Kurt snickered and muffled the sound in Blaine's shoulder._

_"I don't want to be like them," Kurt said, frowning at the screen. Blaine looked at him curiously, wondering what he meant. Kurt seemed to sense his confusion because he elaborated, waving his hand absently. "I like romance, Blaine. Physical stuff doesn't matter to me and honestly I don't actually know much about… sex…" He turned red and Blaine gushed inside his head about how cute Kurt looked._

_"Don't you think it's silly not knowing about it?" Blaine asked, with a frown. "You'll have to know one day."_

_"Well not now. I don't want to be the teenager that is ruled by his hormones. When I get a boyfriend I want all of the romance. Yeah kissing and cuddling, sure, but not sex. Not until I'm sure it's love and that I feel ready for it. That physical stuff isn't as important as trust and love."_

_"You're right." Blaine patted his hair. "But the physical stuff seems to be pretty good too."_

_Kurt blushed brightly again and Blaine laughed, fast forwarding through the sex scene so they didn't have to watch anymore shots of the main actress's breasts and wondering if it was a good idea for Kurt to keep himself ignorant to important facts about sex…_

"I do want romance but I was thinking about what you said about it being silly if I didn't know anything about sex," Kurt explained. "And you…" He trailed off and Blaine frowned, tilting his head.

"I'm a virgin too, Kurt, you know that. And… why are we talking like this? We started dating on the weekend."

"I know but…" Kurt sighed. "You're right, I'm being stupid. It's just… I don't think I liked you saying I was cute. I think I'd rather my boyfriend thought I was…"

"Hot?" Blaine prompted. "Sexy? Because you're both of those things, Kurt. You're also beautiful and gorgeous."

Kurt was still blushing and avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"I told you tonight that you look hot and that I think your jeans are sexy. I wasn't just saying those things. I don't want you to be insecure around me. I'm attracted to you, don't even think I'm not. But, Kurt, you're also cute, it's part of you and I like that part as well as all the others."

Kurt was smiling now and Blaine climbed over to sit on his lap, kissing him softly.

"I like this part," he said, kissing his mouth. "And this part. This part. This one." He continued to kiss Kurt's face, getting every bit of skin he could, murmuring how he liked each bit. Kurt was blushing happily when he finished at the top of his head, punctuating the kiss with a loud 'mwah!'

"You are a dork," Kurt said for the second time on their date but he was grinning happily.

"_You know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change,  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same.  
Don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say…  
When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,  
'Cause you're amazing, just the way you.  
When you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,  
'Cause boy you're amazing, just the way you are._"

Blaine kissed Kurt again as he finished singing softly.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. "That is one of my favourite songs now, you know."

"Good," Blaine agreed and continued kissing the beautiful boy he was sitting on and enjoying the sweet, gentle feel of Kurt's fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck that always seemed to escape his attempts at gelling it. Their kisses weren't heated or needy, just slow, sweet and loving.

Blaine revelled in the tiny whimper Kurt made when he pulled away and smiled. He stroked his cheek and scrambled back onto his own seat.

"Aw, boo," Kurt complained.

"I'm just putting some music on," Blaine explained, hooking his iPod to the radio and turning it on to play some soft music. "And we should head back in about twenty minutes anyway."

"Twenty minutes is twenty minutes away, kiss me," Kurt complained, crawling over to curl up on Blaine's lap and kiss his neck. Blaine shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Kurt's tongue darting out against his skin every so often as he pressed gentle kisses up and down Blaine's throat. Blaine took Kurt's chin and tilted his head up so he could capture his lips in another kiss.

"I could do this for hours," Blaine mumbled before tracing Kurt's lips with his tongue causing the taller boy to part his lips so Blaine's tongue could dart inside and trace the back of his teeth and rub along his own tongue.

Kurt let out a tiny moan that disappeared into Blaine's mouth and his shuddered at the sound. Kurt pressed himself closer to Blaine, making a tiny noise in the back of his throat and Blaine pulled away as gently as he could and ushered Kurt off his lap.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I think that's enough for one night," Blaine muttered awkwardly, shifting in his seat. Kurt was watching him, slightly hurt and Blaine reached across and stroked his cheek comfortingly. "It's okay, Kurt, it's just those sounds are a bit much for me right now and this relationship is new, we need to take it slow."

Kurt's eyes widened and then he blushed, ducking his head and looking at Blaine from under his eyelashes that did nothing to help the hot feeling around Blaine's neck.

"Sorry, didn't realise I was so irresistible," he said coyly and Blaine laughed.

"You are," he confirmed. "Let's head back."

Kurt leant over once more and kissed him softly. "This was the best first date ever. Thank you so much, gorgeous."

Blaine beamed at Kurt's pet name and kissed him back before starting the car. Kurt chose a song on his iPod, smiling all the way back to school.

* * *

Kurt stood at the refreshment bar tapping his fingers frantically. It was still a while before he had to be on stage but his nerves were really starting to set in. It was his first competition solo and he was so scared he was going to mess up and embarrass Blaine and then they'd break up.

"Kurt!"

He jumped and turned, surprised to see Rachel beaming at him, Finn holding her hand. She hugged Kurt with her free arm and he frowned at her.

"I thought I was a traitorous scumbag?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'm sorry," Rachel sighed. "Finn explained it all to me. You weren't safe, I get that now."

Kurt nodded and smiled. "I'm happy at Dalton, Rachel, I wish you'd all realise that."

"I do now," she assured him. "And I'm pretty sure the hottie Warbler is part of that, right? Blaine?"

Kurt smiled. "Yes, he's a huge part of that."

"Good."

"Where is he?" Finn wondered, looking around.

"With the others, warming up," Kurt explained. "I was feeling really antsy so I came to get some fresh air and water. I'm really nervous for our duet."

"You have a solo?" Rachel asked and clapped her hands. "That's so exciting Kurt. All of the New Directions are here to see you guys perform!"

"Why?" Kurt asked, still confused about the whole thing. "Most of you hate me, us."

Rachel shrugged nonchalantly and Kurt felt irritated. They were hiding something if Finn's bit lip was anything to go by. He glared and then lit up when he saw Blaine appear behind them, looking around. He spotted Kurt and walked over, wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing his cheek and looking at Finn and Rachel.

"Hey guys," he greeted. "Everyone here?"

"Yes," Finn nodded, still looking guilty. Kurt and Blaine exchanged raised eyebrows. "Are you all ready?"

"You bet," Blaine agreed. "Speaking of which, Wes wants to give out last minute advice and stuff so you have to come back with me."

Kurt sighed and nodded, bidding Finn and Rachel goodbye as he went off with Blaine, feeling less nervous with Blaine's arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"Nervous," Kurt explained. "I'm going to throw up on stage or lose my voice or, worst of all, forget the words and embarrass everyone so Wes will kick me out and you'll dump me and I'll have no friends and have to go back to McKinley and mmph- Blaine! Don't kiss me to make me shut up!"

Blaine grinned deviously as Kurt blushed and he kissed him again.

"Better?" he questioned and Kurt nodded reluctantly. "Good. None of that will happen. We're going to kill this song, Kurt and the audience are all going to swoon at our feet and give us a standing ovation."

"You sound confident," Kurt commented.

"I always get a boost of cockiness before I perform. It's better than adrenaline. Another kiss might make me even more confident." Blaine waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Kurt sighed, giving him one last kiss before they entered the green room where Wes was forcing everyone to sit so he could deliver another speech before they had to go on after the Hipsters.

Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap due to lack of seats and wrapped his arms tightly around him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and pretending to listen as Wes gave an encouraging speech about how he believed in all of them and knew they could do anything. And how Kurt and Blaine's voices would make them win this.

"You're beautiful," Blaine whispered absently, brushing his lips back and forth along Kurt's neck, making him squirm slightly.

"That tickles," Kurt complained. "You'll make me laugh and I'll get in trouble."

Blaine chuckled but stopped, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend's back and breathing in, enjoying the vanilla and jasmine scents coming off him.

"Blaine! Kurt!"

They both jumped and looked at Wes guiltily, worried they had been caught not paying attention.

"Are you two ready to win this for us?" Wes demanded.

"Yes!" Blaine nodded, tightening his hold on Kurt.

"Absolutely," Kurt agreed, patting Blaine's hands on his stomach. "We're going to kill it."

"Good boys!"

The lights in the room flickered and they all stood up, some boys cracking their knuckles and others bouncing on the balls of their feet but all wearing smiles of anticipation.

Kurt stood, taking Blaine's hand and squeezing tightly.

"It's alright," Blaine whispered and Kurt shivered when he felt Blaine's lips moving in his hair. "Ready?"

"Not really but let's go," Kurt replied, not releasing Blaine's hand until they had to separate behind the curtain to go to their individual spots.

"And our second show of the programme, from Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The curtains parted and Kurt felt his nerves increase as the audience applauded. His eyes immediately found the New Directions and he saw Puck, Finn, Rachel, Mike and Tina standing up and giving them thumbs up and waving.

Suddenly he felt a little better.

The music started and Blaine stepped forward and started to sing first.

"_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
The first time, every time when you're touching me  
I'll make you bloom like a flower that you never seen  
Under the sun we are one buzzing energy_," he sang, looking over and holding his hand out as Kurt stepped off the riser to sing the next half of the verse.

"_Let's pollinate to create a family tree,  
This evolution with you comes naturally.  
Some call science, we call it chemistry,  
This is the story of the birds and the bees._"

They stepped forward together to sing the chorus backed up by the Warblers.

In the crowd Finn exchanged a smile with Puck over Rachel's head. Puck rolled his eyes and made a kissy face before chuckling. Blind Freddy could see the affection pouring from each boy as they sang together.

"_Even when seasons change  
Our love still stays the same…_

"_You give me that hummingbird heartbeat,  
Spread my wings and make me fly.  
The taste of your honey is so sweet,  
When you give me that hummingbird heartbeat…  
Hummingbird heartbeat…_"

The other Warblers sang the echoes between the chorus and the next verse which Blaine walked around Kurt as he sang, meeting his eyes and flashing a bright smile, enjoying the blush on his boyfriend's face.

"_I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed,  
A wild flower with the power to bring life to me.  
You're so exciting, got my whole body fluttering,  
Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet."_

Kurt stepped towards Blaine as he started singing, glasz eyes locked on hazel.

"_I was on the brink of a heart attack,  
You keep me alive and keep me coming back.  
I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes,  
We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies._"

They stepped close together and faced the audience as they went into the second chorus.

"_Even when seasons change  
Our love still stays the same…_

"_You give me that hummingbird heartbeat,  
Spread my wings and make me fly.  
The taste of your honey is so sweet,  
When you give me that hummingbird heartbeat…  
Hummingbird heartbeat…_"

"_You love me, you love me, never love me not, not,_" Kurt sang, smiling at Blaine.

"_I know, when we're in perfect harmony,  
You make me sound like, like a symphony. Yeah!"_ Blaine replied.

They launched back into the chorus, eyes never leaving each other as they sang, meaning every word. The finished and Rachel leapt to her feet followed by the rest of the audience as they applauded. Blaine and Kurt bowed and Blaine pulled Kurt into the spotlight for a moment longer as he went to take his place in formation for _Hey, Soul Sister_. Kurt skipped back as the applause died and brushed Blaine's hand as he took his place.

Blaine smiled and started to sing as the music started. He spent the whole song miming at Kurt and looking at him through various lines. He knew he was making it obvious to the possibly homophobic judges but he couldn't care less, his beautiful boy was beaming at him every time they caught eyes during the song.

The girls from New Directions crooned happily as they watched.

"Gosh he's gorgeous," Quinn commented.

"Lucky Porcelain," Santana moped. "Man I'd love to get me a piece of that dreamboat."

Blaine reached the bridge of the song and skipped across the stage, turning and pointing at Kurt as he sang.

"_Watchin' you's the only drug I need,  
So gangster, I'm so thug,  
You're the only one I'm dreamin' of.  
You see, I can be myself now, finally,  
In fact there's nothing I can't be,  
I want the world to see you be, with me!_"

Kurt grinned as Blaine made his way back to the Warblers singing the last chorus and they all danced backwards into their starting positions and finished, clasping their hands in front of them before bowing as the audience jumped to their feet again, cheering loudly.

Kurt could swear he saw some people exchanging what looked like 'aw' faces and he grinned as the curtains closed. They all rushed backstage, hugging each other and thumping each other on the back.

"You guys were great!" David shouted, hugging Blaine and Kurt at the same time, knocking them together and Kurt giggled as Blaine took advantage of the position to kiss his cheek.

"You," he murmured, taking Kurt into his arms and kissing his mouth between each word he said. "Were. Brilliant. I. Think. You're. Amazing."

Kurt laughed, unable to stop smiling as he threw his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"You're the amazing one," he breathed before they were crushed in more hugs from the Warblers. Kurt laughed when he saw Nick and Jeff kissing off to the side before Wes forced them apart and ordered everyone into the audience to watch the Jane Adams girls perform.

Kurt knew they had it in the bag before the juvie girls even started to sing.

During the judging wait Kurt was accosted by his old friends again and given hugs, even from the people he thought hated him.

"You guys were brilliant!" Tina trilled. Brittany even hugged Blaine and warned him not to hurt her dolphin or she'd be unhappy. Blaine reassured her he never would and Kurt laughed at the expression on his face.

Mike and Puck hugged Kurt at the same time and he struggled to even breathe let alone tell them to let him go.

"Hey! Don't suffocate my only countertenor!" Wes said, tapping Puck on the shoulder.

"Sorry, dude," Puck said, releasing Kurt who sucked in a deep breath and smiled gratefully at Wes. He was then grabbed around the waist and spun around.

"I didn't believe Quinn when she said you could sing like that!" Sam said and Kurt laughed.

"Put me down!" he said. Sam dropped him and Kurt turned and hugged the blond. He and Sam had managed to get along well during the wedding and Kurt enjoyed his friendship. He glanced over and saw Blaine giving Sam an unhappy look. Sam noticed.

"Oops, I think I upset your boyfriend," he chuckled. Kurt turned and rolled his eyes at Blaine. He'd told him during one rehearsal that he thought Sam was kind of hot and Blaine had taken a disliking to the blond since then even though he was clearly straight and dating Quinn.

"Blaine, come here," Kurt sighed. "Sorry, Sam, it's my fault. I might have told him, before we got together, that I thought you were maybe a little hot."

Sam chuckled. "I'm flattered, Kurt."

Kurt looked at him, surprised and then smiled when he realised Sam actually didn't care that he'd said it. Blaine reached them and Sam held out his hand.

"Come on, man, I want us to be friends," Sam commented. Blaine looked at Kurt who wound an arm around his waist before sighing and smiling.

"Sure," he agreed and accepted the handshake.

"Mercedes still isn't talking to me, or Quinn, or Santana or Matt…" Kurt looked over at them. "Or Artie for that matter too."

Blaine leant over and rested his head on him.

"They're not worth it," he whispered. "If they can't see that you're safer and happier at Dalton…"

Kurt nodded miserably and Sam frowned at them, subtly walking off and whispering Quinn's ear. She just shot him a dark look and the New Directions slowly dispersed. Brittany walked past and Kurt caught some of what she was saying to Santana.

"…looks like stiff competition at Regionals," she said.

"That's if we… next weekend," Santana replied and Kurt frowned. Unsure of what he'd heard. He turned and watched them walk past and Blaine studied him curiously.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Is there any way to find out who's competing next weekend?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sure Wes can," Blaine replied. "Want me to ask?"

Kurt nodded with a frown but Blaine didn't press him. Soon they were being called back on stage for the announcement and Kurt reluctantly left Blaine's hold and settled for standing beside him, brushing their hands together for comfort as they waited for the announcement.

The Hipsters were third.

Blaine glanced at Kurt who bit his lip in anticipation.

"And first place… The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms immediately as Wes went to accept the trophy and resisted the urge to kiss him.

"We're going to Regionals!" Jeff shouted, jumping up and down until Nick stilled him for a hug. David and Thad were jumping too and Wes held up the trophy as the audience cheered them.

Soon they were on the bus back to Dalton and Kurt was nodding off against Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey, sleepy," Blaine crooned as Kurt jerked awake when they went over a bump. "It's okay, go back to sleep, I'll wake you when we get to school."

Kurt smiled and adjusted himself so he could curl into Blaine's side properly and took one of his hands, kissing it. Blaine chuckled, stroking his hair and the sound went through Kurt, his heart warming and he felt like he could happily do this every day, fall asleep in Blaine's arms feeling safe and protected.

"Hey B," Wes whispered and Kurt vaguely heard him. "Big problem."

Blaine checked to see if Kurt was sleeping and his breathing was slow and even so he looked up at Wes.

"What?" he questioned.

"You asked me to look into next weekend's competition… Kurt's old club, they're entered." Wes glanced at Kurt worriedly who, on the edge of sleep, was sure he dreamt Wes's voice.

"You can't be serious…" Blaine frowned. This would probably break Kurt's heart. To be lied to by his friends… "Let me tell him. I don't want him to blow up about it."

"Okay. They know our tricks now though… this could be bad, Blaine."

"I know. Let me handle it." Wes nodded and disappeared and Blaine continued to stroke Kurt's hair, worried about how much this would upset him when he found out.


	10. Competition

**Ten: Competition**

**Some Puckurt friendship at the start of this chapter simply because I can :) I love Puck so PUCK! Oh and an OC who I very much adore, she's cute :) Thanks once again for all the reviews, followers and favourites, you're all awesome! Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

The day after Sectionals Kurt went home to avoid the strange looks he was getting from the Warblers as they set up for a party that night. When he got there he found that Burt and Carole were out for lunch and Finn had Puck over again.

Finn was currently on the phone to Rachel up in his room so Puck was watching a football game. Kurt tentatively approached him.

"Hey… Noah," Kurt said hesitantly, seriously considering not going through with this.

"What?" Puck asked, glancing up at him. Kurt was one of the only people who got away with calling him Noah.

"Can you teach me about this?" Kurt gestured to the TV and Puck frowned.

"Television?"

"You're an idiot. Football." Kurt glanced to make sure Finn wasn't coming downstairs. "I can't ask Dad or Finn because they'll laugh at me but I want to know about football, how it works."

"Dude, you played on our team and you didn't know anything about it?" Puck questioned, eyebrows raised. Kurt nodded and Puck's eyes narrowed playfully. "Is this because of a certain smallish Warbler that I saw you kissing yesterday?"

Kurt flushed and nodded and Puck grinned.

"Blaine loves football and so do the other guys and Blaine didn't accept an invitation to watch football with Wes on Friday night because he thought I didn't want him to and he didn't want me to be bored because he knows I don't like football," Kurt explained. "He tried to shake it off but it was a Buckeyes game so I know he wanted to watch but he still said no and spent the evening watching me write my history report." He rolled his eyes. "He's a total dork."

Puck chuckled. "So you want to learn so you can watch with him?"

Kurt nodded. "That way he won't feel like he's ditching me if he goes or like I'm bored when I go with him."

Puck grinned and patted the spot on the couch beside him. Finn came downstairs.

"Kurt," he greeted.

"Hi, Finn," Kurt said, smiling.

"Dude, I'm sorry but Rachel's upset about something… I need to go to her," Finn said, looking sheepishly at Puck and Kurt internally cheered at not having Finn around for his football lesson.

"That's okay, I'll hang out with Kurt," Puck assured him and Kurt nodded beside him. Finn smiled in relief and left. Puck waited until Finn's truck left before launching into explanations as they watched the game. Kurt soaked it all in, nodding and commenting here and there, asking questions. Puck was actually a good teacher, for this anyway because he loved it so much and Kurt was so willing to learn. And funnily enough, Kurt enjoyed spending time with Puck.

"So, do you want to pay back the favour?" Puck asked when the game finished and Kurt ran out of questions. Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I, uh, I wanted to ask some… romantic advice," Puck explained, refusing to meet Kurt's eyes. "You know, you get the girls in a way the rest of us don't and I just wanted to ask your advice on how to… woo, a certain girl."

"Who?" Kurt wondered. What girl could Puck possibly need to woo? The girls he liked were the easy ones who weren't all that difficult to get into bed.

Puck mumbled something and Kurt nudged him. He sighed. "Lauren Zizes."

Kurt stared at him for a full minute before he managed to get out a response. "Wow…"

"Dude, she's just… wow." Puck had a dreamy expression on his face. "She's like the most bad-ass girl I've ever met in my life and damn those are some curves on her body. But she's not into me. She doesn't want a piece of the Puckasaurus. Be honest, Kurt, even though you have a boyfriend, do you think I'm attractive?"

Kurt was totally bemused by the whole situation.

"Speaking as a gay man, yes you're quite attractive, you have pretty nice muscles."

Puck looked pleased. "But she doesn't seem to be into that, Kurt. I need to woo this girl. How do I do that?"

"Um… I know more about the typical teen girl, not Lauren Zizes type girls," Kurt told him warily. "But honestly, shower her with gifts. Girls love gifts but make sure they're presents she'd like. Treat her like an equal and compliment her; after all, she is a girl even if she acts tougher than most guys at our school. Make sure they're nice compliments, Puck."

Puck nodded, rapt by Kurt's advice. "How did Blaine get you?"

"Hmm… he had me the moment I laid eyes on him so he didn't need to woo me much," Kurt laughed. "I don't know. He was there for me when nobody else had been and he looks really good shirtless… He was just nice to me, supportive and very cuddly. Plus he serenaded me."

"That's it!" Puck clapped his hands. "I can serenade her! I have the perfect song."

Kurt was satisfied with his decision. "What song?"

"Fat Bottomed Girls by Queen," he said and Kurt deadpanned at him. "Seriously."

"No. No, no, no. That'll insult her."

"It's a song about how big girls are great."

"No, Puck, it's insulting. Pick something nice."

"Um… what do you think I should sing then?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "What about 'Let me love You' by Frankie Valie and the Four Seasons?"

"I like that song," Puck agreed. "You're awesome dude. Thanks a lot."

They continued to discuss possible wooing options until Burt and Carole arrived home, both of them hugging Kurt tightly before joining the boys in conversation.

"When are you heading back to Dalton?" Burt asked.

"We're throwing a celebratory party for Sectionals tonight starting at five so I'll leave at about three," Kurt explained. His phone buzzed and he smiled at Blaine's name on the screen.

**Baby, can you pick up some soda on the way back? Pwetty pwease! Wes forgot and he won't let any of us leave to get it because he called an emergency meeting. Xoxo**

Kurt frowned. Emergency meeting? Why wasn't he invited? He felt a tiny bit hurt.

_What's the meeting about?_

**I'll explain once you get back (after I get a kiss of course), don't worry we're not excluding you. So, soda? Please baby, it won't be much of a party without drinks. Xoxo**

_I'll hold you to that Blaine Anderson. Okay, I'll grab some, any particular kind? Xoxo_

**Any kind, get some variety. Will you be back at five? I miss you :( xoxo**

_Okay. Yes I'll be back at five, depending on traffic. I miss you too. I want cuddles once I'm back. I have to go, hanging with Puck xoxo_

**Cuddles will be yours sweetheart! Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kurt rolled his eyes at the ridiculously long line of 'xo's after the pet name but felt his heart warm happily.

"So, Christmas is coming up, kid, anything in particular you want?" Burt asked. Kurt smiled. It would be their first Christmas as a family with Carole and Finn. He'd totally forgotten with all the crazy recently. He was really looking forward to it.

"Not really," Kurt said. "Oh crap!"

"What?" Carole asked, frowning at his language.

"I have no idea what to get Blaine and Christmas is only three weeks away!" Kurt chewed his thumb nail worriedly and Puck patted his knee.

"You'll be fine," he assured him. "You're a great shopper, Kurt."

"I need to start my shopping soon. I hadn't even thought about Christmas recently."

"Why don't you and I go next weekend, sweetie?" Carole suggested. "God knows I could use a hand."

Kurt nodded happily in agreement and stayed talking happily with Burt, Carole and Puck until it was quarter to three and he left early so he could pick up soda for the boys, hugging his parents goodbye as he went out the door.

* * *

"Kurt's going to be so upset, isn't he?" Trent asked. "I mean they pretty much all lied to him and used the wedding as an excuse to spy on us even though they knew they'd be competing against us."

Blaine nodded, rubbing his forehead. The room looked great for their party and now they were discussing the problem of the New Directions manipulating their newest member's feelings for them to spy on the Warblers. Kurt was going to be upset… that was after he got over his anger because that was going to come first.

"It's Blaine's job to tell him so none of us have to worry about that," Thad reminded them.

"Thanks," Blaine sighed sarcastically. "I'm his boyfriend, I don't want him mad at me."

"That _why_ it's you he should be mad at. He'd sooner forgive you than us," Nick pointed out. Blaine glared at him_._

_Traitor_, he thought. He checked his watch. Kurt would be here soon.

_Hey baby! Got the soda and I'm almost at Dalton. Come help me bring it to the choir room? xoxo_

**Sure thing, gorgeous. Be right there xoxo**

Blaine got up and said goodbye to the others, wandering casually out to the boarders' parking lot to wait for Kurt and he arrived five minutes later. Blaine matched his smile as he went over and opened Kurt's door, receiving an armful of his boyfriend as he got out and hugged Blaine immediately.

"Missed you," he breathed, kissing Blaine three times on the mouth before turning out of his arms and going to the back where the cartons of drinks were. Blaine went to help him, leaning over to kiss his cheek as they walked towards the main building that housed the choir room.

"How was home?" Blaine asked.

"Peaceful," Kurt shrugged. "I hung out with Puck, Dad and Carole."

"Cool."

"They asked what you were doing for Christmas and I never even thought to ask you," Kurt commented. Blaine smiled at him. "So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"I'm going to New York," Blaine explained and Kurt's face fell. He chuckled. "We go every year because of Mum. We stay until New Years and then come back."

"Oh… so I won't see you until after New Years?" Kurt's eyes were sad as he stared at the ground in front of them. Blaine nudged him.

"I didn't finish," he said. Kurt looked at him expectantly. "We go the Christmas party for the family company and then spend Christmas Day with my grandparents. I plan on going shopping to buy my boyfriend tonnes of designers clothes that he can wear when he joins me for New Years to give me a New Years kiss when the ball drops."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Are you telling me that I'm going too?"

"Of course you are! Mum told me to invite you. We'll get you a plane ticket so you can fly up after Boxing Day and then fly back with us on the second," Blaine explained. Kurt nearly dropped the drinks but instead waited until they got into the choir room, placed them on a table before he threw his arms around Blaine.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said loudly. "I have _always_ wanted to go to New York!"

"I know," Blaine chuckled, patting his back, trying not to full out laugh at Kurt's enthusiasm. "Just make sure your dad is okay with it and then I'll let Mum and Dad know that you said yes."

Kurt pulled back and beamed at Blaine, leaning in to kiss him softly until some of the Warblers coughed uncomfortably.

"Sorry," Kurt said, blushing. "Let's party."

Someone turned on the music and Kurt stayed attached to Blaine's side the whole time, still conscious that he was getting strange looks from his fellow Warblers.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Kurt demanded.

Blaine hesitated and Kurt narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's going on?" he demanded suspiciously. Blaine groaned.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you because I didn't want to spoil tonight," Blaine explained. Kurt folded his arms and glared until Blaine gestured out of the common room and they went into the hall, sitting together, Kurt waiting expectantly.

Blaine considered leading up to it but decided it was better to just say it.

"The New Directions are competing in this weekend's Sectionals," Blaine said and Kurt blinked, arms falling into his lap and his mouth parted in a soft 'oh'.

"I thought I was dreaming," he muttered. Blaine frowned.

"What do you mean, baby?"

"On the way back yesterday, I heard Wes telling you about it," Kurt explained. "I thought I was dreaming."

"I thought you were asleep." Blaine looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Actually I'm kind of pissed."

"I thought so." Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hands. "We'll pay them back by winning at Regionals."

Kurt nodded, sighing. "I should have expected this. How did they convince Figgins to let him start the club up again though?" Kurt paused and then jumped to his feet and kicked the chair angrily. "I thought Finn and I were good again and he freaking lied to me! God! I hate them."

"No you don't," Blaine said softly. Kurt ignored him. "Do you want to go into the party?"

"I'm going back to our room. I need to yell at Finn."

"Kurt-"

"You go have fun, you deserve it after your two solos." Kurt leant down and kissed Blaine's forehead before walking off. Blaine decided it was best to leave him for a little while and went back into the choir room.

Wes was waiting.

"How did he take it?" he asked.

"He's angry. He's gone to call his brother and yell at him for a bit," Blaine shrugged. "I can't blame him honestly. I was starting to like those guys and they used Kurt and me to some extent."

Wes nodded sympathetically and handed Blaine a bottle of coke and Blaine smiled, thinking about his and Kurt's date the previous Tuesday.

"Are you going to check on him?" Wes questioned.

"I'll give him some time to cool down and then I'll go and see if he wants to talk or cry or what." Blaine shrugged. Wes nodded again and laughed when some of the boys burst into song, jumping on the council table to sing.

"You know, nobody used to do that until you joined us," Wes commented. Blaine grinned.

"Sorry."

"You are not."

"No, I'm not. Jumping on furniture is fun."

Blaine's phone buzzed a few minutes later halfway through watching Thad and David singing _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ and Blaine wiped his eyes and looked at the text from Kurt.

_Dad said I was allowed to go the New York with you! Thank God, I don't want to be around Finn right now… :( By the way, you promised me cuddles. I expect them when you get back to our room xoxo_

Blaine smiled sadly.

**Do you want me to come up now? I can if you want. I don't mind. Xoxo**

It took a couple of minutes for the reply and Blaine frowned, chewing his lip and considered just going straight up there and cuddling Kurt until he fell asleep.

_I don't want to drag you away. Have fun and come up at curfew :) xoxo_

Blaine sighed and decided to ignore Kurt's request. He was obviously upset and really wanted Blaine. He didn't mind missing the party anyway, there'd be another one before they went on winter break so he and Kurt could go to that one, right now he needed to go and comfort Kurt.

* * *

Kurt growled as the texts poured in from the New Directions, trying to explain themselves so he shut his phone off and tossed it into the drawer of his bedside cabinet. He was already in his pyjamas, curled under the covers feeling hurt and betrayed by the few people from New Directions he thought were still his friends and then betrayed all over again by the whole lot of them.

He didn't want to cry (he'd done too much of it lately) and he wished he could go and enjoy the party with Blaine but he could feel the tears and he was so angry and sad and… he just decided to let it out. He didn't even hear the door open to signal Blaine's return so he didn't realise his boyfriend was in the room until he sat on the bed beside him.

"Baby," Blaine said softly. He brushed away a couple of Kurt's tears and he rolled over and clutched at Blaine's arm.

"I'm so sick of my _friends_-" the sarcasm was heavy on his voice- "not acting like friends."

"I know, give me a second," Blaine said. Kurt released his arm and he disappeared for a few minutes before returning dressed for bed and climbed into bed beside Kurt. Kurt wriggled as close to him as he could and wound his fingers in the wife beater Blaine was wearing before crying against his chest.

"Shh," Blaine crooned. "It's okay, baby. Shh."

Kurt started dozing once he finished crying, lulled by Blaine's hand stroking his hair and back.

"We have to beat them," Kurt said firmly.

"I know," Blaine agreed.

"We'll go and watch their Sectional. Then I'll tell you everything from when I was a member, all their weaknesses. We'll crush them."

Blaine chuckled and Kurt smiled at the sound reverberating next to his ear.

"You just go to sleep and we'll talk about it during tomorrow's meeting," Blaine said. He started to sing softly and Kurt sighed happily and soon fell asleep, followed quickly by Blaine.

* * *

"Keep the sunglasses on, Nick!" Kurt snapped. "We don't want them to spot us. Hence the lack of uniform."

"Sorry, I can't see well, we're indoors so I feel weird," Nick replied, pushing his sunglasses back up his nose so they obscured most of his face.

Kurt adjusted his hood as he, Blaine, Nick and Jeff lingered waiting for the doors to be opened so they could find seats at the Sectional that New Directions was competing in. Wes had "advised against it" as a Council member but off the record told them they were free to watch other Sectionals as long as it wasn't spying. He winked and walked off after saying this.

"That's your brother, isn't it?" Jeff asked. Kurt nodded, glaring in his direction but stopped when Blaine took his hand comfortingly.

"Look away," Blaine said and they all turned their backs so that none of their rivals could spot them.

"This is silly," Nick complained. "They're going to notice us in the audience."

"I don't want them to notice us until it's necessary," Kurt explained. "They know we're all furious at them. Maybe if they see us in the middle of their performance some of them will slip up and they won't even make it to Regionals."

"I thought you wanted them to," Blaine said, frowning. "You told me you wanted them to make it so you could crush them."

"You know, it wouldn't be all that weird seeing us here," Nick said and they looked at him. "Crawford's choir is performing and Jeff's sister sings in it so we could be here supporting her."

"We could, but we're here to spy," Jeff shrugged. "Besides, Renee didn't even want me here. She said I'd try and make her laugh or something like that."

"I didn't know you had a sister," Kurt said with interest and Jeff smiled.

"Guys, I'm going to get a drink. I'll be back," Blaine said, releasing Kurt's hand and wandering off as Nick tried to take off his sunglasses again and Kurt went off at him. Blaine shook his head with a smile. Kurt had been in a bad mood all week but he seemed lighter today for some reason. Maybe it was Blaine talking non-stop about what they'd do in New York together (which he had been doing in the hopes of cheering his boyfriend up) but whatever it was Blaine was grateful.

"Hello, gorgeous!"

Blaine jumped and looked at the red-head smiling at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

Kurt looked around for Blaine and decided to find him as Jeff teased Nick about his hoodie. He wandered towards the refreshment bar and frowned when he saw a red-headed girl (clearly dyed red) hanging off his boyfriend's arm and winking at him.

Unable to help the surge of jealousy Kurt marched over, taking off his sunglasses despite his own rule not to.

He heard the girl call Blaine 'cutie' and he walked over and slipped his arm into Blaine's, surprising them both.

"He's flattered but gay and taken," Kurt told the girl with a bitch glare. She frowned, taken aback and looked at Blaine before laughing. Blaine was laughing too and Kurt frowned, very confused. He shook Blaine's arm. "What?"

"She knows I'm gay, Kurt," Blaine explained. "This is Renee, Jeff's twin sister."

Kurt felt himself blushing and he looked down at his shoes.

"Renee this is my Kurt," Blaine introduced. Kurt mumbled a hello and Renee giggled, holding her hand out.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she said. "Jeff told me about you."

Kurt accepted her handshake, still embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for acting like some jealous creep," Kurt mumbled to both of them and Blaine laughed, removing his arm from Kurt's grip and wrapping it around his waist.

"I think it's cute," he commented. Kurt took a moment to really look at Renee and found that if he'd done this before he would have noticed how much she looked like Jeff with her blue eyes and bright smile.

"I just heard you flirting with him," Kurt explained. "I'm so sorry."

"I call Blaine 'cutie' all the time," Renee explained, winking at Blaine who smiled back. "I did ask him for his number the first time we met but he told me he was gay and shattered my heart. However we're still friends. I'm glad he found you though, he's been so lonely."

Blaine shot her a dark look but Kurt smiled happily, leaning into Blaine's side affectionately.

"Well, I've got to get to my team but I'm glad you guys are here to watch," she said. She looked over their shoulders and pulled a face. "Could my brother and his boyfriend be any more obvious?"

Kurt and Blaine looked back too and saw Jeff and Nick holding hands and whispering, heads close together, not noticing the disgusted looks being shot at them.

"It's quite embarrassing but I used to have the biggest crush on Nick," Renee said thoughtfully. "Why do all the guys I like turn out to be gay?"

Kurt laughed. "Nick thought he was straight until recently."

"I know. I'm glad he fell for Jeff though, I was sick of him pining over Nick. Okay, I'll see you guys later. Tell my brother I said hello." She pecked Blaine on the cheek and offered Kurt a hug that he accepted before darting off, red pony-tail swinging with her step.

"Well… that was awkward," Kurt muttered and Blaine hugged him tightly.

"Again, I think you're cute," Blaine explained. "I would have jumped to the same conclusion if I heard somebody calling you flirty nicknames."

Kurt smiled. "They're opening the doors. Come on."

They returned to the others who looked up expectantly.

"Where have you been?" Jeff asked.

"Chatting with Renee," Blaine explained. "She said to say hello."

"Cool."

They followed the flood of people into the auditorium and found seats in the dead centre, ten rows back from the stage.

"Can we take them off now?" Nick demanded and Kurt nodded. They all flipped off their hoods and took their sunglasses off, receiving a few confused and suspicious looks from people around them but choosing to ignore them.

Jeff produced his programme.

"They're on third," he commented. "Crawford is first and that school for the deaf is on second."

Kurt nodded. "I also versed them. Obviously easy competition."

A woman in front of them turned and gave him a dark look that Blaine returned, possessively taking Kurt's hand and turning to him. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's over protectiveness.

"I kind of hope Crawford beats them," Blaine said.

"Me too," Kurt agreed, running his thumb over Blaine's knuckles. "But at the same time I want them to win so we can crush them at Regionals."

Blaine wasn't sure he liked the look of immense dislike, bordering on hatred, as Kurt talked about his old friends. It pained him that Kurt had been hurt like this but he knew that deep down he still loved them and was pining for their friendship. More than anything, Blaine wanted to get that back for him, but wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. Right now might not be the best time anyway, he'd have to wait until things settled down and then work on getting Kurt back to being friends with the New Directions.

For now he would just focus on making sure Kurt had a good time in New York. He had all his plans ready and only needed to call his grandparents to check that everything was finalised before he left.

Blaine smiled at the thought and raised Kurt's hand to kiss it as the lights dimmed to signal the first performance.

"Our first performance of the programme, from Crawford Country Day in Westerville, Ohio, the Songbirds!"

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Their name is pretty close to ours."

"Well they _are_ our sister school," Blaine chuckled, eyes sparkling.

The curtains parted to reveal the all girls choir wearing dark blue dresses that Kurt quite liked, they were flattering to every girl on the stage. Three of them stood in front of the others with dark blue, sparkly hats on and canes in their hands. Kurt immediately recognised Renee as the centre girl.

The girls at the back started to snap their fingers as the music for Christina Aguilera's Candyman came on. Then Renee straightened and started singing followed by the other two leads. Kurt laughed in surprise.

"She's really, really good," Kurt commented.

"I know," Blaine agreed. "It's how we met. We sang a karaoke duet at one of the combined dances our schools have. Then she asked for my number." He chuckled. "I felt so bad telling her I was gay."

Kurt laughed lightly as the girls all started dancing and singing. They finished Candyman to tremendous applause by the audience. Jeff, Nick, Kurt and Blaine all jumped to their feet which encouraged the rest of the audience to do the same.

Renee saw them and winked, causing the other girls to look over and smile when they spotted the Warblers. A few of them shot flirty smiles at Blaine who didn't seem to realise or chose to ignore it. Considering Blaine's track record Kurt thought it was most likely the former.

The girls then moved into a rendition of Lady Gaga's Lovegame with some intricate choreography that Kurt knew the Warblers could probably never pull off. Kurt knew the song was risky but they did an incredible job and once again earned a standing ovation before leaving the stage.

Kurt sat back down with a huge smile.

"They have a really good chance of pulling off a win," Jeff commented.

"That's if the judges aren't offended by their song choices," Nick chuckled. "They're both pretty game choices."

Kurt nodded. "However they pulled them off tastefully so the judges may decide to overlook it."

They spent a few minutes talking until the second performance started and they forces smiles onto their faces through the deaf kids performing. Kurt had enjoyed singing 'Imagine' with them but to listen through two whole songs was torture. Sure it wasn't their fault but this was a _singing_ competition.

He let out a sigh of relief as they finished and clapped along with everyone else in the audience who were looking very touched by the performance. He and Blaine exchanged grimaces and waited tensely for the New Directions to be called onstage.

Blaine took Kurt's hand again and squeezed. Kurt gave him a grateful smile.

Yes he was angry but it was going to be painful to see his old club performing without him. Especially knowing they used him and Blaine shamelessly to get a leg up for if they went to Regionals together.

"From William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio the New Directions!"

There was silence and the music started but the curtains were still drawn. Kurt realised what would happen just before it did.

A voice he didn't recognise filled the auditorium and they turned to see Sam step through the curtains at the head of the auditorium singing I've Had the Time of my Life. He finished his verse and Quinn stepped out of the other entrance and they walked down the aisles singing and went onto the stage as the curtains were drawn back to reveal the rest of the club singing and dancing.

Kurt scowled but was secretly pleased somebody other than Rachel and Finn had the leads. He looked at the others to see them scowling too. They were good. Very good. Kurt honestly thought that, so far, the Crawford girls were more talented, at least in the dancing department.

Until they started performing Valerie that was and Mike and Brittany were dancing at the front of the stage, sending the audience to their feet at their moves. The Warblers remained seated.

"They're going to win," Blaine sighed.

When they finished the audience all stood but they remained seated, clapping reluctantly.

Rachel caught sight of them and her face fell and she nudged Finn, pointing them out. They all eventually spotted the Warblers who stared back stonily as the New Directions traipsed off stage for the judging.

"Come on, I want snacks," Nick said, nudging Jeff as some of the audience went.

"Do you want anything?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Uh… I think I'll just stay here until they announce the winner," Kurt replied. Blaine watched him worriedly and settled in his chair, choosing not to leave Kurt's side. Kurt glanced sideways at him and couldn't help his tiny smile. He leant his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Thank you."

Blaine just smiled.

Jeff and Nick returned just before they called the teams on stage and from their slightly flushed cheeks Kurt could tell they hadn't actually been getting snacks at all.

Blaine immediately took Kurt's hand as the head judge came on stage to announce.

Third place was the deaf choir.

Kurt could see Renee holding the hand of a black-haired girl beside her, both of them had their eyes shut. Beside them Rachel was clutching Finn's arm, her nails digging into him.

"The winners are…"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tightly, not sure what he really wanted for the outcome.

"It's a tie! You're both going to the Regionals!"

"What?" The four Dalton boys exchanged incredulous looks as they applauded with everyone else.

"So we're going to face both of them at Regionals?" Nick asked.

"I guess so," Kurt frowned. "Let's go and congratulate the girls!"

He jumped up, pulling Blaine with him and they left with the crowds. Renee ran out from the backstage area and jumped into her brother's arms, obviously ecstatic despite the confusing outcome.

"Looks like we're competition now, bro!" she laughed. Now that they were next to each other Kurt could clearly see they were twins. She gave hugs to Nick, Kurt and Blaine as well.

"Where did you guys get your costumes?" Kurt asked, making her turn so he could admire the creative dress that shimmered with her every movement.

"Oh we made them," Renee explained. "We couldn't find any dresses that we really wanted for our performance so I designed these for us."

"_You_ did?" Kurt asked, eyes wide. Renee nodded.

"I love designing clothes," she explained.

"I think we need to go for coffee, Renee," Kurt decided.

"Oh really? So you're not afraid I have eyes for your man anymore?"

Kurt blushed and glared playfully at her. "I don't have to worry, girls don't do it for my man. So you and me and coffee?"

"Sounds good." They organised a time and Blaine smiled happily. He knew they'd get along really well.

As Renee talked to them Kurt spotted the New Directions behind them and shot a dark look in their direction. Blaine sighed sadly.

"Are we ready to go?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Blaine agreed. "We'll see you later Renee, go celebrate."

"Sure. Bye boys. See you at Regionals." She walked off, waving and blowing them kisses dramatically and Kurt actually laughed, taking Blaine's hand again as they walked out, not even stopping to look at Kurt's old show choir.

"We'll crush them," Jeff assured Kurt.

"Oh, I know we will," Kurt smiled.


	11. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

**Eleven: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year  
**

**Look, two chapters in one day. It's because I'm nice and also because I'm going back to school tomorrow so I might not be able to update for a few days, I'll do my best. Anywho this is my very long chapter that I am so in love with just because it's fluffy and light and nice :) Enjoy ^.^  
**

* * *

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too. But I'll see you after Boxing Day. We're getting you from the airport, okay?"

"Okay. Make sure you do not open your present until Christmas Day."

"Same goes for you mister, no peeking."

"Why would I peek? You're the one who's more likely to peek. You and your childishness."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Just kiss me again."

Kurt and Blaine were wrapped in each other's arms beside Blaine's car after spending the first day of Winter Break with Kurt's family. It had been very tense as Kurt was pretending Finn didn't exist and Carole tried to force conversation between them while Blaine fought off the numb feeling in his fingers of the hand Kurt had been holding to calm himself at the same time as talking to Burt about vintage cars.

Blaine was leaving the next morning for New York to spend Christmas with his mother's family (the side of the family that accepted him so he loved going, he'd told Kurt earlier that day) so they were very reluctant to actually say goodbye to each other.

Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's mouth followed by a trail of very soft kisses along his jaw.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Kurt whimpered, burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. "I want you to stay here with me so I don't have to deal with Finn."

Blaine chuckled. "I know. I wish I could be here for you but family Christmas. My grandparents can't wait to meet you, by the way. Nanna demanded I bring a photo of you to show her and she also wanted to know what dessert you like best."

"I like apple pies," Kurt mumbled, voice still slightly whiny.

Blaine chuckled and kissed his hair lightly. "I'll let her know."

Kurt pulled back to peck Blaine on the lips again before resting their foreheads together.

"I really need to go," Blaine sighed. "And your dad just looked out the front window again. I think he's going to shoot me if I don't let you go soon."

Kurt sighed and they kissed again, longer and deeper this time. Blaine's tongue traced Kurt's lips before he pulled away, kissing him three more times and stepping back. He opened his car door and Kurt sighed.

"Miss you already," he said.

"See you soon, baby," Blaine replied, getting in his car and shutting the door. Kurt watched him drive off sadly. He lingered outside for a while after Blaine's car disappeared, not wanting to step back into the tension in his house.

"Kurt?"

He looked back at his dad in the doorway.

"You're going to see him soon," Burt chuckled.

"I miss him already," Kurt complained. "And he's still in the same town."

"You and I both know you'll probably be on the phone with him in half an hour. Come inside."

"Do I have to?"

"Unless you want to freeze to death. I think it might snow soon." Burt gave his son a stern look and Kurt sighed, following him back into the house.

"I guess I've been spoilt since we room together," Kurt sighed. Burt made a grumbling noise. "Relax, Dad, Blaine's a proper gentleman, nothing ever happens. We sleep in separate beds. Except for that one time I was upset but that was only because we both fell asleep. He had a numb arm in the morning anyway."

Burt smiled at that. "I know that, kid, doesn't mean I have to like it. Or him for that matter."

"You're lucky I know you're joking."

"Am I really?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Finn was still in the living room so he went upstairs and locked himself in his room, preparing to pack for New York. Blaine had told him to pack light because he planned on buying him some clothes but Kurt, not really wanting Blaine to spend an insane amount of money on him (even if he was ridiculously wealthy) decided to pack lots anyway so that he could use the excuse 'I don't have room for it' to stop Blaine buying him things.

He was halfway through his skinny jeans collection (making sure to pick the tightest ones he owned just to taunt his boyfriend) when his phone buzzed and his usual ringtone of Rose's Turn played. He scowled to see it was a call from Rachel. He declined it and went back to his wardrobe. She tried to call again and he just let it ring through. He wanted to turn it off but couldn't in case Blaine wanted to call him before he went to bed. And then he was going to call before he got on the plane then when he got to New York.

Yeah, it was sad, Kurt realised, but there were still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship and had spent the last few weeks living in the same dorm room so they were feeling the separation keenly.

Sure enough, Blaine's special ring tone of Teenage Dream interrupted the constant stream of Rachel's attempts to call him.

"Thank god," Kurt answered the phone.

"What?" Blaine asked, sounding amused.

"Rachel keeps trying to call me. I was close to turning off my phone but I knew you'd call so I didn't want to."

"Aw, I feel special."

Kurt smiled and flicked through his waistcoats, deciding which ones looked best on him.

"Blaine, do you prefer my silver waistcoat with the gold buttons or the black one with skulls on it?" Kurt asked.

"The black one," Blaine answered promptly. "Why?"

"Packing for New York in order to avoid my step brother."

"Oh. Don't forget to-"

"Pack light. Yeah, I'm ignoring that. You don't need to buy me stuff."

"I want to. You know if you don't leave room for gifts I'll just buy you another suitcase to fill with clothes that I will buy when I take you shopping," Blaine warned and Kurt hesitated. A whole other suitcase would give Blaine plenty of room for unnecessary presents.

"Fine," Kurt grumbled. "But I don't need presents Blaine."

"Yes you do! You deserve presents. Lots of expensive gifts." He sounded serious and Kurt made a frustrated noise. "What?"

"You're making me feel like some kind of gold digger," Kurt complained. "I'm not dating you for your money, Blaine."

"I never said that. Nobody thinks that. You liked me before you knew how rich I was, right?"

"Yes…"

"See? Nothing to worry about. I'm offering, you're not asking. There's a big difference."

"I swear if anything you buy me has a price with more than three digits, I won't speak to you again."

"Well that lets me go up to nine-ninety-nine," Blaine teased and Kurt groaned. "Okay, okay, nothing overly expensive, I promise."

"Thank you."

They stayed up late talking until Kurt ordered Blaine to sleep or else he wouldn't get up in the morning in time to get to Columbus for his flight. Kurt lay examining his phone's background of Blaine until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Christmas morning came with a wake-up phone-call from Blaine.

"Merry Christmas!" Blaine greeted loudly.

Kurt yawned. "Morning, Blaine. Merry… Christmas…"

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Blaine sounded amused. "I thought I added the time-change properly."

Kurt looked at his clock. "It's eight-thirty. You're not calling obscenely early or anything. I should get up and cook Christmas breakfast anyway."

"Oh good, I was worried. I got your present, by the way. I loved it! Thank you so much, gorgeous."

Kurt grinned. It had taken him twice the amount of time to buy Blaine's present as it had taken for him to buy the presents for all of his other friends and his family. He eventually settled on a collection of different coloured bow-ties (including a Gryffindor one that he knew would satisfy Blaine's inner nerd), a leather bound book for writing songs in that he had inscribed with Blaine's name and a framed photograph of the two of them wearing ridiculous hats when they'd gone to the mall before they started dating. Kurt loved the photo because they were both laughing and enjoying themselves and Blaine was looking sideways at Kurt, adoration pouring out of his expression and Kurt was blushing, having noticed the intensity of Blaine's gaze.

"The photo is beside my bed and shall be beside my bed when we return to Dalton and Cooper forced me to wear the Gryffindor bow-tie so it's on right now," Blaine laughed.

"I'm glad you liked it," Kurt smiled. "I've yet to get to my present but I'm still deciding whether I want to actually get up or stay in bed and talk to my gorgeous boyfriend for a little longer."

"Aw shucks." Blaine laughed. Kurt could hear a voice in the background and Blaine answered away from the phone. "Sorry, Coop's bugging me. I can't wait to see you. Not long now."

"Thank God," Kurt sighed. "I was close to slipping poison in Finn's dinner last night. And he has had Rachel here every day of break. I'm going to tear my hair out."

"Please don't, I like your hair."

Kurt giggled. "Can you leave your hair gel-free for at least one day while we're in New York?"

"I don't like you that much."

"Ouch."

Blaine laughed and Kurt shut his eyes, listening to the sound happily. He really, really missed Blaine.

"I'll think about it," Blaine said. "_If_ you let me buy you an Alexander McQueen jacket I saw in a shop yesterday that I think you will look fabulous in."

Kurt groaned. "You drive a hard bargain, Mr Anderson."

"I know you love McQueen more than me so I thought it was the best bribery tool."

"You're silly."

"You love my silliness."

"Yeah, I do." Kurt stretched and yawned. Blaine laughed again.

"You make the cutest sounds when you first wake up. Oh, I can't wait to hold you again, Kurt. I miss you so much."

Kurt heard someone 'aw'ing on the other end of the phone and distinctly heard a thump that told him Blaine had thrown something at whoever was eavesdropping on them.

"Is that Cooper?" Kurt wondered.

"Yes. He's being ridiculous." Blaine sounded frustrated. "Jesus, Coop, go away! Sorry, babe, but I have to go."

"Want me to call you later?" Kurt asked.

"I would love that." Blaine sounded exasperated. "Talk to you later, beautiful."

"Bye."

Blaine hung up and Kurt sent a mass Merry Christmas text out to the Warblers before putting his slippers and robe on and going to downstairs to start breakfast.

* * *

"Jeffy! Wake up my darling brother!"

Jeff moaned and pulled a pillow over his head to hide from his sister's voice. He'd been having such a good dream about Nick and cuddling and kissing.

"Jeff! Get up already! It's Christmas morning and Nick called the house phone since he couldn't get your mobile!" Renee snapped hitting him over the back with another pillow.

His boyfriend's name did the trick and Jeff sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Nick?" he questioned. Renee handed over the phone's receiver and flounced out with a chirpy 'Merry Christmas' over her shoulder at him. "Hey you!"

"Merry Christmas, gorgeous!" Nick greeted making Jeff smile.

"Merry Christmas. How are you?"

"Pretty happy. Thank you very much for the DVDs and the jacket, I love them," Nick replied. "Have you gotten to your presents yet?"

"Renee just woke me up, I'll get to them in a little while. I'd rather talk to you right now to be honest."

"Yay, I'm loved!"

"Of course you are."

"Well you're loved, too," Nick decided and Jeff grinned. Nick had said those words for the first time just before winter break started and he couldn't stop smiling every time he heard them. They continued to chat for a while until Renee returned demanding that Jeff come and join the family so that they could begin opening presents.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Jeff questioned.

"Sure. Are the others coming?"

"Those who are still in the area are, yes. Merry Christmas, Nick. I love you."

"I love you, too, bye!"

Jeff hung up and glared at Renee who was making kissing faces at him.

"Just because you don't have a boyfriend," he scolded and she scowled at him.

"Come on you," she chided, grabbing his hand. "Present time!"

Jeff allowed himself to be towed from his bedroom, eyes resting on the photo of Nick on his bedside table briefly, lighting another smile on his face just as he went out the door.

* * *

"So…" Cooper sat grinning evilly at Blaine at their grandparents' dining room table. They were the only two there at that moment and Blaine glared at him.

"So what?" he questioned.

"Do you boys need me to buy you condoms?" Cooper asked.

Blaine resisted the urge to fling his knife at Cooper's head. "We haven't even been dating for a month yet, Coop, lay off."

"Ooh, testy. So, he's getting here day after tomorrow?" Cooper asked and Blaine nodded, wary of the evil grin on his brother's face. "So… would you mind if I showed him your baby photos?"

"Cooper!"

"Or told him all those embarrassing stories from your childhood?"

"I'm warning you Coop-"

"Or told him exactly how tiny-"

"I swear to God if you don't shut up-"

"Blaine Nathaniel Anderson! Put that knife down immediately!"

Blaine did as his mother ordered as she disappeared back into the kitchen and he shot Cooper a dark look.

"And I'm not tiny," Blaine hissed. Cooper just smiled at him.

"That's not what I'll tell Kurt," he teased. Blaine's fingers twitched towards his knife again. "So… what base have you gotten to with him?"

"Jesus Cooper, is that all you think about?" Blaine asked, sinking down in his chair and wishing he could sleep until Kurt was on his flight to be with him. He wondered if Kurt had opened his present yet and found the first-class plane ticket Blaine had put in with the Marc Jacobs jacket and the Jimmy Choo boots.

"Aw, have I embarrassed Blainey?" Cooper crooned. "You've at least kissed him right?"

"Yes. I have kissed my boyfriend. Now please, shut up Cooper."

Thankfully Blaine's phone rang and he jumped up and left Cooper to answer. It was Kurt and he grinned as he accepted the call.

"Hey baby," he greeted.

"You are the greatest person in the entire world!" Kurt almost shouted.

"I take it you opened your present?" Blaine smiled.

"I have wanted that jacket ever since we went through the last Vogue together. How did you know?"

"I'm a good guesser." Blaine was proud he'd picked out the jacket before Kurt had even gone through his copy of the issue and seen it. "Did you like the boots I got to match?"

"Yes, they're awesome. I put them on right away to wear them in."

"Oh good because I found this outfit to go with both," Blaine commented. "I put it on hold and when you get here you need to assess it because you'll need a complete outfit."

"Blaine," Kurt whined.

"Trust me, you need this outfit. It's appropriate for one of your surprises."

"Surprises? Plural? What are you planning Blaine Anderson?" Kurt sounded more amused than suspicious.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Blaine teased. "I'm glad you liked them. Did you find the plane ticket?"

"Yes I did. First class? Seriously?"

"Seriously," Blaine confirmed. "As if I'd let my boyfriend fly any other way for his first time in a plane."

Kurt giggled happily and Blaine listened to the sound fondly.

"You spoil me too much," Kurt complained half-heartedly. "I dread to think what you're going to do on Valentine's Day."

"I've already been thinking about that," Blaine joked and heard Kurt groan. "Relax, Valentine's won't be for spoiling, it'll be for romancing _and_ spoiling you."

"You're setting the bar really high, Blaine, how am I supposed to compete with you?"

"You don't have to. You already spoilt me by agreeing to be my boyfriend. I have to go, Mum's giving me a funny look. I might have threatened Cooper with my knife earlier and I think I'm about to get in trouble for it."

"What?" Kurt sounded confused.

"He was being a pain and I threatened him, nothing new."

"Don't commit a felony before I get to see you again."

"I won't. Talk soon. I miss you."

"Miss you too. Bye."

Blaine hung up and turned around.

"Sorry," he apologised, not really feeling sorry. Cooper was a trial to his patience.

Jane rolled her eyes. "What did he say this time?"

"He was making inappropriate comments but I wasn't going to stab him," Blaine explained. "I was going to _throw_ the knife at him."

"I figured." His mother looked more amused than anything. "Come on, lunch."

Blaine followed her and ignored Cooper's smug smile and fell into conversation with his grandfather who wanted to know about Sectionals. Blaine loved his mother's parents. They adored him and spoilt him rotten. More importantly the week Blaine had come out they had flown to Ohio to see him and assure him that they loved him no matter what. His grandmother even let him talk about boys with her.

It was amazing compared to his father's parents who would have disowned them if Blaine didn't pretend to be straight every time he was visiting them. They always gave him looks that told him he was a disgrace to the Anderson name but he didn't care. He couldn't wait until he was famous and his marriage to another man would be highly publicised- that would stick it to them.

"This young man you're seeing," his grandfather started and Blaine smiled.

"What about him?" Blaine questioned, tilting his head.

"He sings too, doesn't he?"

"He has the most amazing voice. We sang the leads at Sectionals. We made Katy Perry's _Hummingbird Heartbeat_ into a duet."

Cooper made a strangled noise that Blaine thought might be choked back laughter of the mocking variety.

"Do you think you would mind giving us a re-enactment of your duet from the competition?" His grandfather leant back in his chair and smiled at Blaine. "I'd like to hear it."

"Sure," Blaine agreed. "He's a bit of a show-off so I don't think he'd mind."

Cooper did laugh at that.

"That's not very nice," he chided.

"Hey, he admits it freely and I mean it in the most adoring fashion. His competitive streak and need to be in the spotlight are actually really endearing." Blaine smiled affectionately. "You'll see what I mean when he gets here."

* * *

Kurt tried to ignore Finn during Christmas lunch and concentrated on the fact he was wearing what he was sure were five hundred dollar boots and he would be in a plane, flying first class in just under forty-eight hours on the way to spend the New Year with his boyfriend in New York.

"How much money does his family actually have?" Finn enquired.

Kurt wanted to ignore him but it looked as though Burt and Carole were interested in the answer as well.

"Um… I don't actually know," Kurt admitted. "I'm too scared to ask. I mean I've seen his Dad's Porsche and their house is _huge_. I'm pretty sure he said his grandparents live in a penthouse in the Upper East Side so… a lot I guess. His dad's a Federal Prosecutor and his mother is CEO of the family company… and I never actually asked him what the company was so…" Kurt trailed off, feeling ridiculous about not being able to supply these details about his boyfriend.

"Too scared to ask?" Carole questioned.

"When he buys me things or someone brings up the money thing it makes me feel like some kind of gold digger," Kurt mumbled, remembering having that conversation with Blaine on the phone. Burt and Carole both laughed and it made him feel better that his parents found the idea ridiculous just like Blaine did.

"So, you guys are going to Columbus for New Year's Eve?" Kurt asked. His parents nodded.

"I'm staying here," Finn supplied and Kurt ignored him, resisting the urge to snap 'I don't care' at him.

"We'll be staying with my sister and her family," Carole explained. Kurt was secretly glad to being go to Blaine for New Year's. He had a sneaking suspicion, due to Carole's own relief when Kurt informed her of his plans, that her sister didn't exactly approve of homosexuals.

"But we'll be going back on the first so Blaine's family will still be bringing you home," Burt reminded Kurt. Kurt nodded, pleased for the extra hours he'd get to spend with Blaine on the car ride back to Lima.

After lunch, Kurt went upstairs, thinking of calling Blaine to hopefully spend more than five minutes talking to him but Finn followed him.

"Please leave me alone," Kurt sighed, glancing around at him.

"Dude, please, I just want to apologise."

"You can't." Kurt glared at him. "You lied to me. You used me. And Blaine and the other Warblers. Nothing you can say will be enough. Just leave me alone so I can get through the rest of the day and tomorrow without feeling the need to strangle you."

"The others are coming to hang out here tomorrow," Finn said warily and Kurt groaned. He slammed his bedroom door before Finn could follow him in and grabbed his phone. On it was a text from Jeff reminding him of the Warblers' get-together at his house and Kurt almost cried with relief. He wouldn't have to see the New Directions.

He sent Jeff an affirmative text, sad that Blaine wouldn't be there but looking forward to seeing the Warblers. And Renee. He and Renee had gone out for coffee and spent the whole time talking about fashion and singing and Renee let Kurt gush about Blaine in a way he hadn't been able to due to his lack of female friends lately.

She was great. Witty, bubbly and fun. And she had no problem with Kurt making teasing bitchy comments and reciprocating with her own that left them both grinning.

Kurt could not wait until the next day.

* * *

Renee was flipping pancakes by the stove, iPod plugged into her ears to block out the telltale sounds of Nick and Jeff making out in the living room, taking advantage of the time before the other Warblers arrived. She loved when they were all here because they were lots of fun… and she got to see Thad.

Luckily her brother had no idea of her huge crush on the Warbler but she couldn't help it, he was gorgeous and funny and sweet.

Speaking of whom… She spotted him as he walked through the door, the first to arrive besides Nick. She tugged a headphone out and beckoned to him.

"I wouldn't go into the living room just yet," she said. Thad raised his eyebrows. "Nick's here."

"Ah, I see," Thad chuckled. "They and Blaine and Kurt make us single people feel so lonely with their sickeningly sweet romances."

"Yes, true," Renee agreed. "Pancake?" She offered the plate to Thad and he accepted one happily. "So, who's coming today?"

"Um, most of us," Thad mused. "Blaine's in New York so he won't be here, David's in Miami so he won't be either and I think the twins are in Canada but everyone else will be here. Kurt wants to escape his step brother and I honestly don't blame him."

"Me either," Renee scowled. Kurt had filled her in on the whole story. "I can't believe his own brother would use him like that."

Thad nodded leaning on the counter and looking at the screen of Renee's iPod to see what she was listening to. Renee sucked in a shallow breath at his proximity but otherwise remained calm as Thad started chatting about his Christmas with his cousins and Renee listened happily.

She didn't notice Kurt enter the house, slide a sly look towards them, note their body language and decided to proceed to the living room where he found Nick with his mouth attached to Jeff's throat and he coughed loudly. They jumped apart and Jeff blushed but Nick grinned.

"Hey Kurt," he greeted.

"Hello," Kurt smiled, winking at them. "Would you mind not reminding me that my boyfriend is currently in New York?"

"Sorry," Jeff mumbled while Nick didn't look sorry at all and remained seated on Jeff's lap, running his fingers absently through his boyfriend's hair.

"So, where is everyone?" Kurt questioned. "Or am I early? I just needed out of that house. The New Directions were starting to arrive and… you get the picture."

"We do," Jeff agreed. "It's alright. Everyone should be getting here soon anyway. I'll go and get the snacks."

"Nah, I'll do it," Kurt decided, not wanting Jeff to ruin Renee and Thad's moment. "I want to say hi to your sister anyway. Go back to… what you were doing."

"Sure!" Nick agreed enthusiastically but Jeff pushed him away muttering about 'company'. Kurt rolled his eyes and entered the kitchen, hoping Renee wouldn't hate him.

"Hey Thad, Renee," Kurt greeted and they jumped, noticing his presence. "Just grabbing the food for Jeff."

"Oh I already set it up in bowls, they're on the table," Renee explained. "I'll give you a hand."

"Don't," Thad said, touching her arm gently to stop her. "I'll do it."

Kurt winked at Renee who turned scarlet and back to the stove but not before giving Kurt a bitch-glare worthy of his own. Kurt smiled and he and Thad took the snacks into the living room just as Wes and Ryan arrived.

The rest of the Warblers arrived in the next fifteen minutes soon there was music, singing, dancing, jumping on tables and laughter. Just another day with the Warblers and Kurt couldn't be happier (except if Blaine was there of course). He snuck back into the kitchen to speak to Renee.

"So, you and Thad?" Kurt teased.

"Shush," she scolded. "No."

"Then why did you shush me? I saw your body language. I think he likes you too."

"No he doesn't. Why would he?" Renee sighed sadly. "Thad's… out of my league."

"Excuse me?" Kurt demanded. "Out of your league? You're ridiculous, Renee. You sing and dance like a miracle, you dress just as well as I do and you also design and make your own clothes. You're smart and gorgeous. Nobody is out of your league. _You_ are out of everybody else's."

Renee laughed and patted Kurt's cheek. "You're sweet. No wonder Blaine is so crazy about you."

Kurt smiled. "I mean it, Renee. I can help you."

"Help me how?" Renee asked, eyebrow quirked suspiciously.

"Make-over. We'll make Thad's, and every other straight boy in that room for that matter, jaw hit the floor. Come on, let's go to your room." Kurt grabbed her hand and she took him upstairs, sitting on her bed as he went through her wardrobe. "Ooh, put this on."

He tossed a little black dress to her that she held up. She knew she looked good in it but the idea of walking into the room of boys downstairs wearing it was not a good idea in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked as Kurt pulled out some tights and boots to go with it.

"Yes, get dressed and I'll do your hair and make-up," Kurt ordered. He clapped his hands. "Go on."

Renee rolled her eyes and changed into the outfit Kurt had selected and let him curl her hair and apply the smoky look to her eyes. She had to admit he was making her look good but she didn't really understand what he had in mind.

"What am I going to do like this?" she wondered.

"Come down and party with us, dance with me until Thad can't take it anymore and asks you to dance," Kurt explained, grinning. "None of the boys down there will be able to resist when you walk in."

Renee checked herself out in the full length mirror next to her wardrobe and smiled. Kurt was good, she had to admit.

"Alright, fine but this won't work," Renee told him. Kurt just smirked at her. "I bet you three coffee dates it won't."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Just making sure, the loser of this bet has to pay on three of our coffee dates?"

"Yes." Renee crossed her arms across her chest and smirked. "Willing to make the bet?"

"Oh yeah, I am. I may be gay but I know how the mind of a teenage boy works," Kurt explained. He held out his hand. "You're on. This will work."

Renee shook his hand to seal the deal and they descended the stairs together. Renee grabbed the plate of pancakes and Kurt grabbed the toppings to take in to the boys in the living room who were singing together loudly to Lady Gaga's _Lovegame_.

Kurt and Renee exchanged looks as they walked in and sure enough Ryan spotted Renee and his eyes nearly fell out of his head.

Kurt was satisfied. The black dress accentuated Renee's body without making her look like some kind of cheap whore and the make-up brought out her dark blue eyes and her dark red curls framed her sweet face perfectly. If he was straight he'd be unable to stop staring at her but as he wasn't he just enjoyed the reactions of his friends.

Jeff looked like he wanted to smack every one of the Warblers in the face for staring at his sister like that.

Renee looked self conscious and Kurt nudged her and smiled. She rolled her eyes, still knowing that Thad was not going to be interested. Kurt however noticed that he was one of the boys who was still staring while some of them (the guys with girlfriends or the gay ones) were back to singing and dancing.

"Well, would you like the dance?" Kurt asked, holding out his hand. Renee accepted it and he spun her around, making her giggle in surprise. The laughter made her look even prettier and Kurt glanced over at Thad who was gaping at her as though he'd never seen a girl before.

"He's staring at you," Kurt whispered to Renee who blushed and tried not to look at Thad. "Just so you remember, my coffee order is a grande non-fat mocha."

"You haven't won yet," Renee snapped.

"He can't take his eyes off you. It's working. I think I win. I never bet he'd ask you out, just that you'd make his jaw drop and you have done just that."

Kurt looked over to see Nick laughing at Jeff as he glared around at his friends. Just to test, because Kurt was sure Thad had been showing signs of liking Renee when he saw them talking, he left to chat to Trent and watched as Thad continued to stare at Renee.

"What are you doing, Hummel?" Trent wondered.

"Match-making," Kurt explained, smiling. "I can't help it. I want everyone to be as happy as I am."

"You're adorable," Trent teased. Kurt smiled and they both watched as Thad walked over to talk to Renee, obviously flirting with her. Jeff was glowering unhappily but Nick was keeping him in place. Kurt grinned at Trent and they started talking about Regionals and Kurt marvelled at just how happy he was with these people, his friends. And hanging out with them made the day fly by and soon he was in bed, trying to sleep so he could get up early for his dad to drive him to Columbus for his flight to New York.

* * *

Blaine was waiting in the terminal, staring at Kurt's flight up on the arrivals board, waiting for it to flash up with 'ARRIVED' so he could sweep his boyfriend into a huge hug and not let him go, no matter who saw them. After all this was New York and hardly anybody around him cared. He was almost bouncing with anticipation as the seconds ticked closer to Kurt's arrival.

Kurt was keyed up with excitement, craning to see New York out his window from his big, comfy first class seat. One of the air hostesses saw him and smiled.

"First time to the Big Apple sweetie?" she asked.

"Yes," Kurt replied. "The city of my dreams."

"I hope you have a good time then. Anybody waiting to get you from the airport?"

"Yes. I'm staying with my boyfriend and his family." He bit his lip, worried about her reaction but she just smiled and told him again to enjoy his time in New York before going to a passenger who was hailing her.

Kurt clenched his eyes shut as they landed and gripped the armrests hard. He wasn't sure he liked taking off or landing but the flight itself had been really good. Especially since he was in first class. He was going to give Blaine's parents both a huge hug for that.

He disembarked from the plane with his carry-on bag and went through the terminal. He was jumping up to see over people, looking for Blaine. He realised that was silly since Blaine was shorter than him and would be hard to spot in the crowd.

"Kurt! Kurt! Hey Kurt!"

Hearing his boyfriend's voice sent his heart into an erratic gymnastics routine and Kurt whirled around as Blaine ran up to him and rushed to meet him, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and holding him tightly as Blaine's arms locked around his waist.

"How was your flight?" Blaine asked, still holding him.

"I don't like landing or taking off," Kurt explained. "But the flying part was nice. They treated me really good."

"That's first class for you."

They were still holding each other and drawing looks from the crowds but neither of them cared. Blaine turned his head to kiss Kurt's hair.

"I missed you, gorgeous," Blaine said.

"I missed you too, honey," Kurt replied, pulling back a little and rubbing his nose with Blaine's. He smiled. "You're wearing one of the bow ties I got you." He straightened it happily and Blaine kissed the tip of his nose.

"Let's get your bags and go out to the car," Blaine suggested. "They let me come alone to get you so we could have our "moment" as Cooper called it."

Kurt laughed and went with Blaine to grab his two bags. They carried them out to a large, black car with a man in uniform standing by it.

"You have a driver," Kurt commented, stopping in his tracks. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You _seem_ surprised," Blaine commented, tugging on Kurt's hand.

"Overwhelmed actually. I'm in New York. You have a driver. Your grandparents live in a freaking penthouse in the Upper East Side. I feel so… wow." Kurt shook his head in amazement and looked at Blaine's hand holding his. "And I'm here with you."

Blaine's smile softened at that, his eyes glittering happily. Neither of them could express how good it was to see the other again. The driver put Kurt's bags in the boot and Blaine opened the door for Kurt. He closed the window that separated their seating from the driver and slid close to Kurt by the window.

"I _really_ missed you," Blaine breathed, eyes on Kurt's mouth. Kurt smiled and let Blaine kiss him, responding immediately. He'd missed _this_ so much. The warmth that spread through him every time Blaine kissed him was amazing. Blaine continued kissing him for a while until Kurt pushed him back.

"What?" Blaine asked, pouting.

"I want to see the city," Kurt explained, turning to look out the window at New York. He was really here. New York.

Blaine chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, planting light kisses on his neck that kept distracting Kurt from the sights as they drove through the city.

"Blaine!" Kurt complained as Blaine licked a line up the back of his neck and blew on it.

"You're more interested in New York than me," Blaine pouted.

"Well, I've seen you before, I've never been out of Ohio before now," Kurt shrugged. He looked back to see Blaine pouting profusely and sighed, pecking him quickly on the mouth. "I will kiss you later, I promise."

"You better."

Kurt smiled and went back to watching the city flash past. Soon they were pulling into a garage and getting out. Blaine got Kurt's bags despite his protest and took him into an elevator right up to the top floor. Blaine met Kurt's eyes as they stepped out of the elevator.

"I hope you're ready for some serious embarrassment," Blaine said. Kurt raised his eyebrows. "My brother is sort of full-on. A couple of rules first: anything he tells you is a lie, do not agree to see any photographs anybody offers to show you and basically just avoid Cooper at all costs. Oh and my grandparents want us to sing for them sometime during your stay."

Kurt giggled and agreed to the rules. "I'd love to sing for them," he added and Blaine smirked. Kurt slipped his arm through Blaine's as they went to the door and Blaine opened it.

"We're here!" Blaine called out as he nudged the door shut with his foot.

Kurt was suddenly feeling nervous when Blaine put his bags down and took his hand.

"Finally!" a male voice burst and the man Kurt assumed was Cooper strode in to meet them. "I finally get to meet you." He smiled at Kurt who studied him. He was sort of like Blaine, he supposed. He had dark blue eyes instead of hazel and he was a lot taller but they had similar faces. Cooper looked more like Nathan with Jane's eyes while Blaine looked like Jane with Nathan's eyes.

"Don't touch him," Blaine threatened. "You can get his bags."

"Hi," Kurt said as Blaine dragged him past Cooper who was grinning with amusement. He picked up Kurt's bags without complaint and carried them off somewhere. He obviously knew where Kurt was going to be staying and Kurt didn't complain.

"You're not very nice to your brother," Kurt commented.

"He's been irritating me the last couple of days," Blaine explained. "After a week with him you might understand."

They walked into a sitting room with wide windows facing out into the city and Kurt was distracted by the view for a moment until Jane came up and hugged him tightly.

"It's so good to see you, Kurt," she said with a smile, patting his cheek. Kurt smiled back.

"You as well," he commented. He was surprised and extra pleased when Nathan hugged him too. Blaine looked happy and Kurt knew that he and his dad were really making it to a good relationship now.

"Kurt this is my Nanna Alice, you can call her Nanna if you want to and my Grandad Mark," Blaine introduced. Kurt shook Mark's hand and was given a huge, warm hug by Alice. She took his face between her hands.

"You're just as gorgeous as your picture," she commented. Jane looked a lot like her mother, they had the same blue eyes as Cooper had. Kurt blushed happily at her comment.

"Which picture did Blaine show you exactly? He was supposed to check with me and he never did," Kurt said. He shot Blaine an unhappy look and saw his boyfriend feigning innocence. "If it was the one you took during Warbler rehearsal…"

Blaine's expression was answer enough and Kurt withdrew his promise to give Blaine the kisses he wanted.

"Don't worry, you looked fine," Alice assured him, amused by Kurt and Blaine's interaction. "Now, it's lunch time, are you hungry?"

"Very," Kurt confirmed.

"Good." She and Jane disappeared.

"Blaine, set the table!" Jane called. "And don't you dare let Kurt help, force him to sit down and relax."

Blaine grinned at Kurt's obvious unhappiness at the demand. He forced him to sit down beside Mark and disappeared after his mother and grandmother. Kurt sighed and Cooper reappeared so he jumped back to his feet.

"Hi," he said, holding his hand out and Cooper looked at it strangely.

"Don't be stupid," he chastised before hugging Kurt tightly. He held him at arms' length and looked him up and down speculatively. "I knew it. You're way too good looking for my brother. What's he paying you with?"

"Cooper," Nathan snapped, suppressing a smile. "Do not frighten Kurt, please."

Kurt laughed and gently removed Cooper's hands before retaking his seat beside Blaine's grandfather.

"Blaine said you're a singer," Mark said conversationally as Cooper continued to scrutinise Kurt making him feel really weird.

"I am," Kurt replied proudly. "Not as good as Blaine though."

"That's not what he said," Cooper announced with a grin. "He wouldn't stop gushing about just how _amazing_ your voice is."

Kurt blushed again.

"You're turning my brother into a sap," Cooper added. Kurt just smiled innocently at him as Mark roped him into a conversation about his plans after he finishes school. Soon they were called into the dining room and Kurt was seated beside Blaine, opposite Cooper and Kurt noticed Blaine glaring at Cooper warningly.

"This is incredible," Kurt complimented as he swallowed his tortellini.

"Old family recipe," Jane winked. Kurt remembered Blaine telling him that his great grandparents were Italian. When they finished eating Blaine took Kurt's hand under the table and Kurt was glad, they both needed the contact.

"Ready for desert?" Alice asked and Kurt nodded. She gathered their plates, refusing Kurt's offer to help and Blaine chuckled.

"Don't keep offering, you won't be allowed," he warned. "Italian customs towards guests are very precise. You get a full stomach and you don't lift a finger."

"I feel bad," Kurt complained.

"Don't," Blaine said.

"So, how was your first time in a plane?" Nathan asked Kurt.

"Comfy," Kurt replied. "Thank you so much for the first class. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes we did," Jane disagreed. "We would have done it anyway but especially since it was your first time flying."

Kurt smiled gratefully. Alice came back with bowls and some kind of tart with berries on top and placed them on the table. Cooper passed the bowls around while Alice went into the kitchen and returned with ice-cream to accompany the tart.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Crostata di Frutta," Blaine responded promptly with a perfect Italian accent. Kurt smiled. He loved listening to Blaine speak Italian.

"Okay, and what is that?" Kurt asked and the others laughed.

"Custard and fruit tart," Blaine shrugged. "You'll like it, trust me."

Kurt took his word for it and found that he really loved the dessert. Blaine laughed at his little moan of happiness when he took his first bite. He pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek and he blushed, chancing a glance at Blaine's family but none of them seemed bothered by the small act. Kurt found himself loving this family more and more.

He tried to keep up with conversation but after getting up early, the flight and now his full stomach he found himself getting sleepy.

Cooper noticed.

"Aw, Blaine I think your boyfriend's head is about to drop onto his bowl," Cooper teased. Blaine rolled his eyes and prodded Kurt gently.

"Do you want to go and take a nap, baby?" he asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine stood, ushering him to his feet. Kurt said a sleepy thank you to Alice and Jane for lunch as Blaine gently led him down to the other end of the penthouse.

"They're letting us share a room under the logic that we have only been together for little under a month and won't be getting up to anything… untoward," Blaine explained, chuckling. Kurt smiled. That was good. He'd been having trouble sleeping at home. Being able to sleep in Blaine's arms would remedy that immediately.

Kurt changed into pyjamas and climbed into the huge bed. Blaine knelt on the ground next to him and Kurt inched closer so he could kiss Blaine on the nose.

"Will you stay here with me for a little while?" Kurt asked tiredly.

"If you want, gorgeous," Blaine replied, smoothing Kurt's hair lovingly. He climbed onto the bed and laid behind Kurt on top of the covers, putting an arm around his waist and beginning to sing softly. Kurt smiled and rolled over, snuggling close to him.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Kurt wondered.

"You're going to come with me to confirm the outfit I put on hold for you," Blaine explained. "Did you bring your jacket and boots?"

"I did."

"Good, they're made to go with these pants and this shirt. Then you're going to wear the outfit when we go out tomorrow night."

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, opening his eyes briefly to meet Blaine's. Blaine grinned and scrambled away from Kurt to the bedside table on his side and pulled out an envelope. He passed it to Kurt who propped himself on one elbow to open it. He pulled out two tickets to-

"_PHANTOM OF THE OPERA?_"

Out in the living room the family heard the shout and all of them smiled and laughed.

Kurt scrambled up and pounced on Blaine so that he fell backwards. Luckily the bed was big enough that they didn't fall off.

"I take it you're happy?" Blaine asked.

"You're amazing!" Kurt cried before kissing Blaine forcefully.

"I thought you were tired?" Blaine teased when Kurt pulled away for air. He licked his lips and Kurt stared at the sight.

"I don't feel that tired right now," Kurt decided, eyes transfixed on Blaine's mouth. Blaine laughed and lifted his head to kiss Kurt again. Kurt kissed back happily and broke away with a loud 'mwah'. "You're seriously the best, Blaine."

"Why thank you but it's Nanna you should thank for the tickets." Blaine smiled and tried to kiss him again when Kurt's phone sounded and he grumbled unhappily. Kurt climbed off him to find his phone while Blaine put the tickets safely in their envelope and then back into the drawer.

Kurt stared at his phone for a minute and then threw it back down on his bag.

"Uh… Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Stupid… ignorant… none of her business… selfish…" Kurt was muttering as he looked at the wardrobe where Blaine's clothes were hung and started unpacking his own things. Blaine sat up and watched him with a frown and then went and retrieved his phone.

It was text message from Rachel that was incredibly rude and, yes Kurt was right, selfish. She was telling him off for "being rude" to the New Directions and "unfair" to all of them. Then accused _him_ of being selfish. Blaine read through all of the message which involved some stuff about Kurt having no right to go to New York before she did and raised his eyebrows. This girl was crazy.

"Hey," Blaine said, moving over to Kurt who brushed his hands off when he put them on his shoulders. "She's just jealous and she's being unfair to you. You don't need people like that in your life. They're the ones who should be asking you to forgive them, not telling you that you have no right to be angry."

"I just…" Kurt made a frustrated sound and picked up his second bag and dropped it on the bed, digging through it for his new Marc Jacobs jacket. Blaine watched as he hung it up tenderly. Kurt had tears sparkling in his eyes. "I _miss_ them, Blaine."

"What?" Blaine was surprised. He knew that somewhere in his heart Kurt still loved them all but he never expected him to admit it. And personally Blaine felt none of them even deserved Kurt but he wanted things to be alright for his boyfriend.

"I miss them," Kurt admitted. "We had so much fun together. But now… I don't want anything to do with them. And it's just so…" He pulled at his hair in frustration. "I'm crazy aren't I. You think I'm crazy and I-"

Blaine cut him off.

"Look, baby, I love you and all but I really think… what?"

Kurt had turned around and was staring at him with wide blue eyes, his mouth slightly open. He swallowed and took a step towards Blaine.

"Did… did you just say…" Kurt trailed off and Blaine ran back over his words.

"Crap!" he breathed. "Oh Kurt I'm-"

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and held him tightly.

"Did you mean it?" he asked, his voice full of strong emotion. Blaine held him back and nodded.

"Of course I did," he replied. "I love you, Kurt, so much."

Kurt let out a tiny noise of happiness. "I love you too, Blaine, more than anything."

Blaine laughed and sighed. He hadn't wanted it to be like that. He was sure it was too soon to say it but apparently not if Kurt's happiness was anything to judge by. He had been planning on holding it in as long as he could, hopefully until Valentine's Day but it had slipped out because Kurt was so upset and he'd been desperate to cheer him up. He was supposed to be happy in New York.

"What were you going to say before?" Kurt asked him, still holding him.

"I was going to say that as much as I love you, I haven't always been there but they have so you do need them, as much as you wouldn't want to admit it," Blaine explained. "You're not crazy at all."

Kurt sighed. "I'm not ready to talk to them."

"I realise that." Blaine pulled away. "You are ready for a nap though." He rubbed his nose on Kurt's. "I'll finish this and you sleep."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Now, you listen to me? Don't look at any more texts from them. Just delete them until you're ready to talk to them. This week here in New York is supposed to be about you seeing this city for the first time and us spending New Year's together. You're supposed to be happy, Kurt. Alright?"

Kurt nodded and smiled, kissing Blaine once more.

"I love you," he said, resting their foreheads together. "I liked you saying it by accident. It means you really did mean it because it just came out naturally."

Blaine blushed but smiled. "And I love you. Now, sleep time mister."

Kurt obliged and snuggled under the covers, taking one last look at Blaine as he started to sing again before drifting off.

* * *

The next day Blaine was wondering if he should have attached a leash to his boyfriend as he tried to hold him from bouncing everywhere as they walked in front of shops filled with designer clothes. Kurt kept trying to drag him into every one but Blaine refused. He wanted to get to the store where the outfit he'd put on hold for Kurt was waiting for him to try it on. _Then_ Kurt could have free rein on the shops and max out Blaine's credit card.

Blaine smiled though. It was so adorable. Kurt was unbelievably excited to be in New York.

"Can we go and eat lunch in Central Park?" he asked.

"Sure," Blaine agreed.

"And can we visit Time Square? We don't have to go to Broadway since we'll be heading there tonight but I wouldn't be against going to see it."

"We will do all of that. You're here for a week Kurt, relax."

Kurt just beamed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's and stared around with wide eyes. Blaine pressed a kiss to his cheek, loving that he could do that right here, in public, with hundreds of people around and nobody even batted an eye.

This was why he loved New York so much.

They reached the store and Blaine took Kurt inside, keeping a firm grip on him so he didn't run off to the display of McQueen and took him straight to a desk at the back and told them his name. The girl there took one look at Kurt staring in wonder with his arms wrapped around Blaine's arm and smiled.

"I take it this is the boyfriend you got them for?" she asked.

"Yes, he's a little overexcited," Blaine chuckled. Kurt blushed and glared at him. "Here, go try these on and tell me what you think. Remember they're supposed to go with the jacket and the boots."

Kurt nodded and disappeared into the change cubicles.

"He's gorgeous," the girl commented.

"He is," Blaine agreed with a smile. Kurt reappeared later and admired himself in the mirror in the perfectly fitted black pants and navy, silk button-up Blaine had chosen for him. They were paired with a tie the same colours as his new jacket.

"I love this, Blaine, it's perfect," Kurt said. "I'll look so fabulous tonight."

"You always look fabulous," Blaine chuckled. "Now change back so I can pay for them. Hurry up."

Kurt poked his tongue out but did as he was told and Blaine let him go and examine the other clothes in the shop now that he had achieved his objective. He joined him later as Kurt was looking at the scarves.

"What is it with you and scarves?" Blaine asked. "Don't you have enough?"

"Do you have enough bow-ties?" Kurt retaliated and Blaine smiled.

"Did you want that one? It matches the clothes?"

Kurt looked like he wanted to say no and yes at the same time and the expression made Blaine laugh. He bought the scarf before Kurt could protest and was rewarded with a kiss.

"I love you so much," Kurt sighed. "But please stop spoiling me. Do I even want to see the receipt for all this?"

"Probably not," Blaine replied with a grin. "But I love you too." _I love saying that out loud and not just in my head._

They got lunch and went to Central Park. It was getting colder as the day wore on and when Kurt's nose and cheeks turned pink from running around looking at everything they could in Central Park, Blaine dragged them back to his grandparents' home so they could get ready for the show.

"The first show I've ever seen on Broadway," Kurt said excitedly as he darted around their room gathering up his skin-care products to use after he showered.

"I'm going to wait for you," Blaine said, trying hard not to laugh at his overexcitable boyfriend. He joined his mother and grandmother in front of the television and they smiled at him.

"Did you boys have fun?" Alice asked.

Blaine nodded. "If his eyes were any wider when we went out I'm sure they would have fallen out of his head."

The women laughed happily. Kurt joined them over an hour later, ready to go and Blaine checked the time before saying goodbye to his family and leaving with Kurt who couldn't seem to hold still in the car ride to the theatre.

Or during the performance itself.

They had balcony seats and Kurt was leaning over the edge, mouth agape in awe and Blaine had trouble focusing on the show when his boyfriend was equally as entertaining.

"Wow," Kurt finally breathed when they left the auditorium afterwards.

Blaine laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Kurt wrapped his scarf around his neck again and snuggled under Blaine's arm.

"Thank you," he whispered. "This was amazing."

"I have more surprises in store for you," Blaine replied. "But you have to wait for those."

Kurt beamed at him and they stopped on the steps in front of the theatre. Kurt looked around, happiness lighting his face.

"Snow," he whispered. "New York snow!"

Blaine laughed at his expression but he too was lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. He loved snow.

"Come on, it's late, we need to get back," Blaine said. "But tomorrow, Central Park and snowball fights if you want."

Kurt nodded eagerly.

Back in the penthouse they didn't feel like sleeping just yet so Blaine led Kurt into an entertaining room. It had a piano, a pool table, a large stereo system with iPod docking station, a large television with a gaming system attached.

There was a fire roaring in the fireplace filling the room with warmth and light.

"Coop and I aren't their only grandchildren and this room is pretty much to spoil all of us," Blaine commented. "The other part of our family were here for Christmas but most of them went elsewhere for New Year's."

Kurt nodded as Blaine left to make hot chocolate. Kurt went to sit at the piano and played absently until Blaine returned.

"Want to sing something with me?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. Blaine put their hot chocolate on the piano and went to the stereo, hooking up his iPod and selecting a song. Kurt grinned when he recognised it.

Blaine danced over to him and held out a hand, indicating him to sing first.

"_I really can't stay,_" Kurt sang.

"_But, baby it's cold outside_," Blaine responded. Kurt smiled and continued to sing with Blaine, evading him around the room with teasing smiles. Blaine played along, trying hard not to laugh. They wound up on a loveseat together, leaning in to kiss each other when a light smattering of applause made them both jump and look at the doorway.

"Jesus," Blaine said, holding a hand on his heart. "Don't sneak up on us, guys."

Blaine's family joined them in the room, all grinning.

"You boys are really good," Alice complimented, retrieving their drinks for them. "And it's appropriate considering the snow."

"That's what I thought," Blaine agreed.

"Will you sing us something else?" Nathan asked the boys. They agreed and Blaine went over to the piano to play something for them to sing. They kept going for a while and Cooper joined in a few songs, surprising Kurt with his ability to sing and making Blaine unhappy as Kurt's admiration for his brother grew.

Eventually though it was late and they all retired to bed.

Kurt wriggled close to Blaine under the covers, glad for his warmth even though the whole house was heated.

"I love it here," Kurt whispered. "I love your family and the city."

Blaine smiled and held him tightly. "I'm so happy you're here with me, Kurt."

"I am too."

* * *

Kurt had never had such an amazing week in his life. Blaine, sometimes accompanied by Cooper who liked to make suggestive comments to Kurt when he thought Blaine was listening, showed Kurt all of the sights he'd always wanted to in New York. They took the ferry out to the Statue of Liberty on January 30th and Blaine's parents went with them. Kurt was hanging over the ship's railings so far that Blaine grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back, afraid of him falling overboard.

"Just because you've done this before," Kurt huffed but he was unable to keep from smiling.

On New Year's Eve they were at the ballroom that Blaine's grandfather had rented out for the company's party, a large television screen showing them Time's Square and the countdown for New Year's.

"I wish we could be there," Kurt complained.

"One day," Blaine assured him. "Look, I have to do the rounds, shake some hands and make nice with the employees. You don't have to come with me, it'll probably bore you so…"

"I'll come with you, Blaine," Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes. He could see Blaine desperately wanted to stay with him the whole night. "I'll smile and shake hands with people. I don't want to be separated form you because what if I can't find you and I miss my New Year's kiss."

Blaine grinned and held out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Would you accompany me to the refreshment table, Mr Hummel?" he asked. Kurt laughed and took his arm. He allowed Blaine to introduce him to the people at the party who gave Kurt speculative looks before smiling and shaking his hand. Kurt wasn't sure but he thought it might be that these rich business people could sense he was an upper-middle class citizen of Lima, Ohio.

"You're doing good," Blaine commented, passing Kurt a glass of non-alcoholic champagne.

"They keep looking at me as though they can sense my lack of money," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine chuckled and leant forward to kiss his cheek.

"I doubt they care. I think they're just wondering who my mother could possibly have approved of to be my boyfriend. She has always had high expectations for me and Coop. She's lovely, as you've noticed, but still has high expectations."

"And she approves of _me_?" Kurt wondered.

"You. Are. Amazing." Blaine punctuated each word with a peck to Kurt's mouth. Kurt was blushing when he pulled away. "My parents adore you. It isn't money that they have expectations about, just the kind of person. You're everything they could have hoped for, for me."

Kurt smiled and nodded as they were approached by someone. Blaine's face lit up and he hugged the newcomer.

"Uncle Jared!" he said. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"I thought I should make an appearance at this event for at least one year," he joked. Blaine grinned and gestured to Kurt.

"Kurt this is my sort-of uncle," Blaine explained. "Jared is grandad's business partner. The other head of the company. Jared this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel."

"Yes, Mark was telling me about him." The late middle-aged man with greying black hair surveyed Kurt with sparkling eyes before holding out his hand for a handshake. Kurt accepted nervously.

"It's nice to meet you," he said.

"And you." Jared studied him for a moment more and then clapped Blaine on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I have to find your mother." He walked away from them and Blaine chuckled at Kurt's expression.

"Don't worry, he liked you," Blaine assured him. He looked around for a moment as a slow song came on. There were a few couples on the dance floor and Blaine put his glass down. "Do you want to dance?"

Kurt smiled and nodded, letting Blaine lead him onto the dance floor. Blaine led him into a slow dance, one of his arms around Kurt's waist and the other cradling Kurt's hand between them. Kurt smiled. This was something he'd always wanted. To be able to slow dance with the person he loved without anybody shooting them disgusted looks or attempting to slushie them.

"You know what I want for next year?" Blaine asked as he spun them around slowly.

"What?" Kurt wondered.

"I want to be happy so that I know in twelve months time I get to spend another New Year's Eve in New York with my boyfriend."

Kurt smiled. "Me too."

The song changed as they danced and Blaine smiled and starting singing along, eyes locked onto Kurt's. Kurt blushed. The song was _Come What May_ from Moulin Rouge and he felt his heart swelling rapidly as Blaine's eyes darkened with the intensity of his feelings. As Blaine sang to him he could really believe that someone this perfect loved him.

"Five minutes until midnight!" someone called out loudly and everyone cheered, gathering to watch the television. Blaine held Kurt around the waist from behind, his mouth busy with the back of Kurt's neck, leaving little kisses all over the skin there.

They all waited as the time came closer and closer to midnight and the New Year.

"10!"

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms, wrapping his own arms around Blaine's shoulders and leaning their foreheads together.

"I'm so glad I met you," Kurt whispered.

"Me too," Blaine breathed in response, counting the different colours in Kurt's eyes.

"5!"

"I'm glad I get to spend next year with you," Blaine added.

"It'll be the best year of my life," Kurt confirmed.

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Blaine closed the distance between them and kissed Kurt with as much love as he could muster while around them other couples did the same thing. Kurt melted into Blaine's embrace, feeling for the first time in his life that the New Year really did bring something amazing with it.


	12. Rival

**Twelve: Rival  
**

**Nobody hurt me for this chapter, please, what's life without a little drama right? I really like this chapter because I really love a bit of drama and uh... boxing Blaine of course :) I hope you like it and please tell me what you think. Sorry for any mistakes I don't think I thoroughly went through this, I don't really remember. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Aw!" Renee crooned appropriately as Kurt explained how Blaine had accidentally said 'I love you' to him in New York. She was beaming like an idiot as if it was her boyfriend that said it for the first time. "He is the most adorable guy on the face of the planet."

"You're telling me," Kurt agreed.

They were seated at a table in the Lima Bean, both still in school uniform. Blaine was hanging out with a heap of the guys to watch the Superbowl so Kurt had decided to take Renee up on one of his free coffee dates. They'd decided to go to Lima because Kurt had reluctantly agreed to go home for dinner that night. Renee lived in Westerville but since the boys were watching football at Blaine's house (he had the biggest TV) Jeff was going to take her back to school.

"So," Kurt said and Renee looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How did your date with Thad go?"

"How did you…?" She adjusted her scarf embarrassedly and blushed. "It was good."

"Yeah? Come on, details." Kurt smiled at her encouragingly and she sighed.

"He took me out to that Italian restaurant in Westerville," she explained, unable to keep from smiling. "Paid for everything and complimented me on everything from my shoes to my hair. He is so corny and I think he was nervous at first."

"Sounds like he really likes you," Kurt smirked and Renee rolled her eyes but grinned. "Did you kiss?"

"Yes." She blushed brightly but her smile only grew. "He kissed me goodnight when he dropped me back at Crawford. It was only a short kiss, sweet and gentle. Perfect."

"Aw. So are you going out again?"

They continued exchanging facts back and forth about their New Year's. Not for any particular reason, Kurt looked up when the door opened and froze in place. Mercedes and Tina had just walked through the door. Renee turned in her seat to see what Kurt was looking at.

"Your old friends?" she asked and Kurt nodded. He hoped they wouldn't see him. He did not want a confrontation in the middle of his favourite coffee shop in front of Renee of all people. His hopes were dashed when Tina looked up from her phone and caught Kurt and Renee watching them. She smiled but Kurt didn't return it. He looked down at his coffee cup and Renee glanced at him worriedly.

Tina nudged Mercedes and they left the line to go over.

"Oh god," Kurt moaned. Renee gave him a sympathetic smile before replacing it with a warm one.

"Hi, can we help you?" Renee asked innocently, feigning no knowledge of their identities or the tension with Kurt.

"We were hoping to talk to Kurt," Tina said softly, eyes on the pale boy who ignored her.

"Sure." Renee got up and Kurt gaped at her. She gave him a harsh look. "I wanted another coffee anyway." She walked off, pulling out her phone as she went.

Kurt gave Mercedes and Tina a dark look as they sat down.

"Kurt we're so sorry," Tina said. Mercedes nodded and Kurt looked only at Tina.

"I might be able to believe that from you," he said and then turned his eyes on his former best friend. "But not you. You didn't even try to talk to me when we were rehearsing for my parents' wedding. But honestly, I do not think I want to talk to either of you right now. You lied to me. You _used_ me."

"We didn't want to," Tina prompted.

"But Kurt you know how miserable it was," Mercedes added. "I _am_ sorry. We wanted our Glee Club back though. You know, you could always come back."

"What?" Kurt stared at her and shook his head, fighting back a laugh. He didn't understand why he wanted to laugh right now but he did. "You want me to come back to McKinley? You want me to go back to the school where I was bullied so badly that I feared for my life? You want me to go back to the people who abandoned me when I needed them the most? You want me to leave my friends and my boyfriend who actually care about me and go back to McKinley? I don't think so."

"But Kurt-"

"No, look. I need to go home for dinner and take Renee to Blaine's house. Excuse me." Kurt stood up, ignoring the protests from his old friends. He grabbed his and Renee's bags and intercepted her as she had received her second cup of coffee.

"We're going?" she asked sadly.

"Yes," he replied. "Come on, I'll drop you at Blaine's."

"The game has so long left," she complained. "I'll have to sit through it."

"Thad's there."

"He'll be watching it." She sighed but acquiesced to Kurt leading her out of the coffee shop. When they got to Blaine's house he was surprised to find his boyfriend waiting for him, leaning in the doorway. Renee gave Blaine as hug as she went into the house and Blaine wandered over to Kurt's car.

"Renee texted me," he explained. "I take it that it did not go well."

Kurt shook his head and sat on the hood of his car. It was cold out and his cheeks were tinted with pink. Blaine was distracted by how beautiful his boyfriend looked as he sat down beside him but shook it away to concentrate on whatever Kurt wanted to tell him.

"Mercedes asked me to go back to McKinley," Kurt explained. "She made some half-hearted apology and asked me to come back. I kind of lost it a little." He sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I miss them but seeing them makes me angry."

"Okay, baby, look at it this way," Blaine said and Kurt looked at him. "They made the first move. Maybe they really are sorry. Like I said, give yourself time to cool down before you talk but since they approached you, they want to make things right."

"I guess you're right," Kurt sighed. Blaine wrapped an arm around him, kissing his temple and holding him close. Kurt snuggled in under his arm, feeling better from the simple contact of Blaine's arm around him, his warmth seeping into Kurt despite the cold air around them. After he'd taken all the comfort he needed Kurt shrugged Blaine away from him and Blaine raised his eyebrows. "I'm keeping you from your football. Go, watch. I'll see you back at Dalton later."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked as they both stood up.

"I will be." Kurt shrugged. "I might even talk to Finn tonight."

Blaine nodded and pushed Kurt back until he was pressed against the garage door before kissing him. Kurt moaned a little when Blaine pressed right against him, his tongue tracing the inside of Kurt's mouth slowly. Blaine pulled away but kept their faces close, sharing breath.

"Something on your mind?" Kurt wondered.

"You taste really good," Blaine murmured. "Like chocolate."

"Renee forced me to share a chocolate croissant with her." Kurt smiled. Blaine's hands were on his hips and they were pressed together from their torsos to their knees. Kurt wiggled a little, getting hot from Blaine's proximity despite the very cold air.

Blaine noticed and smirked slightly. "Problem, gorgeous?"

"Uh… no…" Kurt was worried that one of the boys would come to see where Blaine had disappeared to. "Just… uh… _Blaine…_" He lost his thoughts when Blaine started licking and sucking at his pulse point tantalisingly. Blaine's thumbs were rubbing circles into his hip bones and thoughts of anything that wasn't Blaine were hard to form.

Why did his boyfriend have to be so hot?

"Sorry?" Blaine raised his head, eyes dancing and Kurt turned bright red.

"Did I say that out loud?" he asked.

"Something about me being too hot?" Blaine questioned and Kurt's eyes dropping confirmed it. He laughed and pressed one last kiss to Kurt's mouth. "Okay, I'll stop tormenting you. I just like it when you get all flustered because I'm kissing you."

Kurt hit his arm lightly but couldn't help a smile. Blaine opened his door for him and Kurt smiled at him, pressing his fingertips to the glass. Blaine put his over the top before stepping back so Kurt could drive away. He said 'I love you' with sign language and Kurt laughed, mouthing it back before driving back down the Andersons' driveway.

Kurt felt sad leaving Blaine for the second time that day but knew he'd get to see him once they got back to school that night.

* * *

Blaine waited until Kurt couldn't see him before pulling out his phone. He found the number he was looking for and typed out a fast message.

_It's Blaine. We need to meet. Soon._

With that he returned inside to the football game where Renee was throwing popcorn at Jeff and Nick who seemed oblivious to everything around them. Blaine looked warmly at his friends, shaking aside Kurt's problems for the time being even though part of his brain was always thinking about them, trying to fix them.

* * *

Blaine was sick.

He was stuck in bed with the flu and Kurt had to go to class. He was unhappy about being in class without Blaine but he was more unhappy about the fact that Blaine wouldn't let him take the day off to look after him. He'd threatened to lock himself in the bathroom if Kurt didn't go to class and since Kurt wanted him tucked into bed he'd had to leave with the warning he would be back in his free period and during lunch to check on him.

Now he was all alone in English without Blaine's witty commentary on the lesson to keep him entertained.

However his irritation increased when someone actually sat in Blaine's seat beside him. He couldn't say anything though since Blaine was away so he just forgot about it until he realised he'd never seen the guy before.

"Hi," the boy said and Kurt looked at him. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, almost black they were so dark. He was giving Kurt a rugged smile that made Kurt feel nervous and he shifted slightly in his seat.

"Hi," he replied politely.

"I'm Brandon Banks." He held his hand out and Kurt reluctantly shook it, unnerved by the boy's eyes.

"Kurt Hummel. Are you new?"

"Just started yesterday."

"Welcome to Dalton. I transferred at the start of the year."

"Cool." The guy smiled again and Kurt returned his attention to his work. He ignored Brandon but could feel his eyes flicking towards him during the lesson and it was making him very uncomfortable. He just wanted the lesson to end because he had his free period next and he wanted to go and check on Blaine so when the bell went he packed up and jumped to his feet before anybody else.

"Whoa, you leaving without saying goodbye?" Brandon asked.

"Ah, sorry. Bye." Kurt gave him a smile and left quickly. Brandon followed him and he sighed, turning to the new kid. "Yes?"

"Mind pointing me towards the library?" he asked.

"Down that corridor, make a right and there's a large arched doorway at the end of that corridor and the library is through it. I'm sorry but my boyfriend is sick and I just need to go and make sure he's still breathing," Kurt explained.

"Well thanks," Brandon said. "I'll see you around."

"Uh-huh." Kurt walked off, waving a hello to Thad as they crossed paths as Kurt left the main building.

"Off to check on Blaine?" Thad called.

"Yes!"

"Tell him I said being sick is not reason enough to miss Warbler practise."

"Funny Thad but I'm not letting him go!" Kurt shouted back and saw Thad give him a grin before he walked quickly towards the dorms, jogging up the stairs to the second floor. He made his way to their room and unlocked the door, opening it quietly in case Blaine was sleeping. From the looks of it he was so Kurt dropped his bag and tip-toed over to Blaine. He laid his hand on his forehead and winced at how hot it still was. He went and got a wash cloth and soaked it in cold water before returning and laying it on Blaine's forehead.

He opened his eyes at the contact and sighed.

"Hey you," he groaned.

"How are you feeling baby?" Kurt asked. Blaine groaned again in response. "Does this feel better?"

Blaine nodded and looked at him weakly. "I think I changed my mind, can you stay with me?"

"Until the bell goes I can," Kurt informed him. "But someone tipped me off that there's a pop quiz in calculus so I should go to that."

"Yes, you should," Blaine agreed. Kurt smiled and stroked his cheek tenderly. "What did I miss in history and English?"

"The usual stuff. I got notes for you," Kurt assured him. "There's a new transfer."

"Yeah, David told me about him yesterday. He's a senior." Blaine coughed and Kurt held a hand over his heart, frowning at the erratic beating. "What's he like?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to call a doctor?" Kurt asked. "You're really sick, sweetie."

Blaine coughed again and groaned. Kurt flipped the wash cloth over and frowned worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Blaine breathed.

"Do you need some more medicine?" Kurt asked. The nurse had given him a bottle of medicine when he'd gone to tell her Blaine was sick. She'd told him to tell her if he got worse and Kurt was starting to think Blaine had gotten worse but maybe he was just fretting. Blaine nodded as answer to his question so Kurt got a spoon and gave Blaine another mouthful of the sticky, red liquid.

"Thanks," Blaine said as Kurt picked up the glass of water beside the bed and helped him sip it. He gave Blaine a worried look and fluffed his pillow before tucking the covers up tighter around Blaine. He gave Kurt an amused look as he went to cool the wash cloth down again. "You worry too much."

"I just love you," Kurt replied and Blaine smiled.

"And I'll be fine. I'll just stay here, rest up. I'll be fine by tomorrow. I promise." Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it. Kurt nodded and leant down to kiss his cheek.

"I'm going to study a bit for the calculus test down in the commons," Kurt told him. "I'll be back at lunch with food in case you're hungry."

"Mmm." Blaine held Kurt close for a moment and Kurt chuckled. He extricated himself from his boyfriend's arms and patted his cheek.

"Sleep," Kurt ordered.

"Love you," Blaine mumbled. Kurt smiled and left their dorm, relocking the door on his way out. He found Nick and Jeff in the rec room downstairs and decided to sit with them.

"How's Blaine?" Jeff asked.

"Sick," Kurt shrugged. "I'm hoping he'll show some signs of improvement soon or else I'm telling the nurse to call a doctor no matter what he says."

Nick laughed. "He doesn't get sick often but when he does he gets _sick_."

"I noticed." Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Anyway I have calculus next. I'll see you two later."

They waved him off and Kurt made his way back to the main building and didn't notice he was being watched. He also didn't notice the eyes on him as he made his way from the cafeteria back to the dorm with lunch for Blaine in case his appetite had made a comeback.

Blaine was sitting up in bed when he got back, still a little sweaty but more alert than earlier.

"Are you feeling better?" Kurt asked excitedly. Blaine nodded.

"Is that food?" he asked, eyeing the paper bag in Kurt's hands. Kurt smiled.

"I got you a roast beef sandwich and some salad, is that okay?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded eagerly so Kurt passed him the bag. "I also got notes for you again. Nick's going to get Spanish notes for you. I take it you'll be better for tomorrow."

"I feel better now," Blaine said. "I really need a shower though."

"You do," Kurt agreed. "But you've got some colour back in your face and your skin feels a lot cooler."

"Told you I'd be fine," Blaine teased before popping a cherry tomato in his mouth. Kurt smiled from where he was sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed.

"I miss you in my classes," Kurt told him. "I think we spend too much time together. I've been spoilt and not having you around makes me sad."

Blaine smiled at that. "I know what you mean. By the way you didn't answer my question this morning."

"What question?"

"The new kid, what's he like?"

"Well he sat in your seat in English." Kurt scowled. "I don't know what I think of him but he seems alright. He's sort of cute."

Blaine made a funny face and Kurt grinned.

"My boyfriend's better looking though," Kurt added.

"Does your boyfriend know you're with a half-naked, sweaty guy?" Blaine teased.

"I hope not. That sounds like a very compromising situation to be in."

"It does. Don't worry, it'll be our little secret." Blaine winked. Kurt giggled slightly. They spent the rest of the lunch hour chatting and Blaine had to make Kurt leave to go to his gym class even though Kurt tried to distract him by placing soft kisses on Blaine's collarbone.

"Kurt, go to class," Blaine ordered.

"It's gym," Kurt whined. "Isn't this more fun?"

"I do not want you to get sick. Go to class."

Kurt groaned but did as he was told, blowing Blaine one last kiss as he left. He walked out of the dorm and was ambushed almost immediately by Brandon, the new transfer. He jumped and made a loud 'gah!'

"Don't sneak up on people," Kurt chastised.

"Sorry, I had to go to my dorm for my gym clothes," Brandon explained. "I saw you coming out of a room and thought I'd wait out here so you could show me to the gymnasium."

Kurt smiled. "Sure." He remembered what it had been like transferring into Dalton but luckily for him he'd met Blaine right away. It would be the least he could do to show the new guy around.

"So that's two of my classes that you're in," Kurt commented. "Though, just so you know, the seat you sat in for English is Blaine's seat."

"Is Blaine that boyfriend you were talking about?" Brandon asked.

Kurt nodded, smiling despite himself. Brandon watched that smile and smirked. So it was _that_ kind of a relationship then.

"Sorry," Kurt said. "I wandered into dream land."

"I noticed." Brandon gave him that same rugged smile with smouldering eyes that made Kurt uncomfortable in English that morning. He looked away quickly, blushing for reasons he didn't really understand. Brandon started questioning him about himself and Kurt answered as politely as he could without giving him anything he could use against him.

Kurt was very conscious of Brandon's eyes on him when he walked over to join Jeff who watched him with raised eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That Brandon guy makes me uncomfortable," Kurt explained. Jeff looked over and saw that Brandon's eyes were trained onto Kurt and he frowned unhappily.

"He's staring at you," Jeff confirmed. "He play for our team?"

"I don't know." Kurt refused to look over at Brandon and Jeff moved himself into Brandon's line of sight protectively. Jeff made a mental note to mention this to Nick so they could both keep an eye on this guy. Kurt meanwhile made a mental note not to mention this to Blaine in case he got worked up about it and it made him even sicker.

* * *

The next day Blaine was feeling well enough to go to class even though Kurt wanted him to remain in bed. Blaine's stubbornness won out over Kurt's pushiness and in a huff Kurt left the dorm before Blaine who grinned. Kurt couldn't ignore him for long. Anyway, having him out of the dorm was good, it gave Blaine a chance to arrange that meeting he needed to have.

_This afternoon. Lima Bean. 5:00 - Blaine_

With that he left. His head was still a little fuzzy but he mostly felt fine and he was rugged up to make Kurt feel better about him being out and about. He wouldn't be singing for a few days though. His voice still sounded a little funny when he spoke so he dreaded to think what he'd sound like if he tried to sing.

Kurt was probably already on his way to class so Blaine headed in that direction, hoping to beat him so that Kurt wouldn't be able to ignore him. Blaine almost walked into the new kid as he went to check his phone as it buzzed in his pocket.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said. "I do that a lot. Hey, you're Brandon, right?"

"Uh, yeah," the guy said, smiling warmly at Blaine. Blaine returned the smile and noticed Brandon looking around.

"You look lost," Blaine said. "Where are you headed?"

"I have art," Brandon explained. "I vaguely remember the way. I was looking for a person."

"Oh, who?" Blaine looked around too, hoping to help. "And just to reinforce it, the art rooms are in the east wing, second floor."

"Thanks. Ah… there he is." Brandon nudged Blaine who turned and looked where he was pointing. Blaine didn't see who Brandon was indicating because he'd just spotted Kurt and was about to say bye to Brandon and run up to surprise his boyfriend when the boy spoke again. "That is seriously the finest ass I have ever seen. He's definitely top of the list at the moment."

Blaine did a double-take and realised that Brandon was staring at Kurt.

At Kurt.

At his Kurt.

His _boyfriend_.

Blaine's hands clenched into fists and he was tempted to throw a punch but for one thing that would get him suspended and for another thing he wasn't sure how much strength he could put into a punch right now.

"Watch your mouth," Blaine snarled. Brandon looked at him curiously.

"What's the matter?"

"That's my boyfriend so watch your damn mouth." Blaine glared at him darkly and Brandon's eyebrows rose.

"You? Seriously?"

Blaine's eyes flashed and he made to jump at Brandon when two arms wrapped around his shoulders, one from each side. Brandon didn't seem to realise they were there to restrain as Jeff and Nick were smiling brightly.

"Sorry we need to steal our lead vocalist," Jeff said.

"He's happy to meet you though," Nick added. "I'll see you in art, Brandon."

"Sure, bye." Brandon gave Blaine a smirk before walking off and Blaine struggled against his friends for a moment until he slumped against Nick, fuming.

"So he is interested in Kurt," Jeff sighed. "Lucky we caught you. You're in no shape to fight, Blaine, he would have clobbered you."

"I want to smash his face," Blaine growled. "How dare he talk about Kurt like that!" He turned to glare at Jeff. "Did Kurt know he was interested in him?"

"He suspected," Jeff said. "He told me that he made him uncomfortable so Nick and I decided to keep an eye on him. Luckily for you we did."

Blaine nodded, feeling a little better to hear that Brandon made Kurt uncomfortable.

"He doesn't seem like the type to care that someone has a significant other," Blaine said quietly.

"That he does not," Nick agreed. "Go to history Blaine. I'll keep an eye on him."

Blaine thanked them quietly and walked off, anger still pounding through his veins and he tried to calm himself before he spoke to Kurt. He didn't want to give Kurt any reasons to be worried about him.

"Hey," Blaine said as he sat down beside Kurt who looked at him strangely.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Blaine inwardly swore. Damn Kurt knowing him so well.

"I just met Brandon," Blaine explained.

"And?" Kurt looked worried.

"I want you to stay away from him." Blaine turned to look at Kurt who seemed taken aback. "I don't want to be a controlling, jealous boyfriend but he's bad news Kurt. Nick and Jeff just stopped me smacking him in the jaw after he made a really sexualised comment about you. I just-"

"Whoa, calm down." Kurt put his hand over Blaine's and squeezed. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do but someone like that-"

"Is someone I don't want to be friends with. Relax, honey. I'll stay away from him. He makes me uncomfortable anyway. I don't like the way he looks at me."

Blaine grimaced. "I don't like the way he looks at you either."

"I like the way _you_ look at me," Kurt prompted and he got a smile out of Blaine. Blaine lifted Kurt's hand and kissed it quickly. "That's better, Blaine. You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

"Okay."

Blaine spent the rest of the day with his arm wrapped tightly around Kurt who found it highly endearing and couldn't stop giggling every time Blaine would put a possessive kiss on his temple. Then came the part Blaine was dreading. He had to leave Kurt to go to Lima. He did not want to leave Kurt alone when Brandon was prowling around.

"Blaine, relax, we've got this," Jeff promised, nodding towards Nick who was talking to Kurt. "We will not let that guy anywhere near him. I promise."

Blaine chewed his lip.

"Get lost," Jeff ordered, pointing in the direction of the student parking lot where Blaine's car was. He gave him a gentle push. "Go or you'll be late and you're doing this for him, right?"

Blaine nodded and waved to Kurt who ran over and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Have fun with your parents," Kurt said and Blaine winced, feeling guilty about lying but hopefully Kurt would forgive him and be grateful. "Want me to stay awake until you get back?"

"Could you?" Blaine asked. "I want cuddles when I get back."

"I think that can be arranged." Kurt kissed the tip of Blaine's nose before placing three pecks on his mouth in what was quickly becoming a farewell ritual and stepping back. "Bye."

"Bye." Blaine ran his fingers over Kurt's cheek before turning and heading over to the parking lot, trusting Jeff and Nick to keep Kurt away from Brandon. Even thinking the name caused his blood to boil.

When he got to his car Thad was leaning on it.

"Want company?" he asked.

Blaine let out a relieved breath. "I would love some. Did Renee tell you what I was doing?"

Thad turned slightly pink. "Why would Renee tell me anything?"

"Kurt told me about you guys' date. As if she would tell me. She turned bright red the moment I brought it up. She talks to Kurt though." Blaine nudged Thad' shoulder as he unlocked his car. "Come on, back-up would be nice."

Thad smiled and got into the car. They drove the two hours to Lima with Thad telling Blaine about his plans for his next date with Renee and begging Blaine not to tell Jeff because Renee had ordered that her brother was not to know about them just yet.

"Are you guys official or not?" Blaine asked.

"I'm going to ask her after this date," Thad explained. "Then I think we'll think about letting Jeff know. Hopefully he won't be too angry at me. I know how protective he is of Renee."

Blaine chuckled. The only reason he'd never been warned off was because he was gay, every other guy always got warned away from Renee immediately.

They got to the Lima Bean and Blaine led Thad inside.

"Let me do the talking at first," Blaine requested. "I need to let them know what Kurt's thinking."

Thad nodded and they stopped walking to join the line. Blaine glanced at the table where Rachel, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Tina and Mike were gathered. Blaine had hoped only Finn and Rachel would be there, maybe with Puck but they clearly wanted back-up. Blaine suddenly wished he'd brought more Warblers with him.

"We're outnumbered," Thad acknowledged after he ordered their coffee. "Why are we doing this?"

"Kurt needs them in his life, as much as he doesn't want to admit it," Blaine explained. "I want this fixed before Regionals."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that afterwards will be too late. What if we win and they blame Kurt? And if we win and Kurt will definitely blame them? I don't want it to be irreparable. I want him to smile with real joy."

Thad coughed something that sounded like 'pathetic' and 'whipped' so he aimed at kick at Thad's ankle that he dodged.

"I'm not whipped," Blaine told him. "I just want my boyfriend to be happy. Is there something wrong with that?"

"I was teasing," Thad assured him. They accepted their coffee and wandered towards the table. Blaine noticed that there was a phone number written on his cup under his name. He scowled and licked his finger, scrubbing it off and Thad chuckled.

"I'm gay!" Blaine protested. "This gets irritating."

"I think it's hilarious."

They reached the table with the New Directions members. It appeared they had heard Blaine's outburst and some of them were covering up smiles. Blaine took that as a good sign.

"We come bearing a white flag," Thad said dramatically and Blaine shot him a dark look.

"Why did you want to see us?" Finn questioned.

"Kurt," Blaine simply as he and Thad dragged chairs up to join them. Each person had a varying reaction. Finn and Puck looked concerned, Tina looked guilty, Rachel looked furious, Mercedes looked annoyed and guilty at the same time and Mike remained neutral but his hand tightened on Tina's.

"Is he alright?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, yeah he's alright," Blaine assured him. "But… look, guys this was out of hand before you lied to him and now it's just…" Blaine shook his head. "I was already trying to figure out a way to make things right with you guys before we found out you had reformed your club but now I think it's more important. Kurt feels so betrayed by you guys, for not sticking up for him last year and now for lying to him as well. You can all understand that right?"

One by one they all nodded.

"We miss him," Tina said. "We want him to talk to us again."

"I want him to talk to you guys again too," Blaine assured her. He really liked the quiet, Asian girl. She was sweet and genuine. "He misses you, too and he told me so in New York."

"About that-" Rachel started but Blaine shot her an unhappy look.

"You don't talk," he told her. "I saw that message you sent him. It made him cry, I'll have you know so I'm not particularly fond of you right now. You had no rights to speak to him like that and I won't have anybody upsetting him. As for you two," he turned his attention to Mercedes and Tina, "I want to thank you for approaching him. Unfortunately he's stubborn and not ready to speak to you guys but it let me know you'd be ready to speak to him."

Mercedes and Tina exchanged tiny smiles.

"What can we do to make it up to him? To show him we're sorry?" Mike asked.

"For starters you all need to apologise, in person and sincerely. Your whole club and I think Kurt, and me as well for that matter, would want that apology extended to our Glee club since you sort of used all of us."

They all shifted guiltily.

"We are sorry," Finn said. "But we wanted our club back. We wanted to have that security we had when we were all together. We missed it and now we've got it back."

"Don't tell us you wouldn't have tried to get your club back too," Mercedes prompted. Blaine and Thad exchanged smiles.

"We would," Thad agreed. "We're a family."

"And so are we," Puck agreed. "Kurt's part of that. We want him to forgive us."

"So we'll apologise," Rachel insisted. "Just tell us when we can come to Dalton to do it."

Blaine smiled, pleased. "Not right now," he said apologetically. "He's still angry but let me talk him into listening to you and then I'll let you guys know."

"Thank you so much for this, Blaine," Mercedes said. "I feel bad for abandoning Kurt and I need to apologise to him for it. I know I'm probably the person he's angriest at."

Blaine smiled at her. "He'll forgive you, I'm sure of it."

They all looked very relieved at Blaine's promise.

"Also, you guys better bring it to Regionals," Thad added and Blaine rolled his eyes. There was some laughter around the table and Blaine felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out as lighter and more pleasant conversation started and frowned at the message.

_DISASTER! Sorry, so, so, so sorry B! Kurt left and we can't find him. Saw Brandon leaving the dorms so we're looking but no promises! – Jeff_

Blaine swore and Thad looked at him in alarm.

"Sorry," Blaine said and texted back.

_If he touches Kurt kill him! – Blaine_

"Blaine!" Thad said, staring at the message. "What is that about?"

"Brandon," Blaine replied. "He's interested in Kurt."

"Who's Brandon?" Rachel questioned.

"New transfer," Thad told her. "What do you mean he's interested in Kurt?"

"You should have heard what he saw this morning. I'd be suspended by now if Nick and Jeff hadn't been there. Can we go back? I know it's two hours away but I just want to have him in my arms and know Brandon is nowhere near him. Please, Thad?"

Thad sighed and nodded. The New Directions looked very confused but said goodbye to Blaine and Thad with smiles. Blaine unlocked his car and Thad frowned at him as they got in.

"Are you really that worried?" Thad questioned.

"You didn't see the way this guy was looking at Kurt," Blaine explained. "He was watching him with this… hungry look as though Kurt was prey. I didn't like it. Nobody gets to look at my boyfriend like that."

"I never pegged you for the possessive type," Thad mused.

"I'm not but Kurt makes me feel possessive."

Thad rolled his eyes but didn't say anything to provoke Blaine on the drive back.

* * *

Kurt was trying to find the book he needed for his history homework when he heard someone move into the aisle. He glanced and saw it was Brandon.

"Are you stalking me?" Kurt asked suspiciously. After Blaine's extreme possessiveness he wasn't willing to take any chances.

"I just wanted to chat," Brandon shrugged, eyes smouldering again and Kurt looked away, worried about what was passing through the boy's head at that moment to put that look in his eyes. "I liked talking to you yesterday and you were sort of wrapped up in your boyfriend today."

"Oh yeah, Blaine," Kurt said. "I missed him yesterday when he was sick. We were just making up for it."

"No, he was making sure I couldn't speak to you. I'm not stupid."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you do." Brandon moved closer. "I can't say I blame him. If I was your boyfriend I'd be that possessive too."

Kurt frowned at him, heart rate quickening.

"Blaine's not possessive," Kurt defended. "He's just cuddly."

Brandon smirked and Kurt finally found the book he needed so he pulled it down from the shelf and turned back to Brandon.

"Well, I need to go," he commented but Brandon held out a hand as Kurt tried to pass him and he jumped back, not wanting the other boy to touch him. "Excuse me."

"I don't get it, you were plenty chatty with me yesterday," Brandon complained. "What's the matter?"

"I have a boyfriend," Kurt said. "I love him and I don't think the way you look at me or speak to me is exactly appropriate considering that fact."

"Hey, I was just being friendly. Making conversation."

Kurt gave him a sceptical look. "Really?"

"Really. Although, I will put this out there. If you ever get tired of that boyfriend of yours… come find me."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm very happy with Blaine," Kurt said coolly, putting his best bitch-face on. Brandon smirked as Kurt passed him.

"He's your first boyfriend, isn't he?"

Kurt whipped around and stared at him. Brandon just nodded as if that confirmed something in his mind and walked off. Kurt stared after him, contemplating going and demanding to know what his stupid little smirk was about but decided better of it. As he was walking out of the library he was accosted by Nick and Jeff who seemed to fear Blaine's wrath for losing Kurt.

"You told him I was missing? You guys are crazy," Kurt complained. "He's probably on his way back now and he was supposed to be bonding with his dad."

"I thought he was meeting-" Jeff stepped on Nick's foot and Kurt frowned. He stopped and looked at them suspiciously.

"Meeting who?" he asked.

"Nobody," Jeff said. "Nick's just being silly."

Kurt folded his arms. "Did Blaine lie to me?"

"Not to be spiteful," Nick assured Kurt and Jeff kicked him. "Ow!"

"What do you mean? Who is he meeting?" Kurt demanded, glaring at them both.

"Your old friends," Jeff finally sighed. "He's worried that you're hurting yourself by pushing them away."

Kurt blinked. Part of him wanted to call Blaine and yell at him for lying but the rest of him was touched by the fact that Blaine wanted to help him so badly. He settled for half and half because no matter the reasons, Blaine still lied to him and they needed to talk about that.

"Brandon came to speak to me," Kurt informed the boys as he started walking again. They both stared at him with wide eyes. "It's okay. I told him to back off but I'm worried he doesn't think I'm serious."

"We're worried about that too," Jeff agreed.

"It's okay though. Blaine trusts you," Nick assured Kurt. "He just doesn't like Brandon."

"I gathered since he has you two babysitting me."

"We told him we'd do that, he didn't ask," Nick said. "Blaine's not overly possessive like this all the time. It's just… your relationship is still just a baby. He's worried."

Kurt nodded. He could be angry if he wanted but the truth was, if the situation was reversed, he'd probably be worse than Blaine was being right now. He would need constant reassurance that Blaine had no interest in the other guy but Blaine hadn't asked for that, he just wanted two of their friends to make sure the other guy stayed away from Kurt. And he could live with that. For now.

As Kurt suspected he was halfway through his history essay when Blaine burst into the dorm room. Jeff and Nick ran out with hurried goodbyes and Kurt turned in his chair to examine Blaine's expression.

He looked angry.

"How did it go with the New Directions?"

Blaine paled and his anger faded. He fidgeted for a moment and then rubbed a hand through his hair. Kurt noticed most of the curls were loose from his gel. It looked like he'd been running his hands through it on the way back from Lima in his frustration.

"Are you mad at me?" Blaine wondered.

"That depends. Are you angry with me? If you are then yes I'm mad at you."

"No, why would I be angry at you?" Blaine asked.

"You looked pretty angry when you came in here. Yes I went to the library without my babysitters, who I don't need by the way, and before you ask yes I ran in Brandon. I told him to back off. I don't know if he took me seriously but I had my bitch glare on so hopefully he knows I meant it when I said I love you."

"You told him you love me?"

"Yes. Now, how did it go with the New Directions?" Kurt asked.

"Good. They want to be your friends again but I told them to wait until you're not angry anymore."

Kurt smiled and got up, going over to Blaine and tugging at one curl before letting it fall around his finger. "Thank you for caring so much about me. I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine replied, leaning into Kurt's hand. "Sorry. Jeff told me he saw Brandon going prowling and I panicked. I just… I've seen those kinds of guys before and they like taking beautiful, innocent people like you, using them and then crushing them. I can't lose you Kurt, especially not to that."

Kurt sighed. "You won't ever lose me. Brandon's not even my type."

"Tall, dark, handsome, tall, athletic," Blaine said. "Tall."

Kurt giggled. "My type is Blaine Anderson." He pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Everything Blaine Anderson. That one package. That's my type."

Blaine smiled slightly, his arms snaking around Kurt's waist.

"I have to finish my essay," Kurt told him. "But afterwards we'll get to those snuggles. Have you had dinner yet?"

"No," Blaine admitted.

"Then go. Eat. When you come back I'll be waiting to snuggle with my gorgeous boyfriend."

Blaine smiled, kissed Kurt quickly and left. Kurt went back to his homework, feeling concerned. Blaine had a bit of a temper issue, if you were his friend you knew that or if you had witnessed him ripping into a punching bag then you knew that. Brandon didn't know that. If those dark eyes he was making at Kurt earlier meant anything then he would probably push Blaine and Blaine would push back when it was over Kurt. The last thing Kurt needed was Blaine getting hurt or suspended (or even expelled) because some guy wouldn't take no for an answer.

* * *

Almost everyone had already been down to dinner so the cafeteria was fairly empty when Blaine sat down. He was thinking about Kurt so he didn't really notice when someone sat down opposite him until they tapped the table.

"Hey hobbit," Brandon greeted and Blaine glared at him. He needed a visit to the gym before he went to see Kurt, he decided.

"What do you want?" Blaine demanded.

"You know… if you weren't his first boyfriend he'd probably already be in my bed." Brandon smirked at Blaine whose temper was starting to short circuit. "It's only because he's so smitten with "first love" that he doesn't realise better stock when he sees it."

"What the hell is your problem?" Blaine demanded. "You can't just waltz in here and after two days at this school decide you want to steal someone's boyfriend. You have issues."

Brandon smirked. "I'm just one of those guys who likes to get what he wants. I also like a challenge. Your pretty little boyfriend is both of those. And I bet he's a virgin. I like those too."

Blaine pinched his own leg so that he wouldn't launch at Brandon across the table.

"You will never touch him," Blaine hissed. Brandon smirked.

"Oh but I will. See, like I said, he's only attached to you that much because you're his "first love"." Brandon's use of air quotes couple with his scoff infuriated Blaine further. "I have a way of getting everything I want and I want him. He's going to be mine whether you like it or not."

Blaine slammed a fist on the table and Brandon actually jumped. Several people around them turned to stare. Blaine stood and leant towards Brandon whose face smoothed back into that alpha smirk he wore before Blaine startled him.

"Stop talking about him like he's a prize," Blaine snarled. "He's a person. He has feelings and those feelings are directed towards me. I love him and I won't let you treat him that way. If anybody is going to be his first it's going to be me so _back off_."

Blaine stormed out of the cafeteria.

Several Warblers had seen the confrontation and understood what it was about. They glared towards Brandon unhappily. They had to suffer through Blaine and Kurt's pining. They were not going to suffer through Blaine's misery if somebody broke them up. Their attitudes towards the new guy were made. Ryan pulled out his phone and sent a mass text to the Warblers excluding Kurt and Blaine.

_We have a problem. Emergency meeting of the Warblers! Stat! Before curfew! – Ryan_

They got up and left, hoping the new guy didn't notice their glares.

* * *

Kurt was getting worried so he headed to one of Blaine's favourite places: the Dalton gym. As he neared the weight room he could hear the thuds of someone beating the hell out of a large, leather bag and knew that this was exactly where his boyfriend was hanging out. He knew Blaine didn't want him to ever see him in one of his angry, boxing modes. Kurt had never even seen Blaine boxing. But he was worried and they needed to talk properly about this.

He slipped inside and froze, heat building up in his body without his consent.

Blaine had obviously started out in a tank top but it had been discarded behind him so he was shirtless and in a pair of low-slung sweats, throwing fast and hard punches repeatedly into the punching bag. His hair was even curlier than when Kurt had seen him in their dorm and it was drenched with sweat, curls falling over his forehead. His face was a mask of anger, eyes dark and burning. Kurt's eyes travelled over his torso, beads of sweat rolling down his tanned skin. His muscles bulged and rippled and Kurt didn't think he'd ever seen something so sexy in his whole life.

What did they need to talk about again?

"I don't know why you don't want me watching… this is hot," Kurt said and Blaine turned to look at him in shock.

"You aren't supposed to see me like this," Blaine whispered, pained. "You're not supposed to be around when I'm so…"

"Angry?" Kurt frowned, tilting his head. "What happened?"

Blaine turned back to the bag and hit it again.

"Brandon," he snarled as though even the name was on his list of 'most hated things in the world'. "The things he was saying about you." Blaine continued to pound into the punching bag. "He wants you. As in sex."

Kurt felt himself blushing in mortification. He thought that might be the kind of person Blaine was describing Brandon to be but he hadn't been sure. As if he would ever sleep with that guy or any guy like him. The only person he would even consider sex with was right in front of him and they were a long way off that yet.

"Blaine," Kurt said but his boyfriend ignored him. Kurt went and picked up the towel Blaine had left on the weight bench and went over to him. "Blaine. _Stop_." His voice was firm and Blaine hesitated but obeyed, stilling the bag's swings and turning to Kurt who patted his face and shoulders dry with the towel.

"Whatever he said doesn't matter," Kurt reminded him. "I love _you_. I'm with _you_. And where does he get off trying to claim me when I barely know him and I'm taken? You need to stop letting things like this get to you. Your temper is manageable most of the time but when it comes to me you seem to spiral out really easily."

"I'm working on that," Blaine mumbled. "My temper is why this school has a branch of Fight Club, you know."

Kurt frowned, unsurprised. He had heard rumours of a fight club at this school but hadn't looked into it. Knowing that his boyfriend was the one who started it was unsurprising from what Kurt had seen of his temper.

"Is that where you go on Sunday afternoons?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled. "I can't talk about it."

Kurt rolled his eyes but he was pleased to have gotten a positive reaction out of Blaine.

"Well, I'm not going to chuck a fit like I want to because I've never seen you come back covered in bruises but I will have you know I don't like it," Kurt informed him. "A more pressing issue is this. You need to calm down."

"I'll try," Blaine promised. "Hard. But listening to him talk about you like that…" He shivered with rage and Kurt continued patting Blaine dry, getting lower on his torso.

"Do you feel better?" Kurt asked.

"No."

"Will cuddling make you feel better? Because if I remember rightly we had plans for that."

"We did… let me shower."

"I'm going to wait right here for you." Kurt sat on the weight bench as Blaine disappeared. He returned later, dressed in his uniform again and much cleaner. Blaine normally hated using the gym showers but he had been really sweaty and Kurt was glad because he didn't want to traipse through the grounds with a half-naked, sweat drenched, curly-top he had the pleasure of calling his boyfriend- that was a sight only he should see.

"Come on," Kurt said, holding out his hand to Blaine who took it, entwining their fingers and squeezing gently. Kurt noticed his touch was calming Blaine better than his boxing had so he walked close, making sure he brushed against Blaine as often as possible.

They both changed into pyjamas and snuggled into Blaine's bed. Kurt stroked a hand up and down Blaine's bare torso, tracing his abs affectionately.

Blaine still looked upset so Kurt sighed and sat up, shifting and swinging a leg over Blaine and settling on his hips to smirk down at him. Blaine was surprised and looked up at him in confusion.

"Who do I belong to?" Kurt asked.

"What are you doing?" Blaine wondered.

"Reminding you of something we established in New York." Kurt leant down and kissed him softly. "Don't you remember? I love you. I'm yours. I belong to you."

"No you don't," Blaine complained.

"Well, I will one day," Kurt informed him. Blaine's eyes twinkled at that. "One day we'll have been together long enough and then we will belong to each other completely. But regardless of that missing piece, I'm still yours. My V-card is stamped with 'reserved'."

Blaine chuckled at that. "Mine too," he mumbled against Kurt's kisses. Kurt continued kissing Blaine, trailing his mouth down to Blaine's throat and sucking gently on his pulse point. Blaine made a tiny whimper and Kurt grinned against his skin. He licked the pale bruise that had formed and continued making his way down Blaine's chest. This wasn't something they'd done before but Kurt felt as though since Blaine was here, shirtless and Kurt had been incredibly turned on by his boxing that it was time to experiment with kisses below the neck.

Blaine arched his back slightly when Kurt's mouth travelled down his torso with open-mouthed kisses, his tongue trailing over the planes of his muscles. Kurt bypassed Blaine's pecs. He really just wanted to lick every part of Blaine's perfect six-pack and also that V he'd seen for the first time in those low-slung sweatpants.

Blaine moaned a little as Kurt's tongue travelled over his pelvic muscles.

"Kurt, stop," Blaine said and Kurt sat up, looking at him curiously and Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "You need to get off me."

"Why?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine was blushing and Kurt frowned but discovered the source of Blaine's embarrassment when he moved. He blushed too but also felt pleased that Blaine had that reaction to him.

"It's okay," Kurt assured him shyly, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes but I need to cool down." Blaine looked at him pleadingly. "You know how much I don't want to push you."

"Last I checked it was me doing the kissing," Kurt teased. Blaine gave him a serious look and Kurt climbed off him, snuggling up to his side anyway and wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist. He shifted to rest his ear over Blaine's heart. Blaine stroked his hair affectionately. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine replied. "Sorry, that was really nice but I just… it's too soon and I don't want to make things awkward."

"Me either." Kurt shut his eyes and enjoyed Blaine stroking his hair. "Can I sleep here with you?"

"Please do."

Kurt grinned and tightened his hold on Blaine, his heart racing when Blaine started singing _Teenage Dream_ to him quietly. He was lulled to sleep by that sound and fell into blissful dreams of Blaine holding him and kissing him and singing to him. He slept best with those dreams in his head. He slept so well that he didn't notice that Blaine barely slept at all.

* * *

The Warblers were talkative with speculation as they took seats in the choir room. Wes, David and Thad waited for everyone to be settled before Wes brought his gavel down demanding silence.

"Warbler Ryan, since you called this meeting, you may have the floor," Wes invited. Ryan stood by their desk and looked around.

"Fellow Warblers, we have an issue that involves two of our own," Ryan explained. "I spoke to Nick and Jeff earlier tonight who told me they and Blaine were worried that the new transfer was making eyes at Kurt. Then at dinner, myself, Trent and Lyle witnessed Brandon and Blaine in an altercation. A few words floated back to us and from what I gathered Brandon has his eyes on Kurt and seems to think he can take him from Blaine."

There were murmurs of irritation.

"It took us forever to get Blaine to admit he even liked him," Neil groaned, looking at his twin brother Lyle. "He spent ages pining. They were irritating. They can't be broken up, not now."

"Well that is a concern," Ryan agreed. "But I think more important is Blaine." The Warblers looked at him with frowns. "We all remember Blaine when he arrived here last year, right?" There were nods so Ryan continued. "Remember Blaine's temper? How long it took him to get it under control? We had to work through that with him. Musical therapy. Boxing therapy. Fight Club, which we cannot talk about."

There were a few laughs and some of the boys who didn't know there was a fight club looked confused.

"What's your point?" David asked, worried.

"We saw Blaine's face. He probably would have punched Brandon but instead he went in the direction of the gym. I for one do not want to see someone pull back angry Blaine. I don't like angry Blaine. I like dapper, chipper, goofy, in love Blaine. I like the Blaine that Kurt has given us. I know you all do too."

"We all do," Wes agreed. "What are you proposing?"

"Brandon needs to be made to back off," Ryan explained. "Or be ordered by the teachers to stay away from Blaine and Kurt. Surely his taunting of Blaine counts as harassment, right?"

"Yes but Blaine would have to report him," Trent reminded Ryan.

"You guys witnessed it," Jacob spoke up. "Couldn't you deliver that information?"

"Actually, wouldn't his pursuit of Kurt be harassment?" David questioned, looking at Wes. "Kurt wouldn't want his advances."

Wes nodded. "Again it would have to be Kurt who reported it." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I agree with you Ryan, Brandon needs to be stopped. I will not have them broken up and I will not have someone break Blaine's temper that he worked so hard to get under control. We will speak to Blaine and Kurt tomorrow during practise and then decide what to do based on what they say."

The Warblers all agreed and Wes brought his gavel down again before they all dispersed.

Unfortunately their meeting had been overheard by the one person they wouldn't want to know what they were discussing.

Brandon walked towards the dorms, hands in his pockets with a smile. Why on earth were these people so protective of that hobbit? He obviously needed to be on meds or something if he couldn't control his temper that badly and as for Kurt, well, they couldn't control the boy and once he realised just how much better than Blaine he was they would just have to deal with the heartbroken hobbit because he was getting that boy into his bed one way or another.


	13. Alpha Gay

**Thirteen: Alpha Gay  
**

**This chapter is significantly shorter than the last couple but it essential for plot movement :) No Brandon does not disappear after this chapter, he will be around for quite a white yet and I already know how I'm resolving the drama. It will require the involvement of one very devious individual who I ALWAYS write OOC just because I can :P Can anyone guess who I may be speaking of? Anyway, please enjoy the next short, installment, you're caught up to me now, although I'm nearly finished the next chapter.  
**

* * *

Over the next week Kurt was so frustrated with the behaviour of all of the boys around him that he was so desperate for girl time, Renee was busy with a school project so he actually called Mercedes and Tina and met them for coffee at the Lima Bean. The first half hour of their meeting was apologies from all three of them, many hugs and some quick catching up.

"You sounded desperate," Tina said. "What's the matter?"

"My boyfriend's Y-chromosome has more influence over him than I originally thought it did," Kurt explained. It had been one week since he'd met Brandon and whenever Blaine and the other boy came within sight of each other the air was suddenly thick with testosterone and the alpha male need to be on top.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked. "Do I need to cut him?"

"Maybe." Kurt rubbed his forehead unhappily. "There's this guy Brandon right and he wants to get in my pants. He's made that clear to Blaine and just yesterday he made that clear to me by asking me if I'd had sex with Blaine and informing me he knew much more about it than Blaine did and could show me the ropes a whole lot better than him. If it wasn't for Dalton's very strong rules against bullying I would have slapped him. Instead I gave him my darkest bitch glare before Thad went off his nut at him. That was entertaining but didn't really help matters."

"So… Blaine's jealous?" Tina questioned.

Kurt rolled his eyes and lowered his scarf. All the concealer in the world couldn't cover up a couple of the hickies that Blaine had put in his throat the night before when he was feeling very possessive after Kurt told him about Brandon's offer. Kurt had coaxed Blaine into the make-out session because being close to Kurt calmed Blaine down very effectively but dark purple bruises on his throat was not something he really desired (even if he loved the feeling of Blaine creating them).

"Wow… I didn't realise he was possessive like that." Tina sat back and rested her elbows on the table, watching Kurt curiously. "How many people have told this guy to back off?"

"Every single one of us Warblers. That is sixteen guys." Kurt groaned. "He won't take the hint. He seems to think I want him as much as he wants me. I mean, the guy's hot, nobody could deny that but it sort of disappears with all his douchebaggery."

"Is that even a word?" Mercedes teased and Kurt gave her a dry look. "Okay, white boy, do you want us to go all New Directions on his ass? We will. We like Blaine. We don't want him messing with you two."

"I keep telling him that I love Blaine but he won't listen. I don't even want to have sex yet. Why does he think I'd want to with him?" Kurt groaned, dropping his head onto his arms on the table. Mercedes patted his shoulder. "What I hate the most is how angry he's making Blaine. Blaine usually has a pretty good hold over his temper but Brandon is making that difficult for him. He's not as bad as he was when Brandon first showed an interest, thank god because I think he nearly ripped one of the punching bags in the gym, but he still gets furious every time Brandon looks at me."

"Isn't this unwanted harassment? Doesn't Dalton have rules about that?" Tina asked.

"Yes, we discussed it but Brandon hasn't touched me so I don't want to make an enemy by snitching," Kurt replied. The girls exchanged incredulous looks. "Yeah, the Warblers have already been at Blaine and I about that but Blaine wants to prove he's some kind of alpha, superior to Brandon who also thinks he's some kind of alpha."

"Alpha gays," Mercedes giggled. "That's kind of funny."

"Not for me," Kurt complained, peeking up at them. "Why won't Brandon leave us alone? Why won't Blaine realise that I don't give a hoot about that guy?"

"Give Blaine some time," Tina suggested. "Let him cool off. As for this guy… why don't we let him meet Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike and Matt?"

Kurt smiled. "I'd appreciate that actually."

"We'll bring everyone to your school tomorrow afternoon," Mercedes said. "We have something we want to say to you anyway. With song, you know?"

Kurt smiled, raising his head. "I'd like that. I'm tired of being angry. This business with Brandon just proved I can only deal with one drama at a time so it was time to move on from this drama so I can focus entirely on my boyfriend and his deep desire to be the alpha gay."

Kurt was interrupted by his phone ringing. It was Renee so he answered.

"Hey girl, if you're finished with that project why don't you come to Lima and hang out with me and my girls?" Kurt offered.

"Uh… that's not going to happen," Renee replied. "I think you should go back to Dalton. Like now."

"What's going on?" Kurt was concerned by Renee's tone.

"Well Thad just called an informed me that Blaine and Brandon have been hauled into the headmaster's office. Something about a fight in the middle of the cafeteria… I'm sorry Kurt, I know you're hanging with your friends but me and the guys all think it's best if you get back to Dalton and deal with your boyfriend."

Kurt groaned. "Thanks Renee. I'll be there."

"Good. Bye, Kurt."

"Bye." He hung up and apologised to Tina and Mercedes. "I have to go back to Dalton. My boyfriend might be getting suspended."

They gave him sympathetic looks and exchanged hugs before Kurt left and drove back to Westerville, ignoring the speed limit on the freeway. He went to the dorms and found all of the Warblers who boarded gathered in the rec room around Blaine.

"I swear to god Blaine Anderson that if you got yourself expelled-"

"I didn't." Blaine's back was to Kurt as he approached and his voice sounded a little muffled. That appeared due to the ice being held to his jaw. Kurt walked around in front of him and winced at the sight of the mottled bruising under his chin. There didn't appear to be too much more damage.

"What happened?" Kurt demanded, folding his arms.

"Brandon started it," Ryan assured Kurt. "We saw the whole thing. Brandon threw the first punch so he's got in-school suspension and Blaine's only got detention as he acted in self-defence."

Kurt rubbed his forehead and knelt in front of Blaine, taking the ice from Wes and lifting it to look at the bruising. There was a slight split in the skin that had butterfly stitches on it.

"How bad is Brandon?" Kurt wondered.

"Worse than me," Blaine assured him. "He didn't expect me to hit back. Or if he did, then he didn't expect me to hit back hard."

Kurt couldn't help a tiny smile. He too liked it when Blaine defied people's expectations because of his size.

"On a more cheerful note, the New Directions are coming to visit tomorrow," Kurt said and Blaine looked at him in surprise before smiling. He winced.

"Don't make me happy," he warned. "It hurts."

Kurt tried hard not laugh but he couldn't help it.

"Not kisses for you tonight then," he said and Blaine pouted. "Kisses make you smile so no kisses. Anyway I went to see Tina and Mercedes and they're all coming to visit me tomorrow. They have a surprise song for me and then we're all going to apologise and be happy. This is thanks to you."

"What did I do apart from have coffee with half of them?" Blaine wondered.

"I can only deal with one major drama in my life at a time without feeling like I need to explode so I'm going to deal with you being all macho rather than my friends being lying traitors."

"Oh."

"Mmhm."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"You bet you are," Kurt said. He stood up and patted Blaine on the head. "You better start thinking of how to get back in my good books or I might lock you out of the dorm."

"I have my own key, Kurt."

"Not anymore." Kurt quickly pick pocketed his boyfriend before he could stop him and put his keys in his own pocket. Blaine stared at him unhappily.

"I was defending your honour."

"I told you not to get into a fight with that guy and you did anyway. I'm glad he started it but Blaine, I don't want you getting in trouble." Kurt gave him a sad look. "I'm going to do some homework. I'll see you later."

Blaine watched him go with a frown and then looked into the faces of the other Warblers.

"What?" he demanded.

"This was what we were worried about," Trent groaned. "Brandon's not going to entice Kurt away from you but you might push him away with your temper and unwarranted jealousy."

"Do… do you guys think so?" Blaine looked panicked. "You think… you think it's more likely I'll lose Kurt because of something I did than Brandon taking him?"

They all nodded and Blaine tossed aside his ice-pack and stood.

"What are you doing?" David asked.

"Going to grovel," Blaine explained. "Then I'm going to make a call."

"To who?" Wes wondered.

"Dr Leonie," Blaine mumbled. Most of the boys looked confused but Wes, David, Nick and Jeff exchanged sad expressions as Blaine walked away. He dug out his wallet and located the old card with his psychologist's phone number on it. His father had booked him in to see her after he'd gotten bashed, worried that he would have PTSD or something. Blaine loved that woman, she was funny and smart and a very accepting person. If anyone could help him with his temper issues then it would be her.

First he needed to grovel to his boyfriend.

He went into their room (luckily unlocked) and over to Kurt's desk. He stopped and smiled when he noticed Kurt had shed his uniform in favour of a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that was clearly Blaine's since it was slightly baggy on Kurt. His heart swelled at the sight and he crept up and dropped the business card on top of Kurt's laptop. Kurt frowned at it and looked up at Blaine.

"Who's Dr Leonie?" he asked.

"My psychologist," Blaine explained. "I haven't been to see her since August but I thought I might book another session. She was the one who got me into boxing because of my aggression so she'll know what to do about my sudden short temper."

"Blaine, I didn't mean you had to see a shrink," Kurt sighed, turning to look at him properly. Blaine knelt down and Kurt gently probed his jaw, looking distressed. "I just want-"

"Relax, Kurt," Blaine breathed. "I want to see her. I don't like being angry all the time. And if it helps me hold on to you then I'll do it."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "Why would you say that?"

"I wouldn't want to date me." Blaine looked down at the ground, digging a finger into the carpet. "I'm such a broken person. My temper is something unappealing and I don't want to chase you off and- Oof! Kurt…"

Kurt threw himself onto Blaine knocking him onto his back. Blaine smiled slightly as Kurt nuzzled his face in against Blaine's neck.

"I love you, temper and all," Kurt whispered. "I love all of you including the broken bits. I have broken bits too, remember? I wouldn't leave you for any of those reasons. Don't be silly."

Blaine sighed, relieved and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt who kissed his neck gently. They stayed wrapped up like that for a while until Kurt mumbled about _really_ needing to get his calculus done and Blaine released him somewhat reluctantly. He took back the business card and sat on his bed to call Dr Leonie.

"Office of Dr Leonie, how may I help you?" a chirpy voice asked. It sounded like this was a different secretary so she wouldn't know who he was.

"I'd like to make an appointment, please," Blaine requested.

"Do you have a referral?"

"I'm a returning patient. My name is Blaine Ander-"

"Oh! Yes, I've heard about you. You're one of Lana's favourites. I'll book you in."

"As soon as possible, please," Blaine requested, smiling a little at being a favourite patient.

"Alright… you're in luck. We had a cancellation earlier so she has a session free that day after tomorrow. One o'clock. Is that alright?"

"That's fantastic," Blaine said, sighing happily. "I'll take it."

"Excellent. You're booked in. We'll see you then, Blaine."

"Thanks." Blaine hung up. "I have an appointment on Thursday."

"That's good. Right?" Kurt glanced over at him and Blaine nodded. "Okay, good. So… what do you do with her?"

"We talk." Blaine smiled at Kurt's furrowed brow. "It's how she works. She's a qualified psychoanalyst so she only needs to have a short conversation with somebody to know everything about their innermost nature. She's amazing. One of the best. The FBI keeps hunting her for profiling but she prefers being a clinical psychologist."

"So… she just asks you questions about your problems?"

"On my first visit we didn't even talk about my problems. We talked about movies and football and I was really confused as to what my parents were paying for." Blaine chuckled. "It took three visits to even get to the incident at the Sadie Hawkins Dance. This time will be different. She'll probably ask why I made another appointment when I've gone so long without needing one and we'll go from there. She's a tai chi master and does yoga so we might even spend the hour doing that. We've done that before."

"Well, if it helps then good." Kurt smiled sweetly at him and Blaine grinned in response. They were quiet for the rest of the evening, both working but it was nice. Blaine loved moments like this. They didn't always need to talk, just being together was enough. Blaine had been reading and zoned out totally so he jumped when Kurt came and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders from behind.

"Are you done?" Kurt breathed.

"Mm… that depends," Blaine prompted.

"I want to snuggle with you. Please be done."

Blain hesitated teasingly and then tossed his textbook aside, jumped up and sweeping Kurt into his arms. Kurt made an 'eep' sound in shock but curled happily against Blaine's chest as he carried him over to his bed, settling them both under the covers. Blaine fiddled with the shirt Kurt was wearing.

"I like it when you wear my clothes," he said.

"Good," Kurt beamed. He cuddled up to Blaine happily and closed his eyes, contentment across his features. Blaine was pleased to see he wasn't angry at him so he just held Kurt close and enjoyed the moment.

* * *

Kurt found himself actually excited when the text came in that afternoon informing him that the New Directions were out by the boarding house waiting for him. He dragged Blaine with him, jumping on every other step in his happiness. Blaine watched him with adoring eyes, pleased to see Kurt genuinely happy. This was what he wanted.

"Kurt!" twelve people chorused when he appeared. They looked over at the public school kids and they noticed Blaine and hailed him too. They were both pulled into an enormous group hug when they reached their rival show choir.

"We missed you!" Brittany said, kissing Kurt on both cheeks with a big smile. Kurt grinned at her and Blaine strangely felt a twinge of jealousy at Brittany kissing Kurt. It was just because of Brandon, he told himself, but it didn't help that Brittany was the girl Kurt dated during his brief 'I'm not gay' phase he'd told Blaine about.

"I miss all of you too," Kurt said.

"We're so sorry, Kurt," Quinn said, her eyes sparkling with tears. "We're terrible friends."

"I'm sorry too," Kurt said. "We can forget all of this, okay? I'm happy now and I want to have all of you in my life. Can we do that?"

"Of course we can!" Santana said, giving Kurt a crushing hug. Then she turned to Blaine. "You haven't been threatened appropriately yet so I'll get to that later but first, do you have a straight brother?"

Blaine chuckled, amused. "I do," he replied hesitantly.

"Really now?" Santana smirked.

"He lives in LA and he's ten years older than me."

"Age is no problem for me," Santana informed him. "Introduce me to your brother hobbit and don't hurt Porcelain and you and I will get along fine."

Blaine looked confused and turned to Kurt who was smiled and took his hand, kissing it.

"Dude! What happened to your face?" Sam asked curiously, staring at Blaine's jaw.

"He got into it with Brandon," Kurt grumbled. "Brandon started it."

"Where is this guy? I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on him for hurting the hobbit," Santana growled and Mercedes agreed with her.

"Hey, the boys get first go, remember?" Tina said. Blaine gave Kurt a curious look.

"The boys want to warn Brandon off," Kurt explained. "They've sort of got the whole public school fear factor that might work against Brandon since none of us will make him listen due to Dalton's rules and us all being prep boys."

Blaine nodded slightly, looking disgruntled. He felt a little unmanned to think he needed other guys to tell someone to back off his boyfriend. He looked around at the New Directions' boys and they were all giving him smiles that were easy to read, 'we've got your back' and Blaine's heart warmed.

"Is that him?" Artie suddenly asked. They all turned to see a guy watching them, leaning on the dorm doorway.

"Yes," Kurt growled. He was still furious at the bruise on Blaine's jaw but looking now he noticed that Brandon had a black eye, split lit and split eyebrow. "At least you gave as good as you got, babe."

"I would have given more if I hadn't been pulled off him," Blaine hissed.

"Okay you and Hummel be all lovey dovey here with the girls, we'll deal with him," Puck said, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. Kurt noticed he'd worn the clothing that most screamed bad-boy. He and the other guys including Artie made their way over to Brandon.

Blaine was pleased to see Brandon looked a little concerned when Puck slung an arm around him and the other guys circled close to him.

The girls looked very smug and Kurt snuggled close to Blaine.

"I like having you guys back," Kurt said happily. "Blaine, stop watching and kiss me or something. I think Puck wants you to rub it in his face."

"Oh, I see." Blaine smiled and took off Kurt's scarf so he could kiss one of the hickies he'd made earlier. The girls noticed and all made 'aw' faces at each other. "What's happening back there girls?"

"Your guy looks kind of worried," Santana said with a smirk.

"Yeah but he's trying to be cocky," Quinn added. "Looks like Puck's pulling out all the stops. Whatever he's whispering now has that guy really worried."

"Good," Kurt said, looking proud. "This was a great idea, Tina, thank you."

"Oh crap!" Blaine was looking towards the school building. "That's Mr Collins. Hang on, I'll go save the boys." He released Kurt and went over.

"Guys, Dalton's no-bullying," Blaine reminded them. "A teacher's looking. Come on."

Brandon glowered at Blaine who smiled at him. "How's your eye?" he asked politely and Brandon just glowered harder at him. The boys followed Blaine back to the girls and Mr Collins disappeared, seemingly determined that there was no harassment from the visitors going on.

"Don't you guys have a song for Kurt?" Blaine asked as Puck and Sam slung arms around him.

"We do," Matt replied. "We'll do that now that we've given that guy enough warning."

"I will buy you all flat screen televisions if it worked," Blaine promised them. They all grinned at him but he was serious, he would honestly max out his card for them if they managed to get that –insert undapper word here- to stay away from his boyfriend.

Blaine returned to Kurt and the New Directions moved into a group, Artie resting a boom box on his lap as they all started to sing _If I had Words_ and Kurt's eyes filled with tears at the sweetness of the gesture.

Some of the other boys heard the singing and came out to watch. The Warblers gathered around Kurt and Blaine, eyes on their competition who didn't seem to mind. It was only fair when you stopped to think about it.

When they finished Kurt ran up for another group hug before the Warblers went up and they all made amends for the lies from before.

Brandon watched all of this with narrowed eyes, anger bubbling through him at the boys who had just threatened him thoroughly. How dare that hobbit get other people to do his dirty work for him? Did they really think he would give up that easily? He'd seen Kurt's physical response to him. The boy was attracted to him and sooner or later he'd have to admit that and he could ditch the hobbit and go for the real prize.

He became even angrier when Kurt turned to Blaine and kissed him softly, making those stupid love-sick eyes at him. He turned and went back into the dorms, he needed a plan. Nothing short of persistence was going to make Kurt get over the over-gelled, incredibly short ball of anger he was currently with.

And he was nothing, if not persistent.


	14. Blaine vs Brandon

**Fourteen: Blaine vs Brandon  
**

**Okay a couple of notes:  
**

**1) Klaine's anniversary is November 20th (I went and found an old 2010/11 calendar to find an appropriate date)  
**

**2) I think my timeline for the story is off a little but please turn a blind eye to that  
**

**3) It was pointed out to me that in the New York chapter I said January 30th when I meant December 30th, I will rectify that sometime soon.  
**

**And finally the end of this chapter is not where I had originally intended it to go but the boys wanted it to go that way so they got their wish, I can't say no to them. So please, enjoy and thanks once again for the reviews, favs and followers, you guys are AWESOME :D  
**

* * *

"Is the boxing helping?"

"Not as much as it used to. It sort of makes me angrier because I imagine his face and he just infuriates me." Blaine was fiddling with a pen as he sat with Dr Leonie in the comfy chairs in her office. She was watching his hands rather than his face and that was what tipped her off to his distress.

"Are you worried you might lash out at Kurt?" she asked him.

"Terrified," Blaine confirmed.

"I don't think you would." She leant forward in her seat, resting her chin on her hands. Her dark green eyes were piercing as she observed Blaine over the top of her wire-framed glasses. Blaine maintained eye contact for as long as he could before dropping his hands to his lap in shame. Dr Leonie remained in her position, waiting for him to speak.

"You can't know that," Blaine muttered. "I don't think I've been this angry at one particular person before."

"Why do you think that is?" She tilted her head curiously.

"Kurt's… everything."

"And that the same reason I don't think you would hurt him, no matter how angry you get." Dr Leonie sat back in her chair and gave Blaine a rare but genuine smile. "I've spent enough time with you to know that you would never hurt somebody you loved. Your love is too strong. It'll override your anger every time."

Blaine sighed, not sure if he could believe her but she had this way of making him trust her. Her faith might just be enough to keep him from doing something stupid like dumping Kurt to protect him.

"What do you want to do Blaine?" Dr Leonie asked and Blaine frowned, confused. "You said boxing isn't helping as much. Did you want to try something else? If you want medication then I'll have to send you to a psychiatrist and you'll have to go through all of this again."

"I don't want to be medicated," Blaine told her with surety. "I want to be in control of myself."

Dr Leonie nodded proudly. "I thought so. What about tai chi? That seemed to work for you before."

"You need to have calm energy for it to work," Blaine pointed out.

"What makes you calm then?"

"Kurt."

Dr Leonie smiled sweetly. "He's not always going to be there when you're feeling particularly volatile and you've made it clear you don't like him around when you're feeling that way. Anything else?"

"I don't know. I haven't really tried anything else. Music always calms me but again that doesn't work if Brandon's face pops into my mind when I'm playing."

Dr Leonie frowned. "Why you think he has this particular effect on you?"

"Kurt."

"Really?"

Blaine sighed. "No…"

"Then why?"

Blaine wrung his hands. "I don't know."

"Do you think it's to do your insecurities about being second best? We talked about this in regards to Cooper. Now you have Kurt and he sees you as number one, obviously, but you're concerned about him seeing somebody else as better than you? Right?"

Blaine frowned, thinking about it.

"Blaine, aren't those fears slightly irrational?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, looking at her.

"Well, it seems like you're mostly afraid of losing Kurt. You told me he loves you and I'm inclined to believe it from those pictures you showed me. I don't think he could pick some sex-crazed tomcat over you, sweet, gorgeous, Prince Charming."

Blaine blushed at her compliments. "You think so?"

"Let me guess. When you were in the waiting room you got an encouraging message from him?"

Blaine stared at her in surprise.

"What did it say?"

Blaine handed over his phone so she could read the very sweet message from his boyfriend:

_I don't know if you've already gone in or not but I am so proud of you, baby. I wish you didn't feel like you had to do this but the fact that you know you have to and are doing it without someone telling you to makes me so proud of you, so proud to be with you. I love you so much and when you get back to school I have a huge surprise for you. Good luck and I'll see you soon. Love you, love you, love you xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Dr Leonie smiled. "He sounds like a sweetheart." She handed the phone back. "And he seems very in love with you. I don't think you need to worry so much. So, I think more than anger management, you need a self-confidence boost so you don't feel threatened by this Brandon guy."

"How do I go about that?" Blaine questioned.

"There are a few things we could try…"

* * *

Kurt tapped his pen on his notebook, staring at the clock. It was past two so Blaine's appointment should be finished but he had yet to hear from him.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Jeff asked and Kurt smiled over at him.

"_Oui_," he responded, glancing down at his iPhone in his lap again. Jeff noticed and smiled.

"Blaine'll text once he's done," Jeff said reassuringly. "Don't fret so much."

There was a knock on the door and they all looked up when a man walked in with a large bouquet of red roses. He spoke to the teacher who sighed resignedly and gestured.

"Kurt Hummel?" the delivery man said and Kurt blinked, eyes wide.

"Damn… Blaine's making us look bad," Jeff muttered. Kurt went up to accept the flowers, blushing profusely and he checked the card to see the sweet message he knew would accompany the flowers. He froze on his way back to his seat and turned back as the man was about to leave the room.

"Take them back," he demanded immediately. Jeff sat up straight, frowning in confusion. The delivery man looked stuck.

"I can't," he informed Kurt. "Sorry."

Kurt growled and sat back down, dumping the flowers unceremoniously on the floor.

"Let me guess," Jeff said.

"Brandon," Kurt finished with a snarl. "How dare he?"

Jeff chewed his lip worriedly and Kurt watched him.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you going to mention this to Blaine?"

"I have to. We promised each other complete honestly. First we'll talk about his appointment and then I'll mention it to him. Hopefully it won't spoil my plans."

Jeff nodded worriedly.

Kurt glared down at the flowers until the final bell sounded and he and Jeff got up to make their way to Warbler practise. Kurt's plans of not mentioning the roses to Blaine until later were shattered when his boyfriend was waiting outside the door. He was about to pull Kurt into a hug when his eyes landed on the flowers and his smile faded.

"Where did-?"

"Brandon," Kurt spat. He carried them with him to the choir room, Blaine's eyes wide with worry but then he looked smug as Kurt tosses them onto the fire roaring in the large fireplace. The Warblers already gathered looked at Kurt in shock and then realised that they obviously hadn't been from Blaine since he was smirking slightly.

Kurt turned and took Blaine's hands, pulling him close and kissing him softly.

"How was it?" Kurt asked.

"Therapeutic," Blaine teased. Kurt rolled his eyes. "So what's my surprise?"

"A surprise."

"Haha. Okay my therapy session was constructive. I'll tell you about some of the things she said later when we're alone."

Kurt nodded.

"We're going on a date," Kurt explained. "But what and where remains a surprise, alright?"

"Okay. I suppose it's your turn to do the surprising anyway." Blaine kissed him again but Wes entered the room and demanded for everyone to sit down.

"What is that?" he asked, indicating the burning roses.

"Nothing," Kurt replied. "Nothing at all. They deserved it though."

Blaine covered his snicker with a cough and Kurt kicked him slightly. Wes gave them a strange look and ordered them to sit down, for once letting them hold hands without glaring. They sat through the whole meeting which involved song nominations for possible Regionals numbers and some Youtube hunting for videos of the New Directions and the Songbirds.

When Wes finally let them go, Kurt dragged Blaine from the room.

"What's the hurry?" Blaine wondered.

"You'll find out once we get to where we're going," Kurt replied. They were stopped however by Brandon waiting for Kurt outside the room. He completely ignored Blaine as he smirked at Kurt.

"Did you get your present?" he asked.

"I did," Kurt replied, automatically leaning in to Blaine to both remind Brandon he was taken and hopefully calm Blaine. Blaine's bruises were fading but Brandon's face still looked battered. Kurt felt a tiny bit of vindictive pleasure at that.

"Where are they? Did you like them?"

Kurt could feel Blaine tensing so he spoke quickly.

"They're in the fire," Kurt explained and Brandon blinked, taken aback. "That is the same fate that will meet anything you get me so don't bother trying to buy me things, I will simply destroy them. Now if you don't mind I have places to be with my boyfriend."

Kurt walked past Brandon, dragging Blaine along who gave him a smug smile as he went. Brandon glowered after him furiously. Kurt could practically feel Blaine's happiness and he smiled, it was good for Blaine to one-up Brandon because it made him feel better.

"Bring your guitar," Kurt told Blaine as he changed into an outfit he'd decided on earlier. Blaine was about to change when Kurt stopped him and pointed to the bathroom. "Wash the gel out of your hair or you're not leaving this room. I love your curls so I want them around tonight."

Blaine, amused and confused, did as he was asked and changed into clothes that Kurt handed him when he emerged from the bathroom.

"These are warm... are we going to be outside?" Blaine wondered and Kurt just smiled in response.

"Come on, love," Kurt said, taking his hand again. Blaine brought his guitar with them and Kurt put it in the back of the car, shoving Blaine away when he tried to peek at what was in there. He passed Blaine a scarf. "Blindfold yourself or else."

He couldn't stop smiling as he tied it on. This was fun. He loved being surprised and Kurt's eyes were bright and he was clearly excited about what he had planned. Blaine liked being the one taken care of. He preferred taking care of Kurt but it was nice to have his boyfriend being the one in control. This was actually starting to make him feel better. He hadn't even put any of Dr Leonie's confidence boost strategies into play and he already felt better about him. Just having Kurt love him and think enough of him to go to this trouble was doing wonders.

"What are you thinking?" Kurt asked, smiling when he saw Blaine's mouth fighting back smiles as they drove.

"How lucky I am to have you," Blaine replied promptly. Kurt grinned and didn't say anything. He just turned on his iPod to a special playlist he'd made for Blaine. Blaine listened, smiling occasionally as each song came on. They all meant something to them and Blaine recognised the meaning in each one.

Kurt made sure Blaine wasn't peaking as he turned off the main road onto an unpaved road leading into a small forest. There was a hill next to a lake where there was a perfect view to watch the sunset. Renee had told him about it and Kurt knew it was perfect.

Kurt had organised with some of the Warblers who had free periods earlier to help him set up a small campsite so they could have a picnic and watch the sunset, a gas heater set up to keep them warm as well as plenty of huge blankets and pillows. It was perfectly romantic and Kurt hoped it would take Blaine's mind off everything.

"Where are we?" Blaine wondered as Kurt stopped the car.

"You have to carry some stuff but you're staying blindfolded, think you can manage?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. He let Kurt carry his guitar but he was given a basket. They were outdoors so he'd already guessed picnic but that obviously wasn't the surprise or Kurt wouldn't have let him have the basket.

"Am I going to like this?" Blaine asked as Kurt took his free hand.

"Of course you are," Kurt teased, leaning over to catch Blaine's mouth in a kiss. Blaine hummed happily as Kurt pulled away and lead him through the trees, making sure no branches hit him or roots tripped him. They climbed the hill and Blaine was frowning, obviously totally lost and Kurt grinned. He liked being the one to pull the surprise this time.

They reached the campsite that the boys had helped Kurt set up and finished when he'd had to go back to Dalton to be there when Blaine returned. Kurt left Blaine and took the basket from him, he set it with the guitar inside the tent and turned on the heater so they wouldn't freeze.

"_Kuuuurrt!_"

Kurt turned to see Blaine touching the scarf blindfold.

"You can take it off," Kurt assured him. It was perfect timing because the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon already (thank you short winter days) so an orange glow was falling across the lake and trees below them.

Blaine pulled his blindfold off and looked around with interest, his eyes widening in awe. He spun in a circle to take everything in and Kurt watched him, love burning in his heart. Blaine met his gaze and Kurt was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly, stepping over to him. Blaine responded by kissing him deeply, pouring all of his love into the kiss. Kurt smiled against his mouth and pulled away. "You like it?"

"I love it," Blaine gasped. "Thank you, Kurt, this is just what we needed."

Kurt liked his use of 'we' and took his hand, pulling him over to the tent which faced out towards the west. Blaine looked at it fondly.

"Picnic and sunset, very romantic," Blaine complimented. "Thank you, baby, thank you so much."

"I love you," Kurt shrugged. "You needed cheering up."

Blaine sat and pulled Kurt onto his lap, holding him firmly in place and staring out at the sunset over his shoulder. Kurt reached an arm around to run his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"You know, next week we'll have been together for two months," Kurt commented absently.

"We will have," Blaine agreed. "Seems longer."

Kurt frowned. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Good. Very good." Blaine kissed the back of his neck. "It would be nice if we could celebrate without the threat of Brandon hanging over us."

Kurt frowned deeper and turned around slightly in Blaine's arms to look at him.

"Do you really think he's a threat to our relationship?"

Blaine hesitated and then told Kurt all about his session with Dr Leonie and how she seemed to think his real problem was his old self-confidence problem that had been with him since his childhood with Cooper as his older brother and then became worse when he realised he was gay and was bullied, eventually hospitalised, for it.

Kurt listened intently without interrupting. By the end tears were in Blaine's eyes again because he hated admitting his weakness to Kurt but his boyfriend just wrapped him into his arms and held him tight.

"I love you, Blaine," he whispered quietly. "You're beautiful, you're strong, you're smart and you're talented. You're sweet and loving. You're amazing. You're just..."

Kurt stopped and sat back on his heels, taking Blaine's hands and smiling at him. Blaine frowned in confusion.

"_Made a wrong turn, once or twice,  
Dug my out, blood and fire.  
Bad decisions, that's alright.  
Welcome to my silly life_," Kurt sang and a tear slid down Blaine's face.

"You have to sing with me, Blaine, please," Kurt requested before continuing.

"_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,  
Miss no way it's all good.  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing,  
Underestimated. Look I'm still around._"

Kurt nudged Blaine who choked back a laugh and started to sing the chorus with him.

"_Pretty, pretty please,  
Don't you ever, ever feel,  
Like you're less than, less than perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please,  
If you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,  
You are perfect to me._"

Kurt grinned and continued to the next verse, Blaine echoing him as they sang.

"_You're so mean,  
When you talk,  
About yourself you are wrong.  
Change the voices,  
In your head,  
Make them like you instead._"

Blaine finally smiled properly as they sang together, voices melding perfectly to the song. Kurt kept his gaze, making sure Blaine understood that he meant every word and would never take them back.

"_So complicated,  
Look how big you'll make it.  
Filled with so much hatred,  
Such a tired game.  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of,  
Chased down all my demons,  
See you do the same._

"_Oh-oh!  
Pretty, pretty please,  
Don't you ever, ever feel,  
Like you're less than, less than perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please,  
If you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,  
You are perfect to me._"

They stopped singing, not bothering with the bridge and Blaine pulled Kurt into a gentle, soft kiss, much like the first ones that had ever exchanged.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Don't you dare ever think badly about yourself again or I will end you Blaine Anderson," Kurt threatened. "You're perfect. You'll always be number one in my world. Don't you forget it."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt back into his arms and they turned to watch the sunset. Kurt brought out some lights when it started to get dark and they started on the picnic, Blaine unable to take his eyes off Kurt the entire time.

"Do we have to go back to Dalton?" he asked and Kurt looked up at him, smiling gently.

"Sorry, love, but we're only signed out until curfew," Kurt shrugged. Blaine pouted adorably. "Why do you want to stay here? We might freeze."

"We could share body heat." Blaine gave Kurt a suggestive look and he blushed deeply. "I just like it out here. Us. Nothing to disturb us or ruin our time together. It's perfect."

Kurt was shivering despite the heater so Blaine packed up the picnic stuff and gestured into the tent. Kurt nodded and they snuggled beneath the blankets, gazing at each other lovingly. Blaine pressed his nose to Kurt's and rubbed it gently, making him giggle.

"I love it when you get all cute," Kurt said. "It's adorable."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt closer until their bodies were flush together and he kissed him deeply, tongue tracing the inside of his mouth slowly. Kurt moaned into the kiss and pulled away.

"What about when I get like this?" Blaine asked, his voice low and husky causing a shiver to run up Kurt's spine. He ran a hand down Kurt's side to his hip and Kurt's eyes flickered slightly.

"I... uh..." Kurt was finding it hard to think with Blaine's body pressed against him and it became even harder when Blaine's tongue traced the shell of his ear.

"You're too sexy in skinny jeans, Kurt," he breathed and felt a shudder run through his incoherent boyfriend.

Kurt shook his head, trying to think straight. It was really, really difficult.

"I want you," Blaine admitted and Kurt froze. Blaine pulled away slightly to meet his panicked eyes. "Not right now. But I do want you. I want you so badly. I just thought I'd put that out there."

"I..." Kurt sat up, shifting away from Blaine worriedly. Blaine looked at him with a bit lip, concerned he'd gone too far. "I... I won't lie, I want you pretty bad sometimes too but I don't think I'm... ready."

Kurt looked at him apologetically but Blaine just sighed in relief. He hadn't scared him off.

"That's okay," he said, smiling gently. "At least we know where we stand. Can we still kiss or did I freak you out too much?"

Kurt shook his head, smiling. "One day," he promised. "As soon as I'm ready I'll let you know."

Blaine grinned and pulled him back in close to resume their kissing.

* * *

Kurt found himself showered in gifts over the next few days. Luckily they were all from Blaine so he didn't need to burn anything. It started off with flowers being delivered to his house in the middle of Friday Night Dinner with a note that read '_Miss you like crazy, gorgeous. I can't wait until Sunday night when I get to see you again_._ I love you, Blaine'. _Carole and Kurt had fussed over the large bouquet and ended up having to split it into two vases one which went into the living room and the other into Kurt's bedroom.

"Did Blaine do something wrong?" Finn asked when Kurt sat stroking the petal of one of the large yellow flowers.

"No, why?" Kurt questioned.

"It's just... gifts are usually 'please forgive me' things, right?"

Kurt laughed. "Maybe for you. I think Blaine's doing this because Brandon bought me roses, which I burnt but they made Blaine unhappy."

"Who's Brandon?" Burt questioned.

"This guy who's chasing me." Kurt pulled a face. "He's a total... I don't have any suitable language right now. He punched Blaine in the middle of the cafeteria."

"What?" Carole stared at Kurt in shock.

"Yeah. Blaine got him back though so Brandon got in-school suspension and Blaine got detention. Also thanks to Brandon, Blaine's gone back to see his psychologist. So needless to say I hate the guy but he seems to think I like him too."

Kurt scowled and the look in his eyes stopped the family from questioning him again.

His next present was another delivery, this time of his favourite chocolates and a teddy bear that he named Blaine and put onto his bed so he could cuddle it that night when he was missing Blaine. The bear smelled like Blaine, oddly enough so it was comforting.

Then on Sunday when he got back to Dalton he was accosted immediately by Wes and David who put him in Wes's car and drove him to the Community Theatre in town where Blaine was waiting, taking him to see West Side Story. He handed Kurt a rose when he arrived and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Are you trying to show Brandon up or something? You bought me enough gifts over New Year's," Kurt chastised as he took Blaine's hand leaving the theatre.

"Maybe a little. I have money, I can throw it around if I want. Did you not like your teddy bear?"

"I love him and hopefully the others took him safely to our dorm room. I named him after you."

Blaine smiled. "Just tell me you liked my presents."

"I loved them but you don't have to do it." Kurt frowned unhappily at Blaine who avoided his eyes. "You don't need to buy my love, you already have it."

"I know that I just... I realised I hadn't even gotten you flowers once and we've been dating almost two months." Blaine shrugged. "I'm not good at being romantic but I try for you and... sometimes it doesn't feel like enough. I just want you to realise how much you mean to me."

"You show me every day, every time you touch me I feel it." Kurt snuggled under Blaine's arm and hugged him as they reached the car. Blaine's eyes softened as he opened the passenger door for Kurt who pecked him on the cheek in thanks before getting in.

Kurt smoothly changed the subject by choosing ridiculous songs on Blaine's iPod and suggesting the Warblers should perform them at Regionals. By the time they got back to Dalton they were both laughing and they walked into the dorm building with arms around each other's waist.

Brandon was the only one in the rec room as they went through, lounging on the couch reading a book. He looked up as they walked through, eyes narrowing at their flirting. They chose to ignore him but Kurt leant over and stole a kiss from Blaine, surprising him, before sliding a sly look towards Brandon who was glowering at them.

Kurt just snuggled closer to Blaine and they continued through.

"I think that's another point to you," Kurt teased.

"Haven't you been trying to convince me there isn't a competition?" Blaine questioned.

"There is no competition, how could there be when you're already at the finish line and he hasn't started?" Kurt smirked at Blaine who just smiled and kissed him again, fishing for their room key as they reached it before remembering he'd leant it to Wes to get Kurt's things from his car to their dorm. Kurt unlocked the door for them and Wes had thoughtfully left Blaine's key on his desk.

"They hung up my clothes... incorrectly I might add." Kurt sounded annoyed.

"It's the thought that counts, babe." Blaine was pulling his shirt off in preparation for his shower. "So Thursday, officially two months. Do you want to do anything special? It's a weekday so we can't stay out late."

Kurt frowned, distracted slightly by Blaine's chest as he stretched his arms over his head. He shook his head to clear it and focused on Blaine's face but then looked away because his boyfriend was taking his contacts out and it always freaked Kurt out.

"Um... we could go out for dinner, we don't need to do anything overly romantic, it's not one year yet," Kurt said.

"Are you sure? We can do something special like we did last week after my therapy session if you want to," Blaine insisted. "Although how I can top that, I have no idea."

Kurt smiled and ushered him off to have his shower with a bright 'I'll think about it' before sitting down and picking up Blaine's copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._ He was making Kurt read the series after he confessed he'd never read the books, only seen the movies.

He was just getting to a rather exciting part when a knock disturbed him and he jumped, startled, getting up to answer the door. He pulled it open and made to slam it shut again when he saw it was Brandon. Brandon's hand stopped him.

"Go out with me," he requested.

"You're crazy," Kurt snapped. "I'm taken. Get over it."

"Just one date. You'll soon see that you like me better than him. One date can't hurt."

"It would hurt him and I would never do that. Besides, you couldn't pay me enough to go out with you. Get lost, Brandon."

Blaine chose that moment to reappear in only a towel and Kurt let out a tiny squeak of surprise and Brandon's eyes narrowed dangerously. Blaine spotted him and Kurt frowned at the mischievous twinkle that appeared in his eyes rather than the anger he expected.

Blaine came up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind. Kurt could feel heat flash through his body. Blaine's skin was hot even though his layers of clothes from his shower and his curls were dripping wet and several drops rolled down onto his chest making it damp and Kurt could feel it dampening his outside layer.

"Sorry, Brandon but I have to cut this chat short," Blaine purred, his voice low causing Kurt's stomach to tighten. "You're keeping us from... well..." Blaine winked suggestively and Brandon's eyes flashed. He took a step back and Blaine slammed the door and locked it before Brandon could utter a response. Kurt spun around in Blaine's arms and crashed their mouths together in a needy kiss.

"You're so hot," Kurt mumbled against his mouth. "Literally and physically."

Blaine chuckled. "I'm sorry but I couldn't resist."

"I don't care." Kurt pulled away, still blushing and realised he was holding his almost-naked-except-for-a-towel boyfriend and he was starting to feel really hot. His jeans also felt a little tight. "Uhm... Excuse me..."

Kurt pulled out of Blaine's hold and he felt guilty at the confusion on Blaine's face but he grabbed is pyjamas and disappeared into the bathroom. He shut his eyes and Blaine tapped on the door lightly.

"Kurt? Are you alright?" He sounded worried.

"Uh... sort of..." It was so embarrassing.

"What's the matter?

"You need to put clothes on."

Blaine was quiet and then Kurt heard him laugh lightly.

"Is _that_ the problem?" he teased. Kurt felt himself turning redder. "I'm sorry if my naked body is such a turn-on, well, actually I'm not because that's sort of what I want you to think but I'm sorry it made you uncomfortable I just didn't take clothes into the bathroom with me."

"I know," Kurt said breathlessly. His pants were still tight and when Blaine's voice dropped to a lower register with his next words it became worse.

"You know... I can always help with your problem."

Kurt couldn't help the images in his mind and he let out a tiny whine at the thought. He knew Blaine was only teasing and didn't expect anything like that from him until he was ready but it was so... tempting and the thoughts of Blaine doing... _things_ to him was making him even hotter and he really needed a cold shower.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was worried again and Kurt realised he hadn't responded. "You know, I was just teasing I-"

Kurt wasn't sure what he was thinking when he opened the bathroom door and yanked Blaine inside, shutting it and pressing him into it for a rough kiss, all he knew was that his boyfriend was unbelievably sexy and he was really turned on right now. Blaine's eyes were wide when he pulled away and he examined Kurt's eyes worriedly.

"I was joking," he said quietly though Kurt could see he seemed a little hopeful. He felt a little nervous but he unbuttoned his cardigan and tossed it on the floor followed by his shirt and Blaine still looked unconvinced. Kurt pressed up against him and Blaine let out a tiny moan that did nothing to help the southbound blood flow in Kurt's body.

"I... I still don't think we're quite up to sex," Kurt whispered. "But I know your offer is really tempting. It's not too soon to try _something _right?"

Blaine shook his head, eyes dark with obvious lust.

"Are you really sure?" Blaine asked, arms winding around Kurt's waist and Kurt nodded, still blushing.

"Looks like I'm having another shower then," Blaine teased, pulling Kurt into a deep kiss while moving them around so he could turn on the water to heat up. Kurt moved away from Blaine to take off his uncomfortable jeans and briefs, suddenly self-conscious but one look at Blaine's face calmed him. He was very sure that he loved and trusted Blaine completely so he didn't need to be worried with him.


	15. Fighting?

**Fifteen: Fighting?****  
**

**So in this chapter we get some Klaine, some Niff, some Renee and some Dr Leonie because I love her, she's so cool :) Thanking everyone every much for being so supportive and patient with me. You're all so awesome and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm pretty sure the next chapter is going to be a very long one with all the stuff I have planned for it also I apologise for any typos, I'm a really bad proofreader :) So enjoy :D**

* * *

Blaine was very inattentive during Spanish the next day and it took Nick whacking him over the head with his ruler to snap him out of his daydream which involved reliving the _best shower ever_ from the previous night for what had to be the tenth time that day. He had to keep thinking of dead puppies and naked girls to keep from alerting anybody else to what was on his mind but he couldn't help it. He was sure he was more in love with Kurt now that they'd gone just one step further and he knew Kurt trusted him with his heart and now his body as well.

"What is wrong with you?" Nick demanded. "You're grinning like an idiot."

"Sorry," Blaine replied, still smiling. "Just thinking about how I definitely have one over Brandon now."

Nick frowned but didn't pursue it.

"I need your help," he said.

Blaine noticed the distress in Nick's eyes. He felt bad. He should have noticed this earlier but he was too blissed out to think straight.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, pushing the images of Kurt out of his mind for a later time.

"I might have, uh, said the wrong thing to Jeff last night and now he's not speaking to me," Nick whispered. Blaine immediately leant over to him. It was pairs work anyway so they wouldn't get in trouble for talking but they should be speaking in Spanish, however neither of them was completely fluent so this was a conversation best had in English.

"What did you say?" Blaine wondered.

"That's the problem. I don't know." Nick groaned. "We were really great one moment and the next thing I knew he was kicking me out of his room."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "How can you not know what you said to him?"

Nick just dropped his head onto the desk. "You're not being helpful."

"Sorry... my mind's sort of... elsewhere."

"Where's that?" Nick asked curiously, turning his head. "You aren't still worried about Brandon, are you?"

"Not after last night." Blaine smiled happily, his mind returning to where it was before Nick hit him. Nick lifted his head with a sly smile.

"What happened last night?"

Blaine blushed and turned his text book, ignoring Nick.

"Oooh, something good, I take it. How far did you guys get?"

"Shut up, Nick." Blaine glared at him. "And not that far."

Nick moved his chair closer. "Come on, B, give me a proper answer."

"We didn't have sex if that's what you're wondering but we did do some stuff." Blaine stared at his text book as Nick poked him. They were keeping their voices quiet despite all the talk around them, worried someone would overhear and get Kurt moved to a different room.

"You're killing me. Stop being vague."

"It's not really any of your business and he'd kill me if I told you," Blaine said. Nick sighed in defeat.

"I'm happy for you despite my relationship problems."

Blaine winced. "Sorry, I should be offering help, not making you feel bad."

"It's okay. I just need to fix this somehow. What should I do?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "You could try flowers and apologising."

"But how do I apologise if I don't know what I did? You know he's still in his dorm "sick". He just doesn't want to see me." Nick looked really upset and Blaine felt bad. He really wished he could help.

"Try to talk to him."

They continued discussing what to do until the bell sounded. They were on their way to the locker rooms to change for gym when Brandon stepped in front of them. Nick's eyes narrowed but Blaine remained neutral. He didn't even feel angry seeing Brandon.

Who knew that physical intimacy was the confidence boost he needed?

"Why hello, Brandon, what can we do for you?" Blaine asked cheerfully.

"You can stop looking so smug. You honestly think I believe _anything_ happened with Kurt last night? That kid is the poster boy for virgins. I bet you two haven't even progressed to losing clothes while making out. And honestly? You think you're just so tough because you had your cronies come to warn me off."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "You mean the guys from McKinley?" Brandon nodded. "I never asked them to do that. Their girls did. I would never ask somebody to give my warnings for me."

"And why would they do it if you didn't ask them?" Brandon seemed sceptical.

"Maybe because they love Kurt and see him as a brother that they need to protect. They failed him once and won't do it again," Blaine explained. "You see, I'm not the only one who doesn't want somebody like you in Kurt's life so I suggest you heed their warnings because I don't doubt for a moment that they'll be back if you don't."

With that Nick and Blaine walked past him and Nick nudged Blaine, giving him a proud smile that made Blaine want to hug his friend.

"We'll fix this, Nick," Blaine promised. Nick nodded hopefully, still sad.

* * *

"Jeff! Open this door!" Kurt demanded, hammering his fist on the door of Jeff's dorm. He was alone this year so it wasn't like somebody else could open the door for them to get in to their friend. No response came from inside and Kurt groaned, turning to Blaine.

Blaine shrugged helplessly. If Jeff wouldn't let them in or Nick who would he talk to?

Kurt's eyes lit up and he wandered down the hall, gesturing for Blaine to go with him. Blaine followed curiously as Kurt pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts and hit the call button.

"Well, Kurt, what do I owe this pleasure to?" Renee asked when she answered the phone.

"Be waiting outside Crawford, Blaine and I are coming to get you," Kurt said. "Jeff's locked himself in his room and won't talk to any of us so you'll have to."

Renee made a confused sound but agreed and hung up. Blaine smiled, of course. But part of him thought that Renee wouldn't even be able to get in the room. She was waiting, looking concerned, when Kurt pulled up in the visitor's car park of Crawford Country Day. She got in the back and put his seatbelt on before fixing Blaine with a serious look.

"What's going on?" she asked, blue eyes piercing.

"We're hoping you'll find out for us," Blaine told her. Renee just raised her eyebrows but asked no more questions as they took her to Dalton and had her signed in as a visitor. The secretary smiled kindly at her knowing she was Jeff's sister.

They walked into the dorm and Thad was there. He looked up and his face lit up to see Renee. He jumped up and went to her.

"Hey you," Renee greeted, letting him kiss her in greeting, blushing slightly and sliding a look towards Kurt and Blaine who just grinned happily.

"What are you doing here?" Thad asked.

"I'm here to see my brother, not you," Renee told him apologetically. Thad nodded understandingly, gave her a hug and released her. She went upstairs with Kurt and Blaine and down the halls to Jeff's room. She knocked but there was no answer.

"Jeff, it's me! Your sister! Open the door!" Renee called.

Again no answer but they thought they heard the sound of somebody moving. Clearly Jeff was surprised to hear his sister's voice.

"Jeff, come on, let me in!" Renee requested. "I want to talk to you."

"Go away," Jeff called back, his voice muffled.

Renee turned and looked at Kurt and Blaine who were upset that their plan had failed. Renee then turned back and hammered on the door.

"Open this door _now_!" she shouted, voice cold.

"Go back to school, Renee!" Jeff shouted back. "Leave me alone!"

Renee stopped and then a devious smirk lit up her face.

"Well, then, maybe I'll just go with Thad to his dorm. There's a lot of stuff we could do in an empty-"

The door was ripped open and Jeff glared at Renee.

"You'll do no such thing," he hissed. "I don't even think you should be dating, let alone doing anything like that."

Renee folded her arms and pushed past him into his room, looking smug. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other triumphantly, of course Renee knew how to push her brother's buttons. They both gave Jeff sad smiles when he looked at them before shutting his door and locking it again.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and they wandered down to their room.

"You know... we haven't had a fight," Kurt commented with a frown. Blaine smiled, thinking about it.

"We haven't," he agreed. He looked at Kurt's frown and tilted his head. "What's wrong? That's a good thing."

"Is it?" Kurt asked, striding over and dropping onto his bed. He looked at Blaine unhappily. "Most couples fight. We don't. We didn't fight when we were friends either. I think it's weird. Don't you?"

"No. It just means we're alike. That's not a bad thing."

"It could be," Kurt protested. "Have you ever heard of lesbian bed death?"

Blaine made a derisive noise. "That theory is ridiculous. If you're attracted to people of the same gender then you don't just suddenly become fraternally comfortable with them. Your passion just fizzles out. It happens with straight couples too, you know."

Kurt looked offended that Blaine dismissed his argument so quickly.

"We've had tiffs before," Blaine offered.

"No fights, though. What if we get too comfortable with each other and _our_ passion fizzles out?"

"I think I know a way to fix that..." Blaine gave Kurt a suggestive look and Kurt blushed.

"I'm being serious," he complained, trying not to let his mind wander to what Blaine had in mind.

"So am I."

"You're being silly."

Kurt didn't look convinced so Blaine walked over and started kissing his neck which proved to be an excellent distraction.

* * *

Renee stared at Jeff who sat immobile on his bed, refusing to start talking to her.

"Well?" Renee finally asked. "Why are you in here sulking?"

"I'm not sulking," Jeff snapped. "I suppose Kurt and Blaine told you anyway."

"They didn't tell me anything so I'm waiting for you to."

Jeff glared and refused to say anything. Renee decided to poke around with statements until Jeff reacted to something she said, thus locating the source of his distress.

"You know, I don't understand why I'm the one in here not Nick, he's your boyfriend I'm just your sister," Renee commented and her brother froze. Renee unfolded her arms and bit her lip. "Okay, what happened?"

"I think I might have said something totally... wrong," Jeff said. Renee crossed the room and sat down beside him, nudging their shoulders together before taking his hand and squeezing.

"Talk," she commanded.

"Last night we were just lying here, talking and holding hands, kissing sometimes," Jeff explained. "It was really nice, just simple and easy. Nick was talking about college. We both want to go to UCLA and so I said, not even really thinking about it, that we could move in together. I knew right away that I shouldn't have said anything like that, I mean we've only been together three and half months, who talks about the future that soon? But even though I knew I should have brought it up, Nick totally dismissed the idea as if we might not even still be together then."

Renee blinked, surprised. "He's crazy about you."

"I thought so too. It really hurt so I didn't say anything for a while and then when he asked what was wrong I told him I wanted to be alone, could he please leave?" Jeff sighed and leant his head on Renee's and she gave his hand a squeeze. "Doesn't he think we'll last? Maybe I'm just an experiment and he's going to go back to being straight once he gets sick of it."

"Don't say that," Renee said softly. "He wouldn't have gone out with you if he didn't genuinely like you."

"It's just... sometimes he ends up talking about how I'm the only guy he'd consider that way anyway. How is it supposed to make me feel when he says he still finds girls attractive?"

"There's such a thing as bisexual."

Jeff didn't respond to that.

"Why don't you try talking to him?" Renee suggested. "Does Nick even realise what he said upset you? What did he actually say when you suggested living together when you went to college?"

"He said, and I quote, "maybe, I mean it's so far away, anything could happen between now and then. Let's just take it a day at a time"," Jeff said promptly. "Doesn't it sound like he doesn't intend on this being lasting?"

"It's sounds like he mightn't have realised what he said came out that way, actually." Renee thought about what knew about Nick. "Maybe he just meant that he didn't want to get his hopes up and make plans like that this far out. You guys are juniors, next year's a better time to talk about this kind of thing. Jeff, do you want my advice?"

"Please?" Jeff sat up and met Renee's eyes. His sister had the best advice.

_Smack!_

"OW! What the _hell_, Renee?"

She smiled sweetly at him while Jeff rubbed the side of his head where she'd hit him.

"Go talk to your boyfriend before he takes an axe to your door," Renee suggested. "I'm going to get Thad to drive me back to Crawford."

Jeff's eyes narrowed. "Why not Kurt and Blaine? They brought you here."

"They're probably making out right now, they looked like they really wanted to earlier so I'd rather not disturb them." Renee stood and dropped a kiss onto the top of Jeff's head. "Call me and tell me how it goes."

"Okay." Jeff remained sitting so Renee didn't push him. However when she opened the door she found Nick leaning on the wall opposite and he looked up at her in surprise.

"Renee?" he asked.

"Hi Nick," Renee greeted cheerfully and she heard Jeff jump up. He appeared behind her and Renee slipped aside, casually walking down the hall as Nick stood up and approached Jeff warily.

"Can we talk now?" Nick asked quietly. Jeff nodded numbly and let him in, shutting the door. Renee resisted the urge to tease them and continued down the hall, texting Kurt and Blaine that she was successful and then Thad asking if he could drive her back to school.

* * *

Quite a while later after numerous apologies and some tears from Jeff as he expressed his insecurity about their relationship to which Nick spent an enormous amount of time kissing Jeff and whispering 'girls? What girls?' to him over and over, the boys lay holding each other on Jeff's bed.

Nick propped himself up on his elbow and ran his fingers lovingly through Jeff's fine hair.

"I want a future with you," Nick told him quietly. "I love you, Jeff."

Jeff smiled and reached up, lacing his fingers with Nick's and kissing his knuckles softly.

"I love you, too, Nick," Jeff murmured. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

"It's okay, I understand what you were upset about," Nick told him sincerely. "If our situation was reversed I'd feel the same."

Jeff nodded, glad that they were alright now.

"Oh, I have some gossip for you," Nick said, smirking as he remembered his Spanish lesson with Blaine and then the wheedling he'd done during gym but Blaine hadn't budged, he got no more out of him than had already been alluded to in Spanish.

"What?" Jeff wondered.

Nick proceeded to recount his conversation with Blaine. Jeff blinked in surprise and then grinned.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later, I mean they're sharing a room," Jeff shrugged. "I remember sharing with Blaine. He sleeps topless and sometimes forgets to take clothes into the bathroom so comes back into the dorm in a towel. And that guy is ripped from his boxing, fencing and dancing."

Nick felt a little jealous as Jeff's nonchalance about seeing Blaine almost naked several times. He knew Blaine was good looking and Jeff had had a crush on him when he'd first come to Dalton. Jeff noticed Nick's frown and then smirked.

"I like it when you get jealous," he teased.

"I'm _not _jealous," Nick huffed, avoiding Jeff's eyes.

"Aw. You're adorable."

Nick rolled his eyes but snuggled closer when Jeff tugged at his arm.

"We're okay then?" Nick worried.

"We're fine," Jeff assured him, tightening his hold and Nick grinned, kissing Jeff's neck since it was the closest part to him. In the silence of the dorm Jeff heard Nick's stomach growl and they both laughed. "Dinner?"

"Of course."

* * *

On the day of Blaine and Kurt's two month anniversary Blaine had his second appointment with Dr Leonie and she noticed he seemed in better spirits but chose not to question it. Blaine however chose to bring up Kurt's worries about them not fighting.

"It's kind of ironic because we almost got into a fight about _not_ fighting," Blaine laughed, the smile he'd been unable to shed all week still very much present on his face. "Is it normal for couples to not fight? Is it unhealthy if we don't or is it a good thing?"

"It depends how you look at it," Dr Leonie shrugged. "You're both right in a way. It's good because it means you're a strong couple but the truth is, for some couples, lack of fighting leads to getting too comfortable and losing their spark. It doesn't happen to every couple but it does happen to some. So you're both right."

"Okay..."

"Is it bothering you?" Dr Leonie asked.

"Well, no, I don't think I could take fighting with Kurt," Blaine admitted. "It would hurt too much. Although… if we fight then we get to make up so…"

Dr Leonie smiled at that, almost laughing. It was so good to see Blaine happy and carefree.

"You see… better," she commented.

"I feel much better." Blaine tilted his head, a dreamy look coming over his face.

"Brandon isn't getting to you anymore?"

"Nope, Kurt's mine." Blaine leant towards her as he said it and there was something in his voice that made her tilt her head curiously. It didn't sound possessive, just sure, confident. It was the tone she'd wanted to hear but she wasn't aware it would be there after a week since they'd discussed it. "Today's our two month anniversary and we're going out for dinner."

Dr Leonie smiled. "Nothing special planned?"

"Nah. We decided we just wanted to do something simple. After our session last week we went out and did something pretty special that Kurt set up for me so we sort of decided that was our special date and tonight would just be simple. I organised to have flowers delivered to him though, they should be there now since it's lunch time."

"You are very romantic, Mr Anderson."

Blaine blushed. "Not really. I'm actually bad at romance…"

"It doesn't sound like it to me." Dr Leonie leant back in her seat. "Will I get to meet Kurt, Blaine?"

Blaine frowned. "Do you want to?"

"I think I'd like to see how the two of you interact. Why don't you bring him with you next week? I won't be analysing him, just you with him. Is that alright?"

"Sure…" Blaine sounded hesitant but the look in his eyes told Dr Leonie that he trusted her judgement and would happily bring his boyfriend along to their session. Dr Leonie looked forward to it, she wanted to meet this boy that Blaine talked about as though he was something ethereal that he expected to disappear at any moment.

* * *

Kurt was waiting for Blaine in the parking lot when he got back to Dalton. Blaine smiled at him curiously as he got out of his car. He opened his mouth, probably to ask what Kurt was doing out of class, but before he could say anything Kurt pushed him against the car and attacked his mouth roughly.

Blaine moaned into the kiss and sucked on Kurt's tongue. Kurt pulled back, smirking as Blaine whimpered slightly at the loss of his mouth.

"Thanks for the roses," Kurt told him.

"Shouldn't you be in gym?" Blaine wondered.

"I got permission to skip," Kurt shrugged. "I feigned an ankle injury."

Blaine gave him a dry look but Kurt distracted him by reaching around and stroking the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck, something he adored.

"Dr Leonie wants you to come with me next week," Blaine said, shutting his eyes to enjoy Kurt massaging his neck.

"Why?" Kurt wondered. "Not that I don't want to, I'd like to meet her, but I'm not a patient."

"She wants to see me interacting with you for some reason." Blaine shrugged. "So will you come with me?"

"Of course. We get to miss calc. Lucky you're so good at it so missing a lesson a week doesn't faze you," Kurt said. "So, where are you taking me for dinner?"

"I thought we'd try out that Thai place that just opened up," Blaine explained, linking his hand with Kurt's as they started walking towards the main building away from the dorms.

"I like Thai food," Kurt smiled. Blaine squeezed his hand.

"I know that. So, is that alright?"

"Sure, can we go to the ice-cream place afterwards? I love their coconut gelato."

"Anything you want, baby, I love you." Blaine leant over and kissed his cheek. "Happy two months."

"Happy two months," Kurt responded, smiling happily.

They went out for dinner and ice-cream finishing the night with a heated make-out session involving much roaming of hands up at the look-out. Their relationship remained firm and for some reason Brandon seemed to have backed off which did wonders for Blaine's hold over his temper. He was still visiting the gym every day but it was just routine workouts, he even let Kurt accompany him, who curled up on a bench under the pretence of reading whatever magazine or text-book he brought with him but actually spent the time shamelessly allowing his eyes to roam over Blaine's body, fighting down the desire to drag him into the showers and do unspeakable things to him under the hot water.

It was becoming kind of hard to resist Blaine now that Kurt had had a small glimpse of the pleasure that could come from being physical with Blaine. He was too shy to know how to bring it up though and Blaine didn't ever suggest anything because he was waiting for Kurt to tell him he was ready, just like he'd promised on their date in the tent. That, however, was frustrating because Kurt didn't know how to tell Blaine that he thought he might actually be ready to have sex with him and wanted his boyfriend to bring it up first.

This frustration was evident to Dr Leonie when the pair joined her for Blaine's appointment the following Thursday.

"How was your anniversary?" was the first thing the psychologist asked when they sat down in separate chairs in her office but kept their hands linked.

"Perfect," Kurt bubbled immediately. Blaine just looked at him and smiled, love pouring out of his entire body in waves. Dr Leonie made a mental note to visit her dentist sometime soon after speaking to these two, this was going to be an interesting session.

She watched them joking around with each other as the three of them spoke and they even sang Pink's _Perfect_ for her when she requested a demonstration of their duets. Kurt preened happily when she complimented his voice and told him she looked forward to seeing him on Broadway. Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's smile.

But as she watched them she noticed the tension there and saw that most of it was coming from Kurt so when Blaine left to use to the rest room Dr Leonie immediately got his attention and Kurt looked at her curiously.

"Yes?" he wondered.

"I can tell something's bothering you," she explained. She didn't ask, just watched him. Kurt finally understood Blaine's explanation about her eyes and how they made him want to tell her everything.

"I... uh... it's sort of embarrassing," Kurt explained quietly. Dr Leonie waited and Kurt fidgeted. He mumbled something that she didn't quite understand.

"Sorry?"

"I... um, I want to... but I don't know how to bring it up... Blaine's so... I just..." He continued rambling incoherently, his face bright red as he wrung his hands in his lap and stared at his fingers forcefully.

Dr Leonie laughed, understanding the situation immediately. Kurt looked at her in surprise.

"What?" he asked, still blushing.

"It's not anything easy to talk about, is it? I remember my first time." She smiled kindly at Kurt. "Relationships are all about communication and trust. Just talk to him about it."

"I don't know how," Kurt mumbled.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

They had to cut the talk short because Blaine returned and Dr Leonie immediately asked about their Regionals competition that the boys immediately launched into discussion over. Dr Leonie continued to watch them, the way they looked at each other and she made a note to tell Blaine next time that there was no reason for him to be worried about Brandon, Kurt wasn't going to leave him for anybody.


	16. Operation Valentine

**Sixteen: Operation Valentine  
**

**I. Love. This. Chapter. I really do. It has several things I love in it: Klaine, adorable clueless Blaine, Kurt attempting to be sexy, Santana and all her awesomeness, Klaine sex (not smut) and fluff! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I again apologise for any mistakes. My favourite section is actually the second part with Kurt and Santana, I hope I got her in character properly, I was worried about it. And as I said above, I warn that there is sex but it's nothing graphic. I do write smut (not great smut but okay smut though I've never let anyone read it) but I just didn't want to put it in this chapter for the boys' first time, it feels too invasive. However if people desperately, _desperately_ want some smut later on I'll give it a whirl but don't blame me if it's awful :P Anywho, enjoy :)  
**

* * *

In the lead up to Valentine's Day Kurt was building up his confidence. He'd even confided in Mercedes, Tina and Renee about what he wanted though he'd stuttered through the whole thing and blushed crimson. They'd all been very mature (despite smirking and a little giggling at his embarrassment) and gave him some great advice on how to approach the topic with Blaine. That coffee date had also been good because Renee had gotten on so well with two of Kurt's best friends and Kurt wanted all of his friends to be able to get along.

Unfortunately, Valentine's fell on a Monday that year so they would have to spend the whole day in school. Kurt wondered if he and Blaine were going to discuss plans or if Blaine was going to surprise him (it was his turn) but that was ruined at the Warbler's meeting on the Wednesday beforehand when Wes dropped a bombshell.

"I have exciting news!" he announced. Everyone perked up to listen with bated breath. "Breadstix in Lima has asked the Warblers to be the entertainment on Valentine's Day, that night of course!" There were some groans, mainly from guys with a significant other who had been planning on spending that night with their sweetheart. "Don't fret, I got permission from the Headmaster for us all to have the day off in order to "prepare" so in other words you can all spend time with your honeys before we spend the night singing."

"Cool," Blaine grinned. "Because I also have a job for us on Valentine's Day."

"Huh?" Kurt asked, frowning at him.

"Noah Puckerman from the New Directions called me this morning and requested the Warblers to help him serenade the girl he wants to take out for Valentine's Day," Blaine announced. "We can do it during their lunch break since we don't have to go to school."

"Puck's finally asking Lauren out?" Kurt asked excitedly, clapping his hands. "Oh please say yes, Wes, he really likes her. I want to help him."

Wes smiled. "Of course we'll help him. It shouldn't take too long and that'll allow us to be in Lima nice and early for our performance."

"Awesome," Blaine and Kurt grinned in unison. Wes dismissed them after discussion song choices for both the serenade and the performance. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"So, I was thinking," he started and Kurt tilted his head. "Since Monday is all taken up, we should celebrate Valentine's Day on the weekend, like Saturday night. My parents are away again so I can cook you dinner and we can watch tonnes of sappy romantic movies and do all kinds of silly, romantic things."

Kurt's heart sped up as he considered that. Alone in a house with Blaine all weekend? Yes, please. The things they could get up to with no adult supervision. Kurt found himself feeling hot and wondered if now would be the right time to bring it up but something made him hold his tongue. He didn't want to freak Blaine out so he just agreed to their plans and left the choir room with Blaine, making plans in his head of how he would do this.

Operation: _Seduce Blaine_ now in action.

* * *

Kurt called up Santana, of all people, and asked her advice on being sexy. She had laughed mercilessly for several minutes before organising to meet him that afternoon for coffee so they could go over some things together. She was surprisingly good help, giving him all kinds of advice on how to make Blaine _want_ him.

"I'm very proud of you, Porcelain," Santana commented as she and Kurt went into the supermarket together. He didn't want to buy the things he and Blaine would need alone in case someone he knew saw him. With Santana she could pretend she was buying them, something that made her laugh but a job she accepted happily.

"Really?" Kurt asked as they reached the right aisle. He could feel himself starting to blush and they hadn't even started looking yet.

"Of course I am. You're less of a prude than Berry which surprises me." Santana winked and linked her arm with Kurt's. "Plus you're going to tap that dreamboat lead soloist and _that_ is an achievement to be very proud of."

Kurt felt himself blushing furiously.

"Thanks?" he replied and Santana laughed as it came out as a question. When Santana started picking up boxes and explaining things to Kurt he started to feel even more embarrassed. He just wanted to get out before somebody saw them.

"Santana, I don't care about flavours and different kinds of textures on the condoms, I just want some that are going to do the job," Kurt groaned as Santana rattled on about ribbed and studded and chocolate and banana and glow-in-the-dark. "Why do people need glow-in-the-dark condoms anyway?"

"They're fun," Santana explained, as Kurt dragged her away before she could make things even more complicated for him. "So, let's go over this again. Phase one, temptation. For tomorrow and Friday, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to give in to anything he wants," Kurt replied. "When he starts kissing me I entertain it for a while but then pull away with a lame excuse and wink or smirk to let him know that I know what I'm doing to him."

"Don't forget to let him get a little further each time," Santana prompted. "Tease him. Mercilessly. Alright, Saturday, what happens?"

"I pick my sexiest outfit to wear to his house," Kurt answered. "My red jeans since he loves them and less layers." He rolled his eyes at that and Santana smirked.

"You wear too many layers, Porcelain, he wants to get you naked not drown in your clothes."

Kurt blushed again. He knew he was going for a world record at this rate. "You're making me nervous about this."

"Phase Two," Santana said, ignoring his comment as they approached the checkout.

"Suggestion. Make subtly sexualised comments to tempt him even more without actually bringing up what I want to do with him."

"Good boy. Don't forget, euphemisms, words with double meanings. Eating bananas and popsicles really slowly in front of him. Strawberries too since they're an aphrodisiac."

Kurt nodded. "Got it."

"Your teasing, your outfit, your suggestiveness is going to drive him nuts. By the time you get to our final phase he won't be able to say no and he'll have you screaming his name in no time."

"Santana!" Kurt stared at her aghast since the poor girl at the checkout had heard her final statement. Santana just smirked at him.

"Right, once we get back to my place, Britts and I are going to walk you through the final phase."

"Which is?"

Santana gave him a sultry smirk which Kurt knew if he was straight would have him under her power immediately.

"..._Seduction..._"

* * *

Kurt showed up at Blaine's house on Saturday at six, feeling incredibly nervous and running through Santana and Brittany's advice. He sat in his car for a minute even though Blaine already knew he was there due to security. He just needed to gather himself.

"_The art of seduction is a subtle science," Santana said, crossing her legs and smiling sagely at Kurt._

_"Isn't that an oxymoronic statement?" Kurt asked._

_"Don't backtalk your teacher," Brittany chastised. "We know what we're talking about."_

_"Okay, how do I seduce him?"_

_"It all starts when he opens the door..._"

Kurt took a deep breath and got out of his car, grabbing his overnight bag and making sure his clothes were perfect. He was wearing his red skinny jeans with the black paint splatter since he saw Blaine staring at his ass every time he wore them. And he'd bought a new top, a black button up which he'd left the first few buttons undone so that the top of his pale chest was visible. He'd also put on a tie that hung loose as Brittany had advised because it made him look "like a super, sexy unicorn and your dolphin won't be able to resist". Kurt had agreed that the outfit looked good but he wasn't sure he was... sexy. That was up to Blaine to decide.

He went up to the door and knocked, leaning against the side of entrance and put on a casual smirk that he hoped looked sexy. He'd seen Brandon pull that expression on him several times and Kurt knew that it had made a lot of guys before him fall for Brandon so he hoped it would have that effect on Blaine when Kurt did it.

Blaine opened the door with a wide smile, hand outstretched to grab Kurt to him but he froze as his eyes focused on his boyfriend. He paused and looked Kurt up and down slowly, assessing. Kurt noticed him swallow nervously before meeting his eyes.

"Hey baby," Kurt greeted, stepping forward and pushing Blaine gently inside and kissed him as he kicked the door shut. He made sure the kiss was slow and Blaine took a moment before responding, clearly surprised by Kurt's demeanour. As soon as Blaine started to kiss him back Kurt pulled away, giving him the sultry smirk he'd practised with Santana.

"Hi," Blaine breathed, looking slightly confused. He took Kurt's bag from him and then took his hand. Kurt was pleased to see that Blaine had honoured his wishes and left his hair curly. "Happy pre-Valentine's Day."

"Happy pre-Valentine's Day," Kurt replied with a smile. Blaine took him through to the living room and Kurt stopped, looking around in amazement. The lounges had been pushed back and Blaine had set up a picnic blanket and candles and rose petals. It was perfect and Kurt almost turned around and threw himself into Blaine's arms to tell him he loved him and it was beautiful and romantic but he caught himself in time and merely turned to smile brightly at Blaine.

"This is amazing," he whispered and Blaine looked visibly relieved.

"I've got to check on the food in the kitchen but why don't you put some music on?" Blaine suggested, stowing Kurt's bag by one of the lounges. Kurt nodded and watched Blaine walk away, his eyes trailing over Blaine's ass as he left. He was wearing those tight, dark wash jeans that Kurt loved.

Kurt retrieved his iPod from his bag, finding the playlist he'd made that morning when Blaine had left.

_"A very important step is setting the right mood," Santana explained. "I'm sure we can rely on him to set you up with candles, that seems a very Blaine thing to do."_

_"It is," Kurt agreed._

_"So... it's up to you to bring the right music. Fill a playlist with lots of sappy songs that mean something to you two but then for later add some sexy music that you can dance to. Slow, suggestive songs. Or just plan suggestive songs. Anything really as long as it sets a mood that you can work in, it'll make you less nervous." She gave him a small smile and Kurt felt touched that she realised he was wracked with worry about all of this._

Kurt started the playlist with _Teenage Dream_ and sat down on the picnic blanket, peeking into the basket that was sitting there. He found strawberries and other fruits but he mainly focused on the strawberries. Strawberries could be very sexy and he was going to use that his advantage. He also found whipped cream. He'd once seen how sexy it could be to lick cream off your finger so he smiled, he was definitely trying that. It would drive Blaine nuts.

"Aw, is this our playlist?" Blaine asked as he returned. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Good," Kurt smiled. "Can we eat these now or are they dessert?"

"Dessert. I melted chocolate to go with them."

Kurt nodded happily, making sure to keep his smile on as he allowed his eyes to travel over Blaine's body before returning them to Blaine's eyes.

"Come sit with me," Kurt said, patting the spot beside him. Blaine looked nervous and confused. Kurt realised that Blaine had no idea what was on his mind and he almost giggled. Sometimes his boyfriend could be _so_ oblivious. This was turning out to be very fun.

_"Touch him, softly, casually. Sensually. Don't kiss. Don't make it rough or sexual. Just make him feel really... nervous. Make him _want_ it._"

Kurt trailed his fingertips up Blaine's thigh lightly, looking into his eyes deeply.

"I love you," he said quietly.

"I l-love you, t-too," Blaine stuttered as Kurt's fingers started walking up his chest and travelled softly over his collarbone over his shoulder. Kurt leant close to him and allowed his breath to ghost over Blaine's neck.

"Do you?" Kurt asked, tilting his head and focusing on Blaine's mouth. Blaine licked his lips subconsciously and nodded, shutting his eyes as Kurt's breath mixed with his. Kurt wondered if he should pull away but then they heard the oven timer go and Blaine jumped, glaring towards the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," Kurt pointed out, sitting back and smirking at Blaine's obvious unhappiness. It was accentuated due to Kurt's lack of physicality in the last few days. Santana had been right, he was desperate for contact between them.

Blaine smiled at him. "I'll be right back."

Kurt nodded before adding quietly, "Hurry."

They ate dinner and Kurt made sure to eat slowly so Blaine's focus was on his mouth the whole time. After Blaine took their plates back to the kitchen Kurt laid back on the blanket, letting the music wash over him and stretched slowly so his shirt rode up revealing an inch or so of skin at his navel and Blaine stared at it, his eyes darkening as he watched Kurt's back arch and then straighten.

"You know, those strawberries sound really good right now," Kurt told him, smiling slowly.

Blaine tilted his head, wondering what was going on with Kurt tonight. He was quieter than normal and staring a lot more. He was also acting... weird. Not a bad weird, it was a very good weird but it was just different. He noticed Kurt trailing a hand over his own stomach, watching Blaine with that same weird smile.

Blaine's stomach tightened at the sight of Kurt lying there, watching him with a smouldering look in his eyes.

_Is he trying to torture me? _Blaine wondered as he brought the melted chocolate in his fondue set. Blaine dipped one of the strawberries in chocolate and looked at Kurt who hadn't moved. Kurt just watched him expectantly.

"Do you expect me to feed you or something?" Blaine asked, amused.

"Maybe..." Kurt winked. "I'd really appreciate it."

Blaine rolled his eyes but held out the strawberry for Kurt to bite. He bit down slowly, eyes still on Blaine's and suddenly the room felt very hot, the music too sensual and his pants way too tight.

_What are you doing to me Kurt?_

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked, sitting up and licking the strawberry juice off his lips. Blaine mirrored the action as he wondered how to respond. Kurt shifted closer to him and ran his hand up Blaine's arm to his neck. He pulled him forward slowly and leant their foreheads together, his breath tickling Blaine's lips.

"Please kiss me," Blaine whispered.

Kurt purposely hesitated and then pressed his lips very gently to Blaine's before pulling away. Blaine groaned and pushed Kurt back onto the floor, settling his weight over him and brushing his lips slowly over Kurt's jaw.

"You're horrible," Blaine whispered.

Kurt just smirked. It was definitely working. He could feel the bulge in Blaine's jeans and he rolled his hips up making Blaine groan quietly. Kurt smiled and tilted his head back as Blaine started to kiss his neck. He sucked softly on Kurt's pulse point causing him let out a low moan, the sound doing nothing to help how turned on Blaine was.

"You're just torture to me," Blaine groaned as Kurt rolled his hips up again. He lifted his head and kissed Kurt's lips gently. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Why would I do that?" Kurt asked breathlessly, heating radiating from his body everywhere Blaine was touching him. He loved feeling Blaine's body lying over his, his weight comforting and protective. He stroked Blaine's face, running his fingers through Blaine's curls before pulling him down for another kiss, this time slipping his tongue through Blaine's parted lips and trailing it slowly around his mouth.

Blaine moaned into the kiss and then groaned when Kurt pulled out of it.

"What do I have to do to get you to kiss me properly for a change?" Blaine almost whined.

"Me," Kurt whispered, surprising himself. Sure Santana and he had debated a hundred ways for him to tell Blaine exactly what he wanted them to do tonight but he knew it would be the moment that decided it. This hadn't been one of those ways he thought he was say it but it worked.

Blaine's eyes darkened.

"Are... are you serious?" he asked.

Kurt smiled slowly and pulled Blaine closer, kissing him deeply with all the love he could muster before placing his mouth by Blaine's ear.

"Make love to me, Blaine," Kurt whispered. "I want to belong to you."

Blaine only hesitated for a moment as Kurt's words sank in properly before he pushed him back down and kissed him with a force and passion that Kurt didn't know existed. His whole body reacted to the kiss in a way he hadn't thought possible. It wasn't just that he wanted Blaine anymore, he _needed_ him too.

"I don't... have... anything," Blaine said suddenly as Kurt kissed at the base of his neck. He sounded highly disappointed.

"I've got it covered," Kurt assured him between kisses. Blaine looked at him with a smirk.

"I love you," he said surely. Kurt smiled shyly.

"I knew you wouldn't since you were waiting for me so..." he shrugged and they sat up, Blaine pulling Kurt onto his lap and he proceeded to place more kisses on his neck, hand sliding up underneath his shirt.

"Here or the bedroom?" Blaine asked him.

"Bedroom," Kurt requested. "Door."

"Ah..." Blaine smiled. He understood that Kurt was nervous and would feel better in a room with a door between them and the rest of the house even if nobody else was home. Blaine hooked Kurt's legs around his waist and stood them up, supporting Kurt with one arm and grabbing his bag with his free hand.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and kissed him softly on the mouth, repeating the action every few seconds as he gazed into his eyes.

"I love you so much," Kurt whispered. He'd never been more sure of anything in his life than the fact that he loved Blaine and wanted his first time to be with him.

"I love you, too," Blaine said.

"You're topping," Kurt added after another kiss.

"Is that an order or a request?" Blaine's eyes sparkled teasingly.

Kurt frowned, worried. "Did you not... want...?"

"I want to, it's okay," Blaine assured him. "I definitely want to. I want to take care of you, to love you."

Kurt blushed and kissed him with more force as they reached Blaine's room and Kurt pushed the door shut as Blaine pressed him into it, attacking his throat and definitely leaving multiple marks as he sucked and bit at the sensitive skin, Kurt moaning and whimpering at the feeling of Blaine kissing him like that.

"Clothes... too many," Kurt managed to get out between his moans. Blaine let him down and happily removed his shirt and tie before letting Kurt do the same to him. They were both familiar with each other's bodies but Blaine still loved to explore every inch of Kurt with his mouth as Kurt trailed his hands over Blaine's back, chest and arms, memorising the feel of the skin and muscle. And vice-versa.

It didn't take long for the rest of their clothes to disappear and they were tangled together on the bed, a sheen of sweat covering both their bodies as they kissed and touched and held each other.

Blaine stopped where he was creating another hickey on Kurt's stomach and looked up, his hand tracing nervously over Kurt's side.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked.

"Please, Blaine," Kurt whispered, pulling him up for a kiss. "I want to do this. I want to feel you. I want to feel how much you love me."

Blaine let out a tiny sound of desperation as those words and fumbled around for the little bottle and box Kurt had produced from his bag when they'd stumbled towards the bed. Blaine met Kurt's eyes once more and saw his love shining through the lust-darkened colour he adored so much.

Both boys were amazed by the power of emotion they both felt. It was a little awkward sure, since it was both of their first times, and Blaine was worried about hurting Kurt but mostly it was just love that mattered. Both of them whispering it into each other's skin between kisses and Kurt's constant stream of 'yours, I'm yours, yours' made them both sure they'd never regret this.

Blaine disappeared to get a washer to clean them up and Kurt caught his breath, letting himself calm down a little, the love he felt for Blaine feeling so much stronger than normal. It was almost overwhelming how much he loved Blaine in this moment. When his boyfriend returned and lovingly took care of him once again, cleaning them both off, his breath hitched in his chest.

He would never, _ever_ love anybody like this again. Blaine was it for him.

Blaine tossed the wash cloth in his hamper and returned to his bed, leaning over Kurt and running a hand through his hair. He was about to lean down to kiss him when he noticed how watery Kurt's eyes were.

"Kurt?"

Blaine couldn't help the shock that jolted through him as a tear escaped Kurt's eye and slid down his temple. He sat up, pulling Kurt into his arms and holding him tightly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered frantically, kissing his face over and over. "Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? Oh god, I'm so sorry. We don't have to do this again. I just-"

"Stop," Kurt breathed through his tears which were now falling freely from his eyes. He took a shaky breath and curled up to Blaine's chest, arms around his waist. "I'm not hurt... I just..." He sniffed and another sob wracked his body.

"You weren't ready were you? I pushed you into this. I am so sorry. So sorry, baby. Please forgive-"

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice was firm and he pulled out of Blaine's grip and narrowed his tear filled eyes. The glare wasn't as effective when he was crying. Blaine was really confused and felt like crying too because he had no idea what he'd done to upset Kurt.

"What's wrong?" Blaine demanded.

"Nothing is _wrong_. Several things are very, very right," Kurt explained and Blaine blinked.

"Happy tears?" he questioned to confirm and Kurt nodded, wiping his eyes and laughing shakily.

"I feel like such a loser for crying after sex but I can't help it." He smiled warmly at Blaine and the shorter boy's heart melted at the absolute adoration pouring from Kurt's glasz eyes. "I have never, in my whole life, felt so loved and protected. I feel so safe in your arms, like nothing in the world can hurt me. I felt so... complete, Blaine, sharing that with you. It was the single most wonderful experience of my life and now I'm ruining it by turning over emotional and crying. I feel so stupid but I really can't help it. That was perfect."

Blaine laughed with relief and pulled Kurt back to him, kissing him softly and sweetly on the mouth and then on his forehead.

"I love you," Blaine whispered. "And I'm feeling just as overwhelmed, only I'm not a big crier like you are."

Kurt glared playfully. "I love you so much, Blaine."

"I agree with you, it was perfect. I didn't hurt you?"

Kurt shook his head, tears still falling silently and he curled closer to Blaine, tucking his head down so he could hear his boyfriend's heartbeat. They settled back under the covers, bodies pressed close together and the same feeling of warmth and safety surrounded Kurt.

"I'm so glad I got to share that with you," Kurt murmured, kissing Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled and tightened his hold.

"Me too," he replied softly. "So... everything you did tonight... you were seducing me?"

Kurt giggled. "Every time I pulled away from you for the last couple of days was part of it too," Kurt smiled, lifting his head. "I went to Santana for help. I should buy her flowers. She got me to play you like a violin. You were putty in my hands. There was supposed to be dancing to go with the music on the playlist but you were far too irresistible for that."

Blaine blushed, embarrassed at how easily his hormones controlled him. But he couldn't help it, Kurt was just so hot.

"Let's get some to give to her on Monday," Blaine decided. "I liked seeing you like that, so confident and sure of yourself."

"I was panicking the whole time." Kurt returned to snuggling against Blaine's chest and yawned.

"Sleep time," Blaine suggested.

"Candles are still lit downstairs..."

"I got them before I went to the bathroom," Blaine assured him. "Sleep time, now. I love you Kurt, so much."

"I love you too, Blaine, just as much if not more."

"Doubt it."

Kurt laughed once more as he started to drift off, feeling safe and loved in Blaine's arms with their body heat pressing against each other.

* * *

The next day they took advantage of their alone time for several more hours before fulfilling Kurt's obligation to visit his family, something Blaine was nervous about.

"He's going to shoot me," he murmured worriedly as they stepped out the front door. They had to drive separately and Kurt was concerned Blaine was do a runner and not come with him but he was feeling very clingy now and didn't want Blaine out of his sight just yet.

"He won't know anything if you don't give us away," Kurt chastised.

"But I couldn't stop myself imagining you naked _before_ I knew what you looked like. Now that we've done that how am I supposed to stop my imagination running away from me?" Blaine demanded.

"Simple, keep your mind out of the gutter." Kurt winked and kissed him on the cheek. "I better see you following me, Blaine Anderson or there will be hell to pay. This is still part of our Pre-Valentine's Day date."

Blaine rolled his eyes but agreed.

They spent a great afternoon with Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel. It was the first time Kurt had to reconnect with Rachel and Blaine felt proud of Kurt for putting aside how hurt he'd been at Rachel's text to him in New York. Especially since Kurt told Blaine he hated being the better person, he liked making people beg for forgiveness.

And Blaine was amazed that he managed to keep his mind away from thoughts of Kurt minus clothes until they were halfway back to Dalton so he called Kurt from his Bluetooth.

"Hey babe," Blaine greeted.

"What?" Kurt asked, turning off his radio so he could talk to Blaine.

"Just thinking..." Blaine began. Kurt waited but he didn't say anything.

"Just tell me, Blaine, don't hold me in suspense like this."

"I was thinking that it would be a good idea to pull over for maybe an hour. It's still ages until curfew and I-"

"Blaine Anderson, are you trying to coax me into car sex?" Kurt asked, sounding highly amused.

"Maybe..."

"No."

"Aw, boo."

Kurt laughed and Blaine smiled at the sound.

"We can shower together tonight though if that makes you feel better," Kurt offered and Blaine smiled, tapping his steering wheel as he thought about it.

"Okay, sounds like a good compromise. Oh man..." Blaine frowned.

"What?" Kurt wondered.

"We share a dorm. How am I supposed to keep my hands off you?"

"Self control?"

"I don't think I have much of that with you."

"Learn some." Kurt was laughing. Blaine grinned. "So... the guys will probably be suspicious, don't you think?"

"Most likely. Let's not tell them anything, not even hints. We'll torture them."

"I like you're thinking Mr Anderson." They were quiet for a moment. "I spy with my little eye..."

Blaine laughed but joined in the game that occupied them the rest of the way to Dalton. As soon as they were in the parking lot and out of their cars they were back in each other's arms, feeling the deepest desire to be close to one another. Not caring about the looks they were getting, particularly from Brandon when he passed them on their way to the dorm.

He stared at them with a frown but they ignored him and went into the dorm where they were immediately accosted by some of the Warblers.

"Welcome back! How was the sex?" Wes demanded, kneeling on the lounge and looking at them. Blaine and Kurt exchanged glances and then fixed Wes with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"You seriously think that's what we were doing?" Kurt asked. The Warblers all looked at them expectantly but the boys just shrugged and continued on the way to their dorm.

"No fair!" Thad shouted. "We wanted details!"

"Nothing happened, Thad! Occupy your filthy mind elsewhere!" Blaine shouted back. Kurt giggled and tightened his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Oh..." Kurt sighed when they reached their door. "One of us has to let go or else we won't be able to unlock the door."

Blaine laughed at the unhappiness in Kurt's voice and he was the one to let go so Kurt just moved his arms to Blaine's waist and hugged him tightly as he located their room key.

"So tomorrow is the real Valentine's Day," Kurt commented, sitting on Blaine's bed and watching him locate his uniform for the next day. They still had to wear it since they were singing as the Warblers.

"Yes it is," Blaine agreed. "And we'll be helping other people reach our level of happiness."

"You know that sounds great," Kurt beamed. "I'm looking forward to playing cupid."

Blaine turned and examined Kurt's bright smile, glittering eyes and slightly flushed cheeks. He tilted his head under Blaine's scrutiny and bit his bottom lip in a way that made Blaine have to stifle a little sound of desire.

"You know what I'm looking forward to?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head. "That shower. Can we take it now while nobody's in their rooms?"

Kurt jumped up and tossed his shirt off as he walked towards their bathroom and Blaine stood frozen to his spot before following him.

* * *

Kurt woke up to an empty bed and dorm the next morning, confused. He frowned. Last night he'd fallen asleep in Blaine's arms, excited for his first Valentine's Day with a boyfriend but now said boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. Kurt turned around and noticed a single red rose on his bedside table and he smiled brightly. Underneath was a note in Blaine's handwriting.

_Breakfast, gorgeous? Xx_

Kurt grinned and rushed to get ready. He was down at the cafeteria in record time and looked around for Blaine. A few guys were still eating but no Blaine. However Kurt noticed a bundle of roses on a table and approached cautiously.

There were five of them and they sat beside a chocolate croissant with a note _For Kurt_ sitting above it. Kurt frowned, looking around. This was very sweet and all but where was Blaine?

He sat down. He had six dark red roses now. But he wanted Blaine and a kiss from his Valentine.

Just as he focused on his breakfast he saw movement from the corner of his eye and suddenly the Warblers began harmonising around the cafeteria.

"_I can't explain the feelings plain to me…_"

"_What can I tell you about, my loved one?_"

Kurt looked up in shock to see Wes walking towards him and added another rose to the table. David, Thad, Nick and Jeff followed him, each of them placing another rose onto the table, singing at the same time. The other Warblers gathered with them and they parted to let Blaine through.

Kurt's eyes lit up as he started to sing, holding the twelfth red rose in his hand.

"_You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs,  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs,  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know.  
'Cause here I go again!"_

Blaine caught Kurt's eyes as he sang the next line and Kurt felt himself blushing.

"_I love you…  
I love you…  
I can't explain the feelings plainly,  
Say can't you see?  
Ah, he gave me more, he gave it all to me!  
Now can't you see?_

"_Love doesn't come in a minute!  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all!  
I only know that when I'm in it,  
It isn't silly,  
No, it isn't silly,  
Love isn't silly at all, not at all!"_

Blaine started dancing around with the others before bursting into another chorus of 'I love you' making Kurt feel like he could fly away. Watching Blaine's eyes on him as he sang was amazing. He loved being serenaded, he decided, but only by Blaine. It was perfect. Just as perfect as the first time Blaine kissed him. And just as perfect as Saturday night.

As he started to repeat of the start of the song he walked over and handed Kurt the rose. He frowned as he felt it. The stem was plastic and the petals were made of a silky material. He opened the little card attached to see if there was an explanation.

_I got you twelve roses for Valentine's Day. I'm going to love you until the last one dies…_

Kurt's eyes widened and he felt tears sting them. He understood the twelfth rose being fake now and as Blaine finished singing he jumped to his feet and grabbed the lapels of his blazer, pulling him in for a sweet kiss, not caring that they were in the middle of the cafeteria.

The Warblers and the other boys eating burst into applause however and when Kurt pulled back he and Blaine were both blushing and smiling.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. "That was perfect."

"Come on, let's take these up to our room and get ready to head to Lima," Blaine said, picking up the ten other roses. He thanked the Warblers as they passed, arm tightly wound around Kurt's waist. They got back to the room and Blaine surprised Kurt again when he produced his mother's old vase.

"Burt said it was your favourite," Blaine explained. "I got this yesterday when I told Burt what I was doing for you for today."

Kurt beamed as Blaine put the roses in, filled it with water and poured in the rose food that was supposed to keep them alive for longer. Kurt slipped the fake rose in with them even though it didn't need to be there. He just wanted to keep the dozen of them together.

Soon the Warblers were all split between half a dozen cars on their way to Lima. Kurt called Puck on the way to let him know they were coming. He sounded excited and a little nervous. Kurt found it adorable.

When they arrived at McKinley, Puck met them in the parking lot and Blaine ran him through what was going to happen. They'd already discussed it at length on the phone but they wanted to make sure it was perfect. They headed towards the courtyard and they kept Puck out of sight while Kurt tried to find Lauren since he was the only one who knew what she looked like.

Kurt spotted her and nudged Blaine pointing her out. Blaine tilted his head curiously.

"I honestly expected a cheerleader," he said.

"So did I when Puck said he wanted romantic advice but then he told me he liked Lauren Zizes and I was happy. It means he actually likes a person for who they are." Kurt smiled brightly, still giddy from his own Valentine's serenade. He couldn't wait to see Lauren's face when sixteen private school boys each handed her a rose and their dreamboat of a lead vocalist sang _It's Not Unusual_ to her before Puck sang _Can't Take My Eyes Off of You_.

"Okay, let's go," Blaine said. They proceeded down the steps and began snapping their fingers, harmonising. Everyone looked up in surprise and some of the girls below preened, hoping that the roses would be coming their way.

However when Blaine handed the first rose to Lauren and winked at her shock went around the courtyard, including on Lauren's face. She seemed to think there was a mistake but when Blaine started to sing and Kurt gave her a reassuring smile before putting his rose down on the table she just settled for embarrassed and confused but smiled anyway.

Nobody could resist Blaine singing. And his dorky smile as he danced around the bleachers was just as irresistible as his voice and Kurt's mind floated back to Saturday night and just how much he loved Blaine couldn't seem to be enclosed in his heart.

"_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone!  
It's not unusual to have fun with anyone!  
But when I see you hanging about with anyone,  
It's unusual to see me cry! I wanna die..._"

Blaine continued to sing and dance and when he reached the line "_It's not unusual to find out that I'm in love you!_" Puck slid down the railing on the bleachers and was grabbed by the Warblers and thrown to join Blaine in the middle of the group and he joined in dancing with Blaine until he finished vocalising and then Blaine moved back to the other Warblers so he could back for Puck with the others.

Puck started singing and the Warblers joined in with their harmonies. Kurt and Blaine exchanged pleased smiles to see that Lauren was smiling happily, though somewhat disbelievingly, at Puck singing to her.

"_You're just too good to be true,  
Can't take my eyes off of you.  
You'd be like to heaven to touch,  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived,  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true,  
Can't take my eyes off of you…_"

Blaine signalled the school's jazz band join in with the Warblers' and Puck's voices with music and the Warblers began dancing as Puck sang, jumping down the bleachers to be closer to Lauren.

"_I love you baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights.  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say…_

"_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray.  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay,  
And let me love you baby, let me love you…_"

He ended up on one knee in front of Lauren holding out a box of chocolates and smiling hopefully up at her.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged delighted looks when she accepted the chocolates and nodded shyly. Kurt had never seen her look anything less than confident. This was good. She'd liked it. Blaine exchanged high fives with some Warblers as Puck bound up the stairs and pulled Blaine and Kurt into a hug at the same time, knocking their heads together.

"Ow!" Kurt complained while Blaine just laughed.

"You two rock," Puck informed them. "She's going to Breadstix with me tonight. Are you guys still performing there?"

"You bet we are!" Wes responded.

"Blaine, go get those flowers for Santana," Kurt requested. "I'm going to find her."

He spotted Brittany sitting on Artie's lap with some other New Directions members who were making 'aw adorable' faces about the serenade but Santana wasn't among them. They jumped up to speak with the Warblers as Kurt and Blaine disappeared to thank Santana for her assistance in their relationship.

Since she wasn't with Brittany Kurt decided to check the choir room. He wandered through the hallways, suddenly nervous, wondering if Karofsky was going to jump out at him. He suddenly wished he'd waited for Blaine so he quickened his pace down the halls.

Kurt paused at the choir room when he heard what was unmistakably Santana's voice singing along to the piano. Kurt recognised the song and also recognised that there was an incredibly strong emotion in Santana's voice that gave it a life Kurt had never heard in it before. It was the most incredible he'd ever heard her sound.

She was singing _Songbird_ by Fleetwood Mac and it was gorgeous. When she finished Kurt stepped inside. Brad saw him and got up, discreetly leaving.

"Wow, Santana, that was amazing," Kurt said and she jumped.

"Kurt!" Her voice was oddly high and she tried to hide that she was wiping her eyes. Kurt's heart twisted worriedly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why would you think that?" Santana smiled believably but Kurt wasn't convinced.

"For one thing you never call me Kurt and secondly you're crying while singing a love song on Valentine's Day." Kurt went over and sat on the piano bench, Santana watching him with her bottom lip worried between her teeth.

"Nothing's wrong," Santana said. "But how was Saturday? Don't hold back on any details, not even the ones about what Blaine looks like naked because _that_ I want to know."

"Later," Kurt insisted. He hesitated. "Who was the song for?"

Santana's eyes filled with tears and she choked back a sob. Kurt jumped up and wrapped Santana in a hug. It was obvious how upset she was when she didn't push him away.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," she sobbed.

"For what?" Kurt frowned, confused.

"For every bitchy thing I've ever said about you being gay. It was so wrong of me and I'm sorry." She hugged him tightly and Kurt thought he understood. Her apology was all the proof he needed.

"That song was for Brittany wasn't it?" Kurt asked and Santana nodded against his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, Kurt."

Kurt shut his eyes, understanding her pain and just holding her. Blaine arrived then and frowned at the sight.

"Um... are you two alright?" he questioned.

Santana looked up, wiping her eyes with embarrassment. Then she spotted the flowers and tried a smirk.

"Aren't you just the sappiest boyfriend ever," she teased.

"Actually they're for you," Kurt explained, one of his hands resting on her back still. Santana looked between them with surprise. "You helped me so much Santana and Saturday night, and Sunday morning for that matter, was just amazing. Thank you."

"Aaaannnnd," Blaine added. "You look like you could use some cheering up. What's wrong?"

Santana looked at Kurt who gave her a supportive smile and she took the flowers from Blaine, explaining the whole story from the start. How she told Brittany that them hooking up meant nothing and it led her to date Artie and now she realised she was in love with her and wanted to be with her. They both hugged her and comforted her.

But when Blaine suggested just telling Brittany she balked and shook her head.

"I don't know if I'm reading to come out to anybody besides you two," she whispered. "Please don't-"

"We don't out people," Kurt assured her. Santana all but kicked them out of the choir room after that and they wandered down the hall hand-in-hand. Blaine was nuzzling at Kurt's neck, not caring if anybody saw them when his boyfriend stopped and froze. Blaine, feeling the hold on his hand tighten and the body against his stiffen, looked up and spotted Karofsky glowering at them from the end of the corridor.

Blaine hurriedly pushed Kurt behind him, glaring darkly. But before Karofsky could say or do anything the corridor behind him filled with Warblers, New Directions and Lauren Zizes (who Karofsky seemed most worried about).

"Move along," Finn ordered, standing face-to-face with Karofsky, flanked by David and Puck. Karofsky looked at the large group of people and shuffled off. Kurt had taken Blaine's hand again and he turned to find Kurt frowning sadly.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Later," Kurt said, shooting a look towards all their friends and Blaine nodded. The pair were swept out in the middle of the Warblers protectively.

"What is that guy's problem?" Thad growled. He shook his head. "Excuse me gentlemen, I have a girlfriend to pick up and bring back here for our performance at Breadstix."

Ignoring Jeff's glower Thad went to his car.

"What are we going to do to kill time?" Kurt asked, leaning against Blaine.

"I have some ideas..."

"No! None of that, we have to rehearse," Wes snapped. "Come on, we're heading to Breadstix now."

Blaine grumbled under his breath and Kurt laughed kissing him briefly on the mouth.

"Later," he whispered for the second time but this time the implications made Blaine shiver and he smiled suggestively at Kurt who blushed and flicked his arm before getting into his car. Blaine smiled. Best Valentine's Day ever.


	17. My Pleasure

**Seventeen: My Pleasure**

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. Right now I am two exams into the HSC. I have five to go, I finish on the 5th of November and then my grad formal is on the ninth (which means I won't be able to watch the fifth episode of Glee :( since I've been watching it on a website cos I'm in Australia and I simply can't wait for it to on Australian TV though it does start next Wednesday so... keep my updated on our boys please). I couldn't seem to get very much writing out until I watched _The Break Up_ and then my heart just exploded with feels so I've been writing A LOT. Even started filling some prompts on the GKM to see how much weird stuff I can write without freaking myself out and it turning into something totally unbelievable and crappy. Anywho this is only a short filler chapter, setting up for some serious stuff in the next couple of chapters. Brandon is back with a vengeance. Thank you all so much for sticking with me, I'll try and not take so long to update again though I can't promise anything until after the exams so, happy reading. I love you all :)**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

"You know..."

"Mmm?"

Kurt lifted himself up slightly, looking at his and Blaine's hands clasped over Blaine's chest. He flipped their hands over and lifted them up so he could kiss the back of Blaine's hand, lips brushing over his knuckles. Blaine shut his eyes in contentment, humming and tightening his other arm around Kurt's waist to pull him closer.

"I like this part best," Kurt finished, looking shyly at Blaine who opened his eyes and gave him a funny look.

"Not the sex?" he questioned.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I like that too. It's just when we're lying together afterwards I can just feel how much you love me and in those moments I really believe, with all my heart, that you're it for me. The One." Kurt blushed and looked at their hands again, worried about Blaine's reaction.

"I know what you mean," Blaine whispered. Kurt looked at him to see his hazel eyes alight with love and hope. "I can feel the same thing." Blaine's fingers trailed up and down Kurt's side, leaving a fiery trail in their wake. "I love you."

"And I love you." Kurt leant down to kiss Blaine and caught sight of the time on his alarm clock, groaning.

"What?" Blaine asked, tilting his head adorably.

"Your fencing practise," Kurt explained. "You should go and shower now or you'll be late."

Blaine looked at the time and his brow furrowed unhappily. He looked at Kurt with an adorable pout. "Why don't you come with me?"

"The point is for you not to be late unless you want to go and have everyone on the team, and your coach, ask why your hair is curly and sweaty instead of gelled to perfection."

"Oh..."

"Go."

Blaine got out of bed and Kurt leant on his elbow, watching shamelessly as Blaine wandered around locating his phys ed uniform. He turned and caught Kurt staring, a smirk growing his face.

"See something you like?" he asked cheekily.

"Just a couple of things," Kurt replied. He stretched and yawned as Blaine winked at him and disappeared into the bathroom. He emerged fifteen minutes later and walked over to give Kurt a kiss before leaving for practise. Kurt hummed against his mouth and smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulling him back down for another one.

"Kurt," Blaine laughed. "Jeez you're clingy."

"I just want kisses," Kurt replied, smiling against Blaine's lips.

"You're the one who told me not to be late." Blaine swung a leg over him however, brushing his lips up and down Kurt's throat. Kurt tilted his head back to give Blaine better access, tightening his hold around his boyfriend. "I. Really. Need. To. Go." Blaine continued to kiss Kurt as he spoke making the pale boy giggle.

"You don't seem like you really _want_ to," Kurt teased breathlessly.

Blaine sighed and pulled away, jumping off the bed. Kurt rolled onto his side and reached out to Blaine, pouting. Blaine gave him a long-suffering look.

"Don't, that's cheating," he chastised. Kurt sighed.

"Then to wait out the time until you come back I'll go to the library and work on that chemistry assignment," Kurt decided, making no move to actually get out of bed. Blaine laughed, ducking his head to kiss Kurt's temple before grabbing his duffle bag and going to the door.

"I'll see you in about an hour," he promised. Kurt nodded and smiled as he left. Blaine practically skipped down to the gymnasium, greeting the other guys on the fencing team with a bright smile and then he froze when he spotted Brandon speaking to one of them. He turned and met Blaine's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaine demanded.

"Joining the team," Brandon replied with a shrug and casual smile. Blaine bristled unhappily. So far he hadn't had to put up with Brandon too much outside of the class they shared and it had made seeing him around bearable, not to mention knowing with absolute certainty now that Kurt was _his_ but if he had to put up with Brandon in one of his extracurricular activities he didn't think he would be able to handle it.

Coach Spencer showed up then and clapped his hands.

"Boys, partner up and run through your warm up drills!" he ordered. "Blaine, do you want to take the new guy through his paces?"

Blaine desperately wanted to ask Coach if he was stupid, all the teachers knew about the punch-up between them and he wanted them to pair up. Then Blaine thought about all those trophies at home from the tournaments he'd won and part of him was desperate to stab Brandon with his foil.

Blaine shrugged and Brandon's eyebrows shot up in surprise as they all went to change into their suits.

"Think you can beat me?" Brandon asked.

"I'm the best on the team," Blaine replied simply. "I won most of those awards in the trophy room."

Brandon scoffed.

"Do _you_ know what you're doing?" Blaine wondered, balancing his foil on a finger as he looked at Brandon curiously.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Blaine nodded once and gestured Brandon to a spot away from the others and pulled his mask down and indicated for Brandon to do the same so they could start. They began with some slow drills so Blaine could get a feel for what Brandon knew and he was annoyed to discover that he _did_ know what he was doing. Things started to get a little more ferocious as they went on.

Nobody seemed to notice that the boys seemed intent on actually hurting each other until Blaine knocked Brandon's foil out of his hand and they heard Brandon swear and shake his wrist. Blaine felt smug.

"Blaine! You should know better than that," Coach Spencer chastised, checking Brandon's wrist for any real damage. "I think it might be sprained Banks, you should go to the nurse to check."

"Thanks a lot, Blaine," Brandon growled.

"My pleasure," Blaine replied quietly as Coach Spencer glared at him.

Blaine gave his coach a look of faked chagrin. He didn't look convinced so Blaine simply returned to drills with somebody else, unable to help the feeling of triumph spreading through his body.

* * *

On the way back from the nurse's office Brandon spotted Kurt walking into the back of the library with a coffee cup, his nose buried in a book. Knowing that Blaine was going to be stuck down in the gymnasium, unable to interrupt for a good while yet, Brandon decided to go remind Kurt how aggro and unstable his boyfriend was.

The boy did not look happy to see him when he strode up.

"Who did that? I'll send them flowers," Kurt said, glaring at him.

"Your boyfriend actually. He got a little overly aggressive in fencing practise."

"You're on the team?"

Brandon ignored his question and leant on the bookshelf, folding his arms, careful of the splint on his wrist to hold it in place.

"Why are you with somebody like that? He could hurt you just as easily. I bet he doesn't even know how to take care of you." Brandon raked his gaze shamelessly over Kurt who shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. Brandon ran his tongue over his lips suggestively and Kurt looked down, cheeks tinting pink.

"I love Blaine," Kurt explained. "How many times-?"

"How many times do you have to have a physical reaction to me before you realise that you want me?" Brandon countered, eyes narrowing. "That _boy_ you're with wouldn't know his way around a bottle of lube if he tried and I would bet anything I own that he couldn't pleasure you, make you scream in ecstasy."

Kurt looked up then, smirking with raised eyebrows. "How would you know?"

Brandon floundered for a moment, trying to read Kurt's expression. What was he talking about? There was no way Blaine had actually gotten into those pants... no way. That was supposed to be his job.

"Well, regardless, I bet my cock's bigger than his."

Kurt's eyebrows rose even higher and Brandon smirked as his glasz eyes raked down his body very slowly, lingering on his crotch. He made a funny noise and looked back down at his book.

"I don't think so," Kurt commented casually and Brandon felt stung. That was it. How the hell had Blaine ended up getting naked with Kurt?

"As if. He's _tiny_."

"Big things often come in small packages, didn't you know that Brandon?" Kurt looked up at him with an innocent smile, biting his bottom lip in a way that was starting to turn Brandon on. "But with you I think it's a case of big things _with_ small packages."

Brandon's eyes narrowed.

"That's _it_," he snarled, grabbing Kurt's blazer and hauling him up, shoving him back into the wall behind his study desk, pressing their bodies together. Kurt struggled against him, eyes wide with fear.

"Let me go," he whimpered.

"You're going to stop playing hard-to-get," Brandon whispered, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's throat and kissing him softly. "I'm going to make you forget all about that hobbit."

Kurt whimpered and Brandon mistook it for permission to keep going, his hands sliding down to grip Kurt's hips and push against him. He pushed one of his knees between Kurt's legs, easing them apart.

Big mistake.

Kurt took a deep breath and brought his knee up hard into Brandon's groin. He let out a loud 'oof' and collapsed onto the ground, writhing in pain. Kurt grabbed his bag and sprinted out of the library and back up to his dorm, nearly crashing into Blaine who was unlocking the door.

"Kurt? What are-"

Kurt collapsed onto his chest and started to cry. Blaine stared down at him in shock and pulled him inside, sinking onto the floor and cradling him gently.

"You're... the only... one... allowed to... touch me like... that," Kurt whimpered between broken sobs. Blaine's eyes widened.

"What? What happened?" Blaine asked urgently. "Kurt, tell me what happened."

"Brandon," Kurt managed before he was overcome by a bout of shaking and Blaine rubbed his back as he cried, pulling out his phone and texting Nick, Jeff, Thad, Wes and David to come and join them. They all arrived by the time Kurt was hiccupping, sobs subsided but his hands still twisted in Blaine's polo.

"What's going on?" Nick demanded as Jeff dropped down beside Kurt and rubbed his back.

"What happened?" Jeff asked softly.

The five of them looked at Blaine who shrugged helplessly.

"It was Brandon, that's all I know," Blaine commented. "Are you ready to talk sweetheart?"

Kurt nodded and in a whisper told them what happened while he was studying in the library. Wes was so outraged that it took Thad, Nick and Jeff to hold him back from storming out of the room to give Brandon a piece of his mind... and fists.

David however was smirking.

"You kneed him in the balls? Well done, Kurt," David chuckled. Kurt managed a tiny smile, still curled in Blaine's lap. "But you need to go to Mr Ryan, tell him what happened."

"Do I have to?" Kurt asked. "What if he doesn't believe me?"

"He's a good headmaster and totally not a bigot, don't worry," Thad assured Kurt, his arm still tight around Wes's chest because he looked like he still wanted to run out and beat the living daylights out of Brandon.

"Wait until I tell Puckerman and the other New Directions guys," Wes panted. "They won't hold me back. They'll help."

Kurt smiled at Wes's protectiveness, feeling loved. Blaine's arms tightened around him.

"Let's go now," Blaine said. "I'll stay with you."

Kurt nodded and let Blaine pull him to his feet. The others formed a protective barrier around them as they left the dorm and headed down the corridor. They made it to the rec room when they spotted their headmaster walking through the front doors.

"Oh good, Mr Ryan," Jeff greeted.

"We were just coming to find you," David added.

Mr Ryan did not look happy as his eyes landed on Kurt and Blaine.

"I need you two to come with me," he said solemnly, beckoning to them. The seven of them exchanged confused looks but Kurt and Blaine went with the headmaster obediently since they had wanted to talk to him.

"I needed to talk to you anyway," Kurt said as they walked into his office.

"I need to talk first Mr Hummel," Mr Ryan said shortly, retreating behind his desk and dropping into the seat. "This is about Brandon Banks. I'm aware that there was an accident in fencing practise, Mr Anderson?"

Blaine nodded. "We got a little over excited, sir."

"Mmm, I'm sure. And is that what happened in the cafeteria a couple of weeks ago?"

"What? That was self-defence!"

"I have witnesses reporting that you provoked Mr Banks, but he still had no right to hit you so don't worry. Normally I would be unconcerned but considering Mr Banks just came to me to explain that you, Mr Hummel, assaulted him in the library-"

"_What_?!" Kurt and Blaine burst out together.

"Assaulted? Talk to him about assaulting! He was forcing himself on me!" Kurt shouted, standing up in his anger. Blaine pulled him back down, glaring towards Mr Ryan who looked shocked. "He's been trying to come onto to me every day since he started here. I was acting in self defence. Please, Mr Ryan, you have to believe me."

Mr Ryan clasped his hands and rested his chin on them, studying the boys.

"I'm not sure if I'm inclined to believe you, Mr Hummel, you see Mr Banks also made some pretty... serious accusations."

"Like what?" Blaine demanded. "If he tried to make it seem like Kurt was the one making advances then that's total bullsh-"

"Blaine," Kurt whispered warningly.

"Total bull. We're dating. Kurt would never be interested in Brandon."

"I'm well aware of your relationship, Mr Anderson," Mr Ryan said calmly. "And yes, Mr Banks did make some accusations towards Kurt. I think I will have to seek the opinions of some of the other boys. Mr Banks has had exemplary behaviour since he started here so I-"

"So have I!" Kurt protested. Mr Ryan studied him again.

"And so have I," Blaine added. "Don't we count for anything?"

Mr Ryan sighed. "I suppose you're right. There were some other... accusations... about the pair of you."

"What were they?"

Mr Ryan looked uncomfortable. "As I said I'm aware of your relationship, I have no problem with it, don't worry, but to be honest I think we should have moved one of you out when this started-"

"Move out?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"Yes, Mr Hummel. It's a double standard otherwise. If this were a co-ed school, boys and girls wouldn't room together so I don't think that two boys in a relationship should room together here. Mr Banks made some accusations about your... activities in your room."

Kurt and Blaine both blushed red.

"It's not any of my business but in order to remain fair I'm going to have to move Mr Hummel into-"

"Jeff Sterling," Blaine said quickly. "He's got a spare bed in his room." Kurt nodded eagerly.

Mr Ryan smiled at Blaine. "Is your abrupt request before I even finished talking because you happen to know Mr Banks' name is on this list I have of people with space in their room?"

"Yes." Blaine's hands were clenched into fists and Mr Ryan laughed.

"I assure you, I'm not a stupid man. I wouldn't dream of moving Kurt into Mr Banks' room considering the problems between the three of you. I was actually going to suggest whether, Mr Hummel, you might like to move in with Mr Sterling?"

"I would," Kurt confirmed. "I'd rather stay with Blaine but we understand. I'll move in with Jeff tonight if he doesn't mind."

"Thank you for not causing a fuss about this, both of you. Now back to the matter of what occurred in the library. Without any witnesses, and Mr Banks told me there were none, I have no idea which of you is speaking the truth. Therefore I have no choice but to put both of you on a campus suspension."

"A campus suspension?" Kurt tilted his head confused.

"It means you can't leave campus," Blaine explained. "But you can go to class."

"Our assessment period is coming up so I don't want to keep you from class but you're not to leave campus for the next week. Neither is Mr Banks."

Kurt nodded, still annoyed. It meant he had to miss Friday Night Dinner again and his dad wouldn't be happy.

"However, if your parents want you home this weekend then you'll be able to go," Mr Ryan finished. Kurt looked up in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes. But this week and the start of next week you're not to leave campus grounds after school, understand?"

Kurt nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Mr Ryan settled back in his seat.

"I will keep an eye on Mr Banks from now on," he continued. Blaine and Kurt exchanged relieved smiles. "If he puts another toe out of line we may have to consider expulsion. You two come to me if he does anything untoward to either of you again."

"We will," Blaine promised and their headmaster stood, moving to his office door and ushering them out.

"And boys, keep it PG while you're on school grounds," he finished and both of them blushed again as they left. They went back to the dorms and the others weren't around so they headed up to their room, well _Blaine's_ room to start packing Kurt's things up. Blaine however grabbed his boyfriend and pushed him against the wall, nuzzling against his neck despondently.

"I don't want you to go," he whispered. "How am I supposed to sleep without anybody in here? Without _you_ to cuddle?"

Kurt hugged Blaine back, kissing his temple.

"I don't want to leave you," he murmured. "But I am so glad Mr Ryan's letting me go home this weekend. With you going to Denver with your parents I was worried about being stuck here with Brandon."

Blaine nodded. "I'm going to miss you even more this weekend since I won't be spending all my time with you during the week."

They continued to cuddle for a few moments until Kurt decided he should start packing and Blaine went and secured the help of half the Warblers to move Kurt's things to Jeff's room. Jeff seemed happy to have Kurt come and stay with him but was sympathetic for him being moved away from Blaine.

They all dispersed at dinner time but Kurt and Blaine curled up on Blaine's bed in the now half empty room and stared at what used to be Kurt's side sadly.

"To think... just a couple of hours ago I was having my way with you and now you're being stolen from me," Blaine sighed, looking at his pillow with a dark glare, blaming the inanimate object for his boyfriend being forced to leave him. Kurt giggled and scratched down Blaine's spine comfortingly.

"I'll come visit you, I promise," Kurt said with a cheeky smile. "What Mr Ryan doesn't know won't hurt him."

Blaine grinned. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Now, come on, dinner." Kurt jumped up and pulled Blaine from the bed.


End file.
